Year Seven: Harry Potter & The Blood Debt
by GringottsVault711
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'YEAR SIX' By GRINGOTTSVAULT711 Harry, heavy with the summer's grief and his future's burden, begins his final year at Hogwarts. He will keep something from his two best friends, but he isn't the only one keeping secrets there's a mysterious
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding

Chapter 1: The Wedding

"Harry?" Ron asked. "Have you seen my tie? I can't find it anywhere."

"It must be with my left shoe, then – because that's missing as well…"

Harry looked at himself in the full length mirror hanging on the open wardrobe door. It seemed that, at the age of seventeen, he had finally finished growing. He was an inch or two short of six feet, and his still thin frame was slightly more filled out. Harry could hardly believe he had once been the short, skinny eleven-year-old in Dudley's oversized clothes that he was the summer before leaving for his first year at Hogwarts. The only thing that had not changed was his impossibly untidy black hair, and his bright green eyes. He turned and looked at his best friend, Ron, who, if possible, had changed even more. His hair was still flaming red and his face was still innumerably freckled, but he had reached a towering height of an inch or two above six feet, and, due to rigorous Quidditch practice, he was slightly stockier than Harry. His body had finally grown enough to balance out his large feet, though it had not changed his tendency to be quite clumsy at times – particularly at times when Hermione looked especially enchanting.

"And where are Fred and George? Mum wanted me to keep an eye on them, in case they try anything funny…" Ron said.

"I don't think they'd be that insensitive…"

"They'll be trying to cheer everyone up –"

"Ronald! I found your tie; it was inside this shoe downstairs in the broom closet!"

"Wow, Hermione – you look great," Harry said, as Hermione walked into the room carrying the tie and the shoe. Hermione had also changed a lot since first year; she had grown taller also, though she was about a head shorter than Harry, and almost a foot shorter than Ron. She was much more curvy than she had been before, though Harry did not feel comfortable consciously making this kind of observation.

"Great?" Ron said, awestruck "Try bloody gorgeous…"

She was dressed in beautiful, shimmering, sky-blue dress robes of light silky material, and her normally bushy hair had been straightened and pulled to the back, where it cascaded down in light waves. Ron made to move towards her, but whacked his shin of the bottom of his bedside dresser as he did so, knocking a lamp onto the floor, which fell onto his foot with a painful sounding thud. Ron swore loudly.

"Well, Fleur has excellent taste…" Hermione said, placing the tie around Ron's neck and knotting it neatly for him. "And watch your language, Ronald Weasley."

"You know you'd look fantastic in anything," Ron said, grinning. "Where did you get the earrings? I don't think I've seen you wear them before…"

Hermione's face fell as she finished with Ron's tie and brushed off his black dress robes.

"They were Ginny's," she said quietly. "Your mum gave them to me last night… she wanted me to have them, and asked if I could wear them today…"

The three of them fell silent. It had been almost three months since Ginny Weasley's life had been taken and it had turned out to be a summer more miserable than the last. Everyone was trying to cheer each other up, but nobody was having any success. The events that had occurred at Voldemort's headquarters could not easily be forgotten. Mrs. Weasley, more than anyone, wanted them to focus on the positive – but everyone knew full and well that she spent her nights sobbing herself to sleep.

Harry had stayed a single week at the Dursley's, and it had been a deathly silent seven days. The only exchange of conversation between him and a single member of the Dursleys had been when Uncle Vernon, after three failed attempts of trying to shove a distracted Harry's elbow from the butter dish, finally requested quite vehemently that he remove it.

After the first excruciating week of the holidays, which he had spent most of alone in his room trying to push away thoughts of Ginny's final moments, Harry left for Grimmauld Place, which he found had, as he requested, been newly decorated. He had not thought that the changes made to the house would actually remove the gloom that came with the knowledge that Sirius had grudgingly spent the last year of his life inside the place, but that was before he saw the renovations.

It was completely unrecognizable. There was not a trace of black or green, it was painted and wallpapered in shades of deep red and shimmering gold. The rooms were all brightly lit by enchanted candles along the top of the walls. The floors were a newly finished dark mahogany, and all the old furniture had been disposed of, and replaced with new, more comfortable seating and shining polished tables and desks, dark and enchanted to sparkle like the starry night sky. The only clue that it had ever been residence to the Black family was Sirius's portrait, though he was ecstatic with the removal of every trace of his family's presence from the house.

Harry's only thought concerning the decorations was that Sirius would have loved them, and that was enough for him. He at once invited the Weasleys, Hermione, and his girlfriend Katie Bell to stay with him and Grimmauld place, and they all arrived within a matter of days.

As for Harry's seventeenth birthday party, it had almost been a successful distraction from everyone's grief, until an owl arrived with Ginny's O.W.L results and Mrs. Weasley ran sobbing from the room leaving the kitchen full of party guests painfully silent and mournful, all still bedecked with colorful party hats.

There were was one thing that managed to keep everyone going, though – and that was the prospect of Bill and Fleur's wedding. The ceremony had originally been planned for late November, and Fleur had offered to push it back further after Ginny's death, but Mrs. Weasley insisted that instead of moving the date back, they move it forward to August 11th – Ginny's birthday.

"She would have been sixteen today…" Ron said, sitting down on his bed and sighing deeply. Hermione sat down next to him and took his hand, but did not say anything.

It was understandable, as words of comfort were hard to come by these days. Harry watched for a moment as Hermione and Ron sat miserably together, before remembering, as he found himself often doing during instances such as these, why they were in this situation.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry hated her. She was the reason Sirius died, and she was the reason Ginny died. It was by her hand that two of his most beloved were taken from him. He despised her with every fiber of his being. His hatred for her and become so deep-seated that he was convinced he could easily produce a Cruciatus Curse against her without a moment's hesitation.

Harry picked up a glass from the dresser he was standing next to, and threw it against the wall facing him. The glass bounced off the wall and fell to the floor with a loud thud. Hermione had taken to placing Non-Shattering Charms on all the glass and ceramics in the house after the first week at Grimmauld Place, merely because between Harry and the male Weasleys, more objects were being flung angrily about the house than could be repaired.

Harry wished the glass had broken, though. It would have been satisfying. He would have enjoyed hearing the sound of shattering, and seeing the shimmering broken glass scatter across the floor. He wanted to know that he could destroy something, that there was something weaker than him, because more than anger, hatred and sadness, that is how Harry felt: weak.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked softly, biting her lip as she watched Harry sit down on his own bed and bury his face in his hands.

"Fine as can be expected…" he muttered, lifting his face to her. Ron was merely staring into space.

There was a sudden knock on the door, and not bothering to wait for an answer, Mrs. Weasley burst in looking quite frantic.

"Here you are!" she said. "I've been looking for the three of you – I'm leaving now, and the ceremony will be starting in an hour…Hermione dear, I need your help with something at the chapel…"

"Alright, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.

"I'll go with you, Hermione…" Ron told her.

The three were of age and could now Apparate. Hermione and Ron, had both turned seventeen during the previous school year and had taken their Apparition tests at the beginning of the summer; Harry had passed his test only a week ago. It had taken two tries, because he was so distracted the first time he accidentally Apparated right to the middle of a lake in Wales and was returned to London by Ministry Officials, feeling very cold, wet and confused. He was much more successful the second time, and needless to say, he would be Apparating to the wedding.

Ron and Hermione said goodbye to Harry and headed downstairs; Mrs. Weasley, however, lingered for a moment.

"Are you okay, Harry?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said standing up with a sigh and smiling at her. He certainly wasn't going to allow Mrs. Weasley to worry about how he was feeling, as he felt her emotions were more important than his own given the situation.

"Good, I'll see you at the chapel, then," she said, smiling softly. Harry nodded to her and she turned and left the room, closing the door gently behind her.

Harry sat back down on the bed, his anger calmed from his concern for Mrs. Weasley. Who couldn't comprehend how she could be so strong for other people when she was obviously suffering on the inside. Only eight months ago she had witnessed her own husband's death, and now her youngest child and only daughter had been stolen from her, too. Yet she insisted on being the one to hold them all together.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Harry knew it could only be one person.

"Come in," he said, standing up from the bed.

The door opened and Katie Bell entered, looking absolutely breath-taking. She was dressed in pale-blue bridesmaid robes matching Hermione's, and her hair was falling past her shoulders in loose waves. She didn't say a word, but flashed Harry a tired smile before the two of them wrapped their arms around one another.

"Holding up okay?" she asked him softly.

"Alright…" he said.

"Is that the truth?" she asked him dubiously. "Your emotions have been all over the place all summer…"

It was true. In only the last few minutes Harry had gone from a normal mood to sad to angry to calm and now, with Katie, happy.

"Really, I'm fine," Harry said. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine," she said, stepping back and straightening his tie. Without warning, Harry leant down and kissed her. After a few moments he pulled his lips away, but his face lingered close to hers.

"What was that for?" she asked breathlessly.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," she said, and Harry smiled and kissed her again. He felt very peaceful when he was Katie; she was like the calm in the center of his storm. He was grateful everyday that she was still with him, especially since he had been led by Lucius Malfoy to believe she had been killed, and only minutes after Ginny's murder did he learn the truth. He had been torn between relief for Katie's life and the pain of Ginny's death, and still was not quite sure how to handle the conflicting emotions. One thing he was sure of, though, was the happiness he felt with Katie, and he wouldn't allow that to be taken from him.

A few seconds later, Katie pulled away and cleared her throat

"We should go, now…" she said, raising her eyebrow at Harry, who smiled as she pulled him from the room and went downstairs.

They passed a few members of the Order in the main corridor as they walked for the front door, and after exiting the house onto the freshly rebuilt and repainted porch, they both Disapparated with a loud crack.

They reappeared almost instantly outside a large stain-glassed, stone-walled chapel, and immediately headed in through the opened tall oak doors, which led to the outer hall of the building, which had a set of doors to each side, and another, larger set of doors in the center leading into the actual ceremony hall.

"Well, I'm going to go to the groom's room," Harry told Katie, nodding to the door on the left.

"Alright, see you soon," she said, kissing his cheek and leaving for the bride's room on the right.

Harry pushed his way through the rather large crowd of wedding guests that had already gathered inside the chapel, and stopped in front of the door.

"Password?" asked a small statue of an owl perched atop the doorframe.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes…" Harry said, and the door swung open for him to enter.

Inside Harry found five of the Weasley brothers, including the frantic groom Bill who was struggling with his tie.

"Stop panicking, Bill – it will only get tighter," Fred told him.

"What's happening?" Harry asked, confused as to why exactly Bill's face was turning purple.

"Fred and George replaced Bill's tie with a joke tie…" Percy said disapprovingly. "The more anxious you are, the tighter the tie gets…"

"It's meant to play with your mind," George explained, while Charlie tried to get Bill to calm down. "You're supposed to only _think_ the tie's getting tighter, when it really is…"

"Unfortunately," Fred said sadly. "We didn't realize that Bill would be quite so anxious…"

"He's getting married!" Charlie said. "Of course he's a nervous wreck! He's about to commit himself to one woman for the rest of his natural life. It's huge…"

"N- ot… hel – ping!" Bill choked.

"Sorry about that," Charlie said wistfully.

"Bill – you're about to spend the rest of your life with Fleur! She's beautiful, and intelligent and classy, and could have any man she wants…" Fred told him.

Bill made a significant choking sound.

"But she chose you!" George continued, elbowing his twin out of the way."If you die, she'll be devastated."

Bill made another large rasping noise. His brothers all looked at one another desperately, wondering what to do. Harry stepped forward.

"If Ginny were here, she'd want you to relax and be happy," he said calmly. "And she'd tell you to stop being a bloody idiot and calm down…" he added with a sad grin.

Everyone went quiet, including Bill. After a few seconds, he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. His face began turning back to its natural color. Charlie immediately took the tie from around Bill's neck and threw it at Fred.

"Thanks Harry," Bill breathed.

"For reminding us what's important," Percy said, somewhat hoarsely.

"She should have been sixteen today," Charlie said, looking at a photograph they had of Ginny, sitting on the top of a dresser in the corner.

"She was the most fun out of all you bores…" Fred said.

"Knew how to have a good laugh, Ginny did…" George added.

The door opened and Ron stepped in.

"It's time."

Bill stood up, still fixing his real tie, and smiled as he glanced once more at the photo of Ginny. He looked at his brothers and Harry, and let out a deep breath.

"Let's go," he said.

They all exited the groom's room, and Bill, with a few supportive pats on the back from Charlie and Fred, entered the ceremony hall, while the groomsmen waited nervously outside. Many of the wedding guests were still entering the chapel. Harry saw quite a few Order members including Tonks, Moody and Kingsley. After another few minutes, it seemed everyone had arrived for the wedding, and the bridesmaids came out from the bride's room. There were five bridesmaids, all dressed in identical light blue shimmering dress robes. Harry felt that Katie was, by far, the most breathtaking of them all, and smiled at her as she walked over to him and took his arm. Charlie, the best man, was paired with Fleur's maid-of-honor, her cousin Charlotte. The exotic-looking Charlotte, it was well known, had been quite taken with Ron since she had first met him, and she threw a contemptuous glance at Hermione as Ron took her arm.

The other two bridesmaids were Fleur's friends from France, and one was paired with Percy, the other with Fred. It had been originally intended for Ginny to be the sixth bridesmaid, and Fleur had not wanted her replaced, so instead George would be accompanying the flower girl, Fleur's sister Gabrielle, down the aisle.

The last to exit the bride's room was Fleur and her father. Harry assumed the Veela blood must have come from her mother's side, because her father, like Charlotte, had dark eyes and black hair. Fleur was dressed in white silk dress robes of a ball gown cut with beautifully embroidered sleeves that touched the floor. Her long silver hair was pulled to the top of the back of her head, and was curled in sparkling ringlets that reached almost to the bottom of her back, and her light skin was glowing. Harry's mouth dropped open when he saw her, and he felt Katie's elbow jab him in the stomach.

"What?" he said to her, grinning. "She's part Veela… I can't help it!"

Katie merely rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you all look so 'andsome," Fleur said sweetly to Harry and the Weasleys as they all lined up, with Charlotte and Charlie at the front. A few moments later, the doors in front of them opened and soft music could be heard from the hall. Harry spotted a nervous looking Bill at the front of the hall as the guests turned in their seats to face them. One by one the couples proceeded down the aisle, parting ways when the reached the front. Harry kissed Katie's cheek as she went to the left and he took his place on the right next to Ron. Harry spotted Mrs. Weasley in the row of seats just in front of him and saw that she was crying. It was clear though, that these were tears of pure happiness and not of sadness.

Harry looked to his right, past Fred, Percy and Charlie to see Bill, who looked as though he would be instantly throttled were he to put back on the joke-tie.

The music changed as George and Gabrielle reached the end of the aisle, which was now coated in sparkling blue petals.

Fleur entered with her father, and everyone drew in a collective breath of awe. Heads turned to follow her progress down the aisle, and her smile grew wider with every step, not taking her pale blue eyes from Bill, whose nerves seemed to have settled and was smiling just as widely as his enchanting bride.

Mrs. Weasley stopped crying for a few moments as she watched Fleur approach her son, but her sobs took up again when Fleur's father gave her hand to Bill.

Fleur's father sat back down, and Harry watched as Fleur, whose eyes were glittering with tears, leant to Bill's ear and whispered.

"For Ginny…"


	2. Chapter 2: Toast, Porridge, and a Painti...

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY WISHES TO BOTH RON WEASLEY & TIFFANY!**

_A/N: Ack! I completeley forgot my welcoming author's note in all the rush! I'm so excited that I'm finally posting, and I'm looking forward to getting some great reviews :hint hint:_

_A couple of things: number one, shameless plug. I want you guys to check out "Harry Potter's Deepest Fears" by Julia White and "Second Comings" by purple author. The former is a Trio Sixth Year fic, which I just happen to beta for; the latter is about an original character at Hogwarts, during the Trio's sixth year.They're both great fics, and are interconnected (it's really fun to pick up on the connections, and see what's going on on the other side). Both the authors are my friends, and two of my own favorite reviewers, so I'd love for you guys to enjoy their stories, and leave 'em some reviews while you're at it. _

_Number Two: If any of you guys know how to draw, and are super bored, I'd love if you'd draw some of the characters for me and send 'em my way. (Particularly Alex, and some Harry/Katie pics) I've drawn some myself, but I would love to see some 'real' artwork... I'm not that great._

_That's pretty much it, I'm putting this chapter up pretty soon because it's just as important in establishing the story as chapter one, they kind of go together. Enjoy it and everything else to come; thanks, love you guys._

**Chapter 2: Toasts, Porridge, and a Painting.**

"Perhaps it's time we make the toasts…" Percy said.

"Yes, it would be best to get the boring bits out of the way," Fred added.

"Alright then," Charlie said. "Get their attention…"

He gestured towards the busily chattering guests that filled the ballroom of the Golden Goblet. It seemed more people had turned up for the reception than for the actual wedding.

Harry turned his attention to Bill and Fleur; they were talking quietly and giving each other kisses on the cheek and laughing softly. Harry was sure he'd never seen two people look so happy.

"They're adorable, aren't they?" Katie whispered.

"Yeah," Harry answered. "It must be great to be so happy… despite everything…"

"Sometimes you have to make your own happiness…" Katie said wisely.

Harry just smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

Percy stood up and tapped his champagne glass with a fork, but nobody paid him any attention. He looked around pompously and cleared his throat. Still, nobody noticed. Harry and Katie tried their best not to laugh, though it was so loud that Percy probably wouldn't have heard them.

"OY! EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Fred and George shouted simultaneously, and the room fell silent as everyone turned their faces to the circular front table, around which the wedding party was seated.

"Thank you Fred and George," Percy said stiffly, before turning back to the finally quieted guests. "It's time for speeches. And if it's not too bold, I though I might like to start…"

He paused for a moment, cleared his throat, and looked about the room with a highly superior air.

"This wedding has been a blessing, not only for Bill and Fleur, but for our entire family. We are living in a world where it is difficult to find happiness in anything more than the little things; a world where tragedy does not hesitate in striking the same place twice. Today, we gather to celebrate the love of Bill and Fleur and we are reminded that true happiness is never unattainable…" he turned to the newlyweds and raised his glass. "To Bill and Fleur."

Everyone raised their glasses and echoed Percy's words.

"Way to lighten the mood, Perce…" George said as Percy sat down and Charlie stood up.

"Well, I'm not sure how I can beat that, Perce," he said. "But since I am the best man, I'm expected to make a toast, so I'll have a go at it…

"Fleur, as you all can see, is absolutely gorgeous, and I often wondered how Bill managed to win her over. So, I took Bill to the side the night of the wedding rehearsal and I asked him, honestly, truthfully: 'How the bloody hell did you manage it?' And he answered: 'I reckon I owe it to the devilishly handsome Weasley looks…'

He stopped and flashed a handsome smile at the guests.

"I have to say, I can't argue against that… of course, we have to thank our beautiful Mum for half of that good fortune, and dear old Dad for the other half. Unfortunately, Dad can't be here for this happy day, but we can be sure wherever he is, he's taking care of the most gorgeous of all the Weasleys, our precious Ginny."

He paused momentarily, before continuing on with a slow and solemn note.

'Having said that I'd like to toast to the beautiful Fleur, and her new husband Bill, and wish them nothing but happiness and good fortune in the coming years."

Everyone raised their glasses for a second time as Ron stood up.

"Well, I just thought I'd mention that Bill was not the first Weasley to be taken by Fleur's charm. I was actually the first, and I went as far as asking her to the Yule Ball during my fourth year. I remember it clearly because of how incredibly mortified I was. Alas, she said no – but to state on record Fleur, I only asked you out because I was too much of an idiot to realize that I was in love with my own best friend. No, I don't mean Harry, I mean Hermione Granger… the light of my life. But now, everything is the way it should be: Fleur is with Bill, and I'm with Hermione. So congratulations Bill, on winning over the one I couldn't, and thank you Fleur for turning me down. I truly hope you're both very happy together."

Everyone raised their glasses a third time, and applauded again. Ron shoved Harry and said 'you're next…" Harry realized they were going in order around the table, and he was next in line.

"I didn't realize I was expected to…" Harry said nervously.

"Ah! Go on, Harry!" Bill said. "You're as much a Weasley as any of us!"

"It wouldn't feel right without you, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry smiled at Mrs. Weasley; if she wanted him to make a toast, than he wasn't going to let her down. He took a deep breath and stood up.

"I've known the Weasleys for six years now, and they are the most fantastic group of people I have ever met. Today means as much to me as it does for all of them," he began, not quite sure of where exactly he was going.

"I met Bill for the first time when I was fourteen, and my first impression of him was that he was 'cool.' I met Fleur a few months later, during the Triwizard Tournament. She was one of my fellow champions. I was very intimidated by her, to say the least. I remember the first time Fleur saw Bill, actually. He and Mrs. Weasley had come as my family members to wish me good luck for the Third Task - it was something I was very grateful for, not really having any one else. Anyway, I had seen Fleur watching him from a few feet away, paying absolutely no attention to anything anyone else was saying to her. I probably should have guessed then what would happen...

"So I want to welcome Fleur to the best family you can be a member of, and congratulate the both of you on your wedding. I know it's been said already, but I hope the two of you will be very happy together…"

Harry raised his glass, and the room of guests followed suit, again following the toast with applause. Harry sat down, and Katie gave him a reassuring smile.

"That was lovely," she said.

Harry nodded thanks, and turned his attention to Fred and George, who were now standing up and making their own toast.

"We have a confession to make," Fred said, "Today, my dear brother George and I were almost responsible for killing Bill, here…"

The guests gasped.

"See – we gave him a joke tie," George explained. "Only 5 sickles each at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley, and normally not lethal in the slightest. But unfortunately today, we did not see past our own humorous intentions."

"The tie is meant to get tighter around the neck of one who is anxious…"

"Too bad it nearly strangled Bill, because of how nervous he was…"

"And who wouldn't be nervous, marrying a beaut like Fleur, here…"

"But thankfully our honorary brother, Harry –"

"Yes, Harry Potter, folks – you know him, well…"

"– stepped in and saved the day."

"He does have a bit of a 'saving people' thing… so we weren't surprised,"

"He probably only did it for the glory, but alas, we are digressing…"

"He stepped in and reminded Bill of what is important."

"And Bill, being a man wise beyond his years, understood that marriage is not something to be nervous about, but something to look forward to."

"In a family of so many men, it is difficult to remember something like this…"

"And we had always relied on our darling sister Ginny to keep us reminded of such matters."

"Unfortunately, Ginny is no longer with us, but she will live on in our hearts."

"And today, when we might normally be mourning the loss of our beloved sister, instead we remember her goodness…"

"And celebrate the wonderful gift of our new sister, Fleur," they both finished together.

The wedding reception had continued on into the early hours of the morning, and Harry had only gotten home and stumbled into bed after the sun had already risen. He felt as though he had barely hit the sheets when he was awoken by Mrs. Weasley.

'Harry, you have to be up soon," she said. "Alexandria will be here in half an hour…"

"Aaydunwannuhgerrup," Harry groaned, turning away from Mrs. Weasley and pulling his cover over his head.

"Harry James Potter, you are to get up this instant and go straight to the shower, or I will see that the shower is brought to you…" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Harry said, jumping up so fast he fell from the bed onto the floor.

"Good – now have a shower and when you're finished, I'll have some breakfast ready for you down in the kitchen…"

"What about Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Alexandria requested to see only you, this morning," Mrs. Weasley said simply, before leaving Harry confused on his bedroom floor, wondering why Professor Alchemina would want to see him alone.

Alexandria Alchemina was the newest professor at Hogwarts, and had taught Potions for a few months in Snape's stead when he mysteriously disappeared while on Order business. Now she would be taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts in place of Professor Lupin, who had moved to Manchester for a study involving a Werewolf cure. Harry had also enlisted her help in giving himself, as well as his friends, extra defense lessons – should they find themselves in the face of danger again.

Harry stood up, and his covers that he had dragged with him onto the floor fell, revealing his dress robes from the day before. Harry was very relieved that Mrs. Weasley hadn't spotted that he had not bothered to change clothes before going to bed. Grabbing his wand, he summoned a change of clothes from the open wardrobe as well as a towel from the first drawer of his dresser, and left his bedroom for the shower.

About fifteen minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and went quickly downstairs for his breakfast. The only person in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley was Christopher Bell, Katie's father.

"Morning Mr. Bell," Harry yawned, as he sat down at the kitchen table and Mrs. Weasley placed a bowl of steaming porridge in front of him.

"Good morning Harry," Mr. Bell replied. "Did you have a good time last night?"

"Yeah…" Harry answered sleepily.

Harry turned his attention to his porridge and did his best not to fall asleep face first into the bowl. Had he known Professor Alchemina was coming this morning, he probably would have left the reception just a bit earlier.

"Why does Professor Alchemina want to see me, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"I haven't a clue, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley replied. "She flooed me this morning and said that she'd be visiting at eight, and that she wanted to see you alone at that time."

Harry looked at his watch and, seeing that it was ten to eight, groaned. He had probably only had an hour's sleep. He finished his breakfast and laid his head on the newly finished cherry-wood table.

"Harry – are you awake?"

Harry jerked his eyes open and found Professor Alchemina looking at him. He lifted his head off the table and found that both Mr. Bell and Mrs. Weasley had left.

"Sorry Professor Alchemina… must have drifted off…" Harry said.

"I told you, as long as we're not in class, you can call me Alex," she said, giving him a warm smile. "Anyway, you must be exhausted," she said. "Late night?"

"Try early morning…" he replied, fixing his glasses.

"I'm sorry to spring an unscheduled visit on you, but I'm leaving for Manchester in an hour or so, and I'll be gone until the new school term starts," she told him.

"Are you visiting Lupin?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Yes, I am," she told him. "I was actually going to ask you if you'd like to come with me, but Professor Dumbledore thinks its better you stay here."

"It's probably for the best," Harry sighed.

"I'm glad you see it that way," she said. "Now, I did come here for a reason… since I won't see you until school starts again, I thought we'd go ahead and sort out a schedule for the defense lessons, now. It seems like you don't want to waste any time…"

"You're right about that," Harry said darkly.

"I've already considered that you'll have Quidditch Practice, as well as plenty of homework because of your N.E.W.T's, so I thought the best time for the lessons will be every Saturday. If that's alright with you, of course?"

"Yeah, Saturday's fine – but I'm not sure it's enough…" Harry said.

"I thought you might say that – well, Saturday is just for you and your friends. I think once a week will be enough for them, but I have a feeling that for you, these lessons are more than precaution…you know that you'll be needing them."

Harry was taken aback for a moment. She couldn't possibly know about the prophecy, could she?

"How do you know…?"

"I figured that you know as well as anyone that as long as Voldemort is in power, he won't stop pursuing you. You're in more danger than anyone, and you know that another confrontation with him is not only likely, it's inevitable."

"Oh," Harry said, swallowing hard. "Yes… inevitable."

"Don't worry too much, Harry – you're more powerful than you give yourself credit for. More importantly, you're more powerful than Voldemort gives you credit for."

She let out a deep breath.

"So, I'll see you with your friends each Saturday – Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood will be joining us during the year?"

Harry nodded.

"And when do you want to meet me by yourself?"

"I suppose mid-week is best – Wednesday I suppose…"

"And that won't clash with Quidditch?" she asked.

"Well, Ron is Captain, so I'll just ask if he can leave Wednesdays open…" he said.

"Alright so," Alex said, standing up to leave. "I should go then."

"I'll see you out," Harry said.

He walked her to the front door.

"Well, I'll see you in September, Harry," she said as she was leaving. "Until then, stay safe – and practice some of the spells we've been working on."

"I promise, Profes – Alex," Harry said. "And thanks – for everything. Oh, and say hello to Lupin for me."

"I will," she replied, just before Disapparating with a loud crack.

Harry closed the door and headed for the stairs to catch a couple hours sleep before getting up for the day. Just as he reached the bottom step, though, he stopped and glanced to the end of the hallway.

_No,_ Harry, he told himself. _It's better if you don't._

But Harry did not listen to his own thoughts, instead his feet carried him to the end of the hallway, where he stopped and turned to face Sirius's portrait.

He was sleeping.

Harry turned to leave, but Sirius's voice stopped him.

"Oh, sorry Harry – didn't see you there…" he yawned

"I'm sorry, Sirius," Harry said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Didn't mean to wake you, I'll just come back –"

"No, stay," Sirius said, pleadingly. "I haven't seen you for a week…"

Harry couldn't help but feel a little guilty, though he wasn't sure why.

"It's been a tough week," he told Sirius.

"I thought it might – with Ginny's birthday, and all…" Sirius said consolingly.

Neither Harry nor the portrait spoke for a moment.

"How was the wedding?" Sirius asked.

"Oh – it was brilliant…" Harry said, his voice lacking in enthusiasm.

Sirius looked at Harry painfully.

"I know it's hard for you…" he said. "To talk to me."

"No – it's fine," Harry said. "After all – it's been more than a year, hasn't it? I should learn to get over it…"

"Well, I don't blame you at all," Sirius said tragically, with a small smile spreading over his lips. "After all, I was a wonderful person. It's only natural you still miss me…"

Harry gave a small laugh. He knew the portrait could never replace Sirius, but he was starting to allow it to fill part of the void he felt inside from the loss of his godfather. It always said exactly what Harry expected Sirius to say… and it was comforting in a very unusual way.

"Well, I should go upstairs and get some sleep…"

"Yeah, you look terrible."

"I just stopped by to say hello…"

"Hello, then."

"See you, Sirius," Harry said.

"Soon, I hope," Sirius replied.

Harry gave the portrait one last smile, before returning to his bedroom and flopping exhaustedly into his bed, where he fell asleep instantly.


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts Letters

Chapter 3: Hogwarts Letters

A few days after the wedding, Grimmauld Place was nearly empty of inhabitants. Bill and Fleur had originally planned on remaining in London to be with Mrs. Weasley, but Mrs. Weasley had insisted the go on their honeymoon, and so they had finally conceded to leave for Spain for a week.

Hermione had returned home (to the Bells' house, where the Grangers had been staying since before Easter, for safety purposes), so she could spend some more time with her mother and father before the school term began. Katie had decided to return home as well, to fit in some extra studying before beginning her Trainee Healer program, but had promised to return to Grimmauld Place before Harry left for school.

Other than the few Order members coming and going on business, the only people still at the house were Harry, Ron, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy and Mrs. Weasley.

"Hogwart's letters arrived this morning," Percy said promptly as Ron and Harry sat down at the table for breakfast.

"Where's Mum?" Ron asked, taking his letter from Percy rather lazily.

"She's having a bit of a lie in," Charlie said, tipping some sausages onto Ron and Harry's plates. "Mind you, once she wakes she'll go mental because we didn't wake her up…"

"But she deserves a rest," George said, sitting down next to Ron and grabbing about five pieces of toast.

"She was quite upset, yesterday," Percy said. "She stopped by the Burrow to collect some things, and it brought back some memories, I think."

"I hope she feels better," Harry said, opening his letter and finding the usual letter accompanied with a book list.

"Did any of you see the Daily Prophet this morning?" Fred asked.

"No, why?" asked Charlie.

"Front page story – a Death Eater was found killed…"

"Who was it?" Harry asked quickly.

"Oh, someone new, I think – Folger Williamson. He wasn't known as a Death Eater, but he had the Dark Mark, and he was wearing the hood and all…"

"Maybe it was some innocent bloke who they dressed up and marked to frame him, before killing him…" George said.

"Doesn't sound very likely – he was probably just a Death Eater who upset You-Know-Who and got himself killed for it…" Charlie said.

There was a loud clatter as Ron's knife and fork both hit the table. Harry looked across at him, to see him gaping at his Hogwarts letter.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked him.

"I'm – I… they – " Ron stammered.

"Oh, stop being dramatic and spit it out…" said Fred, whacking Ron across the head.

"That hurt!" Ron snapped.

"Well, what is it? – get on with it!" George said eagerly.

Ron's eyes scanned the letter again as though trying to be sure he'd read correctly, and then looked around at his brothers and Harry.

"I'm Head Boy…" he breathed.

The kitchen went completely silent – it seemed even the simmering bacon had gone quiet with shock. Everyone looked to one another, then back at Ron, then to the letter. Nobody said anything, and nobody moved. Harry was quite sure that nobody was even breathing. Ron moved his hand slowly to his thick parchment envelope, and turned it over – and out fell a shining badge with 'HB' engraved in shining gold letters.

Suddenly the silence of the kitchen was overtaken with a deafening roar of cheering and applause.

"That's brilliant, Ron!" Harry shouted, louder than he had intended.

Charlie was singing, and thumping Ron's back with his hands in a congratulatory manner. Percy was simply ecstatic, and looked beyond words, but was clapping so emphatically, Harry thought his hands might fall off any second. Even Fred and George were ecstatic; each were shaking Ron's hands as they danced around him in a circle, spinning him in circles as they did so, joining in Charlie with his singing.

When the celebration died down, Ron looked at Fred and George disbelievingly.

"You're not going to make a laugh of me over this? You're not disappointed?" he asked dubiously.

"What? Are you kidding – we've matured over the past couple of years, Ronald!" Fred said, feigning offence.

"Besides – Mum will be overjoyed… this will make her day. No – her year!" George said. "This is exactly what she needs. Splendid work, little brother!"

At this point, Percy shoved Fred and George out of the way to shake Ron's hand.

"This is excellent, Ron – simply excellent," he said; he looked a little teary-eyed.

"Did you just shove us?" Fred asked, looking at Percy as though for the first time.

"Excellent progress, Perce – simply excellent!" George exclaimed, taking Percy's hand and shaking it emphatically.

Harry approached Ron and clapped him on the back.

"Congratulations," he said. Unlike two years ago when Ron had received his Prefect badge, Harry felt thoroughly overjoyed that his best friend had received the Head Boy title.

"This is unbelievable…" Ron said. "And Mum – George is right, Mum will love this…"

"And just wait until Hermione finds out…" Harry told him, grinning.

Before Ron could respond, the kitchen door flew open and Mrs. Weasley came in, looking quite angry indeed.

"What is going on here?" she snapped. "There is absolutely NO REASON FOR YOU TO MAKE SUCH A RUCKUS!"

"I'd bet you a thousand galleons you're wrong on that Mum…" Fred said, grinning at his mother.

Mrs. Weasley turned her deadly stare to Fred, and his smile vanished as he jumped a few feet away from his mother. George shoved Ron forward.

"Mum – " Ron started.

"Yes, Ronald Bilius?" she asked through her teeth.

"I'm Head Boy."

Mrs. Weasley seemed to have frozen and stopped breathing in quite the same manner that the others had when the news was announced. Her eyes narrowed momentarily, as she looked at all her sons and Harry, as though trying to figure out if they were joking. They smiled earnestly back at her; Charlie nodded.

"You're – you… my Ron… is Head Boy?" she said, her eyes getting misty.

"Yeah…" Ron said.

What happened next was certainly not what Harry had expected: Mrs. Weasley began to jump up and down. Her flaming red hair bounced as she grabbed Ron and continued to jump about ecstatically. She then began to sob as she took off running in circles about the kitchen, looking quite overjoyed, indeed. After a few laps around the table, she grabbed Ron again, and jumped up and down some more. Fred, George, Harry, and Charlie exchanged grinning looks before joining Ron and Mrs. Weasley in a huge bouncing group hug. Percy looked at them, quite shocked, but before he could decide what to make of the situation, Charlie and George grabbed him and pulled him in with the rest. After a minute of happy jumping, they stopped, quite breathless, and grinning madly. Percy looked a bit flustered, but he too couldn't help but smile.

"So, when will be throwing the party?" Harry asked.

"I think we should wait for about week," Mrs. Weasley said. "The Order is supposed to be quite busy until Friday…"

"Alright then – well, I'll have to go write Hermione," Ron said, dashing from the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley looked down and realized she was still in her nightgown.

"Goodness me," she said. "I'll have to go upstairs and change – and then we'll all head to Diagon Alley and get your school things…"

With that she ran from the kitchen, eyes still brimming with tears of joy.

Almost a week later, a day before Ron's party which, after receiving an owl from Hermione announcing that she had been chosen Head Girl, was actually now officially 'Ron and Hermione's' party, Bill and Fleur arrived back from their honeymoon in Spain. Fleur greeted Mrs. Weasley with a huge hug, while Bill, with twice as many freckles, stumbled through the front door carrying twice as much luggage he and his new wife had left with.

"Ronald! We were delighted when we received your owl. What wonderful news!" Fleur said. "Congratulations – oh, you must be so proud Molly! And 'Ermione is 'Ead Girl, no?" Fleur asked.

"Yeah…" Ron said, giving his sister-in-law a hug, too. "And nobody's happier about it than she is…"

"I shall be sure to tell Charlotte the good news," Fleur said mischievously. "In the meantime, I want you and 'Ermione to look after Ella at 'Ogwarts."

"Oh – is Gabrielle going to Hogwarts, then?" Ron asked.

"Yes, my mother and father are moving to England in a few months, so they thought it best she go to 'Ogwarts," Fleur said. "She was supposed to be starting Beauxbatons this year, but she is much more excited about this…"

"So, following in my footsteps then, Ron?" Bill said, after finally putting the luggage on the floor.

"You're not the only Head Boy in the family," Percy said.

"Yeah – well you were following in my footsteps, too, Perce…" Bill told him, grinning.

"Bill and Fleur have arrived?" Fred called, as he stepped of the bottom step of the stairs.

"Excellent," George said, coming behind him. "I suppose you've brought us presents?"

"Nice to see you too, George…"

"How was Spain?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh, it was very nice," Fleur said. "Though, I 'ad to stay inside a lot, because the sun was very bright, and it was too much for my delicate skin…"

"But we had a great time," Bill said. "And, George, you can stop eyeing the bags… we brought gifts…"

-

"RON! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

Hermione flung herself across the threshold of Grimmauld Place and straight into Ron's arms. When she finally let go of Ron, Harry noticed that she had her new Head Girl badge pinned onto her blue jumper.

"Hermione – you don't think you're being a bit too enthusiastic about this?" Harry asked bemusedly, as he held the door open for the Grangers, Mr. Bell, Libby Bell (Katie's older sister), and Katie – the last of whom he greeted with a kiss.

"How have you been?" he asked her.

"I've been missing you," she said.

"I missed you too…" Harry said. "I suppose."

"Excuse me?" Katie asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I'm just joking," Harry grinned. "Of course I missed you."

"Perhaps one day you might not have to miss me…" Katie said slyly.

"And what's that supposed to –"

"Isn't it wonderful, Harry? Who'd have thought that both of us would be chosen –" Hermione interrupted them, her face shining with joy.

"Well, I'd say you were a shoe-in from the moment you walked through the Entrance Hall," Ron told her. "That didn't come as a surprise, at all…"

Harry glanced at Katie and mouthed 'later'.

"Well, I certainly wasn't surprised you got it, Ron," Hermione said matter-of-factly as they headed for the kitchen.

"Funny, Hermione…" Ron said, his ears turning pink.

"No, really – These positions are chosen according to intelligence, leadership qualities, behavior, and moral fiber. Out of all the other seventh year prefects, you're the one whose shown outstanding courage and the ability to lead your peers – the Quidditch team for example… and then there's your grades, I mean, despite your lack of academic drive, you did above average on your O.W.L.'s, and you've improved steadily over the last year…"

"Alright, Hermione," Ron cut her off. "We get it…I'm an amazing well-rounded human being. And I here I was thinking that you fell for me because of my devilishly-handsome Weasley looks…"

"Well, that too," Hermione grinned. "But I certainly hope that's not why Dumbledore gave you the position."

Harry laughed as he opened to the door to the kitchen, and the group of them went inside, where they were greeted by a din of cheers and applause.

"Three cheers for the new Head Boy and Girl!" Percy said pompously, and for once, everyone heeded him.

"Give her a kiss!" Fred shouted.

Ron and Hermione blushed, but didn't hesitate in doing good on the request. A camera flashed as Ron gave Hermione a quick kiss on the lips, pulling away with a nervous glance at Mr. Granger, and everyone cheered again.

"Oh, Ron, dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "I forgot to ask you – what do you want?"

"What d'you mean?" he asked.

"A present – to congratulate you…"

"Oh…yeah…"

Harry knew that money was no longer a concern for the Weasleys, and Ron now had the opportunity to ask for anything he'd ever wanted. But Ron didn't ask for anything – He just looked at the glowing Hermione and at the smiling faces of Harry and the Weasleys, looking more content than Harry had ever seen him.

"Don't worry about it, Mum – I already have everything I want…"


	4. Chapter 4: Harry's Promise

_A/N: I am extremely anxious about this chapter, so, yeah..._

_Nothing else to say really, so it's just the usual: enjoy & review!_

**Chapter 4: Harry's Promise**

"Harry, dear – do you mind if I take this cauldron home? Only it's perfect for stewing rat spleens…"

Harry looked up from his trunk, which he was packing for school, to his bedroom door, where Mrs. Weasley was standing with a medium sized pewter cauldron that she had taken from the kitchen.

"Why would you be taking it home?" Harry asked distractedly, trying to make space for his extra spell books.

"Well, I'm rather fond of it – and since I'll be going back to the Burrow in a few days –"

"What? No, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. "I want you to stay here…"

"Harry, I can't possibly…"

"Mrs. Weasley, it is much safer at Grimmauld Place. I know the Burrow is your home, but until this war has settled, I would really like if you stayed here."

"Harry, that could be a very long time…"

"Then you'll stay here for a very long time," Harry said. "The Burrow isn't safe – it's out in the open, surrounded by forest, and Death Eaters already know where it is."

Harry paused for a moment, and then let out a deep breath.

"Mrs. Weasley – you've been like a mother to me, in fact, you're the only mother I've ever known…" he said. "I don't want you risking your safety any more than necessary."

Mrs. Weasley smiled tremulously at him.

"Alright dear, if it's that important to you, I'll stay here," she said. She looked at Harry for a moment, before waving her wand over the cauldron, which disappeared with a pop. "Now – have you all your things packed?"

"Yeah," Harry said, grinning. "I'm all set…"

"Looking forward to your last school year?"

Harry hesitated while considering the question – then he realized for the first time in seven years… he was not looking forward to returning to Hogwarts.

"Actually – no, not really…" he said, sighing deeply and sitting down on his bed.

"Why not?" Mrs. Weasley asked concernedly, stepping into Harry's room.

"Well – for one, I won't see Katie for months. Lupin won't even be there, not that Alex isn't a great teacher… she is," Harry said. "And of course, I'll be overloaded with work… I have N.E.W.T's, and then defense lessons twice a week – not to mention Quidditch. Ron and Hermione will be busy with their Head duties, and I usually when they're not around, I'd hang out with Katie or… Ginny."

Mrs. Weasley sat down next to Harry.

"It'll be alright, Harry," she said. "If nothing else, you'll be even safer at Hogwarts than you are here…"

"I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well – how many times have I been in danger here?" he bitterly. "Not once. But I was attacked twice last year at Hogwarts, not to mention abducted to Voldemort's Headquarters straight from the grounds…"

Mrs. Weasley, wincing at the name, bit her lip.

"Well – I suppose its good you're not walking about thinking you're perfectly safe," she said.

"Because that's not the case at all," Harry added.

The both sat quietly for a minute, until Harry took a glance at his watch, stood up and closed his trunk.

"Katie's supposed to be here in a few minutes," he said. "It'll be our last chance to spend some time together…"

"Okay dear – are you going to come downstairs, or shall I send her up when she gets here?"

"Actually – if you could just send her up, I'd appreciate it," Harry said.

"Alright, Harry – I'll see you later," Mrs. Weasley said, as she left his room and closed the door behind her.

Harry Banished his trunk under his bed, and collapsed onto his mattress. He felt emotionally exhausted. Saying goodbye to Katie in a few hours wasn't going to help, either. It was though his entire life was constantly filled with a collision of conflicting emotions, and he wasn't sure he could deal with it much longer. He only wished he had some part of his life that was secure and stable. Something he didn't have to worry about.

A knock came on the door, and Harry quickly sat up.

"Come in," he said.

Unsurprisingly, it was Katie who entered.

"Hey," she said, quickly jumping onto Harry's bed and planting a kiss on his cheek. "How are you?"

"Angry, happy, scared, determined, sad, worried, bored… pick something…" he said tiredly.

"All that?" Katie asked.

"And more…you?"

"Well – I went to an orientation for my Healer Training Program today…and guess who's in my group?

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Cho."

"You're kidding?"

"Not in the least," Katie replied.

"I had no idea she wanted to be a Healer…" Harry said.

"Well, what did the two of you talk about when you were together? Because she told me she's wanted to be a Healer since she was a child."

"We talked… once," Harry said. "We argued mostly."

"And I wondered what went wrong with the two of you…" Katie teased.

"So, are you friendly with her now?" Harry asked.

"We talked…" Katie said. "We have a lot in common – we're both training to be Healers, we both play Quidditch – then there's you of course."

"You are nothing like Cho," Harry said. "Not that I dislike her or anything – but believe me, if you were anything like her, we'd have broken up a long time ago."

"Lucky me," Katie said. "Now, tell me – what's going on with you?"

"For the first time in my life, I'm not looking forward to going back to school…"

"Not looking forward to going to school? Congratulations – you're normal now."

"I suppose you have me there," Harry said.

"So, what's really wrong?" Katie asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Harry sighed.

"No," Katie replied. "I'm just really good…"

"You're not a Legilemens by any chance?"

"No – that's you. Now, tell me – what's wrong?"

"I'm just confused," Harry said, lying back down on the bed. "Lupin for instance… I wish he hadn't gone to Manchester. He's the only one who really misses Sirius like I do, and he's really great to talk to – but at the same time, I'm really happy he's gone, because it means he might be cured…"

Harry let out a deep breath.

"And then there's the portrait. Now matter what I tell myself, I can't stay away from it – and I don't know if it's helping me or hurting me – it's comforting, but… well, it's painful, too. It just reminds me he's gone…"

Harry paused again.

"It's always something – you know? Like Bill and Fleur getting married on Ginny's birthday…"

Harry trailed off.

"I know there's more…" Katie said softly, lying down next to Harry.

"I thought you were dead, Katie," Harry said throatily. "I was sure I'd lost you. But then, it was like this miracle and you were alive, and I don't think I've ever been happier about anything…"

"But it doesn't change the fact that Ginny's gone," Katie finished.

Harry didn't respond; he just closed his eyes.

"You don't feel guilty, do you? About being glad that I lived?"

"Sometimes I do,' Harry told her. "But I know I shouldn't…It's not something I can change. It's not something I would change."

Harry wrapped his arms around her, and they were quiet for a few minutes. There was one final thing pressing on his mind, and it was probably the most burdensome. It was the war, and Voldemort. It was the fact that, since Sirius died, he'd attended four funerals. He'd witnessed Hermione have an emotional breakdown in the middle of the Great Hall, and he'd watched as Ron cried for his dead father. In the end, though, he knew it would come down to him.

"I'm terrified out of my mind, Katie…" he said quietly.

"Of what?" she whispered.

"Of what I have to do," he replied. "I have to kill him. I don't even know when, or where, or how. I don't know how many more people will die, or how long this is going to go on. All I know is that we're all in danger until…"

"Shh…" Katie said softly. "Don't think about it right now. You know that there's nothing you can do right now. Just do your best in your defense lessons, and remember what's important…"

"And what's that?" Harry asked.

"Stop blaming yourself for every moment …Voldemort… is alive," she said, struggling with the name. "Instead remember that, if it wasn't for the prophecy, things would probably be exactly the same – we'd still be waiting on someone else to destroy him. But when the day comes that you fulfill your duty, you'll be saving everyone – Harry, the lives lost aren't your fault, but the lives saved will be thanks to you."

Harry looked at Katie in amazement – not only had she never before said 'Voldemort', but she had just spoken the most comforting words ever offered him. He couldn't help but see some amount of truth in her words and he felt the horrible clenching feeling in his stomach that so constantly tortured him lighten significantly.

"That was brilliant," he said.

"I know."

She kissed him, and Harry felt even more at ease.

"Is there anything in your life that you are sure about?" she asked.

"You," Harry said automatically. "And Ron and Hermione…"

There was a bang on the door.

"DINNER!"

Harry and Katie started as Ron's voice echoed loudly in the hall outside, followed by the sound of his thumping footsteps going downstairs.

"We should head down," Harry said, grinning as he sat up.

"Good – I'm starved…" Katie replied.

They got up and walked to the door, but Harry stopped just as they opened it to leave the room.

"Will you stay tonight?" he asked.

"Yes, of course…" Katie answered.

She kissed him again, and they stood quietly in each other's arms for a few moments.

"DINNER!" several voices shouted from downstairs.

Harry pulled away and rolled his eyes.

"We're coming!" he yelled back, and he and Katie raced downstairs to the kitchen.

"Oh – it smells wonderful, Mrs. Weasley!" Katie said when they entered.

"Well, I thought I'd give Ron and Harry a good home-cooked meal before leaving for school…"

"The house-elves don't do badly themselves though," Ron said.

Harry imagined what Hermione would have said to this, and gave a small laugh. His mind then wandered back to the last thing Katie had asked him:_Is there anything in your life that you are sure about?_And his answer had been: _You._

No matter how much uncertainty and conflict he harbored inside, there were some things he could be sure about, and Katie was one of them. He had to make sure that he didn't lose her.

And there's only one way Harry could think of to make sure he never did. It seemed like an absurd idea, but the more he thought about it, the more he began to really consider it.

"You're awfully quiet…" Katie said suddenly.

Harry looked up at her, and the moment his eyes met hers, he realized that he no longer felt the idea was ridiculous whatsoever. He also knew he would have to do it tonight – before leaving for school.

"Just thinking…" he said.

He then stood up from the table and excused himself.

"Mrs. Weasley – I'll be back, I just realized I forgot some things for school…"

"Where are you going, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked him.

"Diagon Alley," he said.

"Shouldn't you take someone with you?" she asked.

"No – I'd actually rather go alone," Harry said nervously. "Don't worry, it'll take me a second to Apparate there, and it's still quite early, so it'll be pretty crowded."

"Oh, alright then," Mrs. Weasley said. "Be careful."

"Harry ?" Katie started

"I'll be back soon…" he said to her, before leaving the kitchen quickly.

"So, what was with the grand exit at dinner?" Katie asked when Harry entered his bedroom, finding her lying on his bed reading a copy of Witch Weekly.

"I had some thinking to do and something to pick up…" he told her.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked, throwing her magazine on the bedside table and sitting up.

"You," Harry said. "And school, and the war…"

"Continue…"

"I was just thinking about how you're one of the things I'm sure about… and how I don't want to lose you."

"What makes you think you'll lose me?"

"Because, I have a tendency to lose the people I care about…"

"Well, if you like you can shrink me and keep me in your pocket."

"That's not the idea I had in mind," Harry replied.

"You're not going to break up with me to protect me again," Katie joked "Because I've already given you my thoughts on that…"

Harry didn't say anything, he just looked straight back at her, not sure of how to form words.

"Harry – that's not what you're doing, is it?" Katie asked, serious now.

"Remember… how you said sometimes you have to make your own happiness?" Harry said, throatily. He was more scared than he'd ever been, even facing Voldemort couldn't compare to the churning feeling his stomach and the trembling taking over his limbs..

Katie merely nodded, apprehensively.

"Katie," Harry said. "I want to promise you that as long as I live, no harm will ever come to you…"

"And how are you planning on living up to that promise, Harry?" Katie asked. It sounded as though her breathing was now as shallow as his own.

"Err…" Harry said.

Probably should have planned this out a little more, he thought.

_Are you sure about this_? asked a cautioning voice in his head.

_Yes, I'm sure. Of course I am. This is exactly what I want._

Harry's hand fumbled in his pocket. His other hand fiddled nervously with the comforter on the bed.

"Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath, stopped fiddling with comforter, and withdrew his hand from his pocket – revealing a small wine-colored satin covered box, which he opened and held out to Katie.

"Will you marry me?"


	5. Chapter 5: Last Year at Hogwarts

_A/N: Now that the controversial proposal has hit the net, I'm finally free to speak my mind on it: _

_Sorry H/G shippers for completely obliterating the HMS chocolate in every imaginable way, It's not done purposefully. _

_As for those of you who think it's generic or not believable, or anything along those lines, I felt Katie & Harry were ready, for many reasons. It's also important to the plot line, so sorry. It felt right in every facet of my mind, and of this story._

_moving on:__ not much else really, I would have submitted this chapter earlier, but I was still waiting for MNFF to approve chapter 4, and i don't want anyone too get to far ahead._

**maniacal**_ (man-eye-uh-kull) - Suggestive of or afflicted with insanity Characterized by excessive enthusiasm or excitement _

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE**: the five review rule no longer applies. I am, of course, still taking review count into consideration before posting, but I'm not serving the former rule, which was instated much earlier in my fanfic history when five reviews took at least 4-5 days to come in. Right now I'm just winging it, I might come up with a system later on. But again, five-review rule no longer applies._

_that's it, just enjoy the chapter, and be kind and leave a review: good, bad, possibly slightly random... but not too random, it should have something to do with the story. (no:'sausages are yummy, Update soon...') not that I got a review like that, just some general guidelines, tee hee. ENJOY!_

**Chapter 5 – Last Year at Hogwarts**

Katie stared open mouthed at the white-gold diamond ring Harry held out to her. Harry was sure they had both stopped breathing.

"Harry," she said slowly, ripping her eyes from the ring. "Are you sure about this?"

"Well… I thought I already told you that you're one of the only things I'm sure about."

"You're serious, aren't you?" Katie said.

"Very serious."

Katie's eyes kept flickering from Harry's face to the ring and back.

"You're killing me here…" Harry said, laughing nervously.

His words hung in the air, and Harry felt the urge to fill the silence with more words.

"You probably think I'm crazy – but we can be engaged for a year, and by then, I'll have left Hogwarts, I'll be eighteen and you'll be nineteen… and I don't know, well, that's almost as old as my mum and dad were when they got married – and they hadn't even gotten together until their seventh year. I don't know – this just feels right. I don't see any reason to wait – I never feel like there's enough time to be waiting – "

"Harry, shut up," Katie said, grinning at him.

Harry fell silent and waited with trepidation for her to speak again.

"Yes… I'll marry you," she said.

"You will?"

"Yes – I can't believe I'm saying yes… but yes. I'll marry you," she repeated.

Harry let out a huge breath.

"Now, I want that ring…" Katie said.

"Oh – yeah…" Harry said, taking the ring and placing it on her finger. It slid on perfectly, as though it was destined for her hand. "This ring has a charm on it … it can only be seen by someone who we've told of our engagement."

"I'm guessing there's a good reason for that…"

"Well, I don't want anyone knowing. I imagine the Daily Prophet would have a field day if they saw you with this ring - If Voldemort finds out we're engaged, he's going to go after you. There's no question about it…"

"So, we have a secret engagement?" Katie whispered, smiling conspiratorially.

"Yes – I mean you can tell Libby or your dad if you like," Harry said. "But I think I'll be waiting awhile before I tell anyone. Even Ron and Hermione…"

"Me too... I think it will be fun," she said.

They were quiet a moment, as Katie held out her hand with the sparkling diamond ring and they both admired it.

"Well, are you going to kiss me or not?" she asked.

Harry smiled and kissed his new fiancée, before they both lay down on the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning was the usual flurry of chaos that took place when leaving for the Hogwart's Express. Fred and George had, of course, lived up their reputations and hidden Ron's Head Boy badge.

"WHERE IS IT?" Ron bellowed after them. "We have to leave, this isn't funny!"

Harry, in the meantime, was glad he'd taken care of everything the day before, and was free to spend his morning with Katie.

"What is with the two of you today?" George asked, interrupting their quiet conversation at the breakfast.

"Yeah… you're acting like Bill and Fleur," Fred said. "No worse – Ron and Hermione!"

Both the twins grimaced identically in eerie unison.

"WHERE'S MY BADGE?" Ron shouted again, entering the kitchen from the hall.

"What's he talking about, George?"

"No idea, Fred…"

"What about you, Perce?" Fred said slyly.

Behind a copy of the Daily Prophet, Harry saw Percy's ears turn red.

"YOU!" Ron said. "They turned you!"

He yanked Percy's paper out of his hands. The paper hit Hedwig's cage, which was seated between Harry and Percy, and Hedwig gave a loud irritable squawk.

"I was reading that!" Percy said superiorly.

"Where's my badge?" Ron growled. "I know you have it!"

"How dare you accuse me – "

"_Accio,_" Ron said, his wand pointed at Percy's pocket, and surely enough Ron's badge came whizzing towards him. He caught it and pinned it on to his tie, glaring furiously at Percy, then at the twins.

"Ron, Harry – are you ready?" Charlie asked, popping his head inside the kitchen.

"Yeah – and Katie's coming to King's Cross to see me off," Harry said, standing up from the table, grabbing Hedwig's cage.

"That's fine – but we all need to leave now," Charlie told him.

"Bye Harry dear, be careful," Mrs. Weasley said, hugging him tearfully.

"You, too Mrs. Weasley," Harry told her, "I'll see you at Christmas."

Harry and Katie left the kitchen and spotting Charlie going down the hall, levitating two trunks and heading for the front door, Harry made to follow him, but Katie stopped him.

"What about Sirius?" she asked.

"Oh… yeah," Harry said. "I'll be after you in a minute, Charlie."

"Make it quick…"

Harry and Katie doubled back to the end of the hall and stopped before the portrait

"Hey Sirius," Harry said. "I just thought I'd stop by one more time, before I leave…"

Sirius smiled at him.

"Have a good year, Harry," he said happily. He then dropped his voice to a barely audible whisper. "And congratulations on the engagement…"

"How did you –"

"I know more about what goes on in this house than you realize," Sirius said with a mischevieous wink.

Harry just smiled and shook his head.

"Well, alright then – we better get going. I'll see you again."

"Bye," Sirius replied, and Harry and Katie dashed down the hall and out the door into the car, which Charlie drove off almost as soon as they'd gotten inside.

They got to the train station unusually quick, and actually had twenty minutes to spare.

"What was the rush for?" Harry asked, looking at his watch, confused. When they boarded Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, there were barely any students there yet.

"Hermione said that as Head Boy and Girl, we should both be here a half-an-hour before the train is scheduled to leave," Ron said nervously. "So according to her, I'll be ten minutes late…"

"There you are Ronald – I've been looking all over," Hermione said bossily, approaching them. Harry almost sensed a frighteningly powerful glow around her and for some reason, she looked taller. Harry turned away from her and Ron just as she began to readjust his tie, and fix the placing of his badge.

"So… this is it," he said to Katie. "Won't be seeing you for three and half-months…"

"No – I'll be in Hogsmeade for every trip you get," Katie said.

"How could I have forgotten?" Harry grinned.

"You don't mind if I start planning the wedding?" Katie asked. "While you're gone…"

"By all means go ahead," Harry said. "I'm not all that interested in flowers and colors, and whatever else goes into all that…and I have some other things to worry about, besides."

"So if I pick serpent green and silver…"

"We'll have to break off the engagement," Harry said darkly.

"You don't mean that…"

"Try me," Harry said, raising his eyebrow.

In response, Katie just kissed him spectacularly. He felt his breath taken away. She pulled away, too soon in Harry's opinion and flashed him a seductive grin.

"Kiss me like that again and Draco Malfoy can be my best man if you want…"

"Harry, Katie," Hermione said seriously, racing frantically toward them. "I'll have no more of that kind of kissing around here. This platform is regarded as school premises, and we'll have young kids running around here any minute now."

"Yes, Miss," Harry said, trying to keep a straight face, as Katie buried her own face against Harry's shoulder, where he felt her trying to smother her laughter.

Hermione eyed them suspiciously for a moment, and then walked off in the opposite direction towards a frantic looking first year.

"Maybe you should get on the train…" Katie told him.

"And waste a single moment with my new fiancée?" Harry said. "Not to mention that I'm not much in the mood to getting one step closer to going back to school…"

"Don't worry so much, I'm sure this year will be great..."

Harry gave snort of laughter.

"That's likely," he said sardonically.

"Well, I really should go – Charlie's eyeing me impatiently…"

"You can Apparate home…"

"You know we can't Apparate from the platform…"

"Apparate when you leave the station…"

"London is fully Muggle-inhabited for miles, Harry…"

"You can slip inside a phone booth, like Superman…"

"Who's Superman?"

"Never mind, just go," Harry sighed, checking for any sign of Hermione before kissing Katie again.

"Bye," she said weakly.

"See you soon," Harry called, watching her as she melted away through the platform barrier. Harry, hoisting Hedwig under his arm, picked up his trunk and dragged it onto the Hogwarts Express.

He found an empty compartment, something he was sure had never happened before, and settled in comfortably, hoping that Hermione and Ron's Head duties wouldn't occupy them for too long. After a few minutes he was joined by Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones.

"Hey Neville, Susan," Harry greeted them warmly. "Nice summer?"

"It was alright," Neville said.

"I've had better," Susan said, flopping down across from Harry. "My mum would hardly let me out of the house, after what happened…"

"I know that feeling," Harry said sympathetically.

Susan and Neville had both been among Harry's friends involved in the abduction to Voldemort's Headquarters last May. It was understandable that Susan's mum would have been more protective.

"How are the Weasleys doing?" Neville asked quietly.

"They're doing quite well, actually," Harry said. "Bill getting married really helped get everyone through… the loss – as did Ron getting Head Boy…"

"Oh, that's wonderful," Susan said. "And I was at the wedding – it was beautiful. And you and Katie looked lovely…"

Harry nodded thanks.

"Looking forward to our last year?" Neville asked.

"Not exactly…" Harry sighed, looking out the window at the younger, more excited students rushing about and catching up with their friends.

"Did you hear anything about that Death Eater they found killed?" Neville asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I did," Harry answered. "Can't say I'm too sad about it, though."

Susan leaned in towards Harry and dropped her voice.

"My auntie says that the Ministry thinks he was killed by –"

She was interrupted as the compartment door opened and Ron and Hermione joined the three of them.

"What are you two doing in here already?" Harry asked, moving closer to the window so they could sit down.

"Well, the prefects have all arrived, and been instructed, so now we're free to do nothing," Ron said, smiling.

"What were you saying, Susan?" Harry asked.

"My auntie said –"

"Hello there, you don't mind if I join you?"

Luna Lovegood entered the compartment.

"Come in," Neville said, and he and Susan scooted down the seat for Luna to sit down.

"Good summer, Luna?" Hermione asked.

"It was alright – my Dad was going to take me to Germany to look for Tinkly Deerts, but after what happened…"

Luna had also been involved in the abduction incident.

"Know the feeling," everyone said together.

"He wasn't killed by a Death Eater or You-Know-Who…" Susan said quickly.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, confused.

"The Death Eater they found killed," Neville said.

"Who was he killed by, then?" Harry asked.

"Nobody's sure – but there are some suspicious circumstances, and the Ministry thinks there's some kind of rogue group who are taking matters into their own hands."

Harry shared a significant look with Ron and Hermione – it sounded like Susan might be talking about the Order, after all, the general public didn't know about them. But he doubted any member of the Order would actually commit murder.

Everyone was uncomfortably quiet for a moment.

"So how's Katie?" Luna asked.

"Oh – she's fine…" Harry answered, unable to suppress a smile.

"The two of you have seemed closer than before this summer," Hermione said.

"You should have seen them this morning, you wouldn't have thought there was anybody else in the kitchen," Ron said.

"Believe me, Ron – I saw them on the platform – I know…" Hermione said.

"Well, after what happened last May, it's not surprising for them to be closer, is it?" Neville said.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Hermione said.

"Still – I always thought Harry and Katie moved pretty quickly – I'm surprised the two of you haven't been engaged yet," Ron joked.

Harry felt his cheeks grow hot.

"Anything seems quick compared to you and Hermione," he retorted.

"So we took our time," Ron said.

"Five years, Ron?" Harry asked, smirking.

There was a knock on the compartment door, and Ron opened it to find a short, silver haired first year girl standing outside.

"'Ello Ronald," the girl said timidly. "Is thair room for me?"

"Oh, sure, come in Ella…" Ron said.

It was Gabrielle Delacour, Fleur's younger sister. Harry moved closer again to the window, as did Hermione, making room for her.

"Nice to see you again, Ella," Harry said warmly.

"You too, 'Arry… and you 'Ermione."

"Looking forward to school?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Oh, yes," Ella said excitedly. "I cannot wait to begin my classes."

"Sounds like you, Hermione…" Ron said.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, of course not…"

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Hermione asked, after throwing Ron one more dark glance.

"Oh, I would like to be in Gryffindor – that is your 'ouse, no?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "But Susan here is Hufflepuff and Luna –" Luna smiled at Ella "– is in Ravenclaw."

"Oh, well – I will be glad to be in any 'ouse…" Ella said. "I am just so glad to be attending school in England. Fleur told me she actually preferred 'Ogwarts to Beauxbatons,"

"Did she really?" Hermione asked.

"…she said only because the boys were much more attractive," Ella replied, blushing furiously. "But I know she much prefers the weather here, also, because there eez not so much sun…"

"And the sun is too much for her delicate skin," Harry said, grinning. "We know."

The group chatted away for the remainder of the trip, before finally arriving in the dark, rainy station down the curving road from Hogwarts. Ella departed towards Hagrid's booming voice for the traditional first-year crossing of the lake, and Harry, Susan, Neville, and Luna climbed into a thestral-drawn carriage, while Ron and Hermione assisted in the direction of students before climbing into the front carriage designated for them.

The carriage moved along the bumpy road up towards the towering turrets of the magnificent castle of Hogwart's. Harry watched it grow closer out the window, and despite the foreboding gloom he was feeling about the year, there was a small part of him that felt the familiar warm, welcoming atmosphere that had always surrounded Hogwarts upon his arrival.

Harry turned to his three friends and sighed.

"Perhaps this year won't be too bad after all…"


	6. Chapter 6: Trusting Dumbledore

_A/N: Thanks again for the reviews ;) Enjoy this chapter!_

_(BTW: Susan Bones parents were not murdered by Death Eaters - I checked this fact in OotP while I was writing Year Six; she had family members - uncle, aunt and cousin, I believe -killed, but they were not her parents)_

_This chapter is dedicated to Tiffany & Heather._

Chapter 6: Trusting Dumbledore

Harry filed into the entrance hall among the crowd of students. And found a seat on the Gryffindor House table towards the front, near the staff table. Harry scanned the table and saw it filled with the usual teachers, plus Alex; no surprises for the first time.

Harry was soon joined by Ron and Hermione, as well as Neville, Seamus and Dean.

"Nice to see you all," Seamus greeted them. "Summer wasn't too bad, I hope?"

"It was alright," Ron told him.

There was an awkward silence on Dean's part – Ron, Hermione and Harry hadn't spoken with him much since he and Ginny broke things off, and since her death, there had been even more tension between them.

There was a lot of chattering and murmuring, and Harry saw Hagrid walk in through the side chamber and take his place next to Professor Sprout. A few moments later, Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall, and was followed by a line of tiny-first years. Harry spotted Ella immediately, the stars and moon from the enchanted ceiling where shining brilliantly on her silver hair. She looked much less nervous than the other first-years, and was walking with an elegant grace that reminded Harry strongly of Fleur. McGonagall placed a three-legged stool at the very front of the hall, and placed the raggedy sorting hat on its seat. It remained there for a moment, still in front of the trembling first-years, before it opened it's 'mouth' and began to sing:

_New students who are among us,  
__Where you're housed, I will decide_  
_So place me on your noggin,_  
_And I'll choose where you'll reside._  
_Gryffindor is where you'll go_  
_If courage fills your heart;_  
_Or Slytherin will be the place_  
_If ambition is your art._  
_Hufflepuff could be your house_  
_If loyalty is your trait;_  
_And last, not least, there's Ravenclaw_  
_Where intellects find their fate._  
_Enjoy your new friends, and laugh and learn_  
_Once you know where you belong_  
_Because the closing day is upon us all_  
_And here, we might not be for long._

The last sentence echoed in the deadly silent Hall. A few people stared open mouthed at the hat, and others looked frightened. Some students looked at one another in utter bewilderment. After a few moments, there was some weak applause.

Harry glanced up to Dumbledore and saw him cast a significant look at Professor McGonagall, who was tight-lipped. Even Snape looked a little bit worried, and Alex and Hagrid both looked somewhat horrified by the Hat's closing remarks.

Professor McGonagall turned to face the students and unfurled a scroll that she was holding, and began promptly with the first student.

"Adams, Molly."

Harry turned to face Ron and Hermione, who were across the table from him.

"What do you think of the song?" he asked quietly.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Doesn't sound too good, does it?" Ron said warily.

"Bryce, Titanus"

"It's unusual," Hermione said. "I mean, warning us of danger is one thing, but '_here, we might not be for long'_? It's not exactly something the younger students need to hear, is it?"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Unless it knows something we don't…" Harry said.

"…what could it know that we don't?" Ron asked.

"Crystalinne, Chrys"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"It knows whatever Dumbledore talks about in his office…" Hermione said.

"Which is a quite a bit, I'd wager…" Harry said.

"Delacour, Gabrielle."

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to watch as Ella strode gracefully up to the front of the students and sat down as the hat was placed carefully on her head. The hat took a good few moments, pondering thoughtfully as it sat upon her head, before –

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione applauded loudest for Ella as she took a seat next the three of them.

"Finnegan, Connor."

A short, sandy-haired boy with milky, freckled skin strode up a bit nervously to the sorting hat stool and sat upon it, where McGonagall placed the hat upon is small head.

"Is that your brother, Seamus?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yep," Seamus said, not taking his eyes off his little brother as he waited for him to be sorted.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

All the Gryffindors applauded loudly again, and Seamus gave a cheer as little Connor took his seat at the table. After Ella and Connor had been sorted, the line of first years seemed to dwindle progressively slower. Harry and Ron took out a bit of spare parchment and began to play hangman as they waited. Hermione threw them a few scathing looks, but Ron calmed her by giving her a kiss on the cheek every few minutes. It had gotten to the point where Hermione was playing hangman, too, when she looked up and whispered.

"Only two students left!"

"White, Julia."

A stormy-blue eyed girl with copper hair anxiously approached the stool and took a seat, where McGonagall promptly placed the Sorting hat on her head of copper-hair. A few moments later:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She gave a sigh of relief, and strode happily over to sit with the Gryffindors.

"Will, Alianna."

The last student, a girl with long black hair, and striking green eyes moved up anxiously to the stool. The hat was placed on her head and she bit her lip as she waited.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Harry applauded with the rest of the Gryffindors as Alianna took her seat at the Ravenclaw table, where Harry saw Luna give her a welcoming smile. Then Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell respectfully silent.

"Welcome, everyone," he said. "I do not want to keep you too long from the delectable feast that awaits you, so I'll try to keep it short. Nobody is allowed in the Forbidden Forest; do try to remember that this year. I'm sure most of you have heard that Professor Alexandria Alchemina will be our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, if not – well, there you have it."

He stopped for a moment, and nodded to Alex, who stood up and smiled warmly at all the students, who applauded happily for her. Alex sat down, and everyone looked back at Dumbledore, whose face gravened. His next words were delicate but serious.

"As you all must be fully aware, there is a war raging outside our castle walls. I know many of you have already lost loved ones to the violence…

Dumbledore took a small pause, and looked softly out into the mass of students. Harry felt a surge of anger, and he saw Ron bite his lip and fumble tremulously with the end of his robe sleeve. Hermione, whose eyes were watery, took his hand in hers as Dumbledore continued.

"I want you to know that all your professors, as well as myself, are here if you ever need to talk. I am sure your classmates are equally ready to offer consoling thoughts and words when you are in need. Also remember to be there for your classmates who are in need, whether you've known them since the moment you walked through the Entrance Hall doors, or merely knock into them while trying to run from Mr. Filch. We must be strong for one another."

He smiled consolingly at them all.

"With that said have a good year – I truly hope it will be excellent and that your minds will be enveloped in a magical world of knowledge and understanding. Tuck in!"

"Well, that was done tastefully," Hermione said, regaining her composure as the golden plates before them filled with a bounty of food. Ron cleared his throat in response as he began to eat. Harry felt a bit annoyed with Hermione's comment but put it aside as he dumped mashed potatoes onto his plate and thought angrily of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, namely Bellatrix and Lucius.

The three of them ate silently while the students around them chattered quietly. Next to them Ella was talking animatedly to Connor, and Seamus was throwing proud looks over at his little brother as he had a conversation with Neville. Dean was sitting just as silently as Ron, Hermione and Harry, and was prodding his food dully with his fork.

"It's a shame we don't have Katie with us this year," Hermione said finally.

Harry couldn't help but feel his anger evaporate slightly, and a small smile crept onto his face as the image of Katie flooded his thoughts.

"Yeah, I miss her already," he sighed.

"What's with the smile?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrow as she grinned slightly.

"Nothing," Harry told her. "Just like thinking of her, is all…" he said.

Harry looked up at Ron, who was still not eating with his usual fervor.

"So, looking forward to Quidditch this year, Ron?" Harry asked him.

Ron looked up from his food, and stared blankly at Harry.

"What – oh… umm, yeah…" he said quietly.

There was something strange about his answer, and Hermione gave him a concerned look, but Harry summed it up to him being upset by the reminder of the loss of Ginny and left him to eat in peace. Finally, when Harry was full to bursting with food, the feast ended and Dumbledore sent them to their common rooms with only a few more words. Ron and Hermione rushed to the exit of the Great Hall to head of the students and direct them appropriately. Harry watched Ron as he helped a younger student find his way to a House prefect, and told off a few boys for shooting Tickling Charms at a group of girls. He was taking his Head Boy Duties seriously; giving Hermione a run for her money even.

Harry was glad for him; it would help Ron to have something else to occupy himself with. Harry strolled tiredly up to the common room amidst the crowds of students. He noticed a few of the new first years taking curious glances at him, and pointing at his scar as was usual. It didn't bother him, anymore. A prefect gave the Fat Lady the password ("Towering Turret") and Harry walked into the familiar warmth of the Gryffindor common room. He nodded hello's to some friends, including Lavender, Parvati, and Euan Abercrombie (a third-year who played Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team), before heading up the staircase to his dormitory.

He automatically crossed to his bed and pulled out a quill, some parchment and some ink and wrote a letter to Katie.

_Dear Katie,_

_Just got back to the common room from the feast. Ella was sorted into Gryffindor, as was Seamus's younger brother, Connor. The Sorting Hat's song was a bit disconcerting – something about how 'closing day is upon us and we might not be here for long'. Dumbledore's speech upset us a bit, reminding us of Ginny. I was reminded of you, though, and I felt better. Euan says hello. I miss you already. Hope you're doing well; I can't wait to see you again._

_Love always, Harry_

Harry folded the parchment and put it in the top most drawer of his dresser, making a mental note to send it to London with Hedwig first thing the next morning. He then lay down on his bed, not quite ready to turn in for the night, though he felt exhausted. Dean, Seamus, and Neville soon entered the room, Dean still awkwardly silent. Harry felt a small pang of guilt, but it quickly went away with thoughts of Dean's selfish attitude towards Ginny in the last months of her life.

He changed into his pajamas, said goodnight to the others and removed his glasses. He glanced to the window letting in the soft moonlight, and for a moment felt frightened as to what might be going on outside the castle walls. Harry knew it would be foolish to assume this year would be any less eventful than any year before.

_Take it as it comes_, a voice in his head told him. The voice sounded as though it belonged to Katie. Harry felt slightly reassured as he drew his hangings closed and lay down in his bed, falling fast asleep before Ron had even gotten to the dormitory.

-

Harry woke up quite sleepily the next morning. He could still hear Neville's snores filling the room, and there was a quiet sound of muttered conversation between Seamus and Dean.

"I'm sure if you just say something to them…"

"I don't think so, Seamus. I kind of think I deserve it, actually – after what happened with Gin and me…"

Harry felt another pang of guilt, but this time instead of pushing it away, Dumbledore's words from the feast rang in his mind. Dean must have felt something for Ginny at one time, and he had obviously still cared for her after they went their separate ways. He was also obviously still hurting from her death. They were supposed to be helping each other through loss, but instead they were making it more painful for one another.

Harry changed into his school robes, and took his letter to Katie from his dresser and strode across the room to Dean and Seamus.

"Listen, Dean," Harry said. "I'm sorry about everything – with Ginny, and all. I don't want to hold a grudge, or anything. It's not right…"

Dean looked slightly taken aback, but nodded gratefully.

"Thanks Harry," he said. "And, I'm really sorry about Ginny. I know she was like a sister to you…"

"Yeah… it's not the same without her, really…" he replied.

"And I shouldn't have been so pushy with her," Dean continued. "She said she didn't need a boyfriend, and I – well, I probably should have understood. Especially after how I handled the break-up…"

"S'alright, mate," Harry said. "Don't beat yourself up over it…"

The three stood quietly, the soft silence punctuated by Neville's loud snores.

"So, how about you and Lavender, then?" Harry asked Seamus.

"Didn't work out…" Seamus said.

"Oh, that's too bad," Harry told him.

"Nah – I have my eye on a blonde from Ravenclaw…"

"Good luck with that," Harry said.

"And what about you and Katie?" Dean asked.

"Better than ever," Harry told them, the familiar smile creeping back to his face. "Just off to the Owlery now to send her a letter, actually."

"Well, we should let you get to it then," Seamus told him.

Harry nodded and grinned before heading for the exit.

"Oh, and do wake Neville up, or he'll be late for class…" he said, before finally leaving. He quickly headed to the Owlery, giving Hedwig the letter and stroking her feathers before sending her off. He then rushed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

He found Ron and Hermione already sitting eating breakfast together at the Gryffindor table. He took a seat next to them and quickly took a few pieces of toast.

"Morning…" he said to them.

"Morning," they replied together. Harry grinned; he had now grown used to Hermione and Ron talking in unison often, but he still found it entertaining.

"Sleep well?" Hermione asked him.

"Fantastic, actually…" Harry told her. "Oh, and I had a bit of a chat with Dean…"

"Really?" Hermione asked. She and Ron both looked from their breakfasts to him.

"Yeah – I felt a bit bad for him, you know. Hasn't said anything since we got back," Harry told them. "Thought maybe it would be better to be a bit more understanding…"

"That was very diplomatic of you, Harry…" Hermione told him. Ron rolled his eyes.

"What'd he say?" Ron asked.

"Well, he felt a bit bad over the whole situation really…" Harry said.

"He should," Ron said. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Well, he does. So let's just leave it at that – there's enough going on without us being mad at one another…"

"S'pose you're right," Ron sighed.

"I always am," Hermione told him with a grin.

There was a sound of fluttering wings above them, and a tawny brown owl landed lightly in front of Hermione with the Daily Prophet. She paid it and it took off towards the sky-blue ceiling. Hermione unrolled the paper, and immediately groaned.

"What is it now?" Harry asked, already prepared for the worst.

"Rita Skeeter…" Hermione said, still scanning the words on the front page.

Harry felt slightly panicked for a moment – Rita had always shown an interest in Harry's love life, and the last thing he needed was a front page article announcing his engagement to Katie. He wasn't exactly relieved, however, when Hermione began to read the article:

"**_HOGWARTS: NOT SO SAFE_**

_Death Eaters on the grounds; eight students abducted, henchmen working for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named teaching classes – these are just a few instances that have taken place at Hogwart's School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And that was last year alone. _

_The new school term at Hogwarts has begun, and with a war in full swing with mounting death tolls, parents should be asking themselves one important question: how safe are the students at Hogwarts?_

_"Hogwarts has always been regarded as one of the safest places in the wizarding world," concerned parent Gladys Macbeth said. "But it's become clear that it's not quite as danger-free as we've believed."_

_Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, is known to be the only wizard ever feared by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It is clear, however, that this hasn't stopped him from executing several schemes of death and conspiracy right under the Headmaster's crooked nose._

_"Albus Dumbledore's efforts in protecting the students at his school are unending," Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall said. "If as many attacks were launched on any other premises in Britain, or anywhere for that matter, there wouldn't be much left of the people involved. But our students remain unharmed. The safety of the school is unquestionable."_

_McGonagall failed to consider recent deaths of Cedric Diggory and Ginevra Weasley…"_

Hermione trailed off, and laid the paper upside down on the table. She looked thoroughly disgusted.

"I can't believe she's using Ginny's death against Dumbledore," she said.

"Well, she's not exactly wrong, is she?" Ron said.

Harry was taken aback, but realized quickly that Ron was right. Rita's report had been no different than what he had been thinking himself only a few days ago. He no longer felt safe at Hogwarts.

"What do you mean, she's right?" Hermione asked.

"Hogwart's isn't exactly safe," Harry answered.

"So the two of you agree with this, then?" Hermione asked them.

Ron and Harry looked to each other for a moment, then back to her.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Pretty much," Harry said.

"But, how can you…?"

"Think about it, Hermione," Harry said. "Nothing against Dumbledore or anything – but he doesn't always know what's going on around here. And we've been put in danger because of it…"

"And we're not to blame at all?" Hermione asked.

"If we had sat around and been good little kids all these years, it wouldn't have changed anything," Ron said. "Quirrell would still have Voldemort sticking from the back of his head – and it's lucky Sirius wasn't really a murdering lunatic, because he had plenty of chances to do in Harry…"

"And Barty Crouch paraded around as Moody for a year," Harry added. " And are we supposed to take the blame for assuming that rock wasn't a Portkey that would transport us to Voldemort's Headquarters?"

Hermione bit her lip. She was usually right, but it was clear that her she had been beat here.

"We know you have this unwavering trust for Dumbledore, Hermione," Harry said. "But face it… the man's not perfect…"

Hermione looked reluctant to admit to this; she glanced up to the Headmaster who was talking quietly to Alex over breakfast. She then turned back to her breakfast without a word.


	7. Chapter 7: Siobhan, Spiders, and Summoni...

_A/N: Fluff request noted, but put on the backburner. _

_Siobhan's name is pronounced: Shuh-VAWN_

_I hope you like her :)_

_Thanks for the reviews, and enjoy the chapter._

**Chapter 7: Siobhan, Spiders, and Summoning**

Harry felt bad for shaking Hermione's trust in Dumbledore, but he knew it was for the best. They were too far involved now to be naïve.

The seventh year time tables were passed around, and Harry saw that his first class that day was Double Potions, followed by Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry groaned – having Double Potions as the first class of the year was like a sick cosmic joke. Not that he had ended last year on particularly venomous terms with Professor Snape – but they certainly weren't best mates.

"What do you have first, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I have a free period…" Ron told Harry.

"Lucky…" Harry scowled.

"Alright there, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Hermione said, looking up at the two of them and smiling a bit too brightly. "Have you heard? We're having Career Counseling meetings next week…"

"What, like in fifth year?" Harry asked her.

"Kind of," Ron answered. "Only, they expect us to have a much better idea of what we want now that we've had another couple years of classes. It's a more definite decision, since we'll be leaving school soon and should probably have an idea what we'll be doing when we leave…"

Harry looked at Ron a bit surprised.

"What?" Ron asked. "I'm Head Boy, you know – I'm supposed to know what's going on…"

"Speaking of what's going on – when will we be doing Quidditch tryouts?" Harry asked.

"Haven't really thought about it, much…" Ron muttered.

"Ron – what's going on?" Harry asked.

Ron hesitated.

"Well – honestly, Harry… I'm thinking of leaving the team," he said finally.

Harry choked on a slice of toast he was eating.

"What?" he spluttered.

"I'm thinking of leaving the team," Ron repeated quietly.

"You're the captain!" Harry said. He looked at Hermione; she, too, was dumbfounded.

"Well, I have other things to worry about," Ron said. "Besides – it's not right without Ginny."

"Oh…" Harry said. He wasn't sure how to respond. He shared a look with Hermione, and she looked as clueless as he felt.

"Ron," Hermione said quietly. "I don't think Ginny would want you to give up on Quidditch…"

"How would we know what Ginny wants?" he snapped. "She's not exactly around to tell us…"

He hesitated a moment, not looking at either Harry or Hermione. He rubbed his forearm uncomfortably.

"Besides – I have other things to worry about anyway," he muttered, before rushing from the Great Hall.

Harry and Hermione stared after him.

"I didn't know he was still so upset…" Harry said quietly.

"It's not just that, Harry," Hermione said. "Can't you tell? There's something else bothering him… he's been acting strangely all summer. And he's been having horrible nightmares…"

"He hasn't told me about any nightmares."

"He didn't tell me about them either," Hermione said.

"Then how…?" Harry asked.

"Talking in his sleep," she said quietly, blushing slightly.

"Are you sure this isn't about Ginny?"

"I'm sure," Hermione said

"And he hasn't said anything to you?" Harry asked.

"Not a thing," she told him hopelessly.

"Well, I don't think he should quit the team," Harry said, standing up and slinging his book bag over his shoulder. "He needs something to occupy himself.

"You're right, Harry, I know you are," Hermione said, gathering her books and following him as he left the Great Hall. "But we need to find out what's going on with him..."

They descended into the dungeons to Snape's dark classroom, and took seats towards the back. They sat quietly with the other students until the bell rang, and Snape swept in bat-like as usual.

"You have just begun the most difficult year of your academic careers," he said delicately, as he came to the front of the room and surveyed them all. "You will no longer be given lists of ingredients and neatly arranged instructions to concoct potions. You should be above that by now.

He paused for a moment, casting his dark eyes upon the students with a small superior icy smile.

"You will now be studying the more complex magical properties of both magical substances and magical methods of concoction – and will subsequently learn to compose and create your own potions for your own purposes," he continued, boring each word into their minds. "We will begin the term by doing three weeks of in depth studies of potions you have already learned to brew, then we you will learn about mixing pre-existing potions, from there you will be experimenting with your own mixing of potions – and finally, there will be a project in which you will all be asked to create your _own_ potion."

Harry was sure he heard several students make loud gulps.

"Then, our time after Christmas Holidays will be dedicated to reviewing and improving in time for your N.E.W.T's."

"We're doing all that other stuff before Christmas?" a shocked voice said from the other side of the class.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Finnigan, for talking out of turn," Snape said. "And, yes – the previously-detailed curriculum must be completed by December. Now, get out your quills and parchment – we'll be starting our in depth analysis with Swelling Solutions."

Harry did his best to suppress a groan as he pulled out his quill, ink and parchment and began to take notes.

The classroom door opened, and Harry turned to see a Slytherin girl with dark, curly, red hair walk in. Snape told her to take a seat and get ready to take notes. Harry scowled – had she not been a Slytherin, he would have had at least ten points taken. The girl sat on Harry's left, and he quickly turned back to his notes as Snape began talking at length about the intricate magical interactions of ingredients involved in creating Swelling Solutions.

"Excuse me – Potter?" the girl whispered. "I don't have a quill."

Harry glanced quickly at Snape, then to the girl.

"What?" he muttered, quickly returning to scribbling across his parchment so as not to attract any attention from Snape.

"Don't have a quill. Do you have an extra?"

"Oh," Harry said stupidly. "Er…. yeah."

He stuck his hand into his book bag, grabbed his extra quill, and handed it to the girl, who did not say thank you. She simply dipped the quill into Harry's ink bottle and began to scribble on her own piece of parchment.

After two hours of notes, the bell rang and everyone quickly put their things away, and left the classroom as Snape gave them an assignment for fourteen inches on the magical compounds contained within feathers from magical birds.

"Can you believe how much work we have for Potions this term?" Harry asked exhaustedly as he and Hermione left the dungeons.

"It's quite a lot to take on," Hermione said. "But it all sounds so fascinating…"

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned at her.

"Potter! Hey – POTTER!"

Harry turned around to see the Slytherin girl rushing up to him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Your quill," she said, handing him the quill, before rushing past them up the steps to the Entrance Hall; Hermione smirked.

"Polite, isn't she?" she said sardonically.

Harry just shook his head and they went upstairs for Transfiguration, where they met Ron. Ron seemed in a much better mood than he had been two hours ago at breakfast, and greeted Hermione with a kiss that made her blush.

"Ronald, we're supposed to be setting an example for the younger students!"

"Harry's only a few months younger," Ron said grinning. "He can handle it."

They all went inside and took seats near the front of the room.

"Listen Harry – I'm sorry earlier, about the Quidditch thing. Didn't mean to get… well, you know," Ron said.

"Its fine," Harry told him. "But, while we're on the subject – I really don't think you should quit the team."

"Well, that's good, because I've decided not to," Ron said. "Had a chat with McGonagall while the two of you were in class. She seemed to think it best for me to stay, too."

"Oh, I'm so glad, Ron," Hermione said. "You're such a good Captain. It'd be a shame if you left the team."

"Actually – McGonagall said the same thing…" Ron said. "And I'm thinking that after school I get a job working for the British-Irish Quidditch League - scouting, maybe get a job managing a team. Something like that. So it's best I stay on the team."

"You don't want to try for Keeper?" Harry asked.

"Nah…" Ron said. "More interested in the strategy, planning and that kind of thing."

"Oh, that's wonderful, Ron – I think you'd be excellent!" Hermione cooed.

"So we have our Captain back, then?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ron said. "And tryouts are Friday after next, so keep your schedule open."

The bell rang and Professor McGonagall strode to the front of the classroom very business-like

"You will be taking your N.E.W.T.'s this year, as I'm sure you're all fully aware," she said. "You have quite a year a head of you; you will be dealing with some very difficult magic. Transfiguration is certainly no exception."

She surveyed them all over her square wire-rimmed spectacles.

"You have all proved fully competent in some of the highest levels of Transfiguration, but now you must learn application of those skills, as well as how to limit and embellish on certain spells. Today we'll be starting very simple…"

Harry doubted that what followed would be simple at all.

"Everyone, break into pairs. Mr. Weasley, pass out these spiders."

"Excuse me?" Ron said, looking a little petrified at the box being held out to him.

"Pass out these spiders to your classmates, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall said slowly.

Ron just gulped, eyeing the box with fear.

"Can I pass those out, Professor?" Harry asked.

"What? Why?"

"Ron has a bit of a fear of spiders…" he said quietly.

"Very well then, Mr. Potter," she sighed. "One for every two students."

Ron smiled gratefully at Harry, but looked nervously at the spider that was placed on his desk. Harry was sure he saw him grasp Hermione's arm as the spider scuttled around in circles in front of them.

When Harry was done passing out spiders, he sat back down and realized he had nobody to partner with. He glanced around the room, everyone was in pairs.

"Err.. Professor," he said, raising his hand. "I don't have a partner."

"That doesn't make any sense – this class has an even number of students," she said, scanning the room. "Well, I suppose you can work with Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger –"

The classroom door opened, and Professor McGonagall looked up sternly to see who it was.

"Never mind Mr. Potter, our missing student has arrived…Miss Murphy – how nice of you to join us. Ten points from Slytherin for your tardiness. Please take a seat next to Mr. Potter, you'll be working with him today."

Harry turned to see who 'Miss. Murphy' was and was not happy to see she was the Slytherin girl from Potions.

"Late much?" he muttered.

"Not as if I missed anything, Potter…"

Harry noticed she had an Irish accent, which made sense with her lightly freckled milky complexion, jade green eyes, and deep red ringlet-curled hair.

"We will be performing Autonomous Restoration Spells," Professor McGonagall began. "And Autonomous Restoration Spell is used while transfiguring an object and allows the transfigured object to restore itself to its original form after a specific amount of time. It can be anywhere from thirty seconds to thirty centuries. There are many variations of this spell; it can be adapted to take place on certain dates, or on certain events –the birth, marriage, or death of a specific person, for example. In class, we will be transfiguring these spiders to stone, with three-minute Autonomous Restoration."

The Slytherin Girl raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Murphy?"

"How exactly do we go about doing this?"

"It's your job to figure that out," Professor McGonagall replied simply. "Now, get to work."

Harry took out his wand and faced his spider.

"So, what do you think?" the Slytherin girl asked lazily.

"I don't know," Harry said, annoyed. "You have to do this, too, you know."

"I know, Potter," she replied, smirking at him. "I'm Siobhan, by the way. Siobhan Murphy."

"Good to know," Harry muttered, not really caring what her name was. He waved his wand over the spider. "_Arachnia Figurus Medusa._"

The spider instantly transformed to stone, maintaining its shape. Siobhan looked a bit impressed.

"Nice job, Potter," she said.

"I didn't do the Autonomous Restoration," he replied.

"Still – I'm not good at Medusa Spells myself…"

Harry restored the spider, concentrating hard as he did it, trying to understand how he could force the spider to restore itself the next time. Harry could hear Ron making squeaking sounds next to him, and tried his best not to laugh.

About half-way through class, Harry had figured out the spell and he spent the second half of class teaching Siobhan how to do it. She waved her wand over the spider, transforming it to stone for what must have been the fiftieth time. Then they waited.

"So, how's your girlfriend?" Siobhan asked him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You're girlfriend… Katie, isn't it?" she asked.

"She's fine – why do you care?"

"Just trying to make conversation…"

They were quiet for a few moments.

"How'd you know about Katie?" Harry asked her.

"Are you kidding me? You're Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived," she said dramatically. "Everyone knows about the two of you… you were like Hogwarts Golden Couple. Not even those two could top you."

She nodded at Ron and Hermione. Hermione was rubbing Ron's back as he tried to transfigure the spider, but the spider kept scuttling towards him, and he would shriek and drop the wand.

There was a small pop, and Harry turned to see their own spider returning to its own form.

"Excellent job, Mr. Potter, Miss. Murphy," Professor McGonagall said, spotting the spider. "You're the first pair to both successfully perform the spell. Ten points each."

"See – makes up for my being late," Siobhan said, raising her eyebrow at Harry, obviously very pleased with herself. Harry just rolled his eyes. He was very glad when the bell rang for lunch.

"I want fifteen inches on why this spell is useful, and specific ways it is often used, or can be used," Professor McGonagall said, as she waved her wand and all the spiders flew across the room and into their box; Ron gave a significant scream as he dove beneath his desk.

-

After lunch was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Harry was very glad it was his last class that day. He felt as though he'd done a week's worth of lessons in Potions and Transfiguration alone. Hermione was torn between anxiety and joy over all the work, while Ron seemed to be on the same page as Harry.

"Good morning," Alex greeted them warmly as they entered her classroom. "I missed the three of you – congratulations Ron and Hermione, on getting Head Boy and Girl. You remind me a bit of Harry's parents."

Hermione beamed.

"Thank you, Alex," she said.

"How's Lupin?" Harry asked her.

"Oh, Remus is doing very well. The project is coming along excellently – he sends his regards to the three of you. He says he'll write soon, Harry."

Harry nodded at Alex and took a seat in the front row.

"Suppose you're already overwhelmed with classes?" Alex asked.

"Yeah…" Ron said.

"You've had one class!" Hermione said.

"Still…" Ron replied.

"Well, sorry – but we have quite a bit of work to do in here – we're starting with a difficult lesson, today."

"At least you told us that – McGonagall and her 'simple' Autonomous Restoration spells…" Ron muttered. "It's not even easy to say. And why did it have to be spiders?"

A few more students walked in, Harry recognized Siobhan with two other Slytherins.

"Is she in _all_ of our classes?" he muttered.

"She can't be that bad…" Hermione said, glancing at her.

"She's rude, arrogant, and she's a Slytherin."

"You're impatient, rash, temperamental – "

"You're bossy, obsessive, controlling – "

"Exactly," Hermione said.

"What?" Harry replied, confused as to why she was pleased he was insulting her.

"We all have our negative aspects – give her a chance."

"Why?"

"Because, we're supposed to be uniting, remember?"

The bell rang and Harry didn't respond.

"Alright, class, I'll spare you the N.E.W.T's speech, as I'm sure you've all heard it by now," Alex said. "So let's get down to business. Today we'll be learning something that is very important for defensive purposes, but extremely difficult. When in a dangerous situation, it is likely you could find yourself disarmed and unable to find or reach your wand. In this scenario, it is possible for you to perform certain spells with your wand, _despite_ not being armed with it. It will help you retrieve your wand, in order to defend yourself."

She paused; a lot of the students looked confused.

"For example," she said. "I have placed my wand at the back of the room. Now watch… _Lumos."_

The students awed in wonder as the wand lit up, then Alex mutter as she waved her hand, and her wand zoomed back to her, still brightly lit.

"In order to do this, you must focus all your energy on the connection you have with your wand. Once you learn this ability, it's quite easy – but learning it can take some time, I don't expect you to get it on your first try. Now, I want all of you to place your wands on my desk, and see if you can perform Lumos from where you are seated."

The students leaped up anxiously to place their wands at the front of the classroom, but Harry hesitated.

"Al – er... I mean, Professor Alchemina?" he said.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I can already do that…" he said quietly. A few students nearby heard him, and looked curiously at him and Alex. This caused the rest of the class to fall silent, too, and watch.

"What do you mean you can already do it?

"Err… I've done it twice before. Once before fifth year when I was attacked by Dementors, and then again at the end of last year when Bellatrix…."

Harry trailed off, thinking painfully of the last moments of Ginny's life.

"I didn't think it was anything special. It just worked… it was pretty easy."

"Are you sure, Harry?" Alchemina asked warily. "I don't mean to doubt you, but this is highly difficult…"

Harry handed her is wand and she strode to her desk and placed it on top. Everyone watched Harry.

"_Lumos,_" he said.

His wand lit up.

Alex looked amazed.

"That's terrific Harry – try summoning it – have you summoned it before?"

"No," Harry said.

"Try."

Harry looked at his brightly lit wand.

"_Accio Wand_," he said.

His wand zoomed into his hand. The class cheered, everyone, including Siobhan, looked impressed. Harry did not feel pleased at all. He felt a horrible clench in the pit of his stomach. He was afraid if he stayed one more minute in the classroom, he would break down.

"May I be excused, Professor," he said throatily.

"Is there something the matter, Harry?" Alex asked.

"I just need…" he did not finish. He could not think of how to explain, the entire class staring at him. Alex seemed to understand.

"Yes, Harry – you may leave."

Harry, clutching his wand in his white-knuckled fist, grabbed his book bag and rushed from the classroom, only hoping to reach his dormitory before the tears overtook him.


	8. Chapter 8: Lessons with Alex

_A/N: Enjoy, and if you have some time review. Thanks ;)_

**Chapter 8: Lessons with Alex**

"Harry? You alright, mate?"

Harry looked up from his bed where he was sitting, holding his throbbing head in his hands. Ron was standing at the dormitory door, watching him.

"Uh… I'm fine. Don't feel well," Harry said.

He couldn't possibly tell Ron what he was feeling. He couldn't bear putting him through the pain, or seeing how he would react, what he would do if he knew.

"I'm going to go out and fly a bit," Ron said quietly. "Euan wants to get some practice in – you want to come?"

"No, it's fine – I think I should get to work on that Potions essay Snape set us," Harry said.

"Hermione'll be delighted," Ron told him. "So you're good then?"

"I'm good."

"Alright," Ron said unsurely, and cast him one more searching look before leaving.

Harry took a deep breath and tried to push back the horrible feeling that was overwhelming him. He grabbed his things and went downstairs to the common room to find Hermione; he could tell Hermione.

"Harry – are you okay?" she asked immediately.

"No," Harry said.

"What happened back there?"

"Let's go to the library, we can do our Potions essays…" Harry muttered. Hermione immediately retrieved her own bag and they left the common room.

"That night – when Ginny…was killed," Harry began slowly. "We were running from the building. Lucius Malfoy had the three of us – her, Katie and me – I thought Katie was dead. Snape and Lupin, they came just in time and stunned Malfoy and told us to run. I hesitated – because of Katie. But Ginny pulled me and we ran, but I stopped again. I just couldn't bring myself to run…"

Hermione remained silent as Harry took a short pause. He had not told anyone what had happened that night; only that Bellatrix had found them escaping, and that she had killed Ginny; Nothing more. He felt the images flowing back into his mind as he spoke each word.

"When I finally turned to leave, Bellatrix found us. She knocked both of us to the ground – Ginny's ankle broke, and my wand flew from my hand. I did _Lumos_ and lit my wand… it was too far away, a few feet past Bellatrix…so I ran for her. But she shot the curse at Ginny; I didn't get there in time to stop her…"

"Harry –" Hermione began.

"Had I just done that Summoning Spell I could have stopped it," he choked. "I could have stunned Bellatrix."

They had stopped outside the library. Hermione gave him the all too familiar comfort phrase.

"It's not your fault, Harry," she said softly.

"I know it's not my fault," he said. "But I could have stopped it, if I'd just…"

He leaned hopelessly against the wall.

"Just knowing I might have been able to stop it…" he said. "It's unbearable – I wish I could just go back and do it again. Maybe I wouldn't fail."

"Come here, Harry," Hermione said, leaning over to him and wrapping her arms around him. "I can't begin to understand what this is like for you, and I know it's not just going to go away – but we're all here for you. I'm here for you."

Harry nodded fervently, his pain drowning in Hermione's arms. He realized how lucky he was to have his friends. He slowly pulled away, and saw Hermione smile tearfully at him.

"You alright?" she asked.

"I'm going to be fine," he said. "I just couldn't tell Ron… didn't want to upset him…"

"It makes sense," Hermione said, still rubbing his arm. "Come on; let's do this bloody essay…"

Harry gaped at her; Hermione never swore. She just grinned at him, and he smiled back. They made to enter the library, but Harry stopped.

"Hermione… you know…er – you know that I love you, right?" he said.

"I know, Harry," she said. "I love you, too."

* * *

"Are you alright, Harry – you seemed very upset yesterday in class…"

"I'm fine – just some memories coming back to haunt me, I suppose…" Harry said listlessly. "I'm fine now, though."

"Well, if you don't mind me saying, I am truly impressed with the abilities you displayed yesterday – you do realize that is very difficult magic?"

"So I've heard," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders.

Alex eyed him hesitantly a moment or two before moving on.

"Today I thought we'd do some practical application with some of the spells from your summer lessons before learning anything new," she told him, drawing her wand and conjuring what looked like dummies dressed as Death Eaters. Harry eyed them curiously for a moment; Alex had never done 'practical application' during their lessons over the summer.

"I want you to use anything and everything you've learned," Alex said simply, before waving her wand over the three motionless figures.

Before Harry knew what was going on, the three figures were moving towards him, drawing wands. He took a stumbling step backwards, drawing his wand and aiming it at the middle figure, which was closest.

"_Alsius Flamare_!"

Bright blue flames emitted from Harry's wand, hitting the middle figure, whose robes iced over as the flame spread through them, freezing it to the spot.

Harry quickly looked at the other two figures; both raised their wands at the same time and muttered spells, sending red jets of light at him.

"_Chaos Protectum_!" Harry said quickly, waving his wand in front of him; immediately a large abstract black barrier formed between himself and his attackers, and the spells were swallowed up inside. One of the figures leapt back from the wall quickly, but the other was not fast enough, and was sucked towards it. He fell through and landed unconscious next to Harry's feet.

"_Finite Incantatum_," Harry muttered, waving his wand past his protective wall, which disappeared instantly. He then immediately turned to the figure who had escaped his Chaos Spell.

_"Vigil Tenebrae_!" he spat, drawing a circle in the air with his wand, and then pointing it to the figure, which was approaching him quickly. Streams of black and white issued from his wand and hit the final attacker, causing it to stumble for a moment before stopping and remaining quite still, as though it had frozen in fear.

Alex stepped forward, waving her wand over each of the figures, causing them to vanish.

"Very impressive, Harry," she said. "Excellent use of the Waking Blindness – I've always wanted to perform that one myself, though as you know…"

"Only a Legilemens can perform it," Harry finished for her, slightly out of breath. "Thanks for the warning by the way."

"Do you expect real attackers to come with a warning, Harry?" Alex said darkly.

"Oh, so you were helping me, then?" Harry said, not able to suppress a grin.

"Well, you're doing excellently. I'm wondering if you try doing some of these more advanced spells without holding your wand – like yesterday in class."

"I could work on it…" Harry said.

"I think we should; it's something Ron and Hermione and theotherswon't be able to attempt for a while, so that will give us something to work on during your private lessons. I think we'll start with a simple Stunning Spell, because you'll have to work on aim with any offensive spells."

Harry just nodded, as Alex conjured another dummy.

"Don't worry, this one won't move – not yet, at least," she said as Harry laid his wand down and stepped a few feet away from it. "Let's just see what you can do with it; focus on where you want the Stunner to go."

Harry narrowed his eyes, concentrating on the dark figure in front of him, and thought carefully of his wand.

"_Stupefy!"_

To his immense surprise, a jet of red light issued from his wand; unfortunately, it went nowhere near his target, but instead it hit Alex – who immediately fell to the floor.

"Bloody hell!" Harry gasped, as he reached quickly for his wand and revived her. "Sorry about that…"

Alex looked a little dazed, but laughed after a moment.

"That's quite alright, Harry," she said. "But clearly, this is something we'll need to work on."

"And you might want to hide behind something while we're at it…" Harry said, grinning.

They set it up again, this time with Alex far away from the wand. Harry took a deep breath and tried to concentrate a bit harder.

_"Stupefy!"_

The wand emitted the spell yet again, and Harry felt it hit him as he blacked out. A moment later Harry found himself on the floor, having been revived by Alex.

"Too bad I didn't have a camera," she sighed, and Harry saw her trying to keep a straight face. "That was priceless, but it definitely won't do."

Harry groaned as he stood up, rubbing the place on his chest where he'd been hit with his own spell.

"That's one of the most powerful Stunning Spells I've ever been hit by, if I say so myself," he said, grinning.

"As powerful as it might be, it won't do you much good," Alex replied. "Focus on your target, Harry."

Harry focused on his target, and practiced. They practiced over and over again for an hour. By the time they were finished, the spells were still not hitting their mark, but were at least heading in its general direction. Finally, Harry looked down at his watch and saw it was time for dinner. They both pocketed their wands and headed down for the Great Hall together.

"What are we doing on Saturday, then?" Harry asked her.

"I want to what we did today, "practical application"," Alex told him. "Just don't tellthe otherswhat to expect, I want to catch them off guard."

"Will do," Harry said. "Have you heard from Lupin, lately?"

"No – he's supposed to be confined during the week previous to the full moon, so right now he's unable to send any letters."

"How was Manchester, then?" he asked. "Lupin told me the place they're keeping him is nice, but I was a bit worried…"

"Don't – it's lovely. They've made his stay very comfortable," Alex reassured him.

They talked a bit more about Lupin, before reaching the Great Hall.

"I'll see you in class, then…" Harry said as they went inside.

"Actually, we're going to be continuing yesterday's lesson – so if you'd prefer to use your class time to do something else, you don't need to come…"

"Oh, alright then. Thanks Alex – see you Saturday, then," he said, walking towards Ron and Hermione, who were seated at the end of the Gryffindor House table.

"See you Saturday," Alex replied, and headed up to the staff table.

"On a first-name basis with the Defense professor?" a girl's voice said behind Harry.

He turned to see Siobhan eyeing him mischievously.

"And what if I am?" Harry said casually.

"It's just unusual," she shrugged, her eyes still twinkling.

"I'll see you later, Siobhan," Harry said irritably, before turning from her.

"Later, Potter," he heard her reply as he sat across from Ron and Hermione.

"How was your lesson?" Hermione asked promptly.

"Interesting," Harry said honestly. "I accidentally stunned Alex. And myself."

Ron gave a snort of laughter; Hermione smacked his arm and turned back to Harry.

"How?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing to worry about," he said. "I was practicing doing spells without holding my wand. I could do the Stunning Spell easily, but I had a bit of trouble with my aim…"

"That's very complicated magic, Harry," Hermione said admirably.

"Yeah…" Harry replied. "How about the two of you? What were you up to while I was gone?"

"Weeshadshameentingwishdummbldr," Ron said through a mouthful of roast beef. Hermione smacked his arm again.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Ronald," she said, before turning to Harry and clarifying. "We had a meeting with Dumbledore."

"Mwhym?" Harry asked, also through a mouthful of food; Hermione scowled.

"It's part of our Head duties," Ron explained, having swallowed his food. He turned to Hermione. "And how come you didn't hit him for talking with his mouth full?"

"He's across the table, and he's not my boyfriend," Hermione replied simply.

"Anyway…" Ron continued. "Dumbledore's under a lot of pressure about that stuff Skeeter wrote in the Daily Prophet…"

"Surprise, surprise," Harry replied tonelessly.

"It's bad, Harry," Hermione said seriously.

"Some members of the Ministry have requested that he cancel all Quidditch activities, Care of Magical Creatures classes, and Hogsmeade visits," Ron said quietly.

"Basically anything involving students being too far from the castle," Hermione added.

"But they can't do that," Harry said incredulously. "That's completely ridiculous!"

"Luckily, Madam Bones is still supporting Dumbledore," Hermione told him. "So, for now we don't have to worry – but if there's enough pressure from the Prophet or the public…"

She didn't finish. They all knew what would happen if there was too much pressure on Dumbledore. Harry wondered miserably why the most fun parts of being at Hogwarts all happened to occur far outside the castle walls.

"Hagrid could probably teach classes inside the school," Hermione said.

"But Quidditch…" Ron said.

"And Hogsmeade," Harry added. "Hogsmeade will be the only chance I get to see Katie until Christmas."

"Which reminds me," Hermione said brightly. "Ron and I suggested to Dumbledore that seventh years be allowed more frequent visits to Hogsmeade."

"What'd he say?" Harry asked, feeling his hopes rise significantly.

"He's going to consider it," Ron said.

The three of them were quiet for a few moments.

"So, did Alex say what we'll be doing on Saturday?" Hermione asked gingerly.

"Something about 'practical application'…" Harry told her.

Hermione was quiet again, and Harry saw her share a nervous glance with Ron.

"If there's something the two of you want to say, I suggest you just say it…" Harry said with a bite of impatience, realizing that something was going on.

"Well, we were just thinking," Ron began. "With the defense lessons, and all – and with the, you know – prophecy…"

"How are you planning on doing it?" Hermione said quickly.

"Doing what?" Harry asked.

"How are you planning on killing him?" Ron said, issuing a cautious glance around them.

"Oh…" Harry said. "Didn't really think about it…"

"How could you not think about it?" Hermione squeaked.

"Well, I've thought about it," Harry said. "But just haven't considered how – I always just assumed…"

"…that you would use the killing curse?" Ron whispered.

Harry didn't like to consider it, but it was the only foreseeable way. None of the spells Alex was teaching him could be used to end someone's life. He thought of the time he had attempted to use Crucio against Bellatrix, and what she had said about Unforgivable Curses – that righteous anger would not truly power them. And surely everything he felt against Voldemort was righteous anger; the thought of taking pleasure in anyone's death made Harry feel sick.

He thought of Lucius Malfoy taking pleasure in Mr. Weasley's death, and in Mrs. Bell's death. He thought of Bellatrix taking pleasure in murdering Ginny.

Hermione seemed to know what he was thinking.

"There's another way, Harry," she said quietly. "There has to be…"

"We know there's another way, mate," Ron added. "And we're going to help you find out what that is…"

Harry looked up at his two best friends, and hoped with all his heart that they were right.


	9. Chapter 9: Letters at Breakfast

Chapter 9: Letters over Breakfast

Harry found that the rest of his first week at Hogwarts passed rather slowly. His mind was constantly weighed down with his conversation with Ron and Hermione, and none of them had even had a chance to learn more about another way to defeat Voldemort. The weekend had been devoted to more research and essays for classes, as well as a rigorous 'practical application' of their defense skills with Alex. Even Hagrid's classes were more challenging for their N.E.W.T. year. To make things worse, Harry had written to Katie three times already, and had not received a single owl in return.

Sunday night, as he tried to focus his thoughts on anything but Katie or Voldemort, Harry conjured a Death Eater dummy in his dormitory, and laid his wand on his bed to practice his remote Stunning Spell.

"_Stupefy!"_

The jet of light shot towards the dummy, but missed by a few inches and, instead, hit a plant Neville had sitting on his bedside dresser, shattering the pot it was in. Harry sighed and walked over to the plant, repairing it with a quick wave of his wand. He returned to where he was standing and tried again. He focused on the dummy, but instead of focusing on it, his mind was flooded with thoughts of Katie. He remembered the time he had taken her out onto the grounds under his invisibility cloak at midnight to see the Mooncalf.

_Why hasn't she written?_

Harry reassured himself that it had only been a week; that she was probably just busy, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. What if something had happened? Harry reassured himself; surely it would be in the Daily Prophet, or Mrs. Weasley would send him an owl, if something had gone wrong. Maybe Katie just had nothing to say to him.

Harry shook from his thoughts, telling himself he was being ridiculous, and tried to focus on the task at hand.

"_Stupefy!"_

He did not focus enough, however, because the jet of red light shot towards him and stunned him. He fell to the floor with a thud, unconscious. A few minutes later he awoke to Hermione's face above him; she looked a little puffy eyed, but she was grinning.

"You stunned yourself again, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry groaned, as she helped him up.

"You should have seen Hermione when we came in…" Ron told him. "She started panicking, went mad – thought someone had gotten into the castle and attacked you. Bawling like a baby…"

"At least I didn't try to attack the dummy…" Hermione scoffed, and Ron's ears turned pink.

"Why were the two of you up here, anyway?" Harry asked.

"Looking for you, mate…" Ron muttered, unconvincingly.

"Perhaps you shouldn't be doing this while you're alone, Harry," Hermione said quickly.

"Probably good advice," Harry said, Vanishing the dummy. "I was doing fine, though – I just got a bit distracted…"

"Thinking about Katie?" Hermione prodded.

"How do you do that?" Harry asked, sitting on his bed and rubbing the back of his neck, which was sore from being stunned.

"It's obvious – you've written her three times, and she hasn't written you…" Hermione explained.

"Don't remind me…"

"She's probably just busy," Ron said.

_Too busy for her fiancé? _Harry thought to himself

"Yeah, you're right," he said out loud.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously.

"Is there something else going on?" she asked. "With you and Katie?"

"No, of course not – why would you think that?" Harry said a little too quickly.

"No reason," Hermione replied casually.

"I'm going to bed," Harry said.

"Good night then," Hermione said, not moving. Harry stared at her.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

"Not at all – go right ahead…"

"I have to change!"

"Oh – fine," Hermione said, and she stood up and kissed Ron goodnight. "I'll see you both in the morning…"

She left the room and Harry began to change.

"So you're going to bed then?" Ron asked.

"Yes – I'm going to bed…"

"You don't want to stay up and talk a bit?" Ron asked uncomfortably.

Harry stopped at looked up at Ron.

"Is there something you want to talk about, mate?" he asked.

"No, no," Ron replied. "Just… I'm not really tired."

Harry looked at him; his eyes had dark circles underneath them, and his skin was pale. It was obvious that Ron was very tired indeed. Harry realized that since they had arrived back at school, Harry had been asleep every night before Ron had even come to the room.

"I could stay up…"

"No, it's fine, really…" Ron said. "I should probably get some sleep, myself."

"You're sure?" Harry asked hesitantly, sensing something was really wrong.

"I'm sure," Ron said firmly.

"Alright then, night…" Harry said finally, and he climbed into his bed, closing his hangings around him. He drifted off to sleep rather quickly, and found himself in a pleasant dream, sitting with Katie. They were talking and laughing when suddenly Harry realized that Katie was in a wedding dress. He looked down to find that he was wearing a jumper and jeans.

"_Why aren't you ready for the wedding_?" Katie asked.

"_I'm sorry Katie – I have to kill Voldemort first…_" he said.

"_You should have done that a long time ago, Harry…_" a voice said.

Harry turned and saw Ron; there were brains floating around him, and he was holding an unconscious Hermione. Ginny was lying on the floor dead, next to Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Bell and Krum. Beside the four of them was Sirius's portrait, in which Sirius was performing a jig.

"_I'm sorry – I don't know how…"_ Harry panicked.

"_How hard can it be, Potter_?" another new voice asked. Harry wheeled around and saw Bellatrix walking towards him, flanked with hooded Death Eaters. "_Surely you can take pleasure in killing your enemies – I can teach you…"_

"_NO!" _Harry shouted.

Alex flew in on a broom, and waved her wand over the Death Eaters, who all moved quickly towards Harry. Bellatrix moved towards Ron, Hermione and Katie. Harry tried to stun her but realized his wand was missing. He saw it lying next to Ginny, and quickly shouted "STUPEFY!", but the light that issued from his wand was green. It hit Bellatrix and she fell to the floor dead. Harry felt sick. He had murdered someone.

"_What's the matter, mate?" _Ron asked, Voldemort's voice hissing from his mouth, as he narrowed his eyes on Harry. "_You hated her, didn't you – she deserved to die, didn't she? She killed Sirius, she killed Ginny - she killed Katie…"_

_"What?" _Harry sobbed. He turned and saw Katie sprawled across the floor, still in her wedding dress, blood blossoming over the soft white.

Harry woke up screaming, sweat pouring down his face' bright light hit his eyes and blurry figures gathered around him as he struggled for breath.

"You alright, Harry?" he heard Seamus ask.

Harry took a few deep breaths and fumbled for his glasses on his bedside dresser.

"It was a nightmare," Harry said breathlessly as he put on his glasses. "Just a bad dream, is all. I'm fine…What time is it?"

"Six…" Neville told him.

"In the morning?" Harry asked.

"Yes…" Dean answered.

Harry looked over to Ron's bed – he was gone.

"Where's Ron?" he asked Neville, Seamus and Dean.

"Dunno – maybe he had to get up early," Dean said. "We all got up when we heard you screaming… sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine…" Harry told them again. He got out of bed. "I think I'll have a shower…"

The other three nodded and returned to their own beds. Harry grabbed a bathrobe and headed for the showers, still hearing the voices from his dream echoing in his mind.

Harry had a long shower, and by the time he returned to the common room, everyone was heading down for breakfast. Harry found Ron alone in the dormitory putting on his tie and badge.

"Where've you been?" Ron asked him.

"I should ask you the same question…" Harry replied.

"Got up early, thought I'd take a stroll, have a nice cold shower…" Ron answered.

"I had a shower myself - didn't see you in the bathroom," Harry said casually.

"I used the Head Boy bathroom," Ron told him. "So… why were you up so early?"

"Had a bad dream," Harry told him.

"All better now, I hope?" Ron asked, grabbing his book bag. He turned around, and Harry saw the circles under his eyes were darker, and he was paler still than the night before.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Harry said slowly.

"Downstairs for a spot of breakfast, then?" Ron said brightly.

"Let me just get my things," Harry told him, and he strode across to his bed and picked up his book bag before he and Ron left the dormitory. They met Hermione in the common room, left through the portrait hole, and went downstairs to the Great Hall.

"You look awfully tired, Ron," Hermione said as the sat down at the table, and she began buttering some toast for him.

"Oh, just classes and Head Duties getting to me I suppose," Ron said. "Can I have some marmalade please?"

"Of course," she replied sweetly, spreading some marmalade on the toast. "Are you sleeping alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry," he answered. "Thanks."

He took a plate that she had stacked with five slices of toast for him and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, have some tea at least…" Hermione said, not waiting for him to respond as she poured him a steaming cup of tea. "It should make you feel better…"

Harry watched them with a slight feeling of envy, wishing Katie was there with him, when quite suddenly two owls fluttered down upon him. One was a snowy white, like Hedwig, and the other was a dark brown one, which he recognized as Aderyn, Lupin's owl from Manchester. Harry quickly untied the letters from each owl, which promptly flew off. He immediately recognized the handwriting on the outside of the envelope the snowy white had given him; Katie had finally written him. He quickly opened it and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am so very sorry I did not write sooner, but things are very hectic around here. I cannot say much, but the Order is dealing with a rather large problem and everyone, including Dad and Libby, is very caught up in it. Even when I got away from my Healer Training, I was unable to sit down and write to because of all the madness that's taken over due to this… situation. I have to admit it has been very distressing for all of us, and I'm quite upset with some decisions being made, especially by my father. _

_Anyway – training is going rather well, I'm learning loads. Cho says hello, by the way. I have not yet told anybody about you-know-what. I visited Grimmauld Place earlier in the week; Bill and Fleur had their first marital spat - something involving a butter dish, I believe. Marriage sounds fun, doesn't it?_

_I miss you horribly, and can't wait for your first trip to Hogsmeade so I can see you again, and actually talk to you. Say hello to Ron, Hermione and everyone else for me._

_All my love,_

_Katie_

_P.S. My letter was delivered by my new owl, Hermann. He's beautiful, isn't he? Perhaps he and Hedwig can be friends when you get back from school._

Harry smiled to himself happily for a moment. He was very relieved about the reason Katie had for not writing sooner, though he couldn't help but wonder what could possibly be going on with the Order.

"Katie says hello," he told Ron and Hermione.

"So she's alright then?" Ron asked.

"Yes, she's fine," Harry told him. "But she's upset over something… said there's something going on with the Order; some kind of problem…"

"Wonder what that could be…" Hermione pondered seriously.

Harry quickly turned to his other letter, which he already knew to be from Lupin.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hope you're doing well; Alex told me about your Stunning Spells. I do hope you improve, though let me say, it's amazing you're able to do as much as you can already._

_The program here is going excellently; there might be some hope after all. I hope I'm able to visit London soon, though; I miss all the familiar faces._

_There isn't much else to report, just thought I'd drop you a line. Say hello to Ron and Hermione for me._

_Keep working hard, and stay strong. _

_Sincerely,_

_Remus Lupin_

"Lupin says hello, too," Harry told Ron and Hermione.

"Oh – is he doing well?" Hermione asked.

"Says things are going brilliantly…" Harry replied.

"That's good," said Ron.

Another owl landed next to the three of them, this time delivering Hermione her Daily Prophet. She quickly paid the owl and picked up the paper.

"Another three Death Eaters were found killed," she said.

"Tell me they included Lucius and Bellatrix…" Ron muttered.

"We should be so lucky," Harry added.

"No, just another three I've never heard of… Rosen Krantz and Guilden Stern were found yesterday evening, and another – Shannon Murphy – was found early this morning…"

"It's a shame," Ron sighed sadly. "Oh, no, wait – it's not."

"You should take this more seriously, Ronald," Hermione told him. "You don't think it's a bit strange? Death Eaters turning up murdered?"

"Voldemort probably got rid of them because they were more trouble than they were worth…" Harry said darkly.

"That might be true…" Hermione said. "Still, you'd think we'd have learned by now not to take anything at face value."

Harry considered what Hermione was saying just a fourth owl, who they all recognized as Hermes, fluttered down to the table; it landed gracefully and stuck it's leg out to Ron promptly. Ron quickly untied the letter, and Hermes ruffled his feathers importantly and took off again, rather pompously.

"You'd never guess that was Percy's owl," Harry joked as Ron read his letter.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Fleur and Bill are having a baby…" Ron said slowly, looking up from the letter to see their reactions. Harry's mouth dropped open in surprise, but Hermione didn't even take a moment to react to the news.

"That's wonderful news!" she squealed. "Oh – I bet the baby will have Fleur's eyes and skin, and Bill's hair. It will be so adorable – I can't wait… Oh, aren't you excited, Ronald? I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl…"

Hermione looked thoroughly overjoyed, and Ron was still awestruck; Harry, meanwhile, was still recovering himself. This was huge news. Slowly, a small smile crept onto Ron's face.

"I'm going to be an uncle."


	10. Chapter 10: The Sphinx Milita

Chapter 10: The Sphinx Militia

After the three of them finished their breakfast, they gathered their books and left the castle to head down for Hagrid's hut. It was difficult to be anything but cheerful with Bill and Fleur's announcement and the glowing sunlight that was pouring over the grounds. In addition, Harry had letters from both Lupin and Katie tucked into his robes; for once he felt peaceful.

They arrived at Hagrid's hut about twenty minutes before Care of Magical Creatures started, and found him with a group of rather tired looking tiny blue, speckled birds.

"Morning, Hagrid," Harry said brightly.

"Are these Jobberknolls, Hagrid?" Ron asked with awe.

"Yes, they are, Ron," Hagrid said proudly. "I've bin waitin' teh do the lesson on Jobberknolls until I hav' a good lot ready to die…"

"I've always wanted to see a Jobberknoll die," Hermione said excitedly.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, just a bit terrified with Hermione's unusual comment.

"When a Jobberknoll dies, it emits a scream made of every noise it has ever heard regurgitated backwards," Hermione explained quickly.

"Yeah… I din't want teh kill one jus' for class purposes, so I got a load of real old ones…" Hagrid told them. "We'll be studyin' them fer a while, and hopefully all the classes will get a chance to see one die…"

"I hope one pops its clogs today," Ron said.

"Yeah…" Harry said, still just a bit disturbed by the thought of waiting around for birds to die. "So… Hagrid, how are you doing? Sorry we haven't had a chance to come down and chat…"

"I understand yehs must be very busy," Hagrid said understandingly.

"Yes," Hermione said. "But we thought we'd come down early this morning, so we'd have some time before class starts."

"Well… nothin' new really…" Hagrid told them. "I saw Olympe a good bit durin' the summer; got a letter from her yesterday… and Grawpie's doing just fine."

"Oh, that's good to hear," Hermione said with a forced smile; Ron and Harry tried to keep a straight face.

"He's almos' fluent in English," Hagrid said brightly. "An' he never hits me anymore…"

Hermione didn't say anything, but nodded, still wearing her falsely encouraging smile. Harry coughed loudly as Ron snickered.

"And how are the three o' yeh?" Hagrid asked, sitting down on a tree stump.

"Oh, we're doing fine," Harry said honestly. "Classes are a bit tough, though…"

"It's teh be expected," Hagrid said. "An' how are the Head Boy and Girl doin'?"

"It's wonderful, Hagrid," Hermione said. "We have so much responsibility – I think it will be excellent building experience for Ron and me."

Ron just nodded in agreement to what Hermione said.

"Do you know anything about what's going on with the Order?" Harry asked suddenly.

"No," Hagrid said. "I don' get too involved wi' everything… I just do wha' Dumbledore asks o' me…"

"And what's that?" Ron asked quickly.

"Giants," Hagrid said gruffly. "Keepin' tabs on what's goin' on with them…"

"They haven't gone over to Voldemort's side, have they?" Hermione asked.

"No… so far they're stickin' to doin' things their own way…" Hagrid told them. "Don' want to risk their necks if it ain' worth it…"

"Well, that's good isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Fer now… but who knows what You-Know-Who is offerin' them…" Hagrid said grimly.

"But, it's been a year since the Death Eaters approached them," Ron said quietly. "They haven't given up yet?"

"No reason teh give up, Ron," Hagrid said. "They're not losing anythin' by tryin'…"

"Well, at least we have two giants on our side…" Harry said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean two?" Hermione asked.

"Hagrid and Madame Maxime count as one together, and Grawp is the other one," he replied cleverly.

"Well, it's something…" Ron said, grinning.

A few students arrived at Hagrid's hut and the quickly stopped the conversation. Harry spotted Siobhan trailing behind a group of Slytherins; she looked slightly upset, and Harry almost considered going over to her and asking what was wrong, though he quickly decided against it. He turned back to Hermione and Ron as they settled on a tree stump near the collection of wheezing Jobberknolls.

Suddenly there was a high-pitched sound, causing many students to cover their ears and look around in bewilderment. Harry, Hermione and Ron knowledgably looked up to the Jobberknolls.

"_Gnihtemossillwenorehtoehtsipwargdnarehtegoteno…"_ one of them was squealing.

Hermione clapped her hand to her mouth, wide-eyed with shock.

"It recorded our conversation," she said.

"Why does it matter – it's just saying everything backwards…" Harry said.

"But the other Jobberknolls can hear it; so when they die they scream the backwards version of our conversation backwards, meaning it will be forwards…" Hermione whispered urgently.

Harry quickly put together what she meant, and they both looked at Ron, who was still a bit perplexed, but seemed to get the general idea.

"Well… we can't have the other students hearing all that…" he said quietly. "We better warn Hagrid…"

They turned to Hagrid, who was grinning widely at all the students.

"Hermione, can yeh put a Sound Reduction Charm on the Jobberknoll fer me, so it can scream in the background while we get started on the lesson?"

"Yes, Hagrid," she said quickly. She then added to Ron and Harry in a whisper. "I guess it will just have to wait until after class…"

She stood up to place the charm on the screaming Jobberknoll, as Hagrid clapped his hands together and began to talk to the class.

"Let's just hope another one doesn't die until after class…" Harry whispered to Ron.

Just as he said this, Hagrid moved his arm to gesture at the Jobberknolls to the class, and in doing so accidentally whacked one to the ground, where it instantly began to scream.

"_doyouknowanythingaboutwhatsgoingonwiththeorder _–"

Harry and Ron reacted almost instantly, leaping to the front of the class.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KISSED MY GIRLFRIEND?" Ron bellowed.

"I MEAN EXACTLY WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE!" Harry shouted back.

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING GIT! AND TO THINK I CALLED YOU MY BEST MATE!"

"Ahem…"

"IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT FOR BEING A GULLIBLE MORON!"

"YOU CONNIVING BAST-"

"AHEM!"

They both stopped and turned to Hermione, who was standing with her hands on her hips. The entire class was staring at the three of them open-mouthed. Harry and Ron listened for a moment, and realized the sound of the second screaming Jobberknoll had stopped. Hermione cast them a significant look, and they nodded to the class with nervous laughter.

"Nothing to worry about, ladies and gentlemen," Harry said.

"Just rehearsing a play…" Ron told them, and he and Harry sat back down with Hermione.

"I placed a Silencing Charm on it," Hermione hissed at them.

"Well, it's still a good thing we provided a distraction," Ron told her, his ears slightly pink.

"Yes…and such an intelligent one at that," Hermione replied.

They then turned to Hagrid who was looking at Ron and Harry as he scratched his head, bewildered, before clapping his hands together again and beginning the lesson.

After Care of Magical Creatures Harry, Ron, and Hermione lingered for a few moments to explain what had happened during class, and to warn him about any future dying Jobberknolls.

"Ah… it should be alrigh' now," Hagrid said reassuringly. "Only the firs' few minutes can really be made out clear-like, after tha' it all runs tehgether pretty quickly…"

"Well, that's a relief," Hermione said.

"So… there isn' anything goin' on with the three o' yeh, then?" Hagrid asked unsurely, taking an extra glance at Harry and Ron. "Nobody's kissin' anyone else's girlfriend?"

"No… we're fine, Hagrid," Harry told him. "But we better get to class."

"See yeh's then," Hagrid said, waving clumsily as they took off back towards the castle for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"So, Harry – Quidditch tryouts are this Friday," Ron said as they passed up the marble staircase after coming in through the Entrance Hall. "That's still alright for you?"

"I have my Career Counseling appointment with McGonagall on Friday," Harry told him.

"Well, I want to have the tryouts around seven o'clock, so you should be able to make it, shouldn't you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there," Harry replied.

"I can't believe the two of you are talking about Quidditch," Hermione huffed.

"What would you like us to talk about?" Ron asked. "The most recent edition of Hogwarts A History?"

"Funny, Ron," she replied dryly. "No – what about all that stuff Hagrid said about the Giants – or what Katie mentioned about the Order having a problem… and then there's how Harry's going to kill Voldemort…"

"Way to rain on a parade, Hermione," Harry said as they entered class and took seats near the front.

"Good morning, Professor Alchemina," Hermione said, ignoring Harry's last comment.

"Good morning, Hermione," Alex answered; she nodded at Ron and Harry. "And you boys, also…"

"Morning, Professor," they both replied.

"Hermione, what do want us to say?" Harry said in a voice only audible to the other two. "'I wonder what this means, and I wonder what that means, and I wonder how to do this?' Forgive me if right now doesn't seem the time to discuss it all."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "We'll figure something out, and then, if you really want, we'll have a nice long chat about it…"

Hermione just scowled at the two of them. Harry glanced to the back of the room, where he saw Siobhan silently take a seat and lay her head down. Harry felt it was unlike her to be early to two classes in a row, but again pushed her to the back of his mind.

A few minutes later Alex breezed to the front of the classroom after welcoming the last students, Parvati and Lavender, into the class and shutting the door.

"Alright, you lot," she began. "Most have you have gotten Lumos down without holding your wand; today we'll be working on summoning. I want you to break into teams and get to work straight away."

She nodded at the students, who automatically followed the instructions. Harry, like on the first day of class, just sat still. Ron and Hermione paired off and began to work on summoning, and Harry sat doodling "K & H" in a heart on a spare bit of parchment, when he was suddenly reminded of what Katie had said in her letter.

"Professor?" he asked. "Can I talk to you… alone?"

"Of course, Harry," she said quickly, dodging a wand that was zooming somewhere in the direction of Neville. She turned to Ron and Hermione. "I trust I can leave the Head Boy and Girl in charge of the class?"

"Yes, Professor," Hermione replied.

"Alright then, Harry," Alex said. "Into my office…"

He got up and followed her into her office, and closed the door behind him.

"What do you wish to speak to me about?" Alex asked promptly.

"The Order," Harry said. "I got a letter from Katie… she said something's going on, there's a problem… I want to know if you know anything about it."

Alex eyed him hesitantly.

"I know exactly what you're referring to, Harry," she said. "There is quite an issue going on that the public doesn't know about yet, and we're trying to solve the problem. Unfortunately it's putting quite a strain on our internal situation, as well."

"Ummm… Alex," Harry said. "I have no idea what any of that means."

"You've read about the Death Eater murders in the Daily Prophet, I assume?" Alex asked.

"Yeah… a friend told me that the Ministry thinks it's being done by a rogue group…"

"Your friend's exactly right," Alex told him.

"Not Order members…?"

"No. It's a new group… they call themselves the Sphinx Militia," Alex said, with obvious distaste.

"The Sphinx Militia?" Harry repeated.

"Apparently because, like sphinxes, they only attack when what they're guarding is threatened…" Alex explained. "They feel the safety of the wizarding world is threatened, and have decided to take matters into their own hands."

Harry took a moment to absorb all this new information.

"So it's them, then?" he asked. "They're just killing Death Eaters?"

"They're assassinating Death Eaters," Alex said. "No evident sign of struggle. We even think they're using the other Unforgivable Curses as tactics to infiltrate Voldemort's ranks."

"But if they're murdering without being provoked, then they're just as bad as all of them!"

"Exactly – but some people don't see it like that. They think enough innocents have died."

"People within the Order, too?" Harry asked.

"Yes… we've had some… division of opinions," Alex replied delicately.

"Some people want to leave the Order for the Militia?"

"Yes…"

"Like who?"

"Christopher Bell, for one."

Harry stopped, his mouth dropping open. It was no wonder Katie had taken so long to reply, and why she was upset with her father's decision.

"Perhaps we should be returning to the classroom now," Alex said quietly.

"Yeah…" Harry said numbly.

Alex turned to open the door again, but stopped for a moment.

"Oh… by the way, Harry," she said with a sad smile. "You're the only student I've ever seen Siobhan Murphy speak a word to… try to keep that in mind."

"A-alright…" Harry stammered, somewhat startled by being given this piece of information.

He followed Alex out of her office, and was greeted by the chaotic sight of giggling students and whizzing wands. Everyone was clearly having fun. Alex took a seat at her desk, and Harry sat back at his own, immediately writing a new letter to Katie. He finished quickly and glanced around the room; at the back of the room the lone figure of Siobhan caught his eye. He swallowed his pride and approached her.

"How come you don't have a partner?" he asked.

"I'm kind of a loner…" she said dully.

"You alright today?" he asked.

"I'm fine…" she sighed.

Harry looked into her jade green eyes and saw a flash of the Daily Prophet.

"You're lying," he said.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Let's just say I can tell when people are lying to me."

He paused for a moment.

"You're related to Shannon Murphy, aren't you?" he said with trepidation. "The Death Eater who was murdered."

"She was my mother," Siobhan told him.

"Oh…" Harry said; he had not been expecting that response.

"I suppose you think she deserved it?" Siobhan said bitterly.

"I didn't say – "

"I just want to be alone, Potter," she said.

"Fine," he spat back. And with that he left her alone and returned to his own desk, only feeling a twinge of guilt when he saw a silent tear roll down her face as he walked away.


	11. Chapter 11: Ambition Decisons

Chapter 11: Ambition Decisions

"So, Katie's dad wants to join these Sphinx people?" Ron said disbelievingly. "What's he thinking?"

"Well, his wife was murdered at by Death Eaters…" Hermione said quietly, sounding as though even she didn't think it was much of an excuse.

"So were my dad and my sister!" Ron snapped.

"People manage their feelings differently," Hermione said carefully.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in a far corner of the common room in their favorite armchairs that they had summoned across the room; Harry had filled them in on everything that Alex had told them about the Sphinx Militia.

"It just doesn't seem like Mr. Bell," Harry said. "I couldn't imagine him killing anyone – even out of anger."

"Sometimes people have another side that you never see," Hermione sighed.

"But he hasn't actually joined yet, has he?" Ron interjected uncomfortably.

"No… nothing yet," Harry told him, seeing Hermione give Ron a worried quizzical look. "I don't think anyone's left the Order yet…"

They all sat quietly thinking for a few minutes, when a loud grumble from Ron's stomach punctuated the silence.

"Perhaps we should head down to lunch…" Harry suggested with a grin.

"Good idea," Ron said, standing up with a stretch, causing a small bottle to drop from his robe pocket as he did so. He dove for it, but Hermione had already grabbed it.

"What is this –" she began to ask, but her jaw dropped open has her eyes read the label. "_Ctar Bhooks Sleep Substitute!_ Explain yourself this instant, Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

Harry wisely took a few steps back from Hermione's glowering figure.

"I've been busy with homework, and everything else," Ron muttered, his face pinking slightly. "So I used it a few times, so I wouldn't have to sleep…"

"This isn't a healthy replacement for sleep, Ronald," Hermione said. "It will keep you awake, but your mind and body need sleep!"

"I know, Hermione… I only used it a couple of times," he said, and then he took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. "Can I have it back now?"

"The lack of sleep is obviously getting to you if you think I'm giving this back to you," Hermione told him sternly, her arms crossed.

"Hermione, its mine, I want it back," Ron said simply.

"Ron – "

"Hermione!" Ron said firmly.

Hermione stared back at him, dumbfounded, her mouth hanging open as though still thinking of how to reply. Ron stood his ground, and slowly she handed him back the bottle, which he pocketed.

"Thanks," he said uncomfortably, heading for the portrait hole.

Hermione shared a worried look with Harry, who could see she was near tears, before catching up to Ron and following him out of the common room; Harry quickly joined the both of them, and they walked silently down to the Great Hall for lunch.

Harry walked uncomfortably beside the feuding couple, desperately thinking of something to say to break the tense silence.

"Hermione, isn't your career counseling session Wednesday?" he asked finally.

"Oh… yes, it's right after lunch," Hermione said quickly.

"Have you decided what you want to do, yet?" Harry asked.

"Actually, I have," Hermione said gingerly.

"You have?" Ron said, looking at her for the first time since the incident in the common room.

"Yes… I have," Hermione repeated. "I was thinking about being an Unspeakable..."

Harry stopped walking, and stared at Hermione.

"You want to work in the Department of Mysteries?" he said.

"Yes –"

"You can't be serious?"

"I'm perfectly serious," Hermione said, clearly not understanding Harry's problem with the matter.

"Why would you want to work there?" Harry snapped.

"The things they study down there… it's all so fascinating; just imagine the possibilities –"

"Imagine the possibilities?" Harry said vehemently, his voice level rising with each word. "Tell me Hermione, which part did you find the most fascinating? The prophecies that decided people's futures for them… or perhaps the brains that wrapped around Ron leaving him scarred for life – or was it the archway that my godfather fell through and never came back from?"

Harry felt his body trembling with anger. A few passersby had stopped and were watching Harry, Ron and Hermione where they stood in the middle of the marble staircase leading down to the Entrance Hall.

"Harry," Hermione said in a quivering whisper. "We shouldn't be discussing this here…"

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot discuss, Hermione," Harry replied angrily. "I just don't understand how you find that place 'fascinating'! Tell me Hermione, what for ONE MINUTE made you think that this would be okay?"

"Maybe because it's my life!" Hermione shot back.

"It's your life? So, it doesn't bother you at all what we all went through that night?" Harry asked, his words reverberating from the castle's stone walls. "You just don't care how terrifying it was? I know you were scared… I remember! Maybe you don't… but I remember every moment of that night! The worst night of my life! You want to live a life where, everyday, you visit the place that I try to escape in my nightmares? FINE… that's bloody fine, Hermione! But I don't think I could face you knowing what it is you spend your days doing!"

"So, what? If I do this… if I become an Unspeakable, our friendship is over?" she said

"That is exactly the way it's going to happen if you make this choice, Hermione…"

Harry glared at her; Hermione didn't say anything, but looked to Ron pleadingly.

"He's right Hermione…" Ron said quietly. "That place… I don't know how you could go back there…"

"You're going to leave me, too?" Hermione said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I would never leave you Hermione," Ron said softly. "But Harry's right; you shouldn't do this."

He looked at her sorrowfully, and Harry turned away and retreated back up the staircase, no longer concerned about lunch, as Hermione choked on her sobs as she stood alone at the bottom of the steps.

"Listen mate, I think you were a bit hard on Hermione."

"So what if I was?"

Harry gritted his teeth as he tried to push his argument with Hermione out of his mind, and pressed his quill down harder on his parchment.

"You know you don't mean what you said down there," Ron continued. "You would never abandon Hermione…"

Harry took a deep breath, and tried to swallow his anger, but underneath was nothing but hurt. He felt an overwhelming emotion build up inside of him, as though tears were welling behind his eyes. He took another few moments to push the feeling back to wherever it had come from, and tried to respond as calmly as possible.

"Maybe I wouldn't… but I meant what I said… I don't know how I could face her, knowing that's where she went every day…" Harry said, disguising the hurt as best as possible.

"I know exactly how you feel," Ron said.

Harry looked up at Ron, and saw in his eyes the fear that had resounded in his voice.

"Ron… what are you hiding?" he asked.

"Nothing," Ron replied with a sigh, shifting uneasily.

Harry looked into his best friend's eyes, still dark with fear, and knew it was a lie. There was a flashing image of a woman's icy blue eyes and Harry heard a bloodcurdling scream echoing inside Ron's mind, as a man cried desperately… "_Aurora!"_

"Who's Aurora?" Harry asked immediately.

Ron looked at Harry with frightened surprise; he hesitated a moment.

"I don't know," he said in a low voice, before turning away and crossing the dormitory to his bed, and Harry did not need to look back into his friends eyes to know that his answer had been the truth.

* * *

Whether or not it was right for Harry to share with Hermione what he had discovered in Ron's thoughts, he did not have to decide, because no words passed between them for the remainder of the week. He did not ask her what had happened during her career counseling session, they didn't further discuss the Sphinx Militia and neither expressed to the other their concern for Ron, who was growing more fatigued and unfocused with each passing day. Their silence was not a cold one, but a wounded one.

That Friday, Quidditch tryouts were held, and the pickings were good for Gryffindor. They had chosen third years Ryan Healy and Erimentha Patrons for Chasers, as well as fourth year Derry Oaks and sixth year Zahira Kadar for Beaters. Harry was happy with his new teammates, but the usual joy he found in the new Quidditch season had been replaced with worry over what the added burden of practice would do to Ron's currently frail state of being.

Harry tried to push all his worries aside, which was rather difficult considering their magnitude and weight, as he left dinner that night and headed for Professor McGonagall's office for his career counseling appointment.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall greeted him as he entered the room. "Please have a seat."

Harry sat down in the chair across from her desk.

"Now… in fifth year, you told me you wished to become an Auror after leaving school; should I assume that is still your plan?"

Harry's mind was numb; he was just realizing that, despite knowing of the meeting a week ahead of time, he had not given it a moment's thought. He had not decided what it was he would say, what it was he wanted to be after he left Hogwarts.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry realized he knew the answer to the question. He eyed Professor McGonagall hesitantly, seeing as in fifth year she vowed to assist him in becoming an Auror if it was the last thing she did.

"No," he said finally.

"You no longer want to become an Auror?" she asked, perplexed. "If you don't mind me asking, what made you change your mind?"

"I don't know," Harry said truthfully. "I haven't had a chance to think about it at all really. But just now, when you asked me if that's what I wanted, I realized that it isn't."

Professor McGonagall remained quiet as Harry sat thoughtfully a few moments.

"I guess I wanted to be an Auror in fourth year because it seemed so cool, and that kind of stuck with me through fifth year because I never really considered anything else. I think it was just a childish dream…"

"Well - not that I think this is the wrong decision Mr. Potter, because it's your choice – do allow me to tell you that you becoming an Auror is certainly not a childish ambition; you've fought more dark wizards and been in more dangerous situations than most wizards do their whole lives. You certainly have the ability."

As she spoke these words, Harry felt something click in his mind.

"That's it," he said. "That's why I don't want this. I've been doing this since I was eleven, and I know it isn't going to stop until Voldemort is destroyed. I've been forced into this situation so many times, for so long. I just want it to end. I don't want to do it anymore."

"I see," Professor McGonagall said softly. "Well, that is a wise decision on your part, Mr. Potter. But have you given any thought as to what you will do when you leave Hogwarts?"

"No idea," Harry said.

Auror had always been the easy choice; the obvious choice.

"What are do you think your strengths are?"

"Quidditch," Harry said automatically.

"Is that something you would like to pursue?" Professor McGonagall asked promptly.

"Not really," he replied, knowing automatically that it didn't feel like the right choice. "I want to do something worthwhile. That was part of the appeal of being an Auror, you know – I'd be doing something for the greater good."

"You do seem to have a bit of a saving people thing," Professor McGonagall said, the corner of her mouth twitching.

"What was that?" Harry asked, not sure if he had heard right.

"A joke, Mr. Potter," she replied. "Well, what are your favorite classes?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry replied automatically, adding "Well… I guess that's always depended on the teacher."

And suddenly, it hit him.

"A teacher," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"I could be a professor," he said. But then looked unsurely up at Professor McGonagall. "I mean… do you think – err… well, I don't know. I'd like to be…"

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Mr. Potter," she said, smiling at him. "After all, you did remarkably in your fifth year with… Dumbledore's Army was it? I haven't seen that many 'O's in nearly two decades."

Harry stopped to really consider it; he could be a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It would be the perfect job for him.

"And it's perfect, too, because Professor Alchemina, like all the other teachers, is only able to work here a couple more years – at which point you could come work here at Hogwarts. I'm sure Dumbledore would be more than happy to offer you employment."

"And what would I do directly after I leave school," Harry asked, more enthused about the idea by the minute.

"In order to prepare for a full-time teaching job, Hogwarts would be willing to fund you to travel or study, and perhaps take temporary job posts in other schools … in face I believe there's a teacher at St. Druid's in Dublin who will be on maternity leave for the first month of their next school year…" Professor McGonagall paused. "So, is this a path you wish to take, Mr. Potter?"

Harry was about to agree to the decision whole-heartedly, when suddenly he realized what could possibly be a huge flaw in the plan.

"Err… Professor – would I have to live in the castle?" he asked.

"Would living at Hogwarts be a problem?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Not necessarily," Harry said slowly. "But let's just say… I was married."

"Are you planning on getting married in the next few years?" Professor McGonagall said, clearly not taking him seriously.

"For argument's sake," Harry said, feeling his cheeks burn hot. "If I were married, I would want to live with my wife."

"I understand, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall told him. "Don't worry, it is of course more convenient for you to live in the castle, but it is not a requirement. You may live anywhere you wish, and commute to Hogsmeade by Apparition, Floo Powder, or you can get personalized Portkey for direct travel to the castle itself."

Harry relaxed; it wouldn't be a problem after all.

"Are there any more questions, Mr. Potter?"

"No, none at all," Harry answered.

"This is what you want?"

"Yes, this is what I want," Harry said.

"Excellent then," Professor McGonagall said, standing up to see him out. "I'll gather some information for you about how you can prepare for becoming a teacher, and contact some schools so they know you'll be available to substitute over the course of the next two years."

"Thank you very much, Professor," Harry said, as he stood up from his seat and walked outside the office door.

"Your welcome, Harry," she replied. "And I think you'll be an excellent teacher… after all, your father was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Hogwarts has ever seen."


	12. Chapter 12: Snake Among The Lions

Chapter 12: Snake Among the Lions

Harry drifted very slowly towards the Gryffindor common room as his mind reeled with everything Professor McGonagall had just told him. He half-wondered why he had never bothered to ask anyone about his parents' occupations, but also questioned why nobody had ever sought to tell him before. Once he was informed his father's job, he had automatically asked what it was his mother had been. The answer had completely shocked him, and he still wasn't sure what to feel: she had been an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries.

"Harry?" someone behind him squeaked.

Harry snapped out of his trance and turned to see Ron and Hermione standing behind him; the latter was looking very small and nervous.

"Hermione," was all he replied with. "Ron…"

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, as she approached him and Ron remained silent where he was. "About trying to fool myself into believing working as an Unspeakable would be a good idea."

Harry looked blankly back at her, barely aware of why she was even apologizing; his mind was somewhere else.

"Part of me thought it would help," she continued, her voice breaking a little. "Help me to forget… I guess I didn't consider how you would feel – or Ron. It was selfish of me."

Harry continued to look back at her, wordlessly.

"Harry, please say something…"

"It wasn't selfish," he said plainly. "I overreacted. I didn't stop to think what reasons you might have. I'm sorry for all the things I said."

Hermione cried as rushed up and threw her arms around him, taking him by surprise.

"You didn't overreact – I don't blame you…It's my fault; I'm stupid and insensitive…"

"Don't blame yourself – I'm sorry. I went over the line – I'd never throw away our friendship…"

"I'm so sorry!"

"No – I'm sorry…"

They stopped apologizing, looked at each other and gave small laughs. Ron smiled and began to approach the two of them.

"So we're square?" Harry asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded and let out a deep breath.

"I would have apologized sooner… but I was too –"

"Scared? Hurt? Guilty?"

"How did you guess?"

"Cause that's why I didn't apologize, either."

"That's much better." Ron said happily. "So how did your session with McGonagall go?"

"Oh, yeah…" Harry's mind was brought back to the thoughts that had been swirling in his mind as he was wandering slowly back towards Gryffindor Tower.

"'Oh yeah' what?"

"I'm going to be a Defense professor, here at Hogwarts," Harry told them.

"Really? That's wonderful Harry!" she said excitedly.

"Brilliant," said Ron. "But - what happened to being an Auror?"

"Well – I figured I've fought enough dark wizards to last me a lifetime," he replied. "But… that's not all that McGonagall and I talked about…"

"What else?" Hermione asked quickly, already in clear anticipation the next bit of information Harry had to tell them.

"I found out that my dad taught Defense Against the Dark Arts here, too," he said. "And he was the last one to keep the position for more than one year at a time."

Ron's eyes widened in surprise as he was rendered speechless, while Hermione looked fascinated as she usually would with any such kind of information. Harry then prepared himself to give tell them about his mother.

"My mum was an Unspeakable," he said quietly.

"Oh – Harry…" Hermione said, and automatically began to try and comfort him. "Well you know, with her it's not really the same. It was before everything that happened."

"Yeah mate, Unspeakables aren't bad people," Ron added. "Department of Mysteries just isn't a place we need to think about, after…all that we went through that night."

Harry just smiled solemnly. He knew it wasn't a bad thing that Lily had been an Unspeakable; but after his fight with Hermione, it felt strange.

"You know Harry – about that supposed 'curse' on the Defense Professor post?" Hermione said, smiling softly. "I bet it was just waiting for the right person to take you father's place."

_It's good to have Hermione back_, Harry thought.

* * *

With Harry and Hermione's argument resolved, Ron automatically began pushing that the three of them actually get started on learning more about what ways Harry could fulfill the prophecy and defeat Voldemort.

In the meantime, Harry and Hermione also began focusing on what Ron was hiding from them, as his sleep-deprivation was clearly getting to him as he strived to occupy his time with more and more responsibilities and activities.

"Ron suggested today that we start visiting Grawp with Hagrid!" Hermione told Harry urgently Monday evening as they met in the common room before dinner. "He's gone mad!"

Harry's mind went numb from this piece of information, barely aware of how to respond.

"How long will that sleep substitute allow him to go without sleep?" Harry asked warily.

"As long as he lives," Hermione told him. "But he'll practically be a living zombie; his subconscious feelings and imaginings will start to blend with his conscious reality."

"Errr…"

"He'll stop realizing the difference between dreams and real life," Hermione explained. "He'll be confused and disoriented, and he'll begin to hallucinate."

"Oh," Harry said shortly. "Well that's not good."

"I have a plan, though," Hermione told him.

"Not surprising at all, what is it?"

"I'm putting a sleeping potion in his pumpkin juice tonight," she said simply.

"Errr… Hermione, that's not such a good – "

"I don't care. He needs to sleep. I don't care if he gets mad. I don't care if he yells and stomps…"

"What if he has a good reason for not sleeping? What if it's dangerous?" Harry asked her.

"It's very clear that he just doesn't want to sleep. I don't know what his reason is – but at least if he's mad, he might tell us."

"I'm not entirely comfortable with this."

"Well get comfortable – because I need you to distract him."

"Ready to go to dinner?" Ron's voice said from the boys' stairwell.

Harry gave Hermione one more uncertain look before turned to Ron as he approached the two of them.

"Yeah, let's go."

The three of them left the common room and Harry grew more anxious with each step towards the Great Hall. He wasn't sure if forcing Ron to sleep was the best idea. Of course, he had been tetchy on many of Hermione's 'plans' before, but they had all worked out in the end – though some just barely.

Harry remained silent for the entire walk downstairs, while Ron talked happily of something and Hermione listened politely as she threw Harry furtive looks.

"Miss your mum, Murphy?" a snotty voice asked from close by.

They had reached the Entrance Hall, and Harry glanced over to see Pansy Parkinson surrounded by several of her Slytherin friends, all cruelly laughing at Siobhan, who was glaring back coldly.

"Shove it, Parkinson," she said simply.

Pansy just gave her a dirty look before signaling her group to move into the Great Hall, and they all followed obediently, throwing smirks back at Siobhan, who was left standing by herself with a distant look.

"Go ahead -I'll follow you in a minute," Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione.

They nodded and left him as he approached Siobhan.

"You okay?" he asked carefully.

"What's it to you, Potter?" she said defensively.

"Believe it or not, I actually care…"

She didn't say anything, but merely looked back as though unsure of how to react.

"I know you miss her…" he said quietly.

"No. I don't," she said coldly.

"Siobhan, you don't have to pretend –"

"I'm not pretending," she said, not looking him in the eye. "Remember when I asked you if you thought she deserved it?"

"Actually – you accused me of thinking that."

"Whatever," she said indifferently. "She did deserve it."

"She was your mother," Harry said.

"It doesn't make her any better than the other bastards who follow him… and kill people for horrible reasons."

Harry remained quiet; he didn't know Siobhan well enough to know quite how to respond to anything she said.

"Do you know why I don't have any friends, Potter?"

"Errr… you're not a people person?" he answered uncomfortably

She gave a small laugh as her eyes darted up to the ceiling; he noticed her bottom lip was quivering.

"The other houses don't like the Slytherins, so that's out," she said, sounding as though she was dedicating every ounce of self-control to not crying. "And I don't get along with the other Slytherins in my year because I don't support the Death Eaters or anything they stand for; I don't believe in the blood purity crap, and I don't think that murder and terror is acceptable means of getting what you want."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you in Slytherin?" Harry asked, pushing aside the fact that he was just a little frightened of her.

"That's where the hat put me, isn't it?" she answered vehemently. "I don't deny I'm ambitious, Potter. I just wouldn't kill to get what I want. I have morals, you know… but I guess you're right, aren't you? It must have put me there for some reason. I guess I wasn't cut out for any of the better houses."

Harry felt he may have pushed the wrong button, and immediately set out to fix his mistake.

"The hat wanted to put me into Slytherin…" he told her, surprised at his honesty; it wasn't something he had ever told anyone besides Dumbledore. "But I begged to be put anywhere else…"

"You don't seem like a Slytherin…"

"I think we all a have a bit of Slytherin in us," he answered.

She didn't reply, but saw a hint of a smile as Siobhan looked down at her feet.

"You should go to dinner, Potter."

"And where are you going?"

"Dinner, obviously," she said. "Having no friends doesn't stop me from eating."

"You wanna sit with us?"

"Funny," Siobhan scoffed.

"Really."

She surveyed him appraisingly, a flicker of uncertainty cast across her snow-white face for a split-second. She then raised her eyebrow and smiled coolly.

"Alright then…" she said, as though bored.

They walked into the Great Hall together, about halfway down the Gryffindor table to where Ron and Hermione sat and took their seats across from them. Harry noticed a few heads from the Ravenclaw table turn to watch as the surrounding Gryffindors fell silent and stared at Siobhan. Her green and silver tie stood out from the mass of red and gold. After a few moments, the Gryffindor silence was overtaken by curious whispers, none of which Siobhan seemed to notice; or at least she didn't seem bothered.

"Siobhan Murphy, isn't it?" Hermione asked warmly, sticking out her hand. "Hermione Granger."

Siobhan seemed to find Hemione's formalities somewhat odd, but shook her hand anyway.

"Yeah, I know," she said casually.

Hermione beamed at her, and when no one said anything, she gave Ron a rather violent nudge.

"I'm Ron," he said to Siobhan, nodding politely and returning to his corned beef.

"You look awful," Siobhan said.

"Excushmeem?" Ron said a piece of beef hanging out of his mouth.

"You look absolutely dreadful – when's the last time you slept?"

"Yes, Ron – when is the last time you slept?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Last night," he said defensively.

Hermione eyed him skeptically, while Siobhan shrugged and took a swig of pumpkin juice. Over the course of the next half-hour Hermione kept giving meaningful glances to Harry as she gestured to Ron; in response Harry shot a wary look back at her with a tiny head shake. Ron seemed almost entirely out if it and took no notice, while Siobhan plowed through her food without a word to anyone; Harry figured six years of eating alone had prevented her from becoming much of a social eater. By this point there were at least a dozen students in the Great Hall eyeing the four of them at any given time, obviously all curious as to what a Slytherin was going at the Gryffindor table – with Harry, Ron, and Hermione nonetheless.

Suddenly Ron's head jerked up towards Harry, and with a very pained expression he whispered: "_Aurora's dead?" _A moment later, he returned to his food as though nothing had happened.

Hermione and Harry stopped their battle of facial expressions and turned to him. Harry felt as though he had frozen, while Hermione looked confused. At that exact moment, Harry decided it was time to go through with Hermione's plan.

He reached his hand to get his pumpkin juice, hitting Ron's goblet as he did so and knocking it over, it's contents pouring all over the table.

"_Evanesco_," Hermione said quickly, before the juice spilled over the edge onto their laps.

"Sorry about that, mate," Harry said, as Hermione picked up the pitcher of pumpkin juice and poured Ron a fresh goblet, setting it down in front of him. Harry never noticed her add the potion in, but knew she must have because she gave him a small affirmative nod.

"S'alright, I'm not thirsty…" Ron said.

Harry groaned inwardly, while Hermione rolled her eyes in agitation. However, out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Siobhan point her wand just over the table at Ron's plate; she then muttered something very quietly and returned her wand to her pocket.

Harry eyed her quizzically.

"What?" she asked, her pale green eyes twinkling slightly, but no trace of a smile on her lips.

"Ow! – hot, hot!" Ron cried, fanning his mouth; he quickly reached for his goblet of freshly poured pumpkin juice and downed the entire thing.

"Something wrong?" asked Hermione, genuinely concerned, though she was unable to hide hersatisfied smile as she watched him finish his goblet.

"Since when is the corned beef served spicy?" Ron asked, drinking the remains of Hermione's juice, too.

"Mine's perfectly fine," Hermione said.

"Mine, too," Siobhan agreed.

"Same with mine, mate," Harry said, adding the smallest of grins to Siobhan, feeling very glad he had invited the Slytherin to sit with them.

After Hermione's plan – or at least the first phase – was completed, the four of them left the Great Hall. Ron, Harry, and Hermione said good night to Siobhan and exhaustedly pulled themselves up the stairways and through the corridors towards Gryffindor Tower.

Once inside the common room Ron traipsed up the stairs of the boys' dormitory to have a 'lie-down'.

"Keep an eye on him," Hermione said to Harry, and he quickly followed in Ron's wake.

Once upstairs he found Ron already fast asleep in his bed; Harry took a seat on his own bed and began to work on his latest Potions essay while observing Ron closely. He did not toss, or even mumble or stir in the slightest, as was usual for Ron. He just slept.

About two hours later, when Harry had finished his essay and had almost fallen asleep himself, Ron had still not stirred. For this reason, Harry was very startled when Ron gave a violent turn and swatted something with his arm.

Harry looked up, alert, and watched as Ron gave a few more violent turns, and his robe was pulled off from his arms. He tossed a few more times before he began to shout.

_"It's his fault she's dead! She shouldn't have died! She was innocent – this is his fault!"_

Harry rushed over to Ron and tried to shake him awake.

_"It's his fault! I don't care who held the wand! It was him who took her life!"_

"Ron!"

_"I hope he rots in Azkaban for this!"_

"RON!"

Harry gave him a violent shake, and Ron's eyes shot open as he drew in a sharp breath and sat up.

"What happened?" Ron whimpered. "How did I fall asleep?"

Harry didn't answer; instead he stared at Ron's arm where he had been wounded by brains that had wrapped their thoughts around him over a year ago in the Department of Mysteries, leaving deeply embedded scars – which at that moment were glowing a bright, vivid red.


	13. Chapter 13: Ron's Secret

Chapter 13: Ron's Secret

"Ron, what – ?"

Harry stared open-mouthed at the glowing scars on Ron's arms, and looked imploringly at his best friend. Ron blinked back at him, looking almost ashamed.

"I was having a bad dream," he said shakily, quickly pulling his robe back on, covering his arms.

"What's going on, Ron?" Harry asked him. "Why are your scars…?"

"I'm fine," Ron answered. "Don't worry about it."

"I'll worry about it if I want to," Harry replied. "Something is really wrong with you; you haven't been sleeping, and you're completely out of it half the time! Tell me what's going on."

Ron made to leave the dormitory, but Harry stood between him and the door.

"I'm just concerned, Ron," he said consolingly.

"And I don't want you to have to be concerned! You've got plenty of your own problems to deal with without worrying about mine!"

Ron pushed past him and left the room, taking the steps two at a time down into the common room; Harry quickly raced after him, and was very glad to see that Hermione was there still seated in the armchair he had left her in. She looked up at the two of them as they reached the bottom of the staircase and immediately sensed something was wrong.

"What's going on?" she asked the two of them quickly.

"Ask him," Harry said, gesturing at Ron.

Caught between the two of them, Ron seemed to sense defeat. He pushed his hair back and sighed, and looked at Harry and Hermione hesitantly as though still trying to think of a way out of his predicament. Finally he surrendered.

"Alright, you want to know?" he said.

"Yes, we want to know," Harry answered.

"Not here, let's go upstairs," Ron sighed.

Harry and Hermione wasted no time in heading back up to the boys' dormitory where they immediately sat on Ron's bed. He joined them shortly, and the two of them waited with bated breath as Ron began to fill them in on his troubles.

"I've been having nightmares," Ron said slowly. "They aren't mine though; they're someone else's."

Hermione looked perplexed, but Harry quickly but together what he had seen with what Ron was telling them.

"When I was attacked by those brains in the Department of Mysteries," Ron explained further. "They left thoughts inside of me."

"But why now?" Hermione asked. "Why not a year ago?"

Ron swallowed hard as he looked away guiltily.

"I did have them a year ago," he said guiltily. "But I didn't say anything. Not to either of you, anyway. Sirius had just died, and my problems didn't seem like anything anyone needed to worry about…But I told Dumbledore. He explained what he knew about the Brain Room, and he helped me stop the nightmares. And the thoughts."

Harry felt terrible; his best friend had been suffering by himself, because he hadn't wanted to burden him with any more worries. As though Ron's well being wasn't as important as his own.

He turned to see Hermione's reaction; her eyes were watery and could tell that there were a million questions whirling around in her mind, and that she was only hesitating as she decided which one to ask first.

"What did he tell you about the Brain Room?" she asked finally.

"The brains aren't really brains – in a physical sense at least. They are a collection of memories and thoughts donated by witches and wizards. Most of them aren't happy, just things people wanted to live without."

"If you stopped the nightmares…" Harry asked. "Why are you having them again?"

"I was fine for a while, but then…Dad died," Ron said throatily. "And I started having them once in a while. But it was bearable, nothing I couldn't deal with…"

He paused, and his eyes looked very red.

"But ever since Ginny…"

He didn't say any more, but he didn't need to; Harry and Hermione understood perfectly. Ginny's death had been the finally blow to Ron's defenses, and the nightmares had been growing steadily worse since then.

"And why haven't you gone back to Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"I just didn't," Ron answered. "I don't know why; I guess I felt he had more things to worry about, too."

The sobs Hermione had been so valiantly holding back finally broke through as she wrapped her arms around Ron.

"Oh, Ron – you need to tell us these things," she choked. "We care about you. I've been so worried… I had no idea…"

"Yeah, mate," Harry added. "Don't ever think I have too many problems to hear about yours. I'm not any more important than you."

"That's debatable," Ron said with a small laugh.

"You have to start sleeping, Ron," Hermione said seriously. "You can't do this. You have to go back to Dumbledore, and you have to tell him you're having the nightmares again so he can help you get rid of them."

"Okay, I will," Ron sighed.

"Promise?" Hermione said.

"I promise," he replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"So… who's this Aurora woman, then?" Harry asked after a quiet moment or two.

"No idea," Ron said uncertainly. "She was murdered… for the wrong reason. I think she was my sister – or well, you know_ his_ sister. Whoever he is."

"Looks like we've got a lot more to figure out this year," Harry sighed. "Voldemort, the prophecy… and now this."

"We don't have to…" Ron started.

"You'll feel better when you know," Harry said simply.

"Thanks, Harry," Ron said gratefully.

"Don't mention, it."

For the first time since term started Ron got a good night's sleep, and it showed the next morning. He still looked fatigued, but the hours he had slept had restored a good amount of his energy.

"Perfect timing for Quidditch, too," Harry commented as they left Charms class the following afternoon.

"Yeah," the re-energized Ron replied. "I've been looking forward to seeing the new team at work."

"Did you schedule practice for Friday?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Yeah," Ron said. "Why?"

"Oh," Hermione replied, looking a bit disappointed. "No reason – just curious…"

"Hermione – what – "

"Don't worry about it," she said quickly. "You two should get ready for practice."

With that she sped off, for the library no doubt, leaving Ron and Harry very confused.

"What's on Friday?" Harry asked.

"Dunno – her birthday is Thursday, though – oh, bloody hell!" Ron said, with the air of dawning realization.

"What?"

"It's our anniversary!" Ron exclaimed. "I'm such an idiot – I can't believe I forgot that."

"Err… Ron – do you and Hermione count your anniversary from your first date?" Harry asked slowly.

"Yeah – why?"

"That means it's my anniversary with Katie, too…" Harry groaned. "She'll kill me. She will literally come here and she will kill me."

"Katie doesn't know you forgot, though," Ron said. "I practically just told Hermione I had no clue!"

"Yeah – but it's more important that I remember…" Harry said, thinking of their recent engagement.

"What – why?" Ron asked.

"Oh… er… no reason," Harry answered quickly, trying to think fast. "It's just – that, well… I need extra time to come up with something, you know… long distance."

"Oh… alright," Ron said, seeming satisfied with Harry's excuse. "Makes sense. Yeah, you're right… you have it worse."

Harry heaved a sigh, before hoisting his slipping book bag back over his shoulder and making his way down the stairs to the Entrance Hall, Ron taking his lead. They reached the grounds quickly and set off for the Quidditch stadium, where they found one of the new team mates already waiting for them.

"You're Zahira?" Ron asked, shaking the girl's hand; she nodded in reply.

Zahira Kadar, one of the team's two new Beaters, was a tall Arabic girl with long black hair, which even tied up high in a pony tail reached her hips. She had dark skin and deep brown eyes that shone brilliantly in the sun. Despite her height, her frame was rather petite and Harry had nearly fallen off his broom when he had seen the surprising amount of force she had hit the Bludgers with.

Harry nodded hello to Zahira before he and Ron retreated to lockers to change into their Quidditch robes.

"She's a bit intimidating, eh?" Harry said to Ron.

"She's a _girl_…" Ron said dubiously.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Harry asked. "We've had plenty of girls on the team before."

"Not Beaters…" Ron answered.

"Yeah, but Zahira's brilliant…"

"I know – why else would I have picked her?" Ron answered. "I'm not sure… it's just strange; having a girl Beater, you know?"

"Whatever you say," Harry said. He pulled on his gloves and went back out onto the pitch. Zahira was up in the air zooming around on her Nimbus X – the newest broom in the Nimbus series. On a bench next to the stands Harry found Euan with the two new Chasers, Ryan Healy and Erimentha Patrons. Ryan had a mop of dark curly hair, bright blue eyes and a handful of light freckles, while Erimentha was short with olive skin and short brown hair that looked as though it had been lightened by the sun and nearly matched her skin tone.

Harry greeted both of them with a welcoming grin.

"Good to have you on the team," he said.

"Good to be here," Ryan said, with a charismatic grin that reminded Harry strongly of Sirius.

Erimentha remained quiet, but gave Harry a nervous smile.

"Erimentha, right?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah… but you can call me Minty," she answered. "Everyone else does."

At this moment, another boy came running up with a broom in his hand. He was stocky with auburn hair that fell in his eyes, and Harry recognized him as the other Beater, Derry Oaks.

"Hi," he said, slightly out of breath. "Sorry, I'm a bit late…"

"No worries, Ron's still in the changing room," Harry told him. "Mind you, he can be a bit of a drill sergeant when it comes to Quidditch, especially when we're preparing for our Slytherin match - which is first game of the season; so you'll all want to be alert."

"Turning the new team members against me already?" Ron said with a smirk, coming out of the dress room, looking very sharp in his Quidditch robes.

"Just giving them fair warning," Harry answered.

"Well, what are you all doing down here?" Ron asked. "You should be doing some warm-up laps; come on, let's go."

They all mounted their brooms and kicked off from the ground, joining Zahira up in the air. After about ten minutes of warming up, Ron started them on his infamous training drills. He had Euan, Minty and Ryan working on the Hawkshead Formation while Derry and Zahira learned the Sloth Grip Roll while holding their Bludger bats; it was something Harry had never seen attempted with much success. In the meantime, Harry did Wronski Feints, pulling up not before he hit the ground but whenever Ron's whistle signaled him; it proved more difficult than merely pulling out of the dive at the last moment, because Ron's signals came repeatedly without warning.

After what seemed to be an eternity of drills, Ron finally blew his whistle three times indicating that practice was over. Harry breathed a sigh of exhausted relief and flew down to the grass, quickly dismounting from his Firebolt. As usual after Ron's Quidditch practices, his body ached. Ron told the team that Friday practice was cancelled, which they all seemed thoroughly grateful for, and they all left for the showers

A refreshed but still aching Harry arrived at dinner alongside Ron, still talking at great length about that afternoon's practice. Famished, Harry barely took notice of what he was eating before he began shoveling it into his mouth.

"…I think Oaks needs to work on his aim; he's very powerful – but not accurate. Kadar, on the other hand, has nearly perfect technique, but she needs to work on her communication skills. I don't think I've heard her say a word, and that's not going to work if she's going to be part of the team…"

"Uh-huh," Harry said mindlessly as Ron continued rambling.

He looked up at the entrance to the Great Hall, keeping an eye out for Hermione who had not yet arrived. Instead of finding her, he spotted Siobhan who entered quietly and took a seat at the very end of the Slytherin table, away from everyone else.

"Siobhan!" Harry called.

She looked up, a bit shocked at hearing her name called from across the hall. Harry gestured for her to come over and sit with him and Ron. She got up and joined them, with a small smile and a casual 'hey', before she began to eat silently just as she had the previous evening.

"…Healy's a good flyer, but every time Patrons looks at him he tries to show off and ends up dropping the Quaffle…"

"Ouch!" Harry interrupted, feeling a small sting on the tip of his finger, causing him to drop his fork with a loud clatter.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked, sounding only barely concerned.

Harry looked at his finger, and saw a tiny cut where he had felt the sting.

"Cut myself…" he answered.

"How'd you do manage that?" Siobhan asked.

"Must have accidentally put it in the way of my knife…" Harry said, shrugging as he picked his fork back up and returned to his bacon and cabbage.

Siobhan looked at him like he was a bit of an idiot and shook her head with a small laugh, as Ron continued talking about practice. Quite soon, they were joined by Hermione who walked in rather briskly and said a stiff hello to Ron, before greeting Siobhan emphatically; Siobhan gave her a patronizing smile and returned to her quiet eating.

"Cancelled Friday practice," Ron told her.

"Oh? Why would you do that?" Hermione asked.

"More time to spend with my girlfriend on our anniversary," he answered.

"You remembered!" she said happily.

"Yeah – sorry, I needed just a tiny reminder…" Ron said apologetically.

She gave him a kiss, and Harry looked at them with just a small pang of jealousy, the distance between him and Katie bothering him even more.

"Well," Ron told Hermione. "You might want to eat quickly, because we have a meeting with Dumbledore today. You wanted to ask him about the ball, right?"

"What ball?" Harry asked.

"I want to have a Halloween ball… like last year," Hermione explained. "I think it would be good fun."

"She wants it to be themed, too," Ron added.

"What kind of theme?"

"You have to go with someone from a different house…" Hermione told him, barely containing her excitement. "It will be a perfect opportunity to unite the houses."

"But what about you and Ron? Are you really going to go with different dates?"

"We're Head Boy and Girl… so we'll be supervising, and we'll be too busy to have our own dates, so no," Hermione replied.

"That's a clever excuse," Harry said, raising his eyebrow at her.

"I think the ball sounds like a grand idea…" Siobhan said, surprising the three of them by actually entering the conversation.

"You do, really?" Hermione asked delightedly.

"Yeah," Siobhan said. "Though the Slytherin turnout will be a bit low…"

"But a good few will come, right?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, sure…" Siobhan answered. "We're not all snobs."

"Excellent," Hermione said. "Now we just need Dumbledore's approval."

"Oh, and while we're getting Dumbledore's approval," Ron said. "I wanted to ask him about…something else, too."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Can't tell you now…" Ron said, with a not-so-suave gesture at Harry.

"Alright," Hermione answered with a grin. "Well, I think I'm done here, let's go."

"See you later, mate," Ron said with a wink at Harry. "You too, Siobhan."

With that, the two of them got up and headed for Dumbledore's office, leaving Harry in total bewilderment as to what Ron was up to.


	14. Chapter 14: The Perfect Gift

_A/N: Hello again :) I hope you're all enjoying the story, so far. _

_I got an 'interesting' 'review' the other day, which though I have the power to, I have not deleted from my review page. You guys should check it out... 'tis rather funny. (I wonder who took the time out of their busy schedule to insult me so thoroughly...)_

_And of course, a huge thank you to everyone who takes the time out to review - it is greatly appreciated._

_Enjoy - and remember, that things are often more important than they seem. wink_

**Chapter 14: The Perfect Gift**

Harry was back in the common room working sleepily on Transfiguration homework by the time Ron and Hermione had returned from their meeting with Dumbledore. Hermione was practically bouncing with excitement, while Ron, carrying a large bottle of red potion, looked happy but somewhat reserved.

"How'd the meeting go?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore thinks the ball is an excellent idea," Hermione gushed. "_And _he says that Ron is going to be perfectly fine…"

"I just have to take this horrible potion every night and take Elimency lessons…" Ron groaned.

"Elimency?" Harry asked.

"It's like Occlumency… but different," Ron said. "My mind isn't being invaded from an outside force, but… um – what was it again Hermione?"

"He needs to eliminate his subconscious intruder," Hermione explained "Repression will only push the thoughts away until he is emotionally weakened again, but Elimency helps to remove certain thoughts fully and safely from your mind. It involves magic similar to that invoked for Pensieve use."

"Oh… okay," Harry said, trying to smile gratefully at Hermione for answering his question so thoroughly.

"But that's not all…" Ron said.

"There's more?" Harry said disbelievingly.

"Oh – not about the Elimency," Ron said grinning. "Something I asked Dumbledore about – something for you…"

"Is that so?" Harry said, feigning surprise. "I had no idea you were planning anything…"

"There will be a seventh-year only Hogsmeade trip this Friday," Hermione told him.

"So you and Katie will be able to see each other for your anniversary," Ron added.

Harry felt a happy leap in his stomach

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ron said. "Thought you might like to see her…"

"Thanks, Ron – and Hermione," Harry said, fighting the urge to kiss both of them. "This is brilliant; I have to go write Katie…"

With that, he ran upstairs to his room, quickly pulling out a fresh piece of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink.

_Dear Katie_, he wrote,

_Just got news from the Ron and Hermione that there's going to be a Hogsmeade trip on Friday. Write me back and tell me when you can meet me. Can't wait to see you._

_All my love,_

_Harry_

When he finished, Harry quickly went up the Owlery and sent Hedwig off with the letter, before returning to his dormitory, where he realized how sleepy he was and got ready for bed. As he changed into his pajama bottoms, he noticed that Ron was snoring peacefully across the room, tossing gently rather than trashing violently as he had been the night before.

"Hurrmionee, dontfrostthepie!" he mumbled urgently, before resuming his snoring.

Harry gave a small laugh; Ron's biggest concern at the moment seemed to be making sure Hermione didn't 'frost the pie', and Harry would be seeing Katie within a matter of days. As he climbed into his bed he felt, for once, that their lives weren't going so badly. And it wasn't long before he drifted of into a peaceful sleep

---

Harry had received a reply from Katie the very next morning upon sending his owl, informing him that she would meet him in The Three Broomsticks at about four. That Friday, he set off from the castle to the village two hours early, in hopes of finding an anniversary gift for Katie, not quite sure of what exactly he was looking for.

Harry walked in and out of a few shops, stopping at Honeydukes for Chocolate Frogs and Fizzing Whizbees, but otherwise not finding much. He walked swiftly past Madam Puddifoot's, grinning as he caught a glimpse of two familiar heads of hair, one bushy brown, the other flaming red, nuzzled near a corner window.

Harry looked down at his watch, and saw that he had an hour to go before he met up with Katie. He suppressed the urge to skip, as he felt a surge of excitement run through his body. He was sure he must have looked slightly mad, as he was walking down the street grinning widely at apparently nothing.

He took a left turn at the end of the street, and came upon _Virgo's Wizarding Treasures_, a quaint little store that looked promising. He entered to the sound of a magical chime, and was greeted by a small, elderly witch with graying black curls and crystal blue eyes.

"Good afternoon! It's Mr. Potter, is it not?" she said excitedly.

Harry nodded politely and smiled at the woman; he felt reminded of someone, but he wasn't quite sure who.

"Are you looking for something in particular, Mr. Potter?" she asked, as she waved her wand over some glittering rocks on a nearby shelf, making them organize themselves accordingly.

"A gift," he said, glancing around the story at the various items, hoping something might jump out at him. "For my girlfriend. It's our first anniversary."

"Ah," the old witch smiled knowingly. "Young love."

Harry couldn't help but grin, and found himself blushing slightly as he turned away and sauntered casually about the store.

"Just take a look around," she said kindly. "I'm sure what you're searching for will show itself to you."

Harry smiled appreciatively. He walked down the aisles, seeing jewelry boxes and antique wands, glass slippers and magical paint sets – all lovely, but none were perfect; Harry wanted the gift to be perfect.

Suddenly an item fell from the shelf ahead of him, and he walked over to restore it to its place. As he picked it up, he saw that it was two bottle green journals, bound together with gold ribbon. He had to admit they were rather nice looking.

'Oh, those are a personal favorite of mine," the kind witch said when she spotted him looking at the journals.

"Is there something special about them?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Oh, those journals are very special indeed, Mr. Potter," she replied. "And I think they're just what you're looking for."

* * *

Forty minutes later, Harry found himself sitting in a small booth in a more private corner of the Three Broomsticks, sipping a butterbeer, very proud of the find he had made at _Virgo's Wizarding Treasures_, and making a mental note to return there more often in the future.

There were a good few people in the pub, less crowded than it usually was during Hogsmeade trips due to the fact that it was seventh years only. Harry found himself looking quickly to the door every time he heard it swing open, slightly disappointed when Katie didn't walk through.

The door creaked open again, and the pub was cast in a small amount of light, Harry jerked his head over to the door, through which came a girl with a head of long fiery red hair: Ginny.

Harry lifted his arm to wave her over, when suddenly he felt a cold plunging feeling inside him, and his breath stopped short.

_Ginny's dead._

Harry looked back at the red-headed girl; he didn't recognise her. She was just a girl who resembled Ginny. Harry let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes as he leaned back against the soft padding of the booth. His happiness had evaporated rather quickly.

"Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes quickly at the sound of Katie's voice, and upon seeing her standing next to his table he jumped from his seat and wrapped his arms around her.

"Katie…" he breathed.

He had expected to be excited and overwhelmed with joy upon seeing her, but instead he was relieved and comforted by her presence. He pulled back slightly, and leaned down to her face, giving her a long kiss. It had only been three weeks since he had kissed her, but it had been far too long.

When he pulled away, Katie was smiling happily, but she gave him a concerned look.

"Are you alright?" she asked quickly. "You looked rather upset when I came in…"

"I'm fine," Harry explained slowly. "– it's just, for a moment, I thought I saw Ginny…"

"Oh," Katie said, looking downhearted. "That's terrible; I'm sorry."

"I'm fine, really," Harry reassured her. "Sit down."

He took his seat in the booth, and moved over for her to sit beside him. Once she was seated, he put her arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know, that happened to me last week," she said quietly. "A girl came into St. Mungo's, and for a fleeting instant… I thought it was Ginny."

"I think it's natural," Harry replied sadly. "It's just – it can come as a real shock… for one second it's like you've forgotten, and then it all happens all over again."

Katie murmured in agreement, and then lifted her face to look at him.

"But how are you doing… you know, overall?"

Harry sighed.

"Pretty well," he said. "It's been interesting to say the least…"

"How's Ron doing?" Katie asked in a hushed tone. "I know you haven't been willing to write too much in your letters."

"He's doing much better; he's sleeping every night now, and he's calmed down a little, too," Harry answered. "Though we still don't know anything about, you know… _Aurora_."

Katie bit her lip.

"And what about Hermione? Has she decided what she's going to be yet, if not an Unspeakable?"

Harry stopped for a moment, and realized he hadn't even thought about it.

"You know, I completely forgot to ask her," he said, feeling bad. "I guess I was distracted."

"By what?" Katie asked, playfully raising her eyebrow. "You're not seeing another girl, are you?"

"No, don't worry about that," Harry laughed, before becoming serious again. "No – Alex told me about the Sphinx Militia, Katie."

"Oh, yeah… _that_," Katie said tonelessly. "I tell you Harry, there causing a lot of problems."

"And what about your dad?"

"Well, he agrees with them, doesn't he?"

"What do you think?"

"What do I think of unprovoked murder?" Katie bitterly. "I'm not a big fan, actually."

"Katie… seriously..."

"I'm being serious, Harry!" she said, trying her best to keep her voice down. "The Order has things under control! Five arrests have been made since last May, all brought in by the Order. These Militia members are just giving the Death Eaters more incentive to retaliate with violence."

Harry was quiet, giving her a moment to calm down a bit.

"You don't agree with it, do you?" Katie asked.

"No, of course I don't," Harry answered. "I just think we need to understand where your dad is coming from, or we might make things worse."

"We?" Katie said, no longer angry as she smiled at him.

"Yes, 'we'…" Harry said, grinning back at her and giving her a kiss on the forehead. Katie lifted up her left hand and put it on the table, where they both saw her engagement ring sparkling beautifully on her finger.

"I must stare at it for at least an hour every day," she told him.

"Mm," Harry murmured, looking at the glittering diamond, transfixed not by its physical beauty, but what it stood for.

"Have you told anyone yet?" he asked after a minute or two of comfortable silence.

"Nobody."

"Not even Libby?"

"Ha!" Katie scoffed. "I couldn't even tell her if I _wanted_ to."

"What do you mean?"

"It's always 'Charlie this' and "Charlie that'… "Charlie's so sweet", "Charlie's so strong", "Charlie's so funny" – she doesn't pay a moment's attention to anything else."

"Are they together now?"

"No, they're still dawdling around, pretending not to like each other. Honestly…"

Harry gave a small laugh.

"What about you?" Katie asked. "Have you told anyone?"

"Not a soul. I've almost slipped up a couple of times though…"

"You should tell Ron and Hermione soon," Katie said warmly. "They'll go mad that you've been keeping it from them. Hermione especially…"

They fell quiet again, just enjoying being close to one another, not knowing when they might get that chance again. Suddenly Harry remembered the gift he had bought Katie.

"Happy anniversary," he whispered.

"You remembered," she said happily.

"'Course I did…" Harry said.

Katie just raised her eyebrow skeptically.

"Err…" Harry said nervously, before conceding. "Oh, alright. Ron and Hermione's anniversary is the same day as ours – so I had a little help."

"As long as you're honest about it, I won't be mad."

"Do you want your gift now?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Katie said, grinning. "But first, here's yours…"

Katie whipped out a box in blue wrapping paper, almost as though it was from nowhere. Harry gave her a wink and tore off the shimmering blue paper, and opening the box. Inside he found a new camera and several rolls of film.

"I was looking at the walls in Grimmauld Place – and realized all the pictures you put up were mostly old ones, of your parents and Sirius and all…" Katie explained. "I thought you might like some more photographs of your own. Other than the ones Colin takes, of course."

"It's brilliant!" Harry said. "Thank you."

He carefully closed the box and put it away beside him as he took out Katie's gift and handed it to her.

"Your turn," he said.

She unwrapped her gift to find one of the green notebooks, accompanied by a green quill and a bottle of emerald ink.

"Oh, this is magnificent," she said, holding the notebook carefully, and examining the quill's shimmering feathers and precise tip.

"There's more to it," Harry said, pulling out the matching set of the notebook, quill and ink. "I have a set, too – they all go together."

"So, we have matching journals?" Katie asked.

"They're not really journals," Harry told her.

"Well, what are they then?" Katie said dubiously.

"Watch this," Harry said, and proceeded to demonstrate what the old witch in the shop had shown him. He opened his own notebook, dipped his quill in the ink, and scribbled something across the front page. Katie watched patiently, and quite suddenly, her own journal began to glow a soft gold. Curiously, she picked it up.

"Open it," Harry nudged.

Katie did as he said, and upon opening it to the first page she drew in a breath of surprise.

"_I love you – Harry_," she read aloud softly.

"Like it?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Anything we write in one magically appears in the other?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered. "I figured Hermann and Hedwig needed a break from all the flying. And this is quicker, too. So now we can send each other short little messages whenever we feel like it."

Katie was quiet for a moment, looking adoringly at Harry and then at the message inside her journal.

"So, do you like it?" he asked again.

She leaned over and kissed him very softly on the lips.

"I love it," she said. "It's perfect."


	15. Chapter 15: Draco's Advocate

_A/N: Gah! I'm so sorry about the wait. I have recently been on an official hiatus, as I've been all muddled and confused. I had this chapter waiting in the wings, and I wasn't so sure about it. so I've decided to post it to tide you lot over until I finish sixteen. Officially, my break is finished with, but it will still be a bit longer than usual before the next chapter is up, before I get into full swing._

_Just to let you know, I will never give up on this fic, so don't worry about that. If you feel the need/desire to contact me, you can hunt me down through AIM. My publicscreen name is phoenixblack711, feel free to IM me if you see me on._

_Thanks for the reviews, I hope you enjoy the chapter :) Again, I apologize for the seeming disappearance._

Chapter 15: Draco's Advocate

As evening fell upon the rather quiet village of Hogsmeade, the Three Broomsticks was met with a rush of Hogwarts seventh years who were gathering for a round of butterbeers before returning to the castle for the night.

"Katie! Oh, it's so good to see you," Hermione said excitedly, greeting Katie with a hug.

"And you too, Hermione – how've you been?"

"Rather good, all things considered…and yourself?"

"Oh, I'm fine – brilliant at the moment, actually," Katie answered, shooting a smile at Harry, and then leaning forward to give Ron a hug. "How are you holding up?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Ron told her. "We have a rather decent Quidditch team this year, so everything's set..."

"Quidditch, yes – it all comes back to Quidditch with you, doesn't it?" Katie laughed, rolling her eyes, as the four of them moved to a large booth.

"Who's to be joining us, then?" Katie asked.

"Neville, Susan, Luna, Seamus, Dean – Ron, don't be rude – and Siobhan…" Hermione informed them.

"Who's Siobhan?"

"Harry's new Slytherin friend," Ron explained with a small snort of laughter.

"You're friends with a Slytherin, now?" Katie asked, her eyebrows nearly shooting up off her face in her surprise. "Three weeks without me and you're a changed man."

"Siobhan's not like other Slytherins," Harry said in his defence. "She's a lovely person – well, maybe not lovely. She's…er… she's very…"

"She's interesting," Ron finished for him.

"Let's just say you'll have to meet her for yourself," Harry added.

"Is she pretty?" Katie asked.

"Why does that matter?"

"I was just wondering if I need to be worried," she teased.

"You don't need to worry, trust me," Harry reassured her.

"So she's ugly, then?"

"No, she's not ugly…"

"So, you're attracted to her?"

"No!" Harry said, slightly exasperated but still grinning playfully. "Just how shallow do you think I am, anyway?"

Katie only laughed in response.

"What's so funny?" a new voice asked.

The four of them turned to see Siobhan standing beside their booth, eyeing them all with what could almost be considered interest.

"Nothing, I was just giving Harry a hard time," Katie said, eyeing Siobhan's Slytherin colours and standing up to introduce herself. "You must be Siobhan…"

"Yes," Siobhan replied, in an unnaturally friendly tone. "And you must be Katie? It's a pleasure to meet you finally."

Harry, Ron and Hermione shared confused looks with one another as they all moved down to make room for Siobhan to sit. They were soon joined by the rest of their friends – Ron casting a small scowl towards Dean – as Katie and Siobhan chatted away emphatically. Harry kept casting them curiously bewildered looks.

"What's the matter with you?" Siobhan asked him after about twenty minutes.

"Nothing," Harry shrugged. "I was just wondering who you are and what you've done with Siobhan…"

The curly-haired Slytherin scathingly flicked her eyes up to the heavens before turning back to Katie and picking up their conversation, ignoring him completely; Harry scowled and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"You look just like Hermione, mate," Ron joked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked, not missing a beat.

"It means he's beautiful, o' course," Ron recovered quickly with a grin. Hermione couldn't hide that she was pleased; Ron's shameless flattery never failed to mollify her. The two of them returned to being annoyingly adorable in their corner of the booth, and Harry joined the others in a discussion about how the Ministry was going to set about heightening security on their prisoners.

"I think they've finally decided to use Azkaban again, but they've been adding new cautionary measures since they can no longer rely on the dementors…"

"Nah, I don't think so, Dean," Seamus said. "I don't think the Ministry is going to be using Azkaban again anytime soon. They lost dementor control over a year ago, if it's taken them this long to re-establish a proper containment facility, there has to be more to it."

"Well, then where do you suppose they'll be keeping the prisoners?" Neville asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Luna, taking a sip of vividly-blue liquid Harry couldn't identify.

"Do enlighten us, Luna…" Susan said playfully.

"Well, the Ministry has been in talks with Gringotts goblins for a good while now – since just after last Christmas, I believe," Luna explained. "It's clear they're planning on using the underground vaults to store prisoners."

As usual with Luna's extraordinary pronouncements, every one took a moment to simply stare in astonishment at the dirty blonde-haired Ravenclaw as they took in what she had said.

"Not a bad idea, actually," Seamus said thoughtfully.

"Storing people in bank vaults doesn't sound like a bad idea to you?" Dean challenged.

"Well, when you put it like that, it sounds silly," Luna continued. "But they are making adaptations, of course. That's why it's taking so long."

"Or course," Harry said, giving Luna a wink. She simply smiled and took another sip of her unusual drink, which was now bright orange.

The group chatted away for another half-an-hour, as the topic of discussion drifted from politics to the question of how difficult it would be to coerce Hermione into allowing them to have a party in Gryffindor Tower that night. Just as they had started calculating how many Butterbeers they might be able to carry back to the castle, Harry diverted his attention and glanced at his watch to see that they should be returning to Hogwarts in ten minutes for dinner. Ducking out of the conversation, he turned to Siobhan and Katie.

"You don't mind if I steal my girlfriend back, do you?" he asked, taking hold of Katie's hand.

"Not at all," Siobhan replied.

"Well, it was lovely meeting you Siobhan – I do hope to see you again," Katie said as she stood up, or rather, was pulled up by Harry.

"And you," Siobhan replied with a small nod, as Harry and Katie left the Three Broomsticks and stepped outside into the warm September evening.

"Could you have been any ruder?" Katie scolded when they exited the pub.

"What?" Harry asked defensively. "What did I do?"

"You practically dragged me away – not to mention that comment you made about earlier 'what have you done with Siobhan'?"

"I've just never seen her talk that much, alright?" Harry explained. "She's usually really quiet, and she's _never_ friendly…"

"So, what - are you jealous?" Katie mocked, clearly easing up on him.

"I'm not jealous," Harry replied. "It's just… odd. But can we not spend our last ten minutes talking about Siobhan?"

"What do you want to talk about, then?" Katie asked with a sweet smile.

"Well, to be totally honest – I'm not really interested in talking much…" Harry replied mischievously.

"Oh, so that's how it is?"

* * *

"Good morning."

"Morning, Alex…" came the response, intermingled with yawns, from the weary seventh years that sat sleepily in the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom the next morning. Alex raised an eyebrow as she cast an appraising look over the group.

"Weren't up late last night, were we?"

Neville, Harry and Ron hid guilty smiles and looked away, while Luna hummed and counted the lines on her palm; Hermione sat up straight and crossed her arms.

"I was only up late last night because it was necessary to maintain a certain amount of control over the Gryffindor common room," Hermione said matter-of-factly, throwing a contemptuous glance over to her fellow Gryffindors.

"Funny, I remember a certain Head Girl downing her Butterbeer in five seconds flat so she could supply the key item for Spin the Bottle…" Harry muttered under his breath to Ron, who laughed aloud as Hermione gave a significant huff.

"Well, as much as I hope you enjoyed your impromptu party last night, you four still haven't learned to summon you wands – so you all best get to work," Alex said in a friendly but brisk manner. "As for you Harry – we need to have a chat."

Harry looked at Alex enquiringly, but didn't voice any questions as he stood up and followed her into her office.

"Have you heard anything about Draco Malfoy since this summer, Harry?" Alex asked the moment she snapped the door shut behind them.

"Er, no, I haven't," Harry replied, somewhat staggered.

"Well, you'll want to get reacquainted with the idea of Mr. Malfoy, because you might be dealing with him rather soon. He'll be all over the Daily Prophet, for certain."

"Why? What's happened?" Harry asked, feeling almost concerned.

"The Ministry's finally getting their act together as far as prisoner-containment, so they'll be holding proper trials for arrested Death Eaters before sentencing them to imprisonment; Young Mr. Malfoy will be the first to go to trial."

"And why are you telling me?"

"You have a rather well known affinity with the boy, Harry," Alex explained. "You were involved in the incident that led to his expulsion, and you are one of the few witnesses to his activities as a Death Eater. The Prophet will no doubt be interested in what you have to say, while the Ministry might be requesting your presence at the trial itself."

"Why would they want me at the trial?" he asked warily.

"To testify, of course. What better evidence to put away a Death Eater than the testimony of Harry Potter himself?"

Harry let out a deep breath as he did his best to process everything. It had been a long time since he had troubled himself with thoughts of Draco Malfoy, but it was now clear that he would be facing his former nemesis again, sooner or later. After a minute or so of stillness in the conversation, Alex interrupted Harry's thoughts.

"I must ask you Harry, if you are called to testify, what will you say?" she asked guardedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Forgive me, for I don't know exactly what happened in Denmark last summer – but from what I've heard, there is possible reason for you to excuse Malfoy for his past crimes."

Harry closed his eyes as he, once again, was flooded with memories of the incident that had taken Ginny's life at the end of the previous school year. Alex was right, however – Malfoy's actions at Voldemort's former headquarters had been repentance enough for his crimes. Harry had only ever mentioned his feelings on the matter once; it had been just after-the-fact, and he had voiced his defence of Malfoy to Dumbledore, but nothing more had ever came of the matter; until now.

"He spared Katie's life," Harry said gutturally. "And Ginny's too…"

"But Ginny – "

"Ginny was murdered by Bellatrix in the end, yes," Harry said, speaking with more and more difficult as they moved further into the conversation. "But, before that – before the Order showed up, Malfoy was ordered by his father to kill her, and he didn't do it… at first, it seemed he was just afraid, but then… he was defiant; he said no. I've never seen him stand up to his father; but he did it in an attempt to save Ginny's life."

Harry finished his account of Draco's deeds in a whisper that was barely audible to Alex, and she left him undisturbed as he gazed blankly into the empty fireplace of the office. After a short stillness, Alex once again disrupted Harry's thoughts, pulling him from his miserable reverie.

"I apologize, but I must again beg the question – if you testify, what will you say?" she asked him softly.

"What can I say?" Harry sighed. "Draco Malfoy made a mistake, and – despite the fact I still don't find him to be a decent human being – he deserves a second chance."

"That's admirable of you, Harry."

"I won't let someone's life rest on my conscience."

"His life is not at stake."

"Yes it is. A life in prison is no better than a life lost."

"What makes you say that?" Alex pressed.

"Sirius," he replied bluntly, wincing at yet another painful memory.

"Of course," said respectfully. "Well then, Harry – I think I'll excuse you for the day. I'm sure you have plenty of schoolwork to attend to."

Harry made an indistinct sound, before forcing himself to stand up and turn to the door.

"When is the trial?" he asked quietly.

"No set date at the moment, though it should be mid to late November."

"I want to be there," Harry said brusquely.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked, sounding as though she was sure she had heard wrong.

"I don't care if the Ministry finds my presence necessary or not – not only does Draco Malfoy appear to have thread of morality somewhere inside of him, but he's also the reason Katie's alive. I'm not going to let him go to prison for it."


	16. Chapter 16: Searching for Answers

_A/N: I thought I'd give you all a small notification. I know I've upset some of the more 'conservative' fan fic fans in the past, by pairing Harry with Katie, killing off Ginny, etc; I am going to continue to go down this type of path, and I know people have stopped reading before because of it, so I thought I'd give fair warning this time. If you like happy endings, perfect couples, and everyone alive and well - stop reading now. For your own good, loves._

_If you're up for the bumpy road, please continue to read and review :) Thanks._

_cough - and if you're reading this on June 9th - today's my birthday :)_

**Chapter 16: Searching for Answers**

_The door of the Hospital Wing burst open, and Lupin came in carrying Katie. Harry stood up and rushed to him._

_"Katie…" he said painfully, touching her pale face with his hands._

_"Harry, you can see her later – but I need to get her into a bed," Lupin said quickly._

_"No, please – Katie…"_

_"Harry – please, she needs rest…"_

_"What…" Harry said, dimly_

_"She needs rest, Harry…"_

_"But… she's dead…" Harry said._

_"Harry – she's not dead," Lupin said, sounding confused. "But she's weak – I need to get her to a bed…"_

_Lupin began to walk away, carrying Katie in his arms._

_"She's alive…" Harry said in breathless relief, feeling happier than he'd ever remembered being. "She's alive…"_

Numb to the flurry of conflicting thoughts and emotions that raged within him, Harry walked blindly towards the library. The news of Draco's trial had brought the all but carefree Gryffindor crashing back to his own miserable reality. He had spent the remaining two hours of Alex's Saturday morning lesson only vaguely aware of anything he was doing, thinking instead of everything that had happened the summer before in Denmark.

The mere idea of his former classmate still made his stomach churn with anger, though Harry could not deny that it was because of him that Katie's life had been spared. He couldn't explain why he felt so passionately about defending Draco's actions yet he could feel the need to do so coursing through his veins.

Harry traipsed mindlessly into the library; grabbing a book from the nearest shelf he took a seat and an empty table. He was sure there was an essay he was supposed to be working on, but he felt it difficult to be bothered by such trivial concerns as his mind became more troubled; Draco's trial was the least of his worries.

His distressed thoughts turned to Voldemort. Most of the time, Harry tried not to think of him, as Dumbledore had said that when the time came, he would know what to do. However, he could not help but wonder that perhaps he should be taking more initiative in fulfilling the prophecy.

_What can you do? Leave school on a thestral and challenge him to a duel?_

Harry knew the idea was insane, but he still felt uncomfortable with being passive when so many people were suffering at Voldemort's hands, and the longer he sat alone, turning everything over in his head, the more burdened and helpless he felt.

"Potter? … Potter… Potter!'

Harry pulled himself from his thoughts and lifted his distracted gaze to find Siobhan seated across from him, looking at him as though he were mad.

"Is there a specific reason you're staring into a copy of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1?" the red-haired Slytherin asked with worry-tempted amusement.

"Oh… er, no…" Harry mumbled in confusion, as though pulling himself from a subconscious state. "Just thinking…"

"You seem knackered," Siobhan said, scribbling furiously across a piece of parchment.

"Er…yeah…" Harry replied.

"Up late last night?" she asked, still focused on what seemed to be an essay.

"Uh-huh," he responded dully.

"Probably weren't too happy saying goodbye to Katie, again, I'd imagine…"

"Yeah…" Harry sighed, but remembering Siobhan's unusual behavior from the night before, he ended his string of apathetic responses and turned an interested eye to his new friend. "You and Katie got along well last night…"

"Oh, yeah, I guess…" Siobhan muttered indifferently.

"I've never seen you so friendly," Harry pressed.

Siobhan lifted her face and cast him a dark glance.

"It's the truth, isn't it?" he asked, entertained by the return of the Siobhan Murphy he had grown accustomed to.

"Perhaps I don't have the most warming and welcoming personality – not compared to the likes of Miss. Granger and Miss. Bell, I'm sure…" she replied bitingly.

Harry was surprised to hear a hint of animosity in her voice, but considered that he had perhaps touched a nerve and changed the subject quickly.

"What are you writing?" he asked, nodding towards her parchment.

"An essay for History of Magic," she answered lightly.

"Banshee Troubles of the 14th century?" Harry asked. "What book are you using, I haven't been able to find a thing…"

He scanned her work area, but saw only the standard textbooks for Transfiguration and Potions.

"I don't need a book. I learned about the Troubles when I was younger – that on top of what Binns gave us in his lecture last week is more than enough for twelve inches…"

"And you just remember all of that?" Harry asked, astounded.

"Yeah – I have a knack for remembering information. My mother always called me 'Muggle smart'… she didn't mean it as a compliment, either."

Again, Siobhan had rendered Harry speechless; he wasn't sure it would be appropriate to commend her on her talent when she had so bitterly mentioned her deceased mother. Before he felt pressured to change the subject once more, he was saved by the appearance of an anxious looking Ron and Hermione.

"You alright, mate? You seemed a bit spacey earlier..." Ron said, taking a seat next to Harry.

"Did something happen? What did Alex need to talk to you about?"

"Nothing… just Malfoy. His trial is coming up," Harry informed them.

"Draco Malfoy is going to trial?" Siobhan asked, giving a snort of laughter. "Good riddance…"

"Not a Malfoy fan, eh?" Ron asked with a dark grin.

"Can't stand him – worse still, he asked me to the Yule Ball in our fourth year. And to the Halloween Ball last year. Sad, really…"

"Yeah, well... Alex told me I'll probably be asked to testify," Harry continued, conveniently leaving out his own plans to exonerate Draco. He wasn't up for trying to explain himself to them.

"That'll be rough," Ron said wistfully; Hermione offered a sympathetic smile of agreement, but remained anxiously quiet.

Nobody said a word, and the four of them suddenly found themselves trapped in an odd silence. Ron was looking awkwardly at each of the others in turn, and Hermione was rocking back and forth slightly. Harry got the sense that his two best friends had something they wanted to discuss with him privately, and so he muttered a polite goodbye to the inattentive Siobhan and stood up to leave.

Ron and Hermione echoed his farewell and followed quietly at his heels.

"We've been thinking, Harry," Hermione started in a low voice as soon as they were outside in the near empty corridors, making their way back to Gryffindor Tower, "about a couple of weeks ago when we promised you..."

"That we'd help you find away to defeat him," Ron finished for her.

"Oh," Harry said, a little confused as to where this was going. "And...?"

"Well, we'd want to get a move on, wouldn't we?" Ron said honestly. "It's not like we have time to waste..."

"And we're so sorry that we haven't done anything about it until now," Hermione cut in apologetically. " I think we've all just been so preoccupied... and well, it's no excuse - so now we're ready to do whatever necessary."

Harry tried to give them an appreciative smile, but secretly doubted how much help they could be in the situation.

"Do you have a plan, then?" he asked unsurely, feigning a hopeful smile and doing his best to hide his skepticism.

"Well... yes, actually," Hermione said, with the air of someone getting ready to jump over an open flame; she looked to Ron for support and though the smile he offered appeared more terrified than encouraging, she seemed slightly fortified. "We thought we'd start in the library."

"The library?" Harry repeated inquisitively, only a trace of exasperation evident in his voice. Many a time had the three of them been presented with a lack of information, and each time Hermione had run in the same direction - to the hundreds of dusty shelves of Hogwarts Library. And though Hermione had proven quite the successful researcher in the past, he felt sure books weren't going to provide them with much of a solution this time.

"I highly doubt we'll find anything on how to defeat the most powerful dark wizard in history, Hermione..." Harry said, again taking her concern into consideration and trying to remain only slightly sarcastic. "If that were the case, we wouldn't have much of a problem, now would we?

"You're thinking too broadly, Harry," Hermione said gently. "You're asking the wrong questions, and if you continue with that line of logic, you'll never get any answers."

Harry was quiet as he considered what she was saying, but decided he still wasn't convinced. Hermione seemed to view his silence as an opportunity to further prove her point.

"You don't need one answer, Harry," she continued. "You just need to learn as much as you can...and maybe somewhere along something will click into place... something you can use."

"Floo powder," Ron muttered to the portrait of the Fat Lady as the three of them reached the entrance of the common room. The common room was full, but quiet, and so they continued up to the boys' dormitory to continue their discussion without being disturbed. With each step he took, he gave further thought to Hermione's reasoning, and came across the realization that, as was usual, she was perfectly right. After all, even if they didn't discover anything useful, a bit of extra information couldn't possibly hurt their cause.

"Alright then – where do we start?" he asked with a sigh.

"We start with what we already know," Hermione said seriously, not wasting any time; then more delicately she asked, "What exactly happened the night… your parents died?"

"Oh… er…" Harry said, his voice catching slightly in his throat as he was caught unawares with the suddenness of the question. "Well, Voldemort came to our house and my dad tried to hold him off, so that my mum could run with me… Voldemort killed him first."

Harry was surprised at how difficult he found it was to relate the story aloud. Since the age of eleven, when he had discovered the truth of his parents' death, he had never told anyone of the events of that night; not even Ron or Hermione.

"Then he came after my mum, and she begged him to kill her and leave me…"

The echo of his mother's screams which had haunted him from the time of his first encounter with a dementor once again resounded in his memories. Hermione's eyes were already to the brim with tears, and Ron, with a comforting arm around her, looked upon his best friend with painful sympathy.

"And… then he murdered her, too… and then he tried to kill me. But it didn't work, because my mum's protection still lingered."

"The curse rebounded, didn't it?" Hermione asked. "And hit Voldemort?"

"Yeah…"

She frowned thoughtfully, as though something wasn't adding up.

"And when the curse hit him, what happened?"

Harry shrugged; it had been an emotional morning, and the conversation was draining the last of his energy.

"Voldemort said himself that his soul was ripped from his body…" Harry said.

Hermione's brow furrowed deeply in thought, while Ron seemed thoroughly puzzled. Harry couldn't understand what there was to think about, or what there was to be confused by; Voldemort's curse had rebounded and destroyed him – it was a truth that the entire wizarding world knew by now.

"But…Harry -" Ron said, sharing a quizzical glance with Hermione. "If Voldemort's killing curse backfired… why didn't he die?"

"Exactly what I was thinking," Hermione agreed, looking inquiringly at Harry.

"I dunno," Harry answered. "Maybe the spell lost some its power when it rebounded…"

"No, that's impossible – spells deflected by shields rarely lose their efficacy, Harry. And Voldemort's so powerful… even a weakened killing curse wouldn't be any less than that of an ordinary wizard's."

"Voldemort took steps against his dying," Harry said suddenly, barely aware that he had even said it; his head was spinning. "He said that something must have worked – he stopped himself from dying…"

"So… what did he do?" Ron asked, looking as though he might be excited were he not so horrified.

"I don't know," Harry replied.

"What if his precautions are still in place?" Hermione asked, her brown eyes widened in frightened concern. "What if he still can't die?"

"There's a way…!" Harry said defensively, overwhelmed with their questions, suffocated by his own fear. The prospect of an invincible Voldemort wasn't something he needed to be faced with.

"How can you defeat someone who can't be killed?" Ron asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Harry shouted at them, silencing them both immediately.

"Sorry, mate…" Ron said throatily. "I just…"

He didn't finish, but gave a helpless look around the room at nothing in particular and sat down on his bed. Both he and Harry looked at Hermione – her fear was still evident, but she drew herself up bravely and took a deep breath before walking over to Harry and looking him straight in the eye.

"Well, you're not the only one to have survived a killing curse, Harry," she told him. "Clearly Voldemort did, too – and we have to find out why, and how."

* * *

"HEALY! Stop trying to impress Patrons and keep your grip on the bloody Quaffle! - And Oaks, if I'm hit one more time by that Bludger, I'll have to find a replacement Beater!" 

Harry sailed high above his team mates on his Firebolt, only vaguely paying attention to what Ron was shouting about. It was the day after the three had discussed Voldemort, and Harry couldn't find much strength to devote to Quidditch practice; Ron had understood and hadn't asked anything of him. And so, the black-haired Seeker had taken to the skies to be alone with his thoughts.

Not that he got much thinking done, but it certainly eased him to be flying far above the ground as opposed to being weighed down with all his worries. He let out a deep breath as he gained another several feet in the air, and dived down again momentarily. It was a rush.

In a moment, his sense of peace evaporated as, quite suddenly, he felt his lower leg hit forcefully with a heavy object. He let out a sharp gasp of pain, and slipped slightly from his broom, causing him to dip downwards into the team's practice area.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked in panic, zooming over to his best friend quickly.

"My leg..." Harry winced. "Something hit it - hard."

"Oaks, did you hit him with the Bludger?" asked Ron angrily.

"No - I swear... it wasn't anywhere near him," Derry replied, watching Harry with worry. Ron only glared at him.

"You three - " he pointed at Derry, Minty, and Ryan, " - keep practicing. Zahira, help me with Harry."

Zahira and Ron floated along side Harry as they eased him down onto the pitch, quickly rolling up his robe leg to take a look at the injury. The entire left side of his calf was bruised black and purple.

"Ugh..." Ron said with a wince. "That looks painful."

"I think he's bleeding internally," Zahira said, eyeing the leg carefully.

"We should bring him to Madam Pomfrey..." Ron said with a sigh, summoning the stretcher they kept in the stadium for emergencies. Harry hoisted himself on with an appreciative nod at the two of them.

"Kadar, did you see Oaks Bludger hit him?" Ron asked quietly, with a dark look at Derry.

"No, I didn't," Zahira answered honestly. "Perhaps it was something else?"

"Like what!"

"I don't know. But it wasn't Derry."

"Fine," Ron gave in reluctantly. "Keep the team out for another twenty minutes, you're in charge."

Zahira nodded and turned quickly on her heel, quickly summoning her broom and taking off into the air with the rest of the team. Ron waved his wand over Harry on the stretcher, gave a small mutter, and Harry lifted with a small bump into the air. They started to move towards the castle.

"Do you have any idea what hit you?" Ron asked.

"No... I didn't see anything. I was just flying, and then - I felt it."

"You certainly did more than feel it, mate," Ron said, looking at the bruised leg and giving a tiny grimace.

"I don't know... maybe Voldemort aimed a Bludger at me, and then hid in the stands," Harry said darkly.

Ron didn't answer, but gave Harry a serious look.

"Listen, there's something I want to talk to you about - but... well, I didn't want to bring Hermione into it. She doesn't think it's a good idea."

"What's not a good idea?" Harry asked, the stretcher giving another small bump as they approached the Entrance Hall.

"I was thinking about my... dream...things," Ron said uncomfortably.

"The memories from the brains?" Harry clarified.

"Yeah. Well... I know that the man who owned the memories was an Unspeakable. He would have known things that we will never find in any library. Things about death..."

"And what do you plan on doing?" Harry asked, suspicious.

"I could go off the potions and the Elimency for a bit," Ron whispered. "You know, maybe I'll see something."

"Ron - "

"And that's not all, Harry. Aurora - the woman in my dreams. She was killed by Ministry Officials. She was probably a Death Eater."

"I don't care; you'll be in a right state if you stop taking your potion. I can't let you - "

"Exactly what Hermione said," Ron responded bitterly.

"What do you expect me to say? Yes, go ahead - by all means, put your mental and physical health on the line for me, Ron!"

"Would you keep your voice down?" Ron hissed. Harry was now clinging onto the stretcher, which was ascending a staircase as well as bumping more now that Ron was distressed.

"Ron - you can't..."

"It's nothing compared to what you're giving up, mate," Ron said with a quiet sadness. "Let me do this for you. I won't do it if you tell me not, too. But please... there could be something there."

"I can't let you do this!"

"I don't want to lose anymore family members to him, Harry. Let me help you."

Harry looked back at him, silent.

"Goodness! Mr. Potter, what happened to your leg?" Madam Pomfrey's voice came from the Hospital Wing as they reached the entrance.

"Well, er... I'm not really sure actually," Harry said nervously. He could usually count on the Hogwarts matron to give him an earful when he arrived in the infirmary with a Quidditch injury. She clicked her tongue and thanked Ron, before moving Harry to a bed and setting about to see what was the matter with him.

"Ron," Harry said with reluctance, just as the tall red-head turned to leave. "Do whatever you need to do."

Ron gave a nod and left.


	17. Chapter 17: Light is Cast

_A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews! Expect a lot more updates, more frequently._

_And for anyone that's nearby (Houston, that is): I'll be attending the HBP Midnight Party at Barnes and Nobles on Hwy 6 and Westheimer next to West Oaks Mall. Date and Time: Obvious. If you're there, please say hello to the red-haired, blue-eyed, pale-facedgirl babbling incessantly to her friends and wearing a purple sleeved 'Harry' shirt, and small assortment of HP badges :)_

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 17: Light Is Cast

"Many potions require adaptations in their concoctions before they can be administered effectively to non-humans. A good number of these necessary adjustments are rather simple, even for the least talented witches and wizards – however, there are quite a few that are rather difficult and necessitate a more delicate handling. Today I will be talking at length about these exceptions, and you will need to take extensive notes."

Snape waved his wand across the blackboard, where 'Adaptations For Non-Human Consumption' wrote itself in a bright-green scrawl, and the students begrudgingly pulled out their quills, ink and parchment.

"The most complicated of all these situations is when one is concocting a potion for intake by an ethereal being – most specifically, a ghost."

Harry felt that this sounded like it might be mildly intriguing, but as he had already undergone a month's worth of Snape's seemingly eternal lectures, he found his interest waning rather than peaking.

"Because of their incorporeal nature, it is difficult for them to drink any tangible substances. In some cases, this is less of a problem. For instance, a ghost requiring Mandrake Restorative Draught because they have been petrified is more able to consume the needed potion. The strength of the compulsory adjusting ingredients will depend on the intensity of their petrification…"

_Snape must have taken lessons from Professor Binns on how to _administer_ a boring lecture_, Harry thought to himself wearily, wondering how some teachers managed to put an entire classroom to sleep with even the most interesting lessons, and vowing never to subject his own pupils to such misery when he was a teacher.

Continuing to mechanically scribble down notes, Harry's attention wandered back to second year and the basilisk attacks. Nearly Headless Nick had been one of the petrified victims; the troubled second-year had never wondered how Nick had been cured despite his ghostly state.

_Now I know_, Harry thought with a mental yawn.

"…even in the instance of a petrified, or in general, a more concrete spirit, certain spells will need to be cast over the said being in order for the potion to be administered successfully. These spells are equally complex…"

By the time Snape wrapped up his lecture and had assigned eighteen-inch essays to the class, Harry had copied at least three feet of notes without having consciously paid attention to the lesson, while Hermione seemed to have written down more information than they had actually been given.

"Eighteen inches? Is he serious?" Siobhan complained as they left the dungeons for lunch. "As if I haven't enough to do. I don't think I'll do it – the class is no use to me anyway…"

"Why are you taking it, then?" Harry asked with a grin. Siobhan muttered something about 'broadening intellectually.'

"It really is something new every day with you, isn't it?" he replied in amused wonder.

She rolled her eyes at him, as though in feigned exasperation. Harry had gotten used to this reaction from his new Slytherin friend, and had quickly gathered that she was still uncomfortable being friendly with fellow students. Giving her the distance she needed, he turned his attention to Hermione, who had been silent since Potions.

"Alright there, Hermione?" he asked.

"What? Oh… yes…" she said, pulled from her distant daze.

"Something up?" he asked.

"No. Nothing too important," she sighed.

They reached the Great Hall, and Harry quickly took a seat and grabbed the nearest plate of what appeared to be assorted sandwiches; his stomach was rumbling, as he hadn't eaten this morning. Hermione, who had sat down quite forlornly, gave him a small grin.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Quidditch practice," Harry said quickly, readying himself for another bite.

"Oh, yeah…" Hermione said unhappily, quickly betraying her thoughts to Harry. Ron had scheduled team practice early that morning – their first match of the year was, yet again, versus Slytherin, and so the red-haired captain had once again become the maniacally-driven leader they had grown used to the year before. Though it was good for the team's conditioning, Harry remembered that it was the same behavior that had caused the fight between Ron and Hermione, subsequently causing them to split briefly.

"It's Ron, isn't it?" Harry asked her quietly.

Hermione returned him a hopeless nod.

"I promise I won't let him get carried away with the Quidditch this year – "

"No – it's not that…" Hermione said, surprising Harry slightly.

"What then?" he asked in confusion.

"Just… stuff…" Hermione said, shifting uncomfortably.

"I think I'll go ask Professor Alchemina about something," Siobhan said subtly, eying them both and vanishing quickly.

"Hermione – you can tell me you know –"

"'Lo, how was Potions?" Ron's voice interrupted, taking a seat next to the pair of them and taking an apple from a nearby fruit bowl.

"How do you think?" Harry replied unenthusiastically, stealthily pushing aside his conversation with Hermione.

"More boring lectures, eh?" Ron asked.

Harry, with a mouth full of bread and corned beef, merely nodded.

"What were you up to while we were in class?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, just drawing up some Quidditch strategies…" Ron shrugged. "Didn't get much done, though…I decided to get a quick nap."

Hermione gave an all too interested 'Oh, that's nice,', while Ron turned a meaningful eye to his bespectacled best friend, who interpreted it to have something to do the red-head's unconscious investigations of Aurora. The entire situation conveyed an underlying tension, which caused Harry to feel incredibly awkward.

"Transfiguration, next…" Hermione sighed, finally helping herself to lunch. Harry and Ron murmured in concurrence, and the three of them finished their food silently.

"So – what's going on with Ron?" Harry asked, later that evening as the two sat in the common room working on their most recent Potions assignment, Ron being out on corridor patrol for the next two hours.

"He's acting oddly again, like at the very beginning of term," Hermione confided in a worried whisper.

"Oh, really?" Harry answered uncomfortably.

"Yes. Except it's different. He's not tired… so I know he's sleeping…" she said, her brow furrowed.

Harry gave an internal sigh of relief; he realized that the one aspect of Ron not taking his potions was that this time around he was actually getting his rest. Though, Harry was not comforted that his best friend's nights were being open to frightening visions from someone else's past.

"He's just being distant, and I think he's hiding something," Hermione continued dejectedly. "And ever since Ginny died… he's been snappish with me, too. It's just too much…"

"I'm sure he's just going through a rough spot," Harry said, guilt nagging at his conscience for the part he was playing in Hermione's troubles.

She heaved a sigh and looked back to her essay.

"Have you found anything on 'Spells To Solidify Specters'?" she asked, and the subject of Ron's secretive behavior wasn't discussed any further.

Harry managed to finish half of his essay that night; Hermione had finished about three-quarters of her own, which he noted was not up to her usual standard. Exhausted, Harry trudged up to bed before Ron had returned from his duties. He was beginning to look forward to bed more than any year before, and sank into his covers with a pleasant restful feeling. He removed his glasses and closed eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep, with Snape's lecture still running in his mind, accompanied with all the random facts he had acquired in his evening's research.

"…_a ghost requiring Mandrake Restorative Draught because they have been petrified is more able to consume the needed potion…"_

_Harry scribbled notes quickly – he had only a few minutes before the pumpkin juice would run out._

"_Subsequently, I have a very tiny brain…" Snape continued. "And I like to make people feel inferior."_

_The castle corridors twisted, as though Harry were traveling through the writhing insides of a great snake, the flames on the wall flickering as murderous hissing sounds echoed all around a young black-haired boy and his best friend._

"…_Nick got the full blast of it… but he couldn't die _again…"

_Time moved forward, and the boy found himself sitting alone in his dormitory, smothered in his own frustrated misery and grief. Soon he was running to an old ghostly friend, a glimmer of hope shining through the darkness that clouded his entire being._

"_I know nothing of the secrets of death, Harry, for I chose my feeble imitation of life instead…"_

_In the graveyard, before the menacing figure of his mortal enemy…_

"…_it will be quick… it might even be painless…I would not know…I have never died…"_

_He watched from under a transfigured statue as Dumbledore moved in upon the dark wizard who feared him…_

"_Indeed, your failure to understand that there are things much worse than death has always been your greatest weakness – "_

_And once again, he returned to the corridors of Hogwarts, where he stood before the late figure of Nearly-Headless Nick_

"_I was afraid of death…"_

_Things worse than death…_

_Immortality._

Harry groaned as he awoke and rolled over onto his back to stare up at the canopy of his bed, before letting his head roll to the side to take in the view from the nearby window. It was still early morning, judging from the colour of the sky and the sun's position on the horizon.

He closed his eyes, feeling befuddled as fragments of his dreams floated around in his mind. As many do when they awake, Harry tried desperately to remember the imaginings that had occupied him during his sleeping hours.

…_only, they weren't imaginings…_

They had been memories, he was sure of it. Slowly, Harry combed through his subconscious, as though using Legilemency powers on his own thoughts, and found himself retaining the night's recollections of his past.

"…_I would not know…I have never died…"_

A revelation smacked Harry in the face, and he stumbled as he grabbed his glasses and leapt from his bed. He sped across the room to Ron and tugged his snoring friend from his sleep.

"Get up, Ron, now!" he said anxiously.

Ron murmured and opened his eyes, looking around blearily.

"Mmwhat is it?"

Harry didn't wait to answer, but gave Ron's arm another jerk.

"You'll find out if you come with me," he said, his heart thumping hard against his chest.

Ron seemed to gather some of his focus and he climbed out of his bed with a little more grace than Harry had shown.

"Downstairs, now…"

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"I might have an idea about why Voldemort didn't die."

"Okay, Harry – calm down, you're not making any sense…"

Hermione tried her best to soothe Harry into communicating his thoughts more coherently, but it didn't seem to be working. Only a few minutes before, he had rushed downstairs to the common room, Ron tumbling after in his wake. Not wasting a moment, and ignoring his friend's cautionary warnings, he proceeded up the stairs of the girls' dormitory, deliberately setting of the screaming alarm that sent him sliding backwards to the common room.

Ignoring the packs of frizzy haired, irritated girls that had gathered at the stairwell to tell him off for causing a disturbance, he had desperately demanded that Hermione come downstairs until she had sleepily wandered from her own dormitory to his summoning call.

As the last of the crabby females at returned to their rooms, the three had taken seats in the dusty light of the quiet common room, still dressed in their night clothes, and Harry had began to ramble through his unorganized thoughts.

"What do you mean, 'he never died'?" Ron asked, sharing a confused look with Hermione – whose mane of bushy hair was so wild that it was distracting Harry slightly.

Harry took a deep breath, and tried to go through it all again, more slowly.

"Voldemort said that he would not know if death was painless, because _he had never died," _he said, watching as his friends gave small nods of understanding. "In fifth year, Nick told me that he didn't know anything about the secrets of death, because he chose another path."

"I don't see how the two are connected…" Hermione told him.

"Don't you see? Nick is dead – I mean, he's no longer alive. Yet, he doesn't consider himself truly dead, because he isn't. Just like Voldemort never died…"

"Alright, that makes…a bit of sense," Ron said. "But… what about the rest?"

"Dumbledore said there are things worse than death, and that Voldemort's inability to understand that was his greatest weakness. So obviously, whatever is worse than death, Voldemort doesn't exactly agree."

Ron and Hermione looked like they were still following him, though just barely, and so Harry continued.

"Nick said he was afraid of death – but… he seems sad about it. As though…"

"Remaining on earth forever is worse…" Hermione said slowly.

"Yes!" Harry said thankfully. "Immortality is one of the things worse than death."

"So… Voldemort is immortal?" Ron asked in a hushed tone, his eyes wide with terrified amazement.

"Not exactly. He did take steps against a mortal death – which is what Dumbledore meant about him not understanding that there are things worse than death…"

"And you said you have an idea of what it was he did to himself?" Hermione asked, now caught up and as equally anxious as Harry as the three of them sat on the verge of discovery.

"Remember in second year, when Nick was petrified by the basilisk?"

They both nodded fervently.

"A mortal would have died – but Nick didn't, because he was _already dead_…" Harry said, the words not seeming to spill from his lips quickly enough. "We know that potions and spells can affect people, even after death… as ghosts. So what if Voldemort never died, because he already _did_ die…?"

Hermione and Ron stared back at him, agape, silent. Harry began to worry that perhaps in his mental state of being only half-awake, his logic hadn't made as much sense as he had first thought. His words echoed against the walls of the common room, and against the inside of his skull.

_You're an idiot, Harry_, he berated himself. _A bloody moron!_

"Harry," Hermione said, recovering from her shock. "I think you might be on to something. Get your invisibility cloak, and meet me in the library."

And then she rushed from the common room, nightdress and all.


	18. Chapter 18: Snape's Duty

Chapter 18: Snape's Duty

That morning, as dawn was still breaking, the three Gryffindor seventh years were already hard at work in the library. Hermione and Harry snuck into the Restricted Section under the guise of the invisibility cloak selecting books that might prove helpful to their research of Harry's theory. Quickly they passed the books out to Ron, who stood waiting to run them back to Gryffindor Tower as the other two continued to search through the volumes.

A couple of hours later, they found themselves back in their respective dormitories, getting ready for the day's classes, having decided that the next part of their mission could wait until at least later that evening.

Harry and Ron found themselves ready for breakfast before Hermione, and so waited in the common room for her to join them. Their stomachs growled impatiently, but their minds were still racing from the morning's revelations.

"Actually, mate," Ron said, after a few minutes of chaotic silence. "There's something I want to talk to you about… while Hermione's not around."

"Is this about you going off the potions? Because I don't think it's such a great idea any more – "

"But, Harry – " Ron tried to interrupt.

"Not that I ever thought it was a good idea…" continued with a mutter.

"Last night I another vision about her."

"Aurora?"

"Yes – Harry..." he said, lowering his voice in a conspiratorial fashion. "I think she knew Sirius..."

"Sorry that took so long," Hermione exclaimed, rushing down the stairs and greeting Ron with a kiss on the cheek. She didn't seem to notice Harry's dropped jaw or Ron's serious expression. "My, it's been quite a morning, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," Harry said breathlessly. "Definitely."

* * *

Harry found it impossible to focus on anything all day, between his own theory about Voldemort and Ron's unexpected disclosure, his mind had enough to be going on with. He only hoped that his distracted state wouldn't interfere too much with his day's lessons, especially since the first class of the day was nothing other than Care of Magical Creatures.

"Mackl'd Malaclaws!" Hagrid boomed proudly, waving his dustbin-sized hands over a group of lobster like creatures with grey skin and green spots.

"How dangerous are they?" Seamus piped up, bravely asking what was always on every student's mind when Hagrid introduced them to a new creature.

"Nothin' teh worry abou' Seamus!" Hagrid answered with a grin. "They might give yeh' a small bite, but they're only poisonous t' eat – if they bite yeh, you'll just get a bit o' bad luck, is all."

"Hagrid, I think that's just a myth," Hermione informed the half-giant with great skepticism.

"Ever bin bitten by a Malaclaw, Hermione?" Hagrid asked gruffly.

"No," Hermione answered with reluctance.

"Alrigh' then," he replied with a small wink.

"Now, gather roun' everyone. We're goin' t' observe some o' their eatin' habits today," Hagrid told them all. "Normally they jus' eat small christyshuns –"

"Crustaceans," Hermione corrected quietly.

"Righ' yeah – crusteeshuns," Hagrid continued. "But they've bin' known to tackle larger prey 'swell. So, I'm put some differen' creatures in there with 'em… and I s'pose we'll see 'em hav' a go at it, won' we?"

The class murmured a rather interested compliance and gathered around the glass aquarium that Hagrid had filled with many stones and rocks. Harry naturally moved with them, his mind still elsewhere.

"_I think she knew Sirius…"_

It didn't necessarily mean anything if this woman had known Sirius, he reasoned. Many people had known Sirius, had gone to school with him. Yet, something in the back of his mind kept harassing him as he remembered the righteous anger in Ron's voice as he had demanded justice for the murdered Aurora. As though her possible connection his late godfather was, indeed, key to the mystery Ron was so intent on getting to the bottom of.

"Harry! Watch out!" Hermione yelped suddenly, but just a moment too late as a painful stinging sensation on his left hand caused him to leap back from the aquarium in fright. He looked down at his wound and winced; one of the Malaclaws had bitten him.

"S'alright, Harry. Like I said befor' – there ain' nothin' dangerous abou' the Malaclaw's bite," Hagrid said, eyeing the wound. "But yeh'll need ter see Madam Pomfrey, anyway."

Harry nodded with a frustrated sigh and left with haste for the castle, hoping sincerely that Hermione had been right about the bite of the Malaclaw; bad luck was the last thing he needed.

That evening, twenty less points for Gryffindor, one detention and a spilled goblet of pumpkin juice all found Harry in a very foul humour.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence," Hermione told him as she thumbed through the pages of '_Immortality and You'_.

"Hagrid said it wasn't a myth – and he seemed to know from experience," Harry grumbled.

"I think Hagrid was right, Hermione," Ron said fairly. "I mean, Harry's not usually so clumsy. Even Snape seemed a bit bowled over when the entire pot roast exploded…"

"People are usually rather taken aback when food flies into every one of their exposed orifices, Ronald," Hermione retorted.

"You know, you could ease up a bit, Hermione," Ron scowled. "We don't always need to hear your bloody condescending attitude."

The sound of turning pages stopped, and there was a taut silence among the three of them. Harry was afraid to breath or look at either of his best friends, though he was sure if her were to face either of them, he would find Ron glaring at a stunned Hermione. After a moment of unbearable tension, Harry lifted his eyes to the pair to see them exactly has he imagined, but only briefly – because Hermione did not falter for long.

"I see you've learned a new word," she said with dangerously narrowed eyes, in a slightly tremulous voice.

"There you go again," Ron said, not giving her the satisfaction of sounding offended, but keeping his eyes on a page he was reading in '_Phoenix Resurrections and the Dark Arts'_.

Hermione swallowed hard and dropped her eyes to her own book where she, too, continued to read. Harry felt she was liable to burst into tears at any second, but had no idea what to say, so returned to his own research.

It wasn't as though arguments among couples were a rarity; Harry and Katie had certainly had their share of verbal battles in the course of their relationship. And of course, the intense atmosphere brought on by the raging war, and all of their involvement in the turmoil was sure to put more strain on all of their relationships, Harry could feel it.

The quiet among the three friends gradually turned from uncomfortable to merely preoccupied as they immersed themselves within the research. Books piled atop one another as they were discarded as not having been of any use, and the investigators eyelids grew heavy has their minds became wearier.

Finally, every page had been turned, and nothing had proven fruitful. Harry looked as his watch to see the hour hand approaching the four, and heaved an exhausted sigh.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," he groaned.

"I suppose it's not too surprising," Hermione said. "After all, it's not likely that Voldemort would have found the secret to immortality in a book."

"It would have been nice of you to consider that before we spent eight hours poring through these books," Ron said, staring at her in disbelief.

"Well – we might have found _something_," she replied defensively.

"We didn't, did we?" he shot back.

"Would you give it a rest?" Harry said tiredly, too tired to even muster impatience.

"So what now?" Ron asked, quickly dropping his argument with Hermione, who was still eyeing him hurtfully.

"No idea," Harry resigned.

"Well, there is one person who might be able to help…" Hermione squeaked anxiously.

"Dumbledore hasn't been willing to tell me anything yet, he's not going to –"

"Not Dumbledore," Hermione interrupted.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Snape."

* * *

After a lot of persuasion on Hermione's part, and even a little encouragement from Ron, Harry begrudgingly made his way to Snape's office the following afternoon. It certainly wasn't something he was going to find easy, and unfortunately the phrase 'it never hurts to ask' didn't really comfort him much either, considering who he would be dealing with.

He descended into the dungeons, feeling as though a predator were watching him from a dark corner, and raised a trembling fist to knock on Snape's door.

"Who is it?" Snape's cold voice asked from inside.

"Erm." Harry was struck dumb, not entirely sure how to address himself to the potions master. "It's Potter….um… Harry Potter?.. Sir."

Harry rolled his eyes at his own foolish response just as the door opened suddenly, and a stiff backed Snape eyed him suspiciously.

"What is it, Potter?" he hissed.

"I wanted to talk to you," Harry said formally. Normally, he didn't have much trouble talking to Snape, as their dislike was mutual – but the situation was completely different from any before, since Harry was at the mercy of Snape's willingness to cooperate, or lack thereof.

"About?"

"It's… confidential," Harry replied gratingly. How difficult was it to just allow him to enter the office?

"Potter, I don't have time to stroke your already enlarged ego," Snape said with a snide look of contempt.

"Would you just listen?" Harry asked incredulously. "For once?"

"Fine," Snape said, glaring at him. "But make it quick."

Finally he stepped aside to let Harry pass; he then quickly snapped the door shut behind them and walked briskly to his desk where he sat down with an extremely sour facial expression, as though he'd rather be extracting bile from a live Manticore than be having a discussion with Harry.

"I assume you know that Dumbledore says I should be allowed answers to all my questions concerning the Order and what they know about Voldemort and the Death Eaters?" Harry began.

Snape's eyes bulged furiously at the name of Voldemort, but didn't seem to want the conversation last longer than absolutely necessary, so he ignored Harry's nerve and answered the question at hand.

"Within reason, of course…" he said slowly, his black eyes narrowed intensely upon Harry's own bright green ones.

"I need to know about Voldemort – and what steps he took against immortality. If there's anyone who can tell me it's you, otherwise I wouldn't be here," Harry said with determination.

Snape smiled dangerously.

"What makes you think I know anything?"

"You must know something."

"Well, as I said before, Potter. '_Within reason,'_ your questions are to be answered. I don't think this is necessarily any of your business."

"It's more of my business than it is anyone else's."

"You're arrogance exceeds even my expectations, Potter," Snape said derisively.

Harry tried to stay patient with the greasy-haired professor, but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"It isn't arrogance. It's the truth. You know there was a prophecy concerning me, but you have no clue what it said, do you?" he provoked.

"I have no interest in what it foretold, Potter. Not everyone is as wrapped up in your life as you'd like us to be. Now, if this is all you came for -" he stood to show Harry the door, but Harry cut in front of him.

"So it doesn't interest you that I'm the one who has to vanquish Voldemort, then?"

Snape's movements came to a sudden halt, and he surveyed Harry appraisingly.

"I don't have time for your -"

"Lies? It's not a lie. Ask Professor Dumbledore. It's the truth. I kill him or he kills me. I'm the only one who can end this, so I suggest you tell me what I want to know."

Harry's words didn't take quite the effect he had hoped.

"_Tell you what you want to know_?" Snape repeated venomously. "I presume you think you're the only one who is important to the end of this war. And that as a consequence, we should all obey your orders?"

Harry glowered at him. He knew exactly what this was about.

"You really hated my dad that much? That you would hold back this information from me just because I'm his son, even though I'm the only one who can defeat Voldemort?

"Again, you are blinded by your own conceit and misplaced pride in your father, Potter."

"You know, for someone who doesn't give a damn, you seem to blame a lot of problems on me and my conceit."

Snape didn't respond, but Harry could see he was fuming.

_His defences are low_, he thought, staring knowingly into Snape's cold eyes. _And he won't know… to stop me._

Harry knew he would enjoy the power he was about to exert over his biased potions professor, as they both sat in what may have appeared to be a staring contest deciding the fate of the world.

The older of the two retained an icily superior air, but while the younger might have seemed to have finally been defeated, inwardly he smiled at his foe.

"…_What do you think this means, Headmaster?" Snape asked anxiously._

"_You know what it means, Severus," the white-bearded wizard replied meaningfully._

_There was a terse moment, in which Dumbledore seemed to be allowing Snape to come to a conclusive decision._

"_I won't," he replied callously. _

"_But you will, Severus. You have seen it prophesied yourself; you must protect him. Despite what you might feel right now. You _will_ protect him…"_

Harry, in astonishment, snapped quickly out of Snape's thoughts. He had found something; not what he had been searching for – but something that would certainly be useful.

"You witnessed your own prophecy, didn't you?" Harry asked.

"_What_?" Snape said fiercely, his face flushing quickly.

"Don't try to hide it. I know – you've been prophesied to. What was the prophecy?"

"How did you - ?"

"It's got something to do with the war, hasn't it?" Harry demanded. "And it's important… to me. It has to do with me, doesn't it?'

Snape hesitated, before turning disdainfully to Harry, looking at him with deep seated resentment. He knew he had lost.

"Yes. It has everything to do with you, Potter."


	19. Chapter 19: Acceptance

Chapter 19: Acceptance

"And then he just threw you out of his office?"

"Yes," Harry seethed.

"He told you the prophecy had everything to do with you, and then he made you leave?" Hermione asked again, as though she was having difficulty imagining that Snape could be so conniving.

"So – what do you know about the prophecy?" Ron asked anxiously.

"He's supposed to protect me," Harry said shortly, pushing his aggravation aside as he carefully replayed what he had seen in Snape's mind. "That's what Dumbledore said anyway…"

"Wait – Dumbledore?" Hermione repeated quizzically. "Dumbledore – was in Snape's thoughts? You didn't mention that before…"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because he _knows_ the prophecy…"

"What makes you think he'll tell me?"

"It's worth a try," Ron said fairly.

He hated it when they were like this. He wasn't a child; he could get along without their persistent pestering.

"Look – I don't care about Snape's bloody prophecy. What happened to finding out about Voldemort?" he said edgily.

"Right," Hermione replied, once again flummoxed with that particular problem.

"Well…" Ron ventured with trepidation. "You could always ask Dumbledore about that, too."

Harry shot him a glowering look of cynicism.

"Dumbledore has proven in the past that he isn't willing to tell me anything about what I have to do to kill Voldemort…"

"Which has nothing to do with why he never died - " Ron said defensively.

"It's got everything to do with it!"

"Would you stop being so stubborn and just go see him?" Hermione appealed.

Harry gave a grousing mumble. He had not been to see Dumbledore since term had started. He had not seen any reason to. There was no advice to seek, and nothing that the old man could have given him any comforting words of wisdom over. And underneath it all, Harry had not truly forgiven Dumbledore for the events that had taken place over the past two years. Risks that had been taken, lives that had been lost - all as a result of Dumbledore's choices. Necessary choices, maybe; and perhaps they were wise, too, but all Harry knew was that part of him felt embittered in respect to it all. And not towards the silver-haired wizard, so much as towards himself, and others, for placing so much faith in a man who was still inevitably human.

"I'll think about it," he muttered.

Hermione and Ron shared a concerned look, but conceded. After all, it was better than a downright refusal.

* * *

Wednesday morning, Harry found himself lying in his four poster bed, staring blankly out at the world. It was they day after his conversation with Snape, and two days after his revelation about the possibility of Voldemort immortality. It was times like these he always wished desperately for a Pensive. Anything to make sense of the hurricane of thought that consumed him.

He heard Ron stir in his bed, followed by a tired groan.

"Everyone's up, already," Harry said across the room.

"That's nice," his freckled-faced roommate murmured from beneath his covers.

"Ron, I want to talk to you – about Aurora," Harry pushed.

Ron sat up slowly and propped himself up to squint sleepily at Harry.

"What about her?" he yawned.

"What you said about her possibly knowing Sirius…"

"Yeah. I think she knew him. Just… judging from some stuff I saw in one of my visions. But… I couldn't really tell you anything more," he said apologetically.

Harry rubbed his forehead thoughtfully, something he found might have become a habit from all the years his scar had spent prickling, sending him deep into thought.

"I'm sure I'll learn more, soon," Ron tried helpfully.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's not important, anyway," Harry said, pulling his hand from his face and looking earnestly at his best friend. "Perhaps it's time you stop. I don't like you keeping this from Hermione… you two are under enough stress as it is."

"Hermione doesn't have to be involved in every little aspect of my life," Ron said bitterly. "As much as she thinks that's the way things should be."

"This is not a little aspect, Ron."

"Harry – I want to help you, and I want to know who this woman is for my own sake, too! If I tell Hermione about it, she won't let me do it – I don't want her bloody controlling me all the time," his words trailed off into a mumble as he looped his tie around his neck.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I don't even know how to properly tie this, myself," Ron said hopelessly. Giving up, he turned to Harry with a pleadingly worrisome expression painted across his features. "Look, mate – I know what it feels like to always have someone nagging at you, or trying to tell you how to live your life… but I _really_ think you should go talk with Dumbledore."

"Yeah, yeah… I know," Harry agreed. "Perhaps I'll go right after breakfast…"

"But... won't you miss your first class?" Ron asked, picking up his book bag as they headed to leave.

"I have Potions."

"Oh. Well then, yeah. Right after breakfast. Nice plan."

* * *

After a plateful of sausages and much 'discussion' with Hermione , who was torn between her frustrations that Harry was to miss Potions and her delight that he was going to go see Dumbledore, the young man with the messy black hair was seen leaving the Great Hall anxiously, heading straight for the headmaster's office.

"Honeydukes." He gave the stone gargoyle the password which Ron and Hermione had provided for him, and quickly made his way into the main room, where he found Dumbledore sitting calmly at his desk perusing the Daily Prophet.

"Good morning, Harry," he said in pleasant surprise. "What can I do for you in this fine morning?"

"I…er… just wanted to talk," Harry answered.

"Ah… I see," Dumbledore replied, folding up his paper and placing it the side. "What is on your mind?"

"Where should I begin?" Harry said sardonically.

"I find that when my thoughts are unorganised, it is best to just start speaking and let them find their own way out," Dumbledore with a patient smile, though he looked upon his student with worry.

"Last night I went to see Snape –"

"_Professor_ Snape, Harry."

" – Professor Snape. Yeah, sorry. Well, er… yeah, I went to see him because… I wanted to ask him about…something."

"What was it you wanted to ask him about?" the aged wizard asked, perceiving the young man's struggle with his thoughts.

"Voldemort," Harry mumbled. He hadn't wanted to discuss this part quite yet and there was a slight look of curious astonishment on Dumbledore's face at this confession.

"Voldemort?" he repeated.

"Yes.. see – I was working on this little theory on why he didn't die," Harry said, no longer looking Dumbledore in the eye. "And… I went to Sn – Professor Snape, to see if he could… er… confirm some of it."

Dumbledore did not chastise him for his investigation of Voldemort, but nodded, prompting him to continue.

"Well, when I was with Professor Snape – he wasn't being a lot of help, so I thought I'd… see what I could… _find out myself._"

"By means of Legilemency," Dumbledore understood.

"Yes, Professor," Harry acknowledged.

"I will assume that you were successful in penetrating Professor Snape's thoughts, and that what you saw is the reason you are here this morning. Am I correct?"

"Well, part of the reason. But, yes… that's right."

"Very well then, what is it you saw, Harry?"

"Something about a prophecy. About Professor Snape… protecting me."

"Did you ask Professor Snape about what you saw?"

"Yes, Professor. He… threw me out of his office."

A tiny grin tugged at the side of Dumbledore's otherwise serious countenance.

"Well, Harry, if you came to ask me about the details of the prophecy, I'm afraid I must tell you that it is not my place to divulge such information – just as I have not told anyone the details of the prophecy that concerns you."

"Oh. Well, that makes sense," Harry said, slightly let down.

"However, since you are already aware of its existence, I do feel there is something about this prophecy that you are entitled to know, and which I can tell you of…"

Harry looked questioningly at Dumbledore, wondering what he could possible tell him about the prophecy that didn't involve the message itself.

"The prophecy was made to Professor Snape at the end of last year, just before you and your fellow classmates were abducted to the Death Eaters' headquarters. The Seer who prophesied to him was Miss Weasley."

Harry's green eyes grew wide, and his mouth opened to speak, but he found it impossible to conjure words. He had witnessed as Ginny foretold her first prophecy, but never did he assume their might have been another instance of her Seeing abilities in the short time that she had remained of their world.

"It seems," Dumbledore said sadly, "that Miss Weasley was only just coming into her powers before she passed. It is an incredible tragedy; I imagine she possessed extraordinary clairvoyant talent."

They were quiet a moment; Harry did not know how to react, while Dumbledore decided to give him a chance to let the knowledge sink in before continuing.

"I trust you will relay what I have told you to Mr. Weasley?" he asked eventually.

Harry merely nodded.

"Well then, I would like to return to something you said earlier, Harry." Dumbledore proceeded austerely. "About Voldemort, and what it was you were seeking confirmation about."

"Yes, that's actually another part of why I came to you."

"What, if you don't mind my asking, is this theory you have formed?"

"I think that Voldemort was already dead… before the night he killed my parents. That… somehow, he used magic that made him immortal."

"Very wise, Harry," Dumbledore said reluctantly. "Your theory is a very accurate interpretation of the truth."

"So – you know, then?" Harry asked in disbelief. "Why Voldemort never died the night he came to Godric's Hollow?"

"I must admit so," Dumbledore answered slowly. "My knowledge is actually one of the many reasons I trust Professor Snape. You see, he had spent so many years in service of Voldemort, that he knew many of his secrets; secrets, which upon his desertion of his dark master, he entrusted to me. Of course, I did not want to tell you, because – I must warn you, Harry – there are parts of this mystery that you truly must unlock for yourself, otherwise, things will not be as they should."

"I don't understand…"

"You won't understand. Not until much has passed. But… for now, I suppose I should explain to you what I can."

Harry nodded, pushing aside his confusion in his eagerness to learn the truth that lingered so close.

"You are right; Voldemort did pass into death long before the night you destroyed his body. He long studied the Dark Arts, aspects of it unheard of by common wizards, and in his studies he put together pieces that provided what he believed to be the answer to immortality."

"Voldemort brought death upon himself. He was so blinded by his greed for _eternal_ life, he sacrificed the only_ true_ life he ever had, and ever would have. The preparations had already been made, however, to bring him back into tangible existence.

"As I believe you already know, Harry, a wizard, upon his death, can decide to pass on to the next world, or remain among those still living but only as a shadow of their former self. Such a choice is made out of fear, and Voldemort possessed that fear. The fear that he would be no more. And so, Voldemort chose to end his mortal life knowing that, in his fear of death, he could stay on as a ghost.

"He then used a series of potions and spells, all of Dark Magic, to anchor his spirit to this world and join it with a physical body. He was not, like most, a spirit with a body, but a ghost with a body. And so Voldemort became what he believed to be immortal. A killing curse kills only the body, not the spirit, but because his tangible spirit forged with a body that was not truly alive, such a curse would not truly destroy him.

"Unfortunately, not all his calculations were entirely correct; he did not foresee that his body would be destroyed, along with the physical forms of his spirit, and he would be left in the form with which he roamed the earth many years after his fall."

Harry felt his mind whirl as the truth he had longed for finally became clear. One question immediately begged to be asked.

"What about his new body? Is that the same?"

"Ay, there's the rub, Harry," Dumbledore answered proudly. "For the body he has now is not the same as the one he created long ago to impersonate life. This body is alive, and from what you told me, is very much one with his spirit. He is once again mortal flesh, and is one again vulnerable to mortal death."

Harry felt relief wash over every inch of his being, but it evaporated slightly as Dumbledore continued.

"There is one condition, however. You see, some of the precautions he took against mortal death are still in place, and will have to be dealt with."

"And what precautions are they?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Phoenix feathers are essential to all magic dealing with rebirth and immortality," Dumbledore explained carefully. "You and I both know that the tail feather of Fawkes resides within Voldemort's wand – and so it is that very feather that helped secure Voldemort's protection from death; it is that very feather that allowed him to be reborn that night in the graveyard.

"You see Harry, if Voldemort is killed tomorrow or any day after, he will simply be reduced to his spirit form again. From there he can rise once again – or any number of times for that matter."

"But you said he was vulnerable to a mortal death…" Harry said, overwhelmed by the disorder in his thoughts.

"Vulnerable, yes. It will, however, still take some doing. If I or any other person ended Voldemort's physical life, he could simply return again. However, there is one wand that can vanquish him forever… it is the wand that is twin to Voldemort's, the wand that also contains the tail feather of the same phoenix that began this. It is your wand, Harry."

Harry swallowed hard has he felt fear overtake him. The finality of Dumbledore's statement reminded him of the true meaning of his burden. It truly was up to Harry to destroy Voldemort.

"So, that's the only way about it, then?" he asked. "My wand… has to kill him."

Dumbledore nodded slowly, watching the troubled young man with great sorrow and pity.

"There isn't another way?" Harry asked.

"You will be the end of him, Harry," Dumbledore said carefully. "I cannot say if there is another way, only what I told you before: you will know what to do when the time comes. And only after that will you understand why I cannot impart upon you all my knowledge."

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ Harry thought in aggravation.

"Harry, I know I am fallible – but I must ask you to trust me."

The burdened hero looked at the sincerity of the wise man's eyes behind his half-moon spectacles, and felt rejuvenated in his faith for the mentor. Blinking back tears of fear and frustration, he slowly nodded his acceptance that one day he would understand.


	20. Chapter 20: Bend & Break

Chapter 20: Bend and Break

…_I don't know if any of that made sense to you, I'm still trying to figure most if out myself. I haven't been able to pay proper attention in class today, and I'm sure Snape will be more unreasonable than usual after last night's conversation, so it's a good thing I no longer need good marks in his class. (Though Hermione still insists I put forth the effort…)_

_I've decided to come clean with both Ron and Hermione about the engagement, actually. I think it's about time, and I'm not much in the favour of keeping too many secrets anymore. Not on top of everything I'm already dealing with. So as soon as I get the chance, I'm going to tell them. There reactions should be interesting, to say the least._

_Have some essays to work on, I promise to write more later._

_Miss you,_

_Harry_

By the time Harry finished writing in his notebook to Katie, he felt as though he had composed an epic novel. His quill hand was cramped, and he had worried that he might run out of pages. It had certainly been quite the task to fill her in on the recent events that had taken place, but he felt much better after confiding it all to her.

His next task of disclosing information he felt would be even more difficult, and he tried his best not to imagine Hermione's particular reaction when he informed her of his most recent life-altering decision.

He put away his green notebook and it's accompanying quill and ink, and proceeded downstairs the common room with his book bag to get started on his homework, pondering to himself when would be the best time to break his big news to his best friends, quickly deciding that there was no time better than the present.

Harry proceeded down the staircase with building anticipation, but to his unpleasant surprise, caught his footing in the hem of his robes, and found himself tumbling downwards. Quickly he let go of his things and flailed his limbs desperately trying to catch hold of something, but had no luck; he seemed to keep falling, until he reached the floor of the common room with a thud. There was a flash of light in his vision, and he automatically began to worry if his image receptors had been damaged in the crash.

It was Hermione's shriek of panic, coupled with Ron's 'Bloody hell!' that reached his ears first, as he lay on his back bruised in body and dignity.

"You alright, Harry?" Neville asked as the population of the common room gathered around him.

"Hmmmg…" he groaned. In his skewed vision he saw a bushy haired figure kneel by his side.

"You haven't broken anything, have you?" she asked quickly.

"Don't think so. Just… pain," came the incoherent response.

"We should get you to the Hospital Wing," Ron said quickly, and he motioned to Seamus to help hoist Harry up.

_I suppose my news will have to wait,_ Harry thought with annoyance, cursing his bad luck and reminding himself never to go near a Mackled Malaclaw again.

* * *

As it turned out, Harry had fractured his wrist, but was otherwise okay. With a few 'tuts' from Madam Pomfrey, and a goblet or two of potion, he was free to return to Gryffindor Tower in only a small amount of pain. 

Much to his displeasure, upon knowing he was mostly okay, his fellow Gryffindors found it appropriate to make a laugh of the entire matter.

"Just you wait until we tell Siobhan about this," Ron said with a grin, receiving a grumbled response from Harry. He would certainly prefer is she didn't find out, but doubted there was much chance of her remaining ignorant of his staircase accident.

"And I can't wait until Creevey develops that film," Seamus said with a snort of laughter.

"What film?" Harry asked.

"He managed to get a nice shot of you just as you tumbled off the last step," Seamus explained. "Bless him, always toting around that camera."

Everyone in the common room snickered.

"I'm so glad you all find this amusing," Harry said, looking around for Colin and assuming he was off developing his film at that very moment, but also realizing that someone else was missing from the room. "Where's Hermione?"

"She went to the library just a few minutes ago," Ron said.

"Damn," Harry said aloud, unintentionally.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked curiously.

"Oh… nothing. I just wanted to talk to the both of you about something. It can wait."

"Really, what about?"

"I'd rather just wait until I can talk to both of you together…" Harry avoided.

"Oh alright then," Ron said with a shrug. "Up for a game of chess?"

"I'd like to … but I should probably get started on my homework."

"Damn you and your responsibility," Ron grinned. "Yeah I s'pose you're right. I should get some work done myself."

Harry spent the next hour on his Transfiguration essay, awaiting Hermione's return from the library so he could have his chat with the two of them. Unfortunately, just as a fatigued looking Hermione entered the common room, Harry turned and found Ron snoring atop his own parchment and sighed inwardly.

_Why do they have to make things so difficult?_ he thought, moving to shake Ron awake.

"No, don't," Hermione apprehended. "He seemed awfully tired today, I think it's best he gets some sleep."

"It's just… I wanted to talk to the two of you about something."

Hermione looked sympathetically at Ron.

"Can it wait until the morning?" she asked. "If it's not too important, that is?"

"Yeah, sure…" he answered. "It can wait."

He watched as Hermione conjured a blanket and covered her boyfriend where he slept in an armchair, before he trudged sleepily upstairs, very carefully avoiding the hem of his robes.

* * *

"I cannot believe you Ronald Weasley! You should know better than this! You have no clue what you're getting yourself into. Those memories were abandoned for a reason! And allowing your sleep to be disturbed by these visions? As if you need that on top of everything else we have to deal with!" 

"Could you at least keep your voice down? You'll wake Harry!"

"Well, he needs to hear what you've been up to? Do you think this will sit well with him? He was just as worried about you at the beginning of term… purposely staying awake to avoid the dreams… and here you are forcing them upon yourself. With all he has going on, do you think he really needs to be worrying about you?"

Ron was silent, and Harry – who had of course been awakened by Hermione's shrill reprimands – felt his stomach churn with guilt. Slowly he sat up in his bed and looked at the rowing couple, the source of their argument all too clear. Upon seeing him up, a tearful Hermione approached his bed apprehensively.

"I'm sorry, Harry, for waking you… I'm just.. so.."

"I know, Hermione."

"You won't _believe_ what Ron's been up to…"

"Hermione. _I know_."

She blinked her large brown eyes, and stared at him open mouthed, before furrowing her brow in suspicion.

"What do you mean… you know?"

"I know Ron's been off his potions. He.. er… asked me about it before he started. Or stopped. Or … er… yeah."

"He _asked you about it_? I suppose that means you gave him the all clear?" she said, quickly becoming as vehement with her friend as she was with Ron.

"He was very reluctant about it," Ron said nervously in Harry's defence. "I had to – "

"He still said it was alright, didn't he?" Hermione hissed in disbelief, before turning her appalled face to Harry. "How could you let your friend do that to himself?"

"He insisted," Harry answered. "Look. Ron feels this is something he needs to do… and I know that if it was me, I wouldn't want anyone trying to stop me."

"We're here to protect one another, Harry," Hermione said, seeming more upset than angry now. "Not let each other do foolish things for the wrong reasons."

"I thought we were supposed to support one another," Ron cut in. "If none of us ever made sacrifices, we might not be alive today. And we certainly wouldn't have learned all that we have about Voldemort."

"The sacrifices we've made in the past have been necessary, Ron. This is not necessary. If anything you're bringing more trouble on Harry and yourself."

"Who are you to decide what's necessary and what's trouble? You can't make all of our decisions for us, Hermione, so stop trying."

"Ron…" Harry said, seeing Hermione's hurt… "All that isn't necessary..."

"Don't worry about it, Harry," she said tremulously, her eyes still on Ron's red face.

Finally she unfroze herself from where she stood in the middle of the room and, unsuccessfully covering her sobs, fled from the dormitory.

"Nice job," Harry said in angry sarcasm. "You think you'd be just a bit more understanding. She's just concerned about you."

"Oh, like you've never said anything against her…"

"I've never been _that_ harsh. And besides… I thought you two were supposed to be there for each other through everything. I thought that's what your relationship was about."

"Well, sometimes she's just not that easy to deal with!"

"Neither is Katie – but I wouldn't tear her down over her wanting to help me! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Don't pretend to understand my relationship with Hermione. It's completely different than being friends with her, and it's completely different than what you have with Katie."

"You certainly don't know everything about what I have with Katie, so don't even try using that…"

"Look, sometimes love just isn't enough, Harry… to get you through the hard times."

"I think you're wrong."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I know that I would give anything for Katie."

"And I would do the same for Hermione. I would sacrifice my life for her. I love her… but it doesn't mean I should sit around and let her bark orders at me. She needs to understand the meaning of the word 'equal'."

Harry glared at the distraught Ron, and neither spoke as it seemed they had reached a stalemate. The only thing that was certain in Harry's mind was that it was definitely not going to be the right time for his announcement anytime soon.

* * *

The next few days were incredibly uncomfortable for the three friends. Harry found himself confiding all his thoughts to Katie in their journal, while Hermione and Ron seemed to upset to speak to anyone. Even Siobhan, who usually pretended not to notice any odd behaviour, could be seen eyeing them with concern. 

"What happened?" she asked Harry quietly at lunch that Sunday.

"We had a bit of a row," he answered despondently.

"All three of you?"

He nodded.

"Must have been quite the fight," Siobhan said, sounding almost impressed.

"It was."

He looked to the end of the Ravenclaw table where Hermione was sitting with Luna and Seamus.

"They've been spending an awful lot of time together, lately," Harry observed aloud, trying desperately to think of anything else.

"Finnegan and Loony?" Siobhan asked, following Harry's eyes to the picture of the two of them. "Yeah. I heard they're going to the Halloween Ball together."

"How'd you know that?"

"When you're quiet, you hear things."

"Oh." Harry gave her a small grin.

"So," Siobhan said, clearing her throat. "About the ball…"

"Yeah?"

"I've never gone to any of the other balls… at Hogwarts. Of course, my mother always made me attend those stuffy balls we have at the castle – "

"You live in a castle?" Harry asked wondrously.

"Yeah. Just a small one… it's been in the family for centuries. Very drafty," she replied dispassionately. "Anyway, as I was saying, I never went to one of the balls here. Didn't seem like my thing, not having any friends and all… But I'm actually looking forward to this one."

"Would never have guessed."

"Shut up," she defended playfully, causing Harry to laugh for the first time since his argument with Ron and Hermione. "Listen. I was wondering if you'd… be my date. As friends of course… I just thought it would be nice to go with someone…"

"Relax, Murphy," Harry grinned amusedly. "I'd be happy to go with you. After all, the whole point is house unity, right?"

"Right," Siobhan said, looking away in a rare moment of shyness. Her eye seemed to catch on something that interested her, though, because she quickly nudged Harry and nodded in the direction of where Hermione had been sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

He turned to see Ron and Hermione discussing something quietly, and he was happy to see that Ron was holding her hands and watching her with great affection.

"Seems like they've worked things out, at least…" Siobhan said, as the two stood up and left the Great Hall, hands clasped with one another.

"I certainly hope so," Harry said optimistically, his stomach flip-flopped as he got the feeling that, with the repaired relationships, it might soon be time to reveal his secret.

* * *

Harry paced the common room uneasily, waiting for Ron and Hermione to return from wherever they had been for the last several hours; he had planned out his apology to each, to be followed with his happy announcement. He felt that the time was passing all too slowly, and those that had travelled in and out of the common room gave him the kind of looks one might give a mentally unstable interloper. 

Impatiently, he sat down in an armchair, where he fidgeted anxiously. He took a glance at his watch: four o'clock. Where had they been for three hours?

Finally, the portrait hole opened and in streaked Hermione – but not how he had expected. Her face was pink and tear stained, and her hands were balled into tiny fists as she rushed to her staircase.

"Hermione, wait – please!" Ron followed quickly behind her.

"Leave me alone!" she weeped, before storming up the stairs.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Ron looked at his best friend, quivering.

"It's over. I ended it," he said, visibly upset.

"_Ended what_?"

"Us. Hermione and me. We're over."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. And it sounded as though Ron didn't believe he was saying it, either.

"Why would you… what… surely things weren't that bad?"

"I don't know, Harry. I just… I couldn't do it anymore. I love her… and I can't live without her. But this relationship is just too hard. I mean it _was _too hard. At least this way some of the pressure's off and we can still be friends."

Part of Harry wanted to rebuke Ron for what he had done, but he saw his friend's misery and instead sat down, and tried to help him get it out in the open.

"Is that what you told Hermione?" he asked.

"Yeah. We talked for hours. It all seemed to be going reasonably okay. But then… I don't know. When I finally said what I was really trying to say, she just broke down and stormed off..."

He paused for a moment, looking around helplessly at nothing in particular.

"She's heartbroken," he said, his voice wavering.

"She's strong."

"Not as strong as she pretends to be," Ron said desolately. "Am I a total bastard for doing this to her, Harry?"

"Not a _total_ bastard…" Harry said glumly. "Besides… you two have taken time off before…"

"No, Harry," Ron interrupted, before his hopes were heightened. "This is it. I don't think we'll ever recover from this. I think… that maybe we're better off this way."

He looked entirely hopeless; Harry found it depressing. He couldn't imagine how Hermione was feeling at that very moment.

"You know… I need you two with me…"

"And I promise I'll be there. And I know Hermione will be, too. If there's one thing you can count on from us, we'll work through our struggles to support you."

"I trust that – but I don't want you both miserable."

"We'll work through it. We were friends before, we can be friends after."

"After falling in love?" Harry pressed. "You can really just… pretend that never happened?"

"We won't pretend anything. We'll just… learn from our mistakes. Hermione and I were too volatile to be involved…"

"It's easy to say that now. You're trying to justify this…"

"I'm not trying to justify anything."

Harry suddenly felt uncomfortable; clearly Ron saw a future without Hermione, and it just wasn't something he could accept for the two of them. He could still clearly conjure the memory of the time had caught them in the common room,naming their future children.

"When did we get so good at talking about feelings?" Harry said, shifting the subject as best he could.

"It's what a year of having girlfriends has done to us," Ron said, his lopsided grin returning to his face.

"It's hard to believe it's been that long."

"Seems like just yesterday we were idiots stumbling over our words."

"I think that was last week, actually."

They both gave uneasy laughs.

"She was your first love, Ron… and she should be your only love, too," Harry said quietly.

"We'll see." he answered. "I don't think so. But, we'll see."

* * *

By that evening, the news of Ron and Hermione's break-up had spread to all of the residents of Gryffindor Tower in hushed voices. It was as though someone had died. Even the students who had not personally known the Head Boy and Girl seemed down about it. 

Harry felt he should talk with Hermione about all that had passed, but as it was impossible for him to go to her dormitory, it proved very difficult. He'd even sent Lavender and Parvati to ask for her, but they'd returned with only a message that she didn't want to talk to anyone, which Harry took to mean she didn't want to face this rumours and whispers that she knew would be flying around. So he sent them up again, this time with a simple message on a scroll of parchment, and hoped she would concede.

That night, as Harry sat in the deserted common room in the dark hours of early morning, he heard muffled footsteps descending the girls' staircase. He turned to find a red-nosed, puffy-eyed shell of the young woman he recognised as Hermione, and he quickly stood to greet her in a compassionate embrace.

"How are you doing?" he asked gently.

"I take it Ron told you about… everything."

"I got the basic idea, yeah," came his regretful answer.

"How is he?" Hermione asked.

"He's upset," Harry told her honestly, as the two walked to the couch in front of the fireplace and took seats before the dying embers.

"Serves him right, I suppose," she said bitterly.

"You don't mean that, Hermione."

"I didn't see this coming – did you see this coming?" She started to cry, and Harry leaned her head over onto his shoulder.

"I don't think anyone would have seen it coming," he sighed deeply.

She was completely devastated, he could see. And so he prepared himself to offer only words of comfort, and nothing else. It was all she needed. Someone to lean on, and so he would provide it for her in the same way that she had always fought so hard to help him in his own days of pain and suffering.

"It's my fault, I pushed him away…" she said, sobbing even harder.

"You were only doing what you thought best for him…"

"Exactly. What _I_ thought best for him. Didn't exactly stop to think about what he might want."

"Stop blaming yourself," Harry said, emotionally jaded, though he was sure it was nothing compared to what she was feeling.

"I – just don't know where it went wrong," she sniffled. "I love him so much, Harry."

"I know you do," Harry comforted. "And he loves you, too. I'm sure this is just… something he felt he had to do. But it will get better. I'm sure of it."

"Of course it will get better," Hermione said shakily. "I'm just being silly right now. Emotional. But… I'll get over it, and I'll move on. We'll both move on, and everything can be just like it was…"

She trailed off, gazing into the cold fireplace, then she turned to him and he saw the emptiness in her eyes.

"But right now… it feels… everything feels lost."

Harry wrapped his arms around her, and once more she let tears overcome her.

"I promise to stay with you until you've found your way, again," he vowed, and didn't let go until the sun had risen.


	21. Chapter 21: Pursuit of the Golden Snitch

_A/N: Thank you oodles for the reviews:D_

_Hope to get the next chapter up very soon._

_As for the queries about Ron and Hermione's future, my lips are sealed. You'll just have to see for yourself. Be prepared for anything, though._

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 21: Pursuit of the Golden Snitch

The next three weeks passed rather uncomfortably. In an effort to avoid forcing Harry to choose between his best friends, Ron had opted to spend more time alone, going over Quidditch strategies and visiting Dumbledore's office to handle his Head Boy duties. Unfortunately, Hermione seemed to have the same idea, and was usually seen unaccompanied in the library or with the Ravenclaws during mealtimes. The only time Harry found with either of them was Potions with Hermione and Quidditch training with Ron, and the rest of the time he found himself hanging around Siobhan or putting in extra hours with Alex for his defence classes.

On the bright side, neither Ron nor Hermione seemed to be suffering as they had been in the week directly after their split. Ron was still rather subdued, but it was an improvement from the sullen and guilty face he had been wearing. Hermione, on the other hand, was no longer a tearful mess, but strong and seen smiling more often than not. Harry worried how they were dealing with the issue on the inside, but as both scurried away from him every time the other walked into the room, it was difficult to talk much.

"Everything's fine…" Hermione told him with a sigh that Saturday morning when he managed to pull her off to the side at breakfast. "We're both just taking a breather, while we get used to… being apart. We need to adjust, and then everything will be back to normal."

"Are you alright, though?" Harry pressed. He doubted things would ever be normal again, with Ron and Hermione as friends, but he at least wanted to make sure they were each healing.

"I'm good," she reassured him. "Yes, it still hurts, being apart from him. But I'm doing fine, I promise."

"You had better be telling the truth," Harry warned, trying to push a playful grin onto his face.

Hermione just smiled back. "Good luck catching the Snitch today, Harry."

* * *

It had been quite some time since Harry had played in an official Quidditch match, and as he approached the field of the stadium, the sound of his cheering classmates reaching his hears, he felt the familiar pre-game excitement rushing through his body. He inhaled deeply, letting go all his other anxieties as he released his breath, and tightened his grip on his broom, determined. It was the last time he would be facing Slytherin, and he was ready to handle anything they threw at them.

_This is going to be fun_, he thought to himself with a grin.

As Harry entered the dressing room, he saw that he was the last to arrive. Ron was already pacing back and forth, not green or pale-faced as he might have been two years ago in this situation, but fierce looking, his eyes focused.

Erimentha was eyeing him with slight fear, but Ryan seemed inspired by Ron's attitude and was standing tall and confident. On the back bench, Zahira, Derry and Euan were sitting discussing something quietly; Harry gave them a nod when as he walked in and they grinned at him.

Harry took up the back of the line and followed his team mates onto the sunny pitch; he scanned the members of the Slytherin team, many of whom were brand new this term. The captain was a tall and thin, mysterious looking seventh year with dark hair and light brown eyes; Harry recognised him as Samer Bannourah, but none of the other team members struck him as familiar - until he spotted the red haired figure rushing onto the field behind her team, late as usual.

"Siobhan?" Harry asked, dumbfounded as the teams turned to face each other, and Ron and Samer nodded curtly, sharing a quick hand shake.

"Hope you're better at flying than you are at walking down stairs, Potter," she said teasingly. "Wouldn't want you to fall and hurt yourself, would we?"

"Positions!" Madam Hooch said sharply, placing her whistle in her mouth.

Harry shook himself from his surprise, and took his place. At the whistle he kicked off, high into the air and did a quick lap around the top of the arena, trying to tear his eyes away from Slytherin's new Seeker, as he knew he should be watching out for any glimmer of gold.

In the few glimpses he did take of his Slytherin rival, he saw her gliding smoothly threw the air, carefully scrutinising the surroundings. Harry could already tell she was much better than Malfoy ever had been, thinking it was a shame for Siobhan's sake that he had bought his way onto the team second year.

Harry turned his attention back to looking for the Golden Snitch, feeling slightly apprehensive about how much of a challenge Siobhan would provide as a Seeker.

Cheers sounded through the stadium as Ryan scored the first ten points of the game, and Harry grinned. Nodding congratulations to the young Chaser, Gryffindor's Seeker dipped down into the lower area of the playing arena, darting his eyes around for the Snitch.

Siobhan was imitating his movements about twenty feet above him; he felt his stomach tighten nervously. Something about this game felt different, he didn't know why, but he felt a tension surrounding the opposing teams. Not the usual house tension, but an anxious determination between two equally able sides.

Another loud cheer chorused through the stadium, quickly followed by Seamus' happy commentary, "Erimentha Patrons scores her first goal of her Gryffindor Quidditch career, with a beautiful assist by Euan Abercrombie… that's twenty-nil to Gryffindor!"

At that moment, Harry saw something glimmer in the corner of his vision and quickly took off in that direction only to realize it was the sun bouncing off Siobhan's red curls as she sped in the direction of a sparkle Harry had _not_ noticed. He pressed forward, blurring across the field on his Firebolt, and he heard a collective sharp intake of breath from the spectators. He gained on Siobhan quickly, but the Snitch darted to her left, away from Harry, so he opted to fly under her and turn upwards hastily, cutting off her path, and allowing the Snitch to escape from both of them.

She braked harshly, and raised a brow at him.

"Nice block, Potter. But you'll have to do better than that if you're actually going to win."

"Same to you," he competed playfully, grinning and taking off towards the Gryffindor goals, once again in search of the evasive Snitch.

Siobhan shared a smirk with him across the field, and though Harry was still determined to beat her, he realised he'd never had such a so much fun playing Slytherin. Just to shake his rival up, he pulled a Feint and dove quickly towards the centre of the grassy pitch; he felt her following determinedly behind him, and as he was less than a foot from the ground, pulled up slightly and skimmed evenly across the field. Siobhan skidded to a halt, and he turned to catch her reaction.

"Damn you, Potter," she said, hiding a smile and wiping sweat from her forehead; he winked and they both took off for the sky again.

The game moved quickly, providing great excitement for the crowd. The teams seemed evenly matched enough, and it was making for a fantastic show. Euan was working well with the two new Chasers, and Derry was managing not to injure any of his own team mates with Bludgers – while Zahira had managed to get a nice hit on one of the Slytherin Chasers. Ron, in the meantime, was pulling off a few spectacular saves – and Harry's heart lightened as he whizzed past a section of the crowd where he was sure he heard Hermione cheering on the red-haired captain with great enthusiasm.

"Bannourah passes down the pitch with the Quaffle, passes to Knightley… Knightley takes a shot - - and it's blocked by Weasley. Gryffindor is back in possession, Patrons is making her way back towards the Slytherin goals – ooh! But she's takes a hit from a Bludger courtesy of Slytherin's Goyle; Knightley intercepts the Quaffle."

They Slytherin Chaser sped towards Ron, and moments later Harry heard a tumultuous cheer from the green and silver section of the stands.

"Knightley scores – that's fifty to twenty, Gryffindor – and it seems Abercrombie has already recovered the Quaffle and is leading a Hawkshead formation with his fellow Chasers towards the opposite end of the pitch – Bannourah is flying in to cut them off – but Beater Kadar distracts him with a heavy flying object we like to call a Bludger. Gryffindor continues towards Keeper Bennett, Abercrombie moves into shoot – no, I'm sorry, he was faking! Quaffle passed off to Healy – who scores! Sixty to twenty, Gryffindor!"

It was the scarlet and gold clad students who erupted in ovation this time, but it was the extra shimmer in their section of the stands that caught Harry's attention, and he quickly set off in pursuit. His sudden flight caught Siobhan's attention, and she was quickly trailing him.

"Both teams' Seekers seem to have spotted the Golden Snitch!" Seamus exclaimed. "Murphy is gaining on Potter, who has the lead."

The Snitch darted to the left, and then shot up towards the very top of the stands; the two Seekers copied its actions, soon flying in an almost vertical line of pursuit towards the tiny winged ball.

Harry was too fast for Siobhan, who didn't seem to have a chance of gaining on him; but luck was hers when the Snitch changed direction again, directly downwards past the both of them. Harry looped around and started downwards to see Siobhan was already within feet of the Snitch. He accelerated; the ground closer to him as he fought to catch up with Siobhan. His heart pounded as he gained on her, inch by inch. He didn't know if he would make it, she was so close to winning.

The Snitch deviated once again, and set of straight for the Slytherin goals. The two Seekers found themselves side by side as they sped across the pitch.

"This is one of the longest uninterrupted pursuits of a Snitch I've ever seen," Seamus said wondrously. "The pressure is definitely on."

The wind roared as it rushed passed Harry's ears, he knew Siobhan couldn't beat him now, he was too fast. Soon she had passed from his side vision, and it was just him and his golden objective. He heard whistles and chant from the crowd, cheering him on, and he pushed harder.

"_POTTER! POTTER!"_

As he got within feet of the Snitch, he outstretched his hand, grasping for it as it attempted to speed away from capture. But Harry came out victorious, and as his fingers closed around the tiny ball, the stadium erupted in a tumultuous celebration.

"Potter catches the Golden Snitch; Gryffindor wins, two-hundred and ten to twenty!"

With a breath of relief, beaming from ear-to-ear, Harry touched down and dismounted his broom. Instead of joining his team, he headed for Siobhan first, greeting her with a handshake.

"You put up quite a fight," he said.

"Like you could have expected anything less," she answered with a grin. "Congratulations, Potter."

Harry had to admit, it was refreshing to deal with a Slytherin who was accepted defeat so graciously. He watched as Siobhan rushed over to her team mates before he was ambushed by his own and pulled away by the crowd to the inescapable celebratory festivities in Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"So Harry, what lucky lady are you taking to the Halloween Ball?"

"Seamus – Harry has a girlfriend, I doubt – "

"He can take someone as a friend, Dean…"

"Like you and Lovegood, eh?"

"That's none of your business," the freckled Irish boy responded with a secretive smirk, before turning back to Harry. "So – are you taking anyone to the ball?"

"Yeah, actually. I'm going with Siobhan Murphy."

"That Slytherin girl? You're kidding!"

"Why's that so hard to believe?"

"Do you think that a year ago you'd even believe you'd be doing anything with a Slytherin anytime in the near future?"

"Things change."

"But not with you and Katie…?" Dean asked, with an air of concern.

"If things never changed with Katie and me, our relationship would be boring, don't you think?" Harry asked, grinning as he avoided disclosing his secret.

"So…" Dean said, dropping his voice and glancing around. "What about Ron and Hermione – they going alone?"

"I assume so…" Harry said. "Back when… they were together, they said they weren't bringing dates so they could devote their attention to running things. It was an excuse o' course… but I don't think they'd go with anyone now."

"That's not what I heard," Seamus said uneasily.

"What did you hear?" Harry asked quickly.

"Well, I don't know about Ron. But Hermione – "

Seamus paused, looking awkwardly at Harry.

"Let's just say… you're not the only one attending with a Slytherin."

"What, when did this happen?" Harry demanded. He didn't even care what house Hermione's supposed date was in – just the fact that she was going with someone unsettle him.

"Lavender and Parvati told me… they asked her when they were up in the dormitory a couple nights ago."

"Ron's going to throw a fit," Harry said, looking across the room at his best friend.

"You think? I mean… he is the one who ended things, isn't he?"

"And you think that matters?" Harry said, not taking his eyes from Ron. Harry might not care if it was a Slytherin taking Hermione to the ball, but it certainly would add fuel to Ron's fire.

One thing was for certain, Halloween was going to be an interesting night.


	22. Chapter 22: Destiny

Chapter 22: Destiny

After returning from the Halloween Feast, which had been delectable as usual, Harry found himself in his room, straightening his dress robes and pondering all the equally disastrous situations he might find himself in that night.

He had attempted to get some information from his bushy-headed friend about her mysterious Slytherin date, but it seemed to be fourth year all over again. She simply refused to divulge a name to Harry, and demanded he keep it quiet from Ron. It all seemed rather pointless, since everything would be revealed at the ball, anyway, and would surely cause more problems when it all came out in the open for everyone to see rather than before hand, when it could at least be handled quietly.

But Hermione wouldn't budge, and now Harry was nearly sweating with dread. He took a seat on his bed to breath, and noticed a golden glow from his journal that lay on his nightstand.

His stomach gave a happy hop, and he quickly opened it and found Katie's message.

_I hope you enjoy the ball tonight, pity I can't be there – and Siobhan better not try anything! Of course, I'm kidding. Have a lovely time, take some pictures; I want to see you looking devilishly handsome in your dress robes. Oh, and don't let Ron kill or otherwise injure Hermione's date; I don't think it would do much to promote house unity._

_All my love,_

_Katie._

He put it away with a smile, heaved one more preparatory sigh, and headed left his dormitory and Gryffindor Tower for the entrance to the dungeons, where he would be meeting Siobhan.

It didn't come as much as a surprise that he arrived at the rendezvous point before his Slytherin escort, and he waited patiently for her to show up. It wasn't until fifteen minutes after the ball had started she finally ascended the steps of the dungeons, greeting Harry with an appraising eye.

"Well, don't you look dashing all fancied up?" she teased.

"You shine up well, yourself," Harry answered, looking her over with wide-eyes. She was dressed in velvet robes of deep with gold embroidery down the centre and along the sleeves, and her red hair was straightened, falling fast her elbows. "I see those extra fifteen minutes were put to good use…"

"Being fashionably late is not a bad thing, Potter," she answered, catching his implication.

"Oh, and I suppose you're the expert on social events?" Harry chided.

"I do come from a pureblood family, after all…" she replied.

"Right, well – if it's not too unfashionable for you, m'lady, I would prefer to get to the Ball as soon as possible, in case I need to stop Ron from throttling Hermione's date."

"Very well, then," she said in feigned exasperation, and they headed for the entrance to the Great Hall, from where they could already hear the sounds of chattering students and fast-paced music. "So, Hermione has a date for the ball. That's…"

"Surprising?" Harry finished for her. "Yes, I know. And you know what else is surpising?"

"No. Enlighten me."

"When someone who is supposedly your friend manages to let a large piece of information about their life slip their minds…"

"What kind of information?" Siobhan asked innocently, but her green eyes carried that familiar knowing twinkle.

"Like, being the Seeker on their Quidditch Team for instance."

"Ah. Well – I was going for the element of surprise…"

"You certainly captured that element alright…"

The conversation was soon whisked away by the sight of the Great Hall, lavishly decorated, and filled with students of every house associating with one another as though it had never been any other way. Harry quickly spotted Seamus and Luna at a nearby table conversing with Dean and his date, a girl in turquoise robes whom Harry did not recognise. He gave Siobhan a small nudge, and they went over in the group's direction.

"Hiya, Harry." It was Seamus that greeted them first. "And its Siobhan isn't it?"

Siobhan returned him an unfriendly smile, before turning to the yellow-robed Luna who had been watching a dancing couple with great interest.

"Hello Siobhan, I'm Luna," she said in her usual dreamy tone.

"Yes, I know who you are." Siobhan replied.

Harry scowled, and gave a slight tug at the indifferent Slytherin's arm.

"Do you have to act so callous?" he asked in a low grumble.

"Well, I do know who she is," she said aside to him. "I could pretend to be uninformed, just for the purpose of making an official acquaintance, but I don't understand the point."

Harry chose not to respond and instead turned to Dean and his unknown date.

"Hey Harry, this is Haley," he introduced them. "She's in Ravenclaw."

"I'm a friend of Luna's," Haley added, shaking Harry's hand with a polite smile.

"Nice to meet you Haley," Siobhan said warmly, shaking her hand after Harry had. "I'm Siobhan…"

Harry looked at her in bewilderment.

"What? I didn't know _her_ – and since you chastised me for being rude, I thought I might… not be rude."

"I just do not understand you," Harry said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"And you never will," she answered simply.

"Has anyone seen Ron or Hermione, yet?" Harry asked, turning back to the others.

"Ron hasn't arrived yet," Dean answered. "I think he's handling something in the kitchens with the House Elves. Hermione's over there, though…"

He pointed to the other corner of the hall, where Hermione was seated at a table in discussion with a dark haired boy Harry assumed was her Slytherin date.

"Thanks," Harry said politely to the group, before whispering a quick 'C'mon' to his own date. They walked around the dance floor to the other side of the tables that were set up, and quickly made their way towards the couple.

"Harry," Hermione exclaimed happily upon seeing them approach the table. "Siobhan – you look lovely."

"So do you," Siobhan said kindly; Harry caught her eye, and she added to him, "See, I can be nice…"

"Harry, I want you to meet Blaise Zabini – he's my date tonight."

"Er… Hi… Blaise," Harry said awkwardly. He definitely did not feel comfortable greeting the person who had so suddenly stepped into Ron's place. Blaise shook his hand and gave him a silent smiling nod, but said nothing, before turning his attention back to Hermione.

"Well, erm," Harry said, looking at the two of them, "we're just going to go…"

"Dance," Siobhan finished for him, and tugged his hand, pulling him into the crowd of dancing students.

"Thanks," Harry said, tearing his eyes away from Hermione and Blaise.

"So – I suppose you want the dirt," Siobhan said quickly.

"What?" Harry replied, befuddled.

"You want to know about Blaise. He's in my house, you know. My year."

"Oh. Yeah. Well – what… can you tell me about him?" Harry asked quietly.

"Well – he never really hung out with Malfoy or Parkinson, or any of that lot. He's a bit… secretive, doesn't do too badly in class. I couldn't tell you if his family is into the Dark Arts or not, but I don't think they're Death Eaters."

"What about his interest in Hermione… any chance that's sincere?"

"Well. Hermione has some qualities that might attract a Slytherin. She's smart, friends with the most well-known student at school, and she's Head Girl. And in case you haven't noticed, she's not bad looking…"

"She's also a Muggleborn," Harry said darkly. "Is Blaise a blood purist?"

"I don't know," Siobhan sighed. "In case you haven't noticed… I don't actually talk much to my – "

Siobhan stopped suddenly and looked off behind Harry uneasily.

"What is it?"

"Ron's here."

Harry turned and saw a stressed looking Ron approaching the two of them.

"Hey Harry, Siobhan," he said, tiredly. "Having a good time."

"Yes. Fantastic," Harry lied.

"Seen Hermione?" Ron asked.

"No. Not at all. Not once… why?" Harry asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"I wanted to talk to her about the situation with the kitchens…" Ron said, scrutinising the surroundings in search for the Head Girl.

"What's the problem?" Harry asked, stealthily placing himself to block Hermione from Ron's line of vision.

"Oh, don't want to worry you about it," Ron shrugged. "If I can just find…"

He trailed off as his eyes took rest on a spot of the room he had been viewing over Harry's head.

"Ah, there she is," he said. "I'll see the two of you later."

With a nod, he left them and headed for Hermione and Blaise; Harry and Siobhan turned and watched the impending disaster. At first, Ron didn't seem to even notice Hermione's date, because he began talking to her as though Blaise were invisible.

Harry noticed that Hermione's confidence evaporated in Ron's presence, her eyes averted to look anywhere but directly at him. She seemed smaller, broken; but she paid him attention and nodded as he spoke.

It was not until he was done explaining what must have been the 'situation with the kitchens' that Ron spotted Blaise. He tossed the dark haired Slytherin a small nod, before looking back at Hermione for a response.

She muttered something quickly, and the three stood there very awkwardly.

"It's coming," Harry breathed to Siobhan, both of their eyes still glued on the three as they moved closer to hear, and possibly intervene.

"… this is Blaise," he heard Hermione say, her voice catching in her throat a little.

"Nice to meet you," Ron said politely, extending his hand in what he must have supposed to be a gesture of house unity. They were quiet again, and Hermione looked as though she were preparing to throw herself from a very high building.

"Hesmydatetonight."

"'cuse me?" Ron said, looking at her in bewilderment.

Hermione cleared her throat and said more clearly, "He's my date tonight…"

Harry could have been sure that at these words everyone in the Great Hall stopped moving and fell silent, and that the only sound to be heard was the beating of Ron and Hermione's hearts, though common sense told him that was simply his perception.

"Oh," Ron said in a deadened tone, looking as though he had been slapped in the face. "Well… erm. Have a nice time. I'll just talk to Dumbledore about the kitchens…"

With that, he turned and walked away, straight past Harry and Siobhan as though they weren't standing there, and out of the Great Hall.

"Well, that was _not_ what I expected," Harry remarked.

"You should go after him," Siobhan sighed. "Just… make sure he's not going to poison himself and throw himself into the Forbidden Forest… or something like that."

"You'll be alright here by yourself?" Harry asked.

"I'm a grown lass, Harry," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'll survive without you."

With that, he left quickly to catch up with Ron and found him sitting on the marble staircase of the Entrance Hall.

"Hey..." he said awkwardly.

"Did you know she was coming with someone?" Ron asked quickly.

"Yeah, I found out on Saturday…" Harry confessed. "I didn't know who, though… and, well she wouldn't let me tell you."

"I can't believe she has a date… we only broke up three weeks ago. And a Slytherin… what's he want with her anyway?"

"Have you considered that he genuinely likes her?"

"Harry, please…"

"Don't do this, Ron."

"Don't do what?"

"This is what you did with Krum. You were jealous and controlling, and you had no right to be…"

"I have a right to be jealous, especially now!"

"You have no control over Hermione, though. You gave up any rights to that when you ended things."

"I just don't want to see her hurt by some bastard…"

"Well, it's a little late for that, don't you think?" Harry snapped, causing Ron to look at him in sheer astonishment.

"Look… sorry, I didn't mean that. But – don't assume Hermione's jumping into a relationship. It's just one date, and she probably only agreed to it because he's a Slytherin, and she's so bent on this house unity thing…"

"Yeah, whatever you say…" Ron glowered. "You should go back to the ball… Siobhan… not very social, is she?"

Without offering a reply, and assuming Ron wasn't expecting one, Harry returned to the ball , hoping he could just get his mind from everyone else's entanglements. He found Siobhan waiting for him at a table off to the side of the dance floor

"Is he alright?" Siobhan asked, handing Harry a goblet of frosty pumpkin juice as he took a seat next to her.

"He's brooding…" Harry told her. "I don't think he's going to start anything tonight… but I have a feeling it isn't the end of this…"

"You want to talk about something else?" she guessed accurately.

"Yes, please. Anything else."

"How's Katie?" Siobhan lightly; Harry's face broke into a wide grin at just the mention of the name.

"She's fine," he said. "I miss her like mad, though…"

"Yeah…" Siobhan replied.

"The two of you did hit it off suspiciously well, though," Harry prodded casually. "You never told me what went on with that…"

"I was just trying to be friendly…" Siobhan said flippantly.

"Exactly."

"Look, if I explain it to you, will you just let it alone?" she replied in aggravation.

"Of course," Harry answered, very pleased that he had been right in thinking there was more to Siobhan's sociability with Katie than had met the eye.

"Well… how to put this…" she started with difficulty. "You know usually I don't really put forth much an effort to be nice to people…"

"I have noticed that, yes…"

"Well, sometimes there are exceptions. For instance… when I already know I dislike someone, I try to push myself to be friendly with them. Perhaps make myself like them. Of course – Draco Malfoy is the exception."

"That seems a little backwards…"

"I didn't ask you to criticise my thought process, Potter."

"Sorry, sorry. But, er… what does that have to do with Katie?"

"I don't like her."

Harry stared at his companion, momentarily taken aback, and a little bruised at her honesty.

"What do you mean…?"

"I don't like her. That simple."

"But you hadn't even ever talked to her before," he replied defensively.

"Well… I had my reasons."

"And what are those?"

"That's not any of your business, Potter." Harry opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off. "And you said you'd let it alone if I told you, so I don't want you prodding any further."

Defeated, for the time-being, Harry left the subject where it stood, though he mentally compiled a list of reasons why Katie was a wonderful person with whom nobody, even Siobhan, should have a problem with.

"You remind me a bit of Ginny…" Harry said suddenly, looking into Siobhan's red tresses.

"Why?" she answered softly, consolingly.

"Not sure, really. There's just something about you. She was like you in some ways… didn't let anyone tell her what to think or do. But she was just as scared as the rest of us on the inside. She'd seen things… nobody should have to see."

"What did she see?" Siobhan asked carefully.

"She saw inside Voldemort's mind. She saw the future. And she saw her father die."

"That's… quite a lot to see," Siobhan said fairly, obviously at loss for words. "It's very sad… what happened to her."

"Yes. But sometimes… she just felt like she wasn't part of this world. Like she was meant for something more. Especially since Mr. Weasley died… she just became detached.

"Well, I know how that feels. Though on a more superficial level, of course."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with interest.

"Being a pure blood. A Slytherin. I just feel like it's not me… I'm weary of living in my own world…"

"Well, maybe you were born into that life so you could do something about it. Maybe it's your destiny."

"You believe in destiny?" Siobhan asked sceptically.

"Oh, definitely…"

"You sound so sure."

"Well, it's because I am sure. Trust me… in some parts of life there are certain things that we have to do, because we were born to do them. No matter if you fight it, it will always be there."

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"I haven't had the most positive experiences with fate."

"What about Katie? Do you think she's your 'fated love'?"

"I like to think I made my own decision to be with her. But on the other hand, it is comforting to believe we're meant to be together."

"And what do you think my destiny is, then, Potter?"

"I think Slytherin and Gryffindor have been enemies for too long. And that… maybe you're here to help put an end to that."

"You think one person can change a millennium of dispute?" Siobhan laughed.

"I know you changed my mind," Harry replied with an earnest look into her green eyes; she stopped laughing and looked away.

"Still… one person."

"Well, you're not alone," he said, nodding over at Hermione. "You've got her to help you. And Blaise, apparently. Hopefully."

"And what about you? Is someone helping you fulfil your destiny?"

"Sometimes it seems like the whole world is in on that one," he smiled. "I think in the end, it all comes back to me, though. Some things we have to do for ourselves."

The rest of the night passed without much drama, and Harry was sure Hermione would be delighted with the turn out of inter-house couples. At midnight, when Neville had stepped on Susan's toes one too many times, and Ryan had cast one too many scowls over his date's shoulder at Erimentha and her Ravenclaw partner, the evening met its end and the students made their way back to their dormitories.

"Well, I suppose other than the little incident with Ron and Hermione, that all went pretty well," Siobhan commented as Harry escorted her down the corridor towards her dormitory.

"Oh, and I'm sure I'll be dealing with that 'incident' tomorrow…"

"What would life be without the drama?" she teased.

"Enjoyable," Harry replied simply.

"Well, you should probably leave me here," Siobhan said in a falsely conspiratorial whisper. "I don't think the Slytherins want everyone knowing how to get to our common room."

"Oh, but I already know," Harry said with a wink.

"Well, really…I suppose I should have given you more credit, Potter."

"Next time you'll know better."

"Oh, and one more thing before I say goodnight…"

"And what's that?"

"This…"

Before Harry knew what was happening, he found Siobhan's lips on his own, in what he would clearly define as a kiss. His mind and body numb to what had happened, she pulled away and gave him a mischievous grin.

"Tell Katie she's a very lucky lady, to be engaged to such soft lips."

And with that she turned and left him in the corridor of the dungeon, feeling stunned and very confused.


	23. Chapter 23: Siobhan's Confessions

_A/N: AIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE! HALF BLOOD PRINCE IS COMING. OMG._

_Clearly, I won't finish in time for the release, but I will be back shortly thereafter reading book 6, and I promise to finish this. For those of you who are still inclined to read, despite the fact the new canon may totally contradict..._

**Chapter 23: Siobhan's Confessions**

The next morning, Harry's mind was still whirring from Siobhan's parting actions and words – enough that it almost distracted him from the row that had unsurprisingly blazed in the common room between Ron and Hermione.

Luckily, they had gotten up rather early to deal with Head Duties, so most of the students in Gryffindor Tower had not witnessed the argument. Unfortunately, the few who were up could not have possibly avoided it.

"I'm not your property, Ronald! Going to the ball with Blaise was my choice – and I had every right to make that choice. We're not together anymore. – and that was _your_ choice."

"Hermione, I'm not trying to control you here. Have you even considered why Blaise asked you to the ball?"

"I suppose you think he has ulterior motives…"

"He's a Slytherin, for Godric's sake! They all have ulterior motives…"

"That's not true."

"Name one Slytherin we've know who's never operated ontheir own agenda," Ron challenged.

"Siobhan."

"We don't know that."

Hermione looked to Harry, who shifted uncomfortably on the spot.

"Er…"

"Aren't you going to defend her?"

"Siobhan's not a bad person," Harry reasoned. "But… I can't pretend she's been completely honest with me about her… objectives."

Hermione mouthed wordlessly at him.

"We'll discuss it later," Harry mumbled.

"See – even Siobhan has her own selfish intentions," Ron remarked.

"That's a bit harsh," Harry said warningly.

"I don't care," Ron said, turning back to Hermione. "The truth is that it's in a Slytherin's nature to do what's necessary to get what they want. You can't trust Blaise."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and stepped so close to Ron that she probably could have counted his freckles.

"And what if he wants _me_?"

Ron blinked unresponsively, and stepped back from Hermione's defeating presence.

"I'm not naïve Ron. I understand that not everyone can be trusted, and I can take care of myself."

With that final statement, she turned on her heel and walked determinedly out of the common room, leaving Ron and Harry in a stony silence. The former took a seat in the nearest armchair and put his head in his hands, while the latter watched him feeling utterly helpless.

"We have lesson with Alex in ten minutes," he said quietly.

"S'pose we should get going then…" Ron answered tonelessly.

"Right…" Harry responded, and the two young men stood to leave for Alex's classroom.

"So…" Ron ventured. "How are things with you?"

"Siobhan kissed me."

"_Women_," Ron sighed. "Well, good luck breaking that news to Katie."

"Hadn't even thought about that," Harry groaned. "Damnit."

* * *

A few minutes later found Harry and Ron in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom along with Neville, Luna and Hermione. The last two were sitting off to the side, discussing Seamus, Hermione obviously doing her best to pretend Ron was not in the room. 

Alex greeted them all with her usual friendly 'good morning' and set them off to work on a new offensive spell, before approaching Harry quietly.

"A word in my office, Harry?" she requested.

Not finding this to be anything out of the usual, Harry acquiesced and followed Alex to her office.

"Draco's trial is coming up in just over a week," she explained promptly. "The tenth of November to be exact."

"Already?"

"Yes, and you will be leaving school for London to attend the trial. You are going to be one of the key witnesses."

"I'm going to London?" Harry repeated, happily realising he would be able to see Katie.

"Yes, and you'll, of course, be staying at Grimmauld Place. The question is – are you emotionally prepared for what you might be asked at this trial?"

"I think I've been through more difficult situations, emotionally, to tell the truth…"

"I suppose that is true," Alex agreed with a sigh. "I just don't want this to be any more difficult than it has to be for you."

"I appreciate that, but I'll be fine," he replied gratefully.

"Though you will be under magical oath, Dumbledore as insured that any confidential information you are privy to will not be revealed, as well as any personal information that you prefer to keep quiet."

"That's quite a relief, actually," Harry said, thinking of many territories of questioning the trial could lead to, and deciding he'd much rather not talk about many of them.

"Well, that's settled. You'll leave school next Saturday – the trial is Monday, and you'll return on Tuesday," Alex explained.

"How am I getting there?" Harry asked.

"By Portkey," she elaborated. "Instead of coming to my classroom on Saturday morning, you're to report to Dumbledore's office and you'll be transported from there."

"Is that it then?" Harry asked, standing to leave.

"Yes," Alex said with a smile. "Oh, except – perhaps you'd like to read this morning's paper?"

She handed him a fresh copy of the Daily Prophet, gesturing to the front page as the two of them left her office. Harry quickly read the cover story, titled: "**Gringotts Makes Adaptations to House Prisoners**."

_The Ministry of Magic has finally released information concerning the planned location and security measures for holding criminals, including suspected Death Eaters awaiting the upcoming trials. _

"_We have been in talks with the goblins of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, and everything has finally been settled," Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Kingsley Shacklebolt said. "An agreement has been reached that a section of specially adapted vaults will be used to contain prisoners."_

_Despite some protests that this kind of measure is inhumane, the Ministry stands firm by its decision._

"_Ever since the loss of the dementors and Azkaban, we have had much difficulty devising magical security measures that provided considerable assurance against escapes. This is the safest way to keep criminals imprisoned. It will be virtually impossible for outside help get in and out of the vault system and the bank."_

_Adaptations made inside the vaults include air circulation, as well as access to all the basic human necessities._

"_Though they will be less accessible and penetrable, as well as more solitary, they will actually be more comfortable than the cells of Azkaban," Shacklebolt concluded._

_The first transfers of criminals to the new section of vaults, which are being named the 'Gringotts Prison System', will begin later this week with already convicted criminals and will later continue with accused Death Eaters to holding cells as they await their trials. The entire process is expected to take three weeks._

He looked around the room at his friends who were practicing their newly learned spell, before his eyes rested on Luna.

"Looks like you were right," he said with a grin.

* * *

_I'm coming to London in a week for Malfoy's trial, and I'll be staying at Grimmauld Place from Saturday through Tuesday. _

… _and I have something to tell you, that I'd prefer to do in person._

_Counting the days,  
__Harry._

Harry sighed as he closed the notebook and sent his message to Katie. He was definitely looking forward to seeing her, but was deeply worried as to how she would respond to the news about Siobhan's kiss the night before.

Not only that, but as he put away his things and headed to lunch, his stomach churned with the anxiety of the conversation he would be facing with his dance partner. Particularly how she would be explaining herself, and how she knew about his engagement to Katie.

Needless to say, Ron and Hermione's new-born enmity was the last thing on his list of worries and concerns. He had conceded that this issue was their own to deal with, and though he would be there for either that needed him, it was something that needed to be worked out between the two.

"Lost in thought, Potter?" a familiar voice interrupted his contemplations.

"You might say that," he said, looking up uncomfortably at Siobhan, who was slanted against the wall of a corridor outside the Great Hall where Harry had been heading.

"How's your morning been?" she asked casually.

"Fine – look. I think we need to discuss last night."

"What about it?" Siobhan asked.

"You kissed me!" Harry said impatiently, though he knew she was only putting on another one of her acts. "Or do you not remember?"

"Oh, I remember, alright," she said playfully.

"Well, would you like to explain it?"

"How thick can you be, Potter?" she asked. "Why do you think I kissed you?"

"I honestly don't know," he said in exasperation. "It's a little difficult to know you're reasons for anything…"

"Well, I won't lie, Potter," Siobhan confessed teasingly. "I might fancy you a bit."

Though there was no trace of embarrassment in her voice or expression, this disclosure caused a slight blush to creep onto Harry's cheeks.

"What?" he asked, feeling confused.

"I. Like. You," Siobhan said slowly. "Of course… I understand that your heart belongs to another woman, so I decided to take what I could get. And _that_ Potter, is why I kissed you."

"Oh." Harry said bashfully.

"You're not going to go and get all shy on me now, Potter?" Siobhan said.

"No," Harry said, clearing his throat mid-sentence. "Course not…"

"Good," she said with satisfaction. "Because I've grown rather used to having you around. And who knows, perhaps one day I'll finally get over my undying love for you, and we can be best of friends."

Harry blushed more profusely and tried to stammer a response, which caused Siobhan to give a small laugh.

"Goodness, Potter, I'm just messing with you," she said with amusement. "Well, about the 'undying love', that is. I wasn't lying before…"

"Right, yeah…so…."

"If it's not uncomfortable for me, it shouldn't be for you…"

"You're right. I'm being an idiot."

"I won't argue with that."

Harry sighed, and prepared himself for his next line of interrogation.

"Anyway – there was something else. Last night you said Katie was lucky, because…"

"She's your fiancée?" Siobhan finished for him.

"Keep it down," Harry hissed, looking around in paranoia.

"Sorry, forgot it was a secret…" Siobhan said as Harry moved closer to her to finish the conversation.

"How did you know?"

"I read between the lines," she said simply. "Actually – it was something Katie said when I spoke to her at Hogsmeade that made me… suspicious. And then with the way you go on about her, and are clearly hiding something from Ron and Hermione…"

"It's that obvious?" Harry asked with worry.

"I'm very observant," Siobhan reassured him. "I don't often have anything better to do than watch other people and interpret their words and actions. It's rather enjoyable actually… you'd be surprised what you'd learn about people if you just kept your eye on them."

"That's a little strange, Siobhan," Harry joked, as he eased up finally.

"Thanks very much," she said, raising her eyebrow.

"Listen," Harry whispered. "Could you just… keep this quiet?"

"Well, I thought I'd have Luna ask her dad about putting it on the front page of the Quibbler…" Siobhan mused.

"I'm serious."

"So am I! I mean, if it's on that Quibbler, everyone will assume it's not true. You'll be perfectly safe."

"Siobhan…" Harry pleaded desperately.

"Fine, fine. I won't tell a soul. I promise."

"Thanks," Harry said with a grin. "And people do give the Quibbler credit you know – and if this story shows up on the front page…"

"You'll know it was me."

"Katie's liable to kill you, you know."

"Whatever for?" Siobhan asked innocently.

"When I tell her that you kissed me…"

"She'll get over it. Once you tell her that you love her and she's the only one…"

"Do I sense bitterness?"

"Possibly."

"It would mean a lot to me if you liked her."

"Oh, really? And why is that?"

"I want you two to get along. I've come to consider you a friend… and it would be nice if you didn't despise the woman I'm going to spend the rest of my life with."

Siobhan dropped her playful attitude and looked at him softly.

"Wow…you really do love her, don't you?"

Harry felt his face grow hot again.

"Of course, I do," he said quietly. "She eans everything to me."

"Sorry – it's just… I've never really seen someone so in love before. Not with my family…"

Harry felt a pang of sympathy for her, and smiled sheepishly as she observed his enthralled state of being.

"I'll try to put forth an effort to being her friend – if she doesn't, as you suggested, 'kill me' first," Siobhan pledged. "And I'll try to restrain myself from kissing you again."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate it."


	24. Chapter 24: Truth

_A/N: Hope everyone has had the chance to thoroughly enjoy HBP! For anyone who's curious, I read the book carefully, though not ridiculously slow, and finished it on Saturday :) Now I'm pacing myself through another read._

_The occurences of HBP will not, in anyway, affect the remainder of this story. I'm just going to keep going with what I have established - some things might seem oddly familiar, but I've already planned them and they are, in their own way, different from Jo's work, too. So hopefully it will be enjoyable in it's own way ;)_

_And, with that said, hopefully not a spoiler but: Bill/Fleur? SQUEEE! Hehe._

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 24: Truth

Early Saturday morning, Harry bid farewell to his friends and left anxiously for Dumbledore's office with his belongings in tow. Offering the password to the stone gargoyle, he made his way inside to find the headmaster reading his morning owls.

"Good morning, Harry," Dumbledore said pleasantly. "All set, then?"

"Yes, sir," Harry nodded in reply.

"Before you leave, Harry – I just want to let you know that Alex informed me what your stance is on Draco's situation, and I think it is very noble of you to vouch for his … partial innocence."

"I'm only doing what is right," Harry said modestly.

"And that is true bravery," Dumbledore said sincerely. He smiled for a moment at the young man he had seen grow from a young boy, before turning a picking up a cracked flowerpot from his desk and holding it out to him. "Well, here you are, Harry. Good luck at the trial, keep safe, and give Katie and the Weasleys my best wishes."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," Harry said, reaching out and taking hold of the flowerpot. The old man kept count under his breath, and within a few moments, Harry was whisked away from Hogwarts.

Though Harry landed more steadily on the floor of his destination than he had with past Portkeys, he soon felt himself knocked to the ground by a powerful force he identified immediately as Katie.

"Nice to see you, too," he gasped, the wind knocked out of him.

"Oh, you're not hurt," Katie said with an eye roll.

"Well, you would know, being a Trainee Healer and all – keep up with those quick diagnoses and you'll be in charge of St. Mungo's in no time."

He'd expected to receive some kind of reprimand or quietly violent form of punishment for his smart remark, but instead Katie just looked at him fondly for a moment before laying a breath taking kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the long-awaited feel of holding her once again. Their lips parted and she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she savoured the moment.

"I've missed you, so much," she breathed.

"I've missed you, too," he replied quietly, and held her tighter still.

There was a soft knock on the door of the room, which happened to be the drawing room of Grimmauld Place, and Mrs. Weasley opened the door slowly and peeked in.

"Sorry to disturb you, dears…" she said. "Harry, it's lovely to see you!"

"You as well, Mrs. Weasley," he said with a grin.

"Have you had breakfast this morning?" she asked quickly.

"No, not yet…"

"Well, then – come into the kitchen and I'll fix you something to eat, and we'll have a nice chat. I would have been here to greet you, only we were sure Katie was going to pass out from excitement any moment, and decided it would be best to allow her to welcome you herself."

"You shouldn't tell him these things, Mrs. Weasley," Katie chided. "It'll go to his head."

"And I'm sure you're just as able to take him down a few pegs, so we won't worry about it."

They shared a small chuckle as they entered the kitchen, already filled with the delicious smell of Mrs. Weasley's breakfast cooking, and were greeted by a few Order members who were discussing something on their way out.

Mrs. Weasley ushered him into a chair and Katie, who he still had his arm around, sat down right next to him.

"So, how's school?" Mrs. Weasley asked, bustling around the assorted pots and pans.

"Fine – difficult, but manageable."

"Anything interesting happened?"

Immediately, Harry thought of Siobhan's kiss, Snape's prophecy and Hermione's date to the Halloween Ball.

"Nothing worth mentioning…"

She came over, placing a stack of toast and a plate with bacon, sausages, eggs and black pudding in front of him, and took a seat across the table.

"How's Ron?" she asked biting her lip. "He hasn't said much in his letters – and I get the impression he's not doing so well…"

"Well, the whole situation between him and Hermione had been hard on both of them…"

"What situation?" Mrs. Weasley asked, suddenly looking very worried.

"Er… their break-up?" Harry said.

The concerned mother just blinked in surprise.

"They broke up?" she asked in disbelief.

"You didn't know?" Harry asked uncomfortably.

"No – he never said anything… when did this happen?"

"Over a month ago…" Harry said, feeling more uneasy by the moment. Bring more bad news to the already burdened woman was not something he felt good about, and as acceptance washed over Mrs. Weasley, her shock was replaced with a look of heartbreak.

"This is awful…" she said wretchedly. "I know they really cared about each other…"

"And they still do," Harry consoled. "Things just… I don't know what happened. Things got too difficult, I suppose."

"That's no excuse," she said waspishly. "We don't run away when things get difficult."

Harry and Katie remained quiet while Mrs. Weasley regained control.

"Sorry, dear – I've just been… under so much stress, lately."

"It's fine, I understand."

"You just finish your breakfast, and then you two can spend some time together. I'm sure you've missed one another."

"Yes, we have…" Harry said looking at Katie; he glanced down at the ring on her finger, and she blushed happily. Mrs. Weasley looked at them fondly for a moment, before buzzing out of the kitchen muttering about having 'a list of things to do.'

"So…" Katie ventured as Harry shoved a piece of bacon into his mouth, and chewed with a stupid looking grin. "You told me last week you have something to talk to me about…"

"Oh, yeah… that."

"Bad?"

"Why do you always assume it's something bad?"

"_Is_ it something bad?"

"Well… I suppose it's not a good thing."

"So it's bad, then?"

"Remind me again why I even try…"

"Would you just tell me what's going on? You're going to drive me insane."

"I think you're already there…"

"Harry…"

He fell quiet as her warning tone, looked at his food and then at the ceiling, thoughts running to his brain as to what would be the best way to phrase what he had to tell her. Feeling her eyes burn into him, he finally heaved a sigh and decided to just be out with it.

"Siobhan kissed me."

"_Excuse me_?" Katie said dangerously.

"She kissed me. Halloween night," he said, bracing his body for pain and shrinking away from her suddenly frightening figure.

"She actually _kissed_ you? On the lips?"

"Yes."

"How dare she? That little… I was… she… ugh!" Katie jumped up from the table and starting pacing angrily, continuing to ramble nonsensically. "The nerve – what kind of person does that?"

She turned on Harry, still fearing the wrath she was sure to inflict on him.

"Why did she kiss you?"

"Apparently she fancies me…" Harry said. "But… she knows that we're together, and she's not going to try anything – she just… want to kiss me that one time, I suppose."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"She can be a little odd at times…"

Katie crossed her arms with a frustrated 'hmph!' and took her seat again.

"You're not… mad at me?" Harry barely dared to ask.

"Why would I be mad at you?" she asked in resignation.

"I don't know… I just assumed…"

"I know you didn't do anything to lead her on… or anything. I trust you," Katie said with a smile. "I'm sure you were entirely clueless."

Harry felt as though he should probably feel insulted by her last remark, but was so relieved that she wasn't mad at him that he didn't mind at all. At the risk of being repetitive, he wrapped his arms around her, content to just be near her once more.

"How're things with your dad?" he asked carefully.

"Not so great. He's completely wrapped up in this Sphinx Militia business…" Katie said in distress. "Mrs. Weasley has been nice enough to allow me to stay here a lot of the time. It's easier than being at home and arguing with him over the whole situation. He's after blood, and I'm worried he's going to get himself killed over it."

"Is anyone else from the Order thinking about… going over?"

"Not anyone I know too well. I heard Percy arguing with Mrs. Weasley a week ago, about why the whole thing isn't as bad as everyone is making it out to be – but he doesn't seem to right out agree with the Militia. Kingsley, Tonks, Moody – they're all dead set against the whole thing."

"And what do you think?"

"I think they're vigilantes who assume they know what's right for the rest of us," she said angrily. "And all they're going to do is provoke the Death Eaters and get more people massacred in the process."

"It will all be over, soon. I promise…"

* * *

The morning of the trial was tense. Order members were streaming through headquarters on business, and Mrs. Weasley was simultaneously attempting to feed him, brush off his robes and flatten his hair – though Harry wondered why she hadn't given up on the six year battle with his unruly black locks. Katie, who had taken the morning off from work, was sitting quietly beside him, now and then offering soothing remarks.

"Never thought this day would come," said with slight amusement once they had Apparated and arrived at the Ministry.

"And what day is that?"

"The day you'd be defending Malfoy…"

"He spared your life – I owe him everything, whether I like it or not. Besides, I'm just going to tell the truth…"

Harry trailed off as he spotted four Ministry guards escorting a chained prisoner he was all too familiar with.

"Pettigrew," he hissed. "There's one person I like to see rotting in prison for the rest of his life."

"And not someone you need to be thinking at the moment…" Katie said, steering him in the other direction.

"Probably transferring him to the vaults…"

"Yes, where I'm positive he'll 'rot for life' as you so nicely put it," she assured him. "Now, this way – or we'll be late…"

* * *

"Mr. Harry James Potter, please come forward."

Katie squeezed Harry's hand supportively as he stood up and walked through the court, up to the seat placed at the front, nervous as many eyes focused intently on him. As he took his place, he caught sight of the pale-faced and sullen Draco Malfoy.

Having already undergone his magical truth oath, Harry knew they would jump straight into questioning him, and so braced himself, hoping his nerves wouldn't betray him now. After all - these were simple questions, not killing curses. Suddenly a voice that didn't come from any clear source spoke loudly to him.

"Mr. Potter, could you please give us testimony of the events that occurred last May as they involve Mr. Malfoy?"

Harry nodded sombrely, more tense now that he could see the faces of each an every person that was watching him carefully.

"Draco helped secure our capture once we arrived inside the building. We.. managed to escape the room they were holding us and most of my friends got out of the building entirely – but three of us were caught as we were leaving and – "

"Please state the names of the two people who remained on the premises with you."

Harry looked around for the mysterious voice, bewildered, but answered promptly.

"Ginny Weasley and Katie Bell."

"Thank you. Please continue."

"I was knocked out in the middle of it, and I woke up in a room with Draco, his father Lucius Malfoy, Katie and Ginny. At that point, Ginny was still alive, but Lucius told me Katie was dead. He then told Draco to… murder Ginny."

Harry's voice caught in his throat as he once again forced himself to relive the horrific night; he found Katie's face in the seats, and felt fortified as he continued.

"Draco stepped forward – but… he then refused to murder Ginny. He spared her life. I found out later that Katie had not been murdered – but that Draco had been told to kill her and had instead hit her with a spell to make her appear dead. He saved her life, also."

"Do the Wizengamot have any questions for the witness?" the puzzling voice spoke again.

"Mr. Potter, correct me if I am mistaken, but wasn't Miss Ginevra Weasley murdered on the night in question?"

"Yes, she was. By Bellatrix Lestrange; it was after Draco had already resisted the order to carry out a killing curse on her."

"Could you describe Malfoy's refusal to murder Miss Weasley?"

"At first he hesitated. He seemed… conflicted. And then he flat out refused."

"Mr. Potter – can you confirm that prior to these events you witnessed Mr. Malfoy attempt to use the Cruciatus Curse on Ms. Katie Bell, and on a separate occasion witnessed him successfully use the same curse on Mr. Ronald Weasley?"

"Yes."

"And in these instances was he following direct orders, or did he act on his own accord?"

"He acted alone."

There was a murmur among the members of the Wizengamot as though they were deciding if any more questions were necessary. Finally they fell silent and asked him one last question.

"Mr. Potter, due to your personal experience with Mr. Malfoy and Death Eaters, we would like to hear your own opinion on the matter of Mr. Malfoy's case – as part of a character testimony."

For the first time during Harry's questioning, Draco's pale eyes met his. It was clear that Malfoy was expecting the retribution for all the years they had been enemies, and as much as Harry might have liked to make him pay, the trepidation of Draco's face and the justice that coursed through Harry's own veins pushed him to finish what he promised himself he would do.

"I believe that Draco has made some mistakes. I believe he has committed terrible acts – but under the misguidance of his father, and under the pressure of what he thinks he is supposed to become. In the end, he made the right decision based on his own moral judgement, and it was a decision that could have possibly cost him his own life, had he remained among the free Death Eaters and been forced to pay for his actions. It was courageous and selfless."

There was a murmur of surprise from all sides of the room; Draco the most astonished of all. Katie was smiling through tears in her eyes, and Harry felt a sense of relief wash over his body, as though a great physical burden had been lifted from his shoulders.


	25. Chapter 25: Confrontations and Avowal

_A/N: This is the first chapter I've _written_ post-HBP, and for what it's worth, I had a great time writing it :)It's also one of my decently lengthy ones, 3,400+ words. I hope you enjoy - only 15 chapters to go, now! Reviews are always appreciated :D_

Chapter 25: Confrontations and Avowal

"And what's this!"

"What – oh! You weren't supposed to see that…"

Harry dove to retrieve the glossy photograph that Katie was doubled over in laughter with, but she quickly moved it from his reach.

"This is priceless!"

Harry resigned himself to ridicule and sat back down, taking a mouthful from the tall glass of darkly coloured porter and glancing around the near desolate Leaky Cauldron to see the few inhabitants pretending that they hadn't been watching the young couple. He then looked back to Katie, who was giggling at the brilliantly timed photography of Colin Creevey.

"Colin must have slipped that picture in when I asked him to develop my film," Harry grumbled as he watched his photographic-self fell once again in a comical, yet surprisingly graceful thud to the common room floor.

"I'll have to thank him personally, then," Katie mused, as she finally moved onto the next photograph in the stack Harry had presented her with, and her grin was quickly replaced with a scowl as she laid her eyes on a picture Harry had taken with Siobhan on Halloween night.

"Tramp…" she muttered almost incomprehensibly, before clearing her throat loudly and quickly moving along. Harry felt a bemused grin took at his lips, and quickly attempted to hide it with yet another swig of his beverage.

"I suppose you like it then?" Katie grimaced.

"What, seeing you all upset over nothing?" Harry answered.

"No, being fancied, having girls fawning all over you…giving me a reason to be jealous."

"It's one girl, and she doesn't_ fawn_ all over me, Katie," Harry said impatiently. "You've no reason to be jealous. You know very well I don't return her feelings."

"Still," Katie pouted. "As much as I trust you, I don't exactly sit well with the thought of you being so far away, perfectly vulnerable to all those girls -" Harry opened his mouth to protest, " – and don't tell me it's only Siobhan, Harry James Potter, because you can't possibly believe you're not in a position to be the object of lust and adoration."

At this Harry nearly choked on his drink.

"Lust and adoration?" he repeated, trying to contain his laughter.

"Oh, you think it's funny do you? You're more clueless than I thought, then," she said, before turning to Tom, the innkeeper and requesting another serving of vanilla Galliano, which he summoned quickly for her.

"You're too possessive and worrisome for your own good, you know that?" Harry said with a yawn, still grinning at the Katie's comment about him being the adored by the entire female population of Hogwarts.

Katie raised an entertained eyebrow as she sipped the glittering, bright yellow liquid of her glass. "It comes with the territory of being involved with you," she replied simply.

"Yes, blame it on that," Harry said sceptically, before taking a glance at his watch. "You know, we should probably get going. Mrs. Weasley will go mad if we're home after dark. And you still wanted to visit the Apothecary."

"Oh, yes, you're right," Katie said suddenly. "I don't particularly fancy walking about at night, either. Not exactly safe."

Harry helped her put her cloak on, dropped a few galleons on the bar to pay for their drinks, and stepped out the back, his arm around Katie as he tapped the bricks to reveal Diagon Alley, which was no more populated than the pub had been.

"It's unsettling. How quiet the whole world seems," Katie said shivering, either from the chill of the night or the eerie hush that shrouded them.

"I know," Harry replied in a hush, dropping his voice as although he was afraid someone would hear them.

There was a small jingle of bells as tall wizard exited a nearby store, and the sound of a solitary figure's clicking heels down the alley; the rest was silence. Upon reaching the Apothecary, Harry and Katie wasted no time in ducking in through the creaky door and out of the now darkened cobblestone street.

While Katie approached the store owner to ask where she could find Re'em blood, Harry kept his eye on the frosty glass of the storefront. It had been so long since he'd been outside Hogwarts, he wasn't used to such lack of activity, and it disturbed him. He felt a sudden rush of gratitude to be residing inside the safety of the castle and the guarding presence of Dumbledore, but at the same time, he realised that he was perhaps living under an illusion that the situation was not as dire as it was in truth, and that it might have been preventing him from taking action. Worse still, Katie was forced to live in the harsh reality that he had been rather blissfully ignorant to, and though he was trusting in the fact that no harm would come to her, he worried what she might be forced to bear witness to, especially working at St. Mungo's.

"Are you alright?" Katie's concerned voice asked, withdrawing him from of his anxieties.

"Yeah, just… thinking," Harry said with a sigh. "Did you get what you needed?"

"Yes, now let's get going before Molly goes mad with worry…"

"Molly?" Harry repeated.

"Well, yes. She asked me to call her Molly… and it's taken some getting used to," Katie said a bit uncomfortably. "I still call her Mrs. Weasley when I'm talking to her sometimes. But she simply insists. And she's the same with Fleur."

"She asked the same of Hermione, once," Harry commented. "But never of me."

"Well, I think she sees you as a son," Katie explained. "While, Hermione and I are more like future-daughters-in-law."

"Not anymore," Harry muttered miserably.

"What?" Katie asked sharply.

"Hermione. Not you," he said, grinning in spite of himself. "Again – you're too worrisome for your own good."

Katie opened her mouth to chastise him, but never got a chance, as a black cloaked figure rushed past them, and a second pushed them to the window of a nearest shop, hissing 'Watch it!'

Quickly, Harry and Katie dropped to the ground, and the wizard followed the first one.

"What the hell - ?" Harry asked, as more cloaked witches and wizards ran past them, followed soon by hooded pursuers. A jet of green light shot through the air and there was a scream of fear before it hit one of the hooded figures, who fell quickly to the ground. Harry watched wide-eyed – he'd just witnessed a murder in the middle of Diagon Alley.

Most of the people before them, both the cloaked and the hooded, had stopped, and were now facing each other, wands poised steadily; Harry and Katie crouched lower.

"Check the body," growled an all too familiar voiced witch to one of her hooded allies.

"It's Parkinson," was the muttered response.

"She was valuable," the witch sneered regretfully. "Now – you must pay the price."

Before anyone could move, or even think, another jet of green light flashed brightly, and one of the cloaked figures fell to the cold ground.

There was a roar of anger and more spells ensued, but this time everyone was prepared, and light was deflected in all directions as the two sides waged in all out battle. Katie was clinging to Harry, and she gave him a fearful look. "What are we going to do?" she mouthed, both of them pulling out their wands as they looked for some kind of escape, Harry wishing desperately he had his invisibility cloak with him.

There was no clear path to make flight from, nor was there a nearby place to take sanctuary – but Harry knew that if they stayed in place much longer, they were bound to be hit by one of the offshoots of spells. And so he gestured to Katie that they needed to move quickly, and she nodded in understanding as they both stood up and ran.

"Halt!" a woman screeched, and a two hooded figures quickly stepped out and apprehended both Harry and Katie, ripping their hands from each other. The duelling stopped as those involved looked on in curiosity as the hooded figures took Harry and Katie's wands.

"Let them go!" shouted a man in a black cloak. "They are civilians."

"Well, then," taunted the familiar-voice witch again, "perhaps we shall leave it up to the _noble_ Militia to decide their fates."

"Leave them out of this…" said a more tremulous voice, stepping forward. "This battle is between you and us. They have done nothing."

"Oh, really?" the witch sneered. "Perhaps you don't recognise our guests. I recall them doing quite as much, if not more, than you and your _Militia_ to defy of the Dark Lord."

"I recognise them, perfectly," the quivering voice responded. Harry saw Katie staring painfully at the man, tears threatening to spill down her face; it was her father.

"And furthermore – for all you knew, Mr. Borgin had nothing to do with our… cause… yet you showed up in his store and murdered him mercilessly. Mr. Potter here is no more of a civilian than he was."

"We know very well what Mr. Borgin has been up to, you wench!" protested a squat woman in a horribly girlish voice. "He deserved exactly what he got!"

"Perhaps Potter and… Katie is it?" the hooded ringleader said with contempt, "Yes, perhaps Potter and the lovely Katie are deserving of their punishment, also."

There was a tense silence, the Sphinx Militia were staring at Harry and Katie, petrified, while the Death Eaters were gathered around the witch, waiting for her orders, wands still pointed at the cloaked enemies.

"Bella," said one of the Death Eaters. "You know we are not to harm Potter."

"Well, the Dark Lord prefers we don't do any lasting damage, but surely we can have a little fun with him."

"But, Bella…" the woman protested.

"You aren't going soft on the boy, are you?" Bella said derisively. "Just because of that foolish act of nobility today at the Ministry?"

"No, Bella – I just think…"

"Silence!"

The other woman heeded Bellatrix's command.

"Potter will remain relatively unharmed – but of course, we will be bringing him with us when we leave, and then the Dark Lord can do with him what he pleases. As for dearest Katie, I'm sure our master will not mind what is done with her."

"No, please –" Mr. Bell begged.

"I have had quite enough from you!" Bellatrix snarled, whipping her wand out at him and hissing the incantation for the Cruciatus Curse. "_Crucio_!"

Katie screamed as her father yelled in anguish, twitching on the ground while Bellatrix tortured him relentlessly. It seemed to go on for an age, and Harry's heart was torn as he listened to Katie's sobs. Finally, Bellatrix relaxed her wand, leaving Mr. Bell to breathe heavily on the cold ground.

"And now. Katie. I do believe it's your turn."

Bellatrix removed her hood, and Harry saw her gaunt face smiling mirthlessly at the pair of them.

"My foolish brother-in-law –" she began coldly, and there was a sound of grievance from the hooded woman who had shown remonstrance only moments before "– allowed this one to get away last time, when he was in the perfect position to finish her off. All because he trusted that weakling of a son to do his dirty work. She will not be so lucky this time."

The black haired woman walked with a prowl, and a few of her allies laughed cruelly as she finally lifted her wand to Katie, who stared defiantly back at her; Harry steeled himself for what was to come.

"_Crucio_!"

Katie closed her eyes bracingly, but when screams of pain echoed through the quiet night, they did not come from her, but from Harry.

Bellatrix quickly lifted her wand, her eyes widened in shock, causing her to look even more skull-like then usual. There was a murmur of bewilderment issuing through all the onlookers, Death Eaters and Militia alike.

"Bella – you said we were not going to harm him!"

"I did not mean it!" Bella sputtered angrily. She stepped closer to Katie, and pointed her wand directly at her and uttered the horrible word again, "_Crucio_!"

Again, Harry howled in the excruciating sensation that tore at his body, and again, Bellatrix relented, more livid than before.

"What in the name of Salazar…?" she whispered dangerously.

Narrowing her grey eyes and pocketing her wand, she approached Katie, grabbed her ruthlessly by the hair and struck her hard across the face. Harry felt his own head jerked, as though his hairs were being pulled straight from his scalp, and he let out a gasp as he felt a heavy blow to his right cheek. Bellatrix eyed him in rage, and then ripped her nails along Katie's skin – Harry winced as he felt his own skin tear, blood spilling from the wounds and falling with a splash to the stone below him.

"Bellatrix!" objected the woman Harry had decided must be Narcissa Malfoy. "Clearly you are doing nothing but harming Potter! Stop this foolishness at once!"

"You can't touch her." Harry said solidly. "There's nothing you can do to hurt her."

"SILENCE, POTTER!" Bellatrix yelled in fury. "You think you are so clever. But you are now inches from the grasp of the Dark Lord – we will see the end to the 'great hero' very soon."

"You are not going anywhere with him," protested a Militia member, stepping forward with his wand. "You'll have to leave the Alley before you can even Apparate – and we are not about to allow you passage."

"Very well then," growled Bellatrix confidently, and she turned to the men that held Harry and Katie. "If either one of you let go of them, you'll answer to the Dark Lord himself."

They nodded and Harry felt the grip on his body increase. He turned to see Katie, and found her looking at him in, confounded. "What just happened?" she asked breathlessly, her face tear-stained.

"I promise to tell you later," he said firmly, before giving her a look that told her to be ready for what was about to happen. She nodded almost imperceptibly, and Harry thought carefully about his wand. As the battle resumed, Harry saw figures falling to the ground - dead or stunned, he could not know - and he quickly took his chance. "Stupefy!" he yelled, and a jet of light issued from his wand, though it was held by another Death Eater, and hit the man that held Katie. He fell stunned to the ground and Katie was free.

She grabbed her wand and Harry repeated the incantation, and hit his own captor, who also fell unconscious. Harry took his wand and told Katie to run.

"But, Harry -"

"If you're hit, I'll only take the blow - we're both safer if you run!"

She looked at him reluctantly but quickly fled, shooting spells at all those in her way - Death Eaters and Militia members alike. Harry, however, did not move to follow her. Instead he moved towards Bellatrix, feeling all his loathing for her boil closer to his surface. This was for Ginny; for Sirius. She saw him approach and turned to face him, a manic grin on her face.

"Potter wants to play?" she said sardonically. "How brave you must be, knowing full and well I am not to harm you."

"Oh - but you are allowed to stop me," Harry replied. "Though I doubt you'll be able to."

"Don't be so -"

"_Vigil Tenebrae_!" Harry spat, focusing all his energy on Bellatrix's twisted mind.

She stopped mid-sentence, and stumbled forward, as though she could see only darkness.

"How does it feel, Bellatrix?" Harry said angrily. "To be blinded by your own fear?"

"What have you done to me, Potter?" she asked, unable to hide the tremor in her voice.

"What are you seeing, Bellatrix? Do you see what I see when I'm afraid? Memories of my loved ones being murdered!" Animosity was taking control of him, and he fought back tears of rage and frustration. "Do you hear their screams? The sound of their lifeless bodies hitting the ground!"

Bellatrix was now trembling in her fear, though her features carried creases of fury - Harry knew he didn't care what it was she was seeing or feeling, he just wanted her to know the pain and terror he had known for so long. Finally he decided she had had enough, and released his grip on her mind. As though she had been suffocating, Bellatrix drew in a sharp breath at finally being freed, and turned her grey eyes on Harry in a deadly glare.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

_"Protego!" _

The spell was deflected in plenty of time, and Bellatrix grew rigid with her growing aggravation.

"Would you rather I just finish this now, Bellatrix?" Harry offered. "Or would you rather I continue to allow you to make a fool of yourself."

"You think you have the power to kill me?" she scoffed.

"No, I don't need to kill you. I'll just make sure you're handed over to the authorities. Whatever I decide to do with you Bellatrix, you're no longer a free woman."

"Rather confident, aren't you? Just as much as your foolish father and my beloved cousin -"

"_SILENCIO_!" Harry roared, and Bellatrix could say no more; then, with another wave of his wand he uttered "_Incarcerous_."

Bellatrix was bound in ropes, her arms flattened against her side, her wand almost useless - and yet, Harry thought he saw a glimmer of a smile on her face as her eyes rested just past his shoulder. Quickly realising what this meant, Harry turned - "_Chaos Protectum_!"

Death Eaters had been charging towards him, preceded by a number of different coloured jets of light, but his powerful shield swallowed the spells whole, and caught the Death Eaters in it's gravitating hold, pulling them to him and swallowing them in it's darkness. The fell at his feet, knocked out, and he returned his attention to Bellatrix.

"Say goodbye to your freedom," Harry said finally, and he felt a sense of closure as he uttered his final spell against Bellatrix Lestrange. "_Alsius Flamare_!"

Bellatrix was consumed in blue flames, which turned her to living ice as she lay helpless on the street of the alley. Harry looked upon her in satisfaction just as Order members and Ministry officials gathered on the scene. Harry felt a trembling hand take his, and turned to see Katie beside him, looking at the unmoving body of Bellatrix.

"It's less than she deserves," he muttered.

"I don't think so," Katie said quietly. "You avenged Sirius and Ginny - and now she'll spend the rest of her life paying for her crimes. I say the longer she lives, the better."

Harry silently agreed, and Katie pulled her wand and waved it across his face in one quick motion. It was a moment before Harry realised she was healing the cuts that Bellatrix had left on his face.

"Harry – what happened?" she asked as ran her hand over his now smooth skin. "Why –"

Harry took her hand, and ran his finger over the smooth diamond that was set in her engagement ring.

"When I gave this to you – I promised that no harm would come to you as long as I remain alive – the ring is charmed to help me fulfill my promise to you."

"Harry…" Katie said unsteadily, her bottom lip trembling. "You can't… that's unfair to you…"

"You're safe. That's all that matters to me. Promise me you'll keep the ring on."

"I can't…"

"Please, Katie. I won't be able to sleep at night knowing you could be in pain. _Promise me."_

He looked at her pleadingly, and she gazed back at him, defeated.

"On one condition."

"Anything."

"_You_ have to promise that you'll still be around to marry me when all of this is over."

"I promise you," Harry said, wiping the tears that now poured from her hazel eyes.

"Then… I promise to keep the ring on," she said in a quivering voice.

The two left for the back alley of the Leaky Cauldron, from where they Apparated with a pop to Grimmauld Place and were greeted a frantic Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, I've been out of my mind with worry! Are the two of you alright!"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said in complete honestly, thinking of the frozen Bellatrix and his vow to Katie. "Everything is absolutely fine."


	26. Chapter 26: Aurora's Tale

**Chapter 26: Aurora's Tale**

It was with great reluctance that Harry returned to Hogwarts the next day; far from missing the serious come-and-go Order members of Grimmauld Place or the constant shroud of danger over London, he was concerned about Katie. She had not parted from the incident in Diagon Alley in good form, and she had yet to make contact with her father – who had fled the scene with the other Militia members and had not since been seen.

Only after a multitude of goodbye kisses, reassurances and reminders they would see each other in a month for Christmas holidays did Harry take hold of the Portkey that whisked him back to Dumbledore's office and the protective walls of Hogwarts.

It was early morning and Harry found Dumbledore sitting expectantly at his desk in the dawn's dusty rays of sunlight.

"Welcome back, Harry," he said promptly. "I daresay your visit to London was… interesting?"

"That would be one word for it," Harry sighed.

"You did well. I hear the Ministry is considering granting you recognition for assisting in the capture of Bellatrix Lestrange."

"They can do what they want – I got exactly what I was looking for."

"And you demonstrated great prowess in doing so," Dumbledore said. "You have been doing excellently in your lessons with Professor Alchemina, I see."

Harry just nodded; it was difficult to know exactly how to respond when one's magical power was being complimented by Albus Dumbledore.

"I am deeply sorry that I have not been able to take time out myself – " Dumbledore began regrettably.

Don't worry about it," Harry cut in honestly. "You've got more important things to worry about…the Order needs you, I'd imagine."

"Nothing is more important that preparing you for what you must do – and now, seeing the danger you were put in…"

"But I'm fine. And Alex is doing a great job. You've told me all you can – and… well, the rest is up to me, isn't it?"

Dumbledore smiled tiredly at him.

"You have more heart than I could ever hope to have, Harry," he said kindly before turning happily to the rising sun. "A new day, Harry, a new day. Exciting, isn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose it is," Harry answered with a fond grin.

"Now, it is time we both get started with today's adventures. I expect Mr Weasley and Miss Granger are ill with anticipation… as they've been waiting outside my office for a half-hour, now."

The white-haired wizard gave Harry a small wink and returned to his desk to read over some papers while Harry parted from the office, and as Dumbledore suggested, found Hermione and Ron waiting anxiously for him.

"Harry! Oh, we read about what happened!" Hermione said quickly. "Are you alright? Is Katie alright?"

"We're both fine," Harry told her, finding himself more preoccupied with the fact that his two best friends had been waiting for him together, alone, and seemed to be without tension.

"Gave us a right scare, mate," Ron said seriously, though considerably more relaxed than Hermione.

"Well, I've already said – I'm fine, Katie's fine –"

Hermione opened her mouth, a warning look glinting in her brown eyes.

"– and I promise to be more careful in the future," he added quickly. Then, throwing a glance at the pair of them and adopting a casual tone, "So – anything happened while I've been gone?"

"No, not that I can recall," Hermione said honestly.

"Oh, alright then," Harry said, feeling slightly disappointed.

"But I have Arithmancy in ten minutes, so I better get going," she said, planting a kiss on Harry's cheek. "Glad to see you're alright."

And with that, she hoisted her book bag onto her shoulder and flitted away down the quiet corridor.

"I have to tell you, Harry," Ron said quietly when Hermione's figure turned the corner out of sight. "Something _did_ happen…"

"Oh?" Harry said, his interest piquing again.

"I had another dream about Aurora."

"Oh…"

"I know her last name."

"Well, then?"

"It was Virgo. Aurora Virgo."

The name tugged at Harry's memory, but he couldn't quite pinpoint where he knew it from, or if he even knew it at all.

"I suppose this will help a good deal – I mean, with a last name, we can find out who she actually was…"

"Well, I already did a bit of research," Ron said readily. "Aurora's mother owns a shop in Hogsmeade."

"In Hogsmeade?" Harry repeated, dumbfounded as it quickly hit him. "Virgo's Wizarding Treasures?"

"Yes, that's it!" Ron said eagerly. "You've been there?"

"In September – and the woman, the woman with the blue eyes… that must have been her mum…"

"You _met_ Aurora's mum?"

"I think so… look – we have to go see her. The sooner we find out what these memories are, the sooner you can put it behind you."

"And how are we supposed to get to Hogsmeade?" Ron asked.

"I dunno – when's the next visit?"

"But – didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"It was in this morning's Prophet. The Ministry has put the school on a lockdown – students aren't allowed out of bounds for recreational purposes."

"And Dumbledore's allowing it?"

"Well, it's the safest thing, isn't it? I mean, the Sphinx Militia showed up in Knockturn Alley, offed Borgin, and got a whole team of Death Eaters after them…"

"And now they're saying the same thing could happen in Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.

"I certainly wouldn't bet against it…" Ron said in resignation.

"Still – we're getting into Hogsmeade. We have to go see Mrs Virgo." He didn't need to explain his plans further – Ron knew Harry had the invisibility cloak and the passage of the one-eyed witch on his mind.

"When?" Ron asked quickly.

"Tonight?"

"And what's happening tonight?"

Harry and Ron turned and found Siobhan eyeing them, her eyebrow raised in what had become a signature fashion for her.

"Oh, hello Siobhan," Harry said, smiling overenthusiastically.

"Hello there, Potter – nice to see you alive and unharmed – what's happening tonight?"

"Glad to hear you're so sincerely pleased I'm not mangled and bloody…"

"You're changing the subject."

"What's it got to do with you, Murphy?" Ron said with a grin.

"Nothing – but as you're both acting all conspiratorial, I thought it might be of some interest."

"Well," Harry said. "There are plenty of things of interest in this world, not all of them concern you."

"Very well, then," she replied, unfazed. "I'll see you in Transfiguration…"

With that, she turned and left them.

"She's something, isn't she?" Ron commented with a hint of amused exasperation.

"Definitely."

"So, tonight then?"

"Tonight."

* * *

Under the alibi that they would be discussing some Quidditch tactics, Harry and Ron left Hermione early at dinner that evening, before heading directly for the passage of the one-eyed witch. Checking the faithful Marauders Map, they walked around casually until the coast was clear, and then ducked into the secret passageway that lead to the Honeydukes cellar. Upon reaching Honeydukes, the quickly covered themselves in Harry's cloak and, with little difficulty as the desolate state of Hogsmeade caused the sweetshop to be empty even at a reasonable hour, made their way out onto the street. 

Ron allowed Harry to lead the way, as he'd been to the shop once before, and both boys felt their stomachs twisting in anticipation as they closed the distance between themselves and their destination.

Finally, they reached the quaint _Virgo's Wizarding Treasures_, threw off the cloak from where they stood in shadow and entered the store, causing a slight tinkle to sound as they opened the door. Inside, standing behind the wooden counter and appearing to be taking inventory, stood the blue-eyed woman Harry had met on his previous visit. She turned to them in surprise.

"My, my – Hogwarts students?" she said warmly. "I have to say, I wasn't expecting any to be wandering into my store after that newest Ministry decree – something tells me you're either her on urgent business or that you probably shouldn't be here at all."

"Both actually…" Harry said, hoping she wouldn't be turning them over.

"Mr. Potter, I remember. How are the journals working out?"

"Grand, thanks," Harry said, ignoring Ron's quizzical glance.

"And what is it that you seek tonight?"

"Information, actually. If… that's alright with you, that is."

"What would you like to know?"

"We want to know about Aurora…" Ron said quietly.

"Ah," the old woman said, her smile fading slightly. "Aurora… and – what is it that you would like to know?"

"She was your daughter?" Harry asked.

"Yes – my only daughter. Among many sons."

"And she was murdered?" Ron asked empathetically, his voice trembling

Mrs. Virgo did not respond verbally, but looked very sadly at the two boys and nodded.

"I'm sorry, it must be a difficult subject for you…" Harry apologised.

"It was a very long time ago, but yes… it is still painful."

"If... well – we were wondering if you could tell us what exactly happened to her?"

"Of course, of course. But – if I might ask first, is there a particular reason you wish to know?" she looked at them earnestly, but something in her crystal eyes told Harry that she had a very good idea as to why they had wandered into her store requesting to hear the details of her only daughter's murder.

"We… found out a few things about her," Ron explained. "Not purposely, but…what we learned made us very interested in her, for personal reasons."

"I see, well – how should I start? It was during the war, of course. Nobody was without suspicion, and nobody was unsuspected. My family and I were threatened a few times by the followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. They didn't like the business we were in, selling antiques and artefacts that had been owned by purebloods, allowing Muggleborns and such to purchase them. They called us blood traitors, vandalised the shop, brutally attacked my eldest… it was a terrifying time.

"Aurora was the youngest, and the only girl. All of us knew how vulnerable she was to the Death Eaters' attacks, how likely it was they might use her to make the rest of the family pay. She made a friend at school, though… lovely young lad, and as pure blooded as any…"

Mrs. Virgo paused slightly and looked directly at Harry; he felt a slight jolt in his stomach.

"Well, he was very brave and had a rather stubborn defiance against the Death Eaters, so he took a special alliance with my daughter. Protected her with his very life – unfortunately, he got mixed up in a rather nasty business a few years after they left school. The Ministry suspected him as a loyal follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Aurora knew it wasn't true, and very foolishly went out in a blaze of protest for the young man. As you might know, Barty Crouch had issued permission to administer the Unforgivables on Death Eaters – they assumed she was in league with the rest of the them and as they were so intent on wiping out of any the remains of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's followers while he appeared to have been vanquished…. They did not hesitate in killing her."

She fell quiet again; Harry and Ron didn't speak, deciding it would be insensitive. After a few moments, she looked at them and continued.

"My youngest son, Roberius – an Auror – was enraged at everyone after it happened. He wouldn't associate himself with the Ministry any longer, and he was in an absolute fury with the young man – who he presumed to be guilty and at fault for his sister's death. Shortly after, he somehow lost a good portion of his memories that had anything to do with Aurora or our family, and I have not seen or heard from him since.

"That's really all I can tell you of what happened… I do hope I have been of some help."

"Yes, you've helped a great deal, and I'm sorry to have put you through this," Harry said.

"It was no trouble, Mr. Potter. Memories must be relived..."

"I just have one more question…the young man…" Harry asked anxiously. "What was his name?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. It is not my place to say. I'm sure there are others who have better authority to tell you than I."

The disappointment swept over Harry like a dark cloud – he knew it had to be Sirius in the story, yet… without receiving confirmation, he still would not allow himself to be sure. Offering Mrs. Virgo one more thank you, he and Ron left the store, quickly disguising themselves under the cloak once again and setting off through the dark night towards Honeydukes once more.

"What do you think?" Ron asked as they travelled the long passage back to the castle, their way lit by the tips of their wands.

"I think we've found out plenty about Aurora Virgo, and that you can go back on your potions now," Harry said firmly.

"We still don't know about Sirius…"

"Well, we'll find out someone else to ask about that, won't we? But you began this pursuit because you thought she might have been a Death Eater, and it's clear that she wasn't… so I suggest you do yourself a favour and let this rest."

Ron furrowed his brow in annoyance for a moment, but then appeared to give up.

"Yeah… I suppose you're right."

"So, you're going to let it go?"

"Yes, I'll let it go."

They were quiet a few more minutes, before Ron cleared his throat to speak again.

"I was thinking, in the shop when Mrs. Virgo was talking about Aurora…"

"How she sounded like Ginny…" Harry finished pre-emptively.

"Yeah," Ron said softly. "I imagine… Mrs. Virgo must know exactly how Mum feels. And… she seemed so sad to talk about Aurora... so many years later…"

"I know…" Harry said miserably, remembering the tired looking Mrs. Weasley and how different she was from two years ago. "Death changes people…"

A thick silence fell upon them as they stopped in front of the passage's exit.

"Thank you, Harry."

"For what…?" Harry asked, a little stunned.

"For what you did to Bellatrix. What you did for Ginny…"

Harry responded with nothing more than a solemn nod, and the two stepped wordlessly from the passage and made their way to Gryffindor Tower, for a peaceful night's sleep.


	27. Chapter 27: Bloody Sunday

Chapter 27: Bloody Sunday

The week that followed Harry's return to school and the revelations of Aurora's past was a rather peaceful one. Students' were looking to the approach of holidays with growing eagerness, and the Daily Prophet had brought little news of developments in the war. As far as most were concerned, it was better to have no news at all, than learn of more death and destruction. However, Harry noticed that with each morning that passed, Hermione read the morning paper with more and more anxiety.

"It's just... there have been attacks everyday, either by the Death Eaters or the Sphinx Militia …" she explained Saturday morning. "…but since Monday, nothing's happened."

"Well, that's good isn't it?" Harry responded, not understanding how Hermione could be upset that people _weren't_ dying.

"Don't you think it's odd?" she explained. "It's _too_ quiet."

"Like someone's planning something."

Harry and Hermione looked up in surprise at Ron, who had been silent so far.

"One group is remaining low-key, waiting to make their move," he said slowly. "And the other side hasn't attacked because there hasn't been any hint of where their enemy is hiding, or when they'll strike next."

"Exactly. And this is just the calm before the storm," Hermione finished.

Whatever it was being planned, and whichever side was planning it, Harry had a distinct feeling that it was going to be drastic, and it appeared both Ron and Hermione felt the same way; the three of them set in a tense silence, not a single one touching their breakfasts. Finally, Harry's thoughts wandered to a Potion's essay that he had not yet begun, and decided to distract his attention to that.

"I have some work to finish," he said. "I'll see the both of you later."

As he left, to his unpleasant surprise, he saw both Ron and Hermione separate from one another and leave to sit with other students – Ron with the other Gryffindor seventh years, and Hermione with Luna and Siobhan, the latter of which appeared to be unaware that she was being spoken to at length about Heliopaths and Nargles, or that she even had a dining companion at all.

* * *

"I was talking to Siobhan yesterday…"

"Yeah, and?"

It was Sunday afternoon, and Hermione and Harry were walking from the library to the Great Hall for lunch. It had been another uneventful morning, news-wise, and Harry found that after the previous morning's conversation, he was just as bothered by the eerie calm as Hermione had been.

"Well… you know her mum was murdered by the Sphinx Militia, but I found out that her dad has been in Azkaban since she was young – obviously now he's been transferred to the new prison system – but, the thing is – "

"Why's her dad been in Azkaban?" Harry interrupted.

"It's a long story," Hermione answered.

"How long of a story can it be? He committed a crime and was sent to jail. What did he do?"

"I don't know – Siobhan said it was a long story and didn't elaborate on the matter. But, _as I was saying_, I think she'll either be going home to an empty castle or staying here without anyone to talk to…"

"Well, I can't invite her to Grimmauld Place if that's what you're suggesting. We can't just go around letting people into Headquarters because we're friends with them… Katie was only allowed come 'cause her dad joined the Order…"

"Well, then why don't you try listening before you jump to conclusions?" Hermione snapped. "I invited her to stay with me."

"But you live with Katie," Harry said quickly.

"Yes, and?" Hermione retorted. "Mr. Bell – before he disappeared from the face of the planet – told my mum and dad that the house was as much their home as it was his. I asked Libby, and I'm allowed invite Siobhan…"

"But you live with _Katie_…" Harry stressed.

"I don't understand the problem."

"What's going on?" Ron asked as they sat down in front of him at the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione invited Siobhan to stay with her for Christmas!" Harry explained in an anxious hush.

"But… you live with Katie," Ron said, looking at Hermione.

"Yes, I caught that – but will one of you explain why it's such an issue?" she asked in frustration, her mane of bushy hair bouncing as she threw her hands up at the pair of them. Ron simply laughed.

"You didn't hear? Siobhan kissed Harry…"

"She – what? When did this happen?"

"Halloween," Harry shortly.

"And does Katie know?"

"Yes – that's the problem. If Siobhan steps one foot in Katie's house, I imagine she'll be throttled before she makes it to the sitting room."

"Well, I can't _uninvite_ her," Hermione said. "Libby already said it was fine."

"Libby didn't know she was signing Siobhan's execution…"

"What am I going to do!" Hermione said, finally sitting down and biting frantically on her lip.

"Well – Katie's been staying at Grimmauld Place a lot recently…" Harry began. "Though… that's been because she was getting into fights with her dad. She said she's planning on going back because Libby needs her… but… well, maybe I can convince her to stay?"

"Yes, that's a brilliant plan," Ron began mockingly. "Despite that she'll know Siobhan's at her house, and will probably go hex her anyway. Not to mention she'll figure out why it is you want her to stay at headquarters…"

"I'd want her to stay with me anyway," Harry said defensively.

"Still – "

Ron's sentence was cut short as an owl, one of about two dozen that had entered the Great Hall, landed carefully in front of them carrying what appeared to be an issue of the Daily Prophet. A hush befell the hall as everyone looked towards the different recipients, Harry and Ron looking to Hermione as she paid her delivery owl and unfurled her own copy.

"_Daily Prophet, Special Edition_," she read aloud to them, and a few other surrounding students. "_Quidditch Massacre at Krum Park, 12 Dead, 60 Injured_

"_This morning, a deadly attack by Death Eaters at Krum Park during a Quidditch match between the Manchester Manticores and Birmingham Basilisks has left 12 dead, 60 injured. According to witnesses, the incident appears to have been a response to recent actions by the organisation known as the 'Sphinx Militia' – a message was left warning the rogue group to bring to an end to their agenda or suffer more civilian losses._

'_They attacked everyone: men, women and children," match spectator Ramses Retheuse recounts. 'All I could hear was screaming, and it was difficult to see anything, people were running in every direction, and there was blood and stunned bodies across the ground. It was terrifying.'_

_Names of the dead have not yet been released; all casualties have been admitted to St. Mungo's, where they were transported by Portkey. Those wishing to find information on family members possibly killed or injured in the attack are requested _not_ to visit St. Mungo's as hospital staff will be busy attending to the influx of patients, and are instead asked to direct all queries of missing persons to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

"Bloody hell," Ron said, the colour drained from his face.

"Krum Park – isn't that the new stadium in Manchester?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Seamus confirmed, looking aghast along with Dean and Neville.

"You don't think – Lupin?" Harry began, but Hermione consoled him.

"No, Harry, I doubt he'd be attending Quidditch matches… not something I'd say he'd be up for."

Harry felt slightly mollified, but still couldn't help but worry that someone else, perhaps a member of the Order, might have been one of the injured or killed.

"Oh my…" Hermione said, staring at another article on the front page of the prophet.

"What else?" Ron asked. "Was there another attack?"

"No – it's just… well, listen to this:

"_As a result of today's assault on the public, the Department of Magical Games and Sports in association with the French Ministry and International Confederation of Wizards has just announced the cancellation of next summer's Quidditch World Cup, which was planned to be hosted in France._

'_It's a risk we simply cannot take,' the Department's spokeswitch Athena Marius said. 'Despite the high security measures surrounding all recent Quidditch matches, we were unable to prevent this tragedy. International Magical Ministries have decided that this attack is a sign that we simply cannot take chances with an international event of such high attendance.'_

_Despite the Confederation's best intentions, some members of the wizarding community are not responding well to this cancellation._

'_They can't cancel Quidditch!' match spectator and Puddlemere United Reserve Keeper Oliver Wood said. 'It's as if we're expected to sit at home in fear of our lives, rather than enjoy what we still have left. It's an outrage, it's horrendous…'_

_In severe contrast to Mr. Wood's opinion, other witches and wizards are supportive of the choice to cancel the World Cup._

'_Innocent lives are at stake,' match spectator and Auror Nymphadora Tonks said. 'It's not a chance we should be taking, and it would require a lot of international law enforcement officials to secure such a large event – I believe we have enough to be going on with at the moment.'"_

"Things are getting worse," Neville said when she had finished. "I mean - cancelling the World Cup? That's…"

"Drastic," Ron finished for him.

"It was cancelled in the 1940's when Grindelwald was in power," Hermione informed them, the Prophet shaking her hands as she laid it on the table. "But not since, not even during Voldemort's first reign."

"They have to though, don't they?" Seamus said. "It's too dangerous, I can see why they wouldn't want to risk it. Even the last World Cup…"

Harry remembered the Death Eaters that had paraded cruelly on the camp grounds at the previous World Cup, and how they had unknowingly helped Barty Crouch, Junior escape, ultimately enabling Voldemort to be rise again. Now, with their leader returned, increased ranks, and a greater purpose than sadistic amusement – the World Cup certainly wasn't going to be any safer from their attacks than it had been almost four years ago.

"And Tonks is right," Hermione added. "Imagine how many Aurors they'd need – even if the game isn't attacked, everywhere else will be left significantly more vulnerable."

"Not that Wood hasn't got a point," Ron said fairly, hastily adding 'Not that I _agree_ with him… just that, the Death Eaters'll love this, won't they? They want us all afraid for our lives, and now they have it. 'World Cup cancelled, wizarding community lives in fear.'"

"And what about the Sphinx Militia, then?" Susan Bones said, making her presence known for the first time. "This could have happened later rather than sooner, but they've gone ahead and set this all in motion."

There was a general murmur of agreement on all points as they looked down at the numbers printed in the blaringly bold headline: '…**_12 dead, 60 injured.'_**

Harry noticed some students were sobbing, a few even running in panic to the staff table. He imagined recent letters they might have read, casually informing them that their family members were going to be supporting Manchester or Birmingham that morning, and how ironically foreboding those messages must seem now.

In the meantime, next to Harry, Neville comforted Susan and Seamus had grasped Luna's hand; Parvati and Lavender were crying softly together as they reread a copy of the article. Hermione trembled next to Ron, both sitting tensely as though trying to prevent themselves from leaning on the other. Finally, Ron wrapped his arm around her and pulled her head onto his shoulder where she rested still looking terror-stricken from the news.

"What happened?"

Harry turned and found Siobhan scanning the fearful faces of the Great Hall worriedly, clearly having been the last to arrive to lunch.

"The Death Eaters – " Harry said, picking up the paper and handing it to her. "Attacked spectators at a Quidditch Match."

For a moment, she read, appearing unaffected. The paper then wilted in her hand as she sat down, staring blankly ahead.

"This is terrible…" she said, and then looked back at the article, her hand clenching the edge of the paper. "Bastards," she hissed.

For a moment, Harry thought she might cry, but biting her lip, she stood up, muttered something about 'writing to her brother' and stalked off from the Great Hall, mixing in among the other black-robed students, leaving undoubtedly for the Owlery to send messages to their families. Harry echoed their actions, only he headed to Gryffindor Tower intead. He then proceeded straight to his dormitory and opened his notebook, to find a short, messy paragraph inside.

"_I imagine you've received news of the Quidditch match. The Order managed to arrive during the incident; Moody was injured badly, we haven't been able to identify what curse was used against him, and he's still unconscious, we're not sure if he'll make it. Charlie also sustained an injury, but it was minor, and he's fine. Sorry this is so rushed, but all the injured have been Portkeyed to St. Mungo's and I have to report there now to assist the Healers, so I'm afraid I must leave this short. I love you - Katie."_

Harry wrote back a short message before closing the journal and stowing it away in his dresser once more and heading back downstairs to relay the news he'd received, that of Moody in particular, to Ron and Hermione.

He transcended the spiral staircase to find them entering through the portrait hole amongst a stream of other students, and he moved to the corner of the room, taking a seat and gesturing them towards him.

"I got a letter from Katie," he said quickly as they joined him. "She said the Order was at the attack – Moody's been injured badly… they don't know if – if he's going to make it."

"Oh, no," Hermione said, clapping her hands to her mouth. "And – was anyone else hurt?"

"Charlie – " he began, and Ron turned green, " – but he's fine, it was just minor."

"But Moody," Ron said, looking slightly relieved, but still upset, "He might – die?"

Harry didn't answer. He had only told them what Katie had said, and though he couldn't confirm Ron's question, it was the only logical conclusion. After a moment, he nodded. The three shared worried glances and Harry sat back in his chair, thinking of what this new development meant for him. Ron was right, the wizarding world were now living in fear, and it proved that the Voldemort was becoming more successful in his campaign; the sheer terror he and his followers were inflicting upon the community could only mean that they were slowly becoming the winning team.

It was as though someone had just sat very heavy stones on Harry's chest, adding to the already heavy burden of responsibility and dread that lay upon him – feeling more and more to be slowly pressing him to death.


	28. Chapter 28: A Jar of Onions

Chapter 28: The Jar of Onions

The wizarding world was on edge, and it was showing more and more inside the walls of Hogwarts. The school was under more pressure from the public as people grew more concerned as to where the Death Eaters might strike next, worried more than ever that their children would be the next targets; students were missing from classes often, usually to attend funerals for murdered relatives – Pansy Parkinson had been asked to visit St. Mungo's and identify her mother's body. Though Harry had trouble feeling sympathy for Pansy, as he was sure the Death Eater he had witnessed fall in Diagon Alley was none other than her mother, it was still disturbing to see a student asked to do such a thing.

The only good news Harry, Ron, and Hermione received from the time of the Quidditch Massacre – as it had come to be called - through the endlessly long month before the end of term, was that it seemed Moody was going to be fine. He still wasn't in good shape, which was saying something given his already mangled appearance, but he had regained consciousness after a week of treatment, and it he was no longer in danger of death.

Exhausted from class work and missing their families, students eagerly boarded the Hogwarts Express on the chilly December morning that marked the first day of holidays. Harry's feelings were mixed – he was eager to see Katie once again, but was worried what her reaction would be when she inevitably found out about Hermione's holiday guest, and he certainly hoped that discovery would occur sooner rather than later.

Though, there was another thing that Harry was feeling very anxious about, and it concerned the decision he and Katie had made that week, through journal correspondence, that Christmas would be the best time to finally announce their engagement. It had, after all, been three and a half months since Harry had proposed, and there no longer seemed to be much point in putting it off.

And, of course, Harry would only feel right telling Ron and Hermione his news before announcing it to anyone else concerned, and so as the scarlet train chugged out of Hogsmeade, he sat in apprehensively with his three equally travelling companions: Ron, Hermione, and Siobhan. Ron and Hermione still seemed awkward talking with one another if there wasn't a third party involved, and as Siobhan usually had to be provoked into conversation and Harry wasn't sure he could push himself to speak at all that moment, the four of them wound up sitting silently for the first ten minutes of the journey. While Ron and Harry observed Crookshanks and Mian – Siobhan's orange tabby cat - the only mildly interesting members of the compartment, Hermione and Siobhan each took out books and began to read.

It wasn't until Harry was sure he heard a pin drop, that anyone spoke at all, and it was Ron who broke the silence.

"So, what are you reading?" he asked the two girls, seated on the other side of the compartment.

"I'm reading a study on the druids' influences on early magic," came Hermione's response, as she smiled brightly. "It's fascinating."

Harry tried his best not to laugh, and Ron just feigned an encouraging smile. The three of them turned to Siobhan. Their eyes rested upon her expectantly for about fifteen seconds before she reacted at all.

"What's wrong with you lot?" she asked.

"You were asked a question…" Harry informed her.

"What are you reading?" Ron repeated.

"A _book_."

"What's it about, Murphy?" Ron asked.

"It's about a prince who has to avenge his father's death, and gets himself and a lot of other people killed in the process…" she explained dryly, before smiling slightly and adding, "It's fascinating."

At that point, Harry and Ron could no longer inhibit their amusement, and laughed for a good minute while Hermione begged to be let in on 'what was so funny. When they eventually calmed down, Siobhan had returned to her book and Hermione was watching them in irritation. Harry let out a deep breath.

"Listen, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you – and there just hasn't been a very good opportunity lately," he started.

"I'm just going to go… roam the corridor…" Siobhan said randomly, before picking up and hastily leaving the compartment, leaving Ron and Hermione slightly taken aback for a moment.

"She's insane," Ron said, though he sounded impressed.

"Er… as I was saying," Harry began again. "There's something important I want to tell you both."

"Well – what is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's about Katie and me…" he said.

"You haven't broken up, have you?" Ron asked.

"No, no…" Harry replied, unable to suppress a grin.

"So it's something good, then?" Hermione deduced. "I knew something was going on. Since September…"

"Do you want me to tell you, or not?" Harry asked, though he half-wished she would just guess so he could simply confirm.

"Yes, please do," Hermione said quickly.

"I …er…"

Harry's intended next word seemed to hang on the air, as Ron and Hermione's heads leaned forward in anticipation. Ron moved his eyebrows upwards encouragingly.

"You…?" Hermione said, gesturing her hands in an onwards movement.

"We've…"

"Oh, bloody hell, Harry!" Ron snapped impatiently. "Would you just say it?"

Not wanting to incur anyone's wrath, Harry decided just to be out with it.

"I proposed to Katie. We've been engaged."

Ron's jaw dropped open, Hermione leaned forward.

"Engaged? You mean… to be married?" she asked.

"Yes."

There was a very charged silence, during which Harry wasn't sure what to expect. Ron seemed too purely astonished to give any kind of response, while Hermione seemed to be rationalising Harry's actions in her ever busy mind.

"Congratulations," she said finally, and earnestly.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Of course, really," Hermione said, smiling at last and moving forward to give him a hug. "I could of course accuse you of being impulsive, and say it's too soon…"

"But you're not going to, right?" Harry said, brow raised.

"But I believe you've made this decision for the right reasons," Hermione said.

Harry let out a sigh of relief; Hermione's reaction had been the one he was most worried about. They both turned to Ron, who shook himself out of his stunned daze and, eyes still wide, gave Harry the most manly, back-clapping congratulatory hug he could manage.

"I'm the best man, right?" he asked with a grin.

"Well, the wedding won't be for another good while," Harry said, gaining a nod of approval from Hermione, "But, yes, of course."

"So… when did this happen exactly?" Hermione asked, smiling broadly now.

"The night before we left for school…"

"The two of you did seem extremely happy that morning," Ron recalled. "Though I thought it was – something else."

"I wanted to tell you sooner, but things just kept getting in the way," Harry explained.

"Yeah – I remember you saying you had something you wanted to talk to us about," Hermione said. "But then…"

Suddenly the smile vanished from her face, and she looked down sadly. Ron coughed uncomfortably and looked out the window. Fortunately, Siobhan arrived right on time for the first time since Harry had known her, effectively ending the awkward moment.

"Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

The sky was dark when the steam engine eventually pulled into King's Cross station, and every student was as eager as the next to get off the train and outside to their families. Ron and Hermione very shamelessly abused their Head privileges to get themselves, Harry and Siobhan to the front of the line, and out onto the platform.

Not to his surprise, but to his great pleasure, Katie was the first to meet him, and when he was finally released from her kiss, he was greeted with a handshake by Charlie.

'Alrigh' there?" Harry asked him. "Heard you got scratched up…"

"The dragons have done worse," Charlie replied with a wink. "Where's my little brother?"

"Somewhere behind me," Harry said, tossing his head in a backwards gesture. "I think he stopped to help a first year…"

"A likely alibi," Charlie said, before walking past Harry and Katie in search of Ron.

"Shall we get off the Platform now before the exit is too crowded?"

"Oh, but I haven't seen Hermione or Ron…"

"You're coming to Grimmauld Place tonight, aren't you? Ron'll be there…"

"But Hermione is going to my house to meet her parents."

"You'll see her in a couple days."

"Well, I want to see her now – oh, there she is… Hermione!"

Harry turned to see Hermione walking towards them, her trunk levitating behind her, Crookshanks trotting alongside. She greeted Katie with a hug.

"I heard about… you know," Hermione said with a grin. "Congratulations."

"Oh, but you haven't even seen the ring yet," Katie told her, holding out her hand for Hermione to admire.

"Wow!" Hermione said, looking dazzled. "That's beautiful… and how come nobody's guessed… seeing that on your finger? Unless…"

"It's charmed to be invisible," Harry said, approaching the two girls, hoping to end their reunion before Siobhan joined Hermione. "To anyone who doesn't already know."

"That's clever," Hermione said appreciatively. "Does it do anything else?"

"That's not for you to know," Harry replied.

"So it does do something, then?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Can we discuss this another time, Hermione?" he said, with a significant look.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Katie asked, looking at him in annoyance.

"You know… he's right," Hermione said quickly. "It's dark, it's not safe… look – there are Aurors everywhere, I'm sure they want to get everyone out of the station as soon as possible. Perhaps we should all just get home?"

"Yes, you have a point," Katie sighed. "Sorry, Harry – look, I'll see you soon, Hermione. Have a safe trip home…"

"You, too."

They all turned to leave, Harry mouthing '_thank you'_ to Hermione as he saw Siobhan's curly red hair making it's way out of the crowd. Joined by Charlie and Ron, Harry and Katie made it quickly to the line to get off Platform 9 and ¾ and walked around the corner from King's Cross, looking for a less conspicuous place to Apparate from.

Arriving with a _pop _on Grimmauld Place, the four of them walked quickly down the deserted street, stopping in front of the gloomy Number Twelve and entering to a very warm welcome. Mrs. Weasley was, unsurprisingly, the first at the door, trapping Ron in a suffocating hug, having not seen him since September. Harry's embrace left more room to breathe, was not much less enthusiastic. By habit, she led them to the kitchen where hot dinners awaited them, along with the rest of the Weasley clan, including a significantly more rounded Fleur, who Harry spotted stealing a large spoonful of mashed potatoes from her unsuspecting husband's plate.

Exhausted and very much satiated, Harry bid Katie goodnight, and he and Ron crawled upstairs to their room.

"It's unreal, you know," Ron said as they climbed into their beds. "You and Katie…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Harry said.

"To be honest," Ron whispered. "I knew it would happen one day, but I always thought it would be… the four of us. You and Katie… and… Hermione and me."

"I thought it was going to be Hermione and you long before I even considered Katie and me," Harry told him.

_I still think it will be Hermione and you_, he added privately.

"Funny how things work out," Ron said sadly, and Harry heard his head hit his pillow.

Harry didn't think it was 'funny' at all, but he murmured a false agreement and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

The morning was not as welcoming to Harry as his return home had been the previous evening. Walking drowsily downstairs, he was met by Tonks and Charlie, who mumbled a 'Wotcher' and a 'Mornin' to him as they fled the kitchen.

Harry was not confused very long, for the source of what had driven them away became quite clear.

"Bill! Bill – where eez my jar of onions!" came a shrill voice.

"Love, I don't know – "

"Why are zey not where I left zem?" the angry woman demanded

"Maybe you accidentally put them somewhere else and forgot – "

"I deed _not_ forget!"

"What's she need onions for?" Harry asked Bill, who was frantically looking everywhere for the elusive jar of onions.

"She's got all sorts of mad cravings with this pregnancy – she refuses to eat porridge unless she has onions with it… and she insists on having porridge, so…"

"Are you complaining about me to 'Arry?" Fleur accused. " 'Ow can you be so cruel? I am carrying your child, and you would razair complain zan seemply get me what I need?"

She burst into tears and stormed from the kitchen.

"Fleur! I found the onions, love!" Bill said, running after her.

"Temperamental, demanding _and _pregnant," someone said, seated at the table. "Not a good combination."

Harry turned drowsily to see who was speaking, and blinked as he saw the person he knew couldn't possibly be really sitting there.

"Lupin?


	29. Chapter 29: The Last Marauder

_A/N: So, here's chapter 29. I would say sorry for it taking so long, but, well..._

_All you dear readers who are silently anticipating the next chapter, or those of you who insert 'please update' in your reviews, you are all fine. _

_I'm getting really tired, however, of recieving commands to update with every chapter. I'm not your servant. I have a life, I have a job, and sometimes I have to sleep. Not only that, but just because I have free-time to write doesn't mean I have the energy or inspiration. It also doesn't mean I'm in the mood to write this particular story; I can't just write whatever, whenever... So please, stop being indignant with your impatience. I don't need extra reviews reminding me to update - it' s not like I'm forgetting or waiting until I aggravate you or something. To be blunt, it's not doing anything but pissing me off.Although I do my best to please you, I can't dedicate my life to it. Iupdate when I'm good and ready to, not when it bests suits the readership._

_Thank you, enjoy the chapter._

_This one's for Britney Lauren :D_

**Chapter 29: The Last Marauder**

"Morning, Harry." Remus Lupin smiled, and Harry took a moment before returning it with an ear-to-ear grin.

"When'd you get back?" he asked happily, still blinking in his disbelief.

"Just last night, actually," Lupin replied, standing up from the table and crossing the kitchen to pour himself more tea. Harry surveyed him carefully; it had been seven months since he had last seen his former teacher, and there were significant changes in his appearance. He did not look as ragged or tired as he used to, though his skin was much paler; it was almost ghostly. He no longer wore patched and frayed robes, but new ones. They weren't particularly extravagant or impressive, but they were much nicer than his old ones. "How have you been?"

"Not bad," Harry answered, still grinning happily, sitting down and grabbing some toast and butter. "What about yourself?"

"Better than ever," Lupin answered with a yawn. "But exhausted."

Harry eyed him carefully; he was wondering why Lupin had returned from Manchester. Was it just for the holidays – or had he achieved the purpose for which he had left? Had he been cured of his lycanthropy? Harry could not dare to ask though, for fear that the answer was not what he hoped it to be. Even as he tried to voice the question, the words were stuck in his throat, pushed back by the anxious lump that had formed there.

"How – how was Manchester?" he asked instead.

"It went well," Lupin answered somewhat cryptically.

"How well?"

Lupin put down his cup of tea and turned his eye to Harry, giving him a slight smile.

"I'm still a werewolf, if that's what your asking," he said.

"Oh… I'm sorry – I didn't mean to push… I just…"

"There is nothing to apologise for, Harry," Lupin said, and drank more tea. "To expect a cure for an age-old condition in seven months is to be rather optimistic. However, an amazing amount of progress _has_ been made, already."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, though I have not been cured – the remedy being researched has been working when administered before the first full moon since the bite. We have cured several werewolves already, and Mr Ionus – he's the wizard in charge of all this – is sending the research results to the Ministry with an appeal to begin this treatment at St Mungo's."

"That's – brilliant!" Harry said, knowing that Lupin must be very happy to have helped other's and feeling a sympathetic surge of pride.

"Yes, it is," Lupin replied simply. "And, we've been making slight adaptations to improve it's effects on those who have had the condition long-term, and we seem to be getting closer."

"So – there's hope, then? That you'll be cured eventually?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Yes, it seems so," Lupin said. "But let's not get to excited. It might not happen in my lifetime."

"Don't think that way," Harry said quickly, causing Lupin to raise his eyebrow slightly.

"And why do you say that?"

"I don't know," Harry mumbled. "I just think – it's better to have hope than nothing at all."

"You're philosophies never cease to be admirable, Harry," he said with a smile. "And, on that note, I think we've talked enough about me. What have you been up to? How's school?"

"School is fine. The least of my troubles most of the time," Harry said with a sigh. "I imagine you heard about the Quidditch Incident?"

"Yes, I did," Lupin said gravely. "This war is looking grimmer by the day. I'm sure it must be hard on you."

Harry nodded austerely.

"And Katie's dad has been missing since early November."

"Christopher Bell?" Lupin asked in surprise. "What happened?"

"He's joined the Sphinx Militia. Katie and I saw him during the attack in Diagon Alley, but he hasn't made any contact with her since. He's just… gone."

"Katie must be devastated," Lupin said woefully.

"Yes, though, I don't know if his disappearance has been as hard on her as his association with the Militia has been. Now she's worried for him, before she was hurt and angry."

"I'm taking it Katie does not agree with the Militia's intent."

"Do you?"

Lupin furrowed his brow.

"I'm not sure they understand the ramifications of their actions."

"But… do you agree with them?" Harry asked, and Lupin gave him a penetrating look. It was not an accusatory question, nor was it in any way simple. "Do you think murder is alright… if it's for a good cause?"

"Who can say what a good cause is, Harry?" Lupin replied obscurely. "Perhaps Voldemort believes his cause is a good one."

"Would you have killed Pettigrew, had I not stopped you?"

"Well, you did stop us, didn't you? So, we can't know. But – I was certainly going to. What is this about, Harry?"

"I have to kill him," he said desolately. "I don't know if I can. I – I don't know. I don't think I can perform an Unforgivable."

"There are more ways than one to kill, Harry."

"But it all comes down to killing, doesn't it. Does it take more to perform the Killing Curse than it does to murder someone another way?"

"I would not know. I have never killed," Lupin sighed. "But, we are talking about Voldemort, here. He is barely human. He is twisted, and has pushed away most of what associates him with mortals, including love and emotion."

"But he is human. Maybe more now than he was before. And I have to kill him. And, like you said, how can we determine what a good cause is?"

"At the risk of sounding very much like Albus Dumbledore – you will know what to do when the time comes, Harry."

"You sound exactly like Dumbledore," Harry replied in frustration, his thoughts bearing down upon him harder than they had been in sometime. He felt it might be time to change the subject, and felt an excited leap in his stomach as he remembered something else he had wanted to discuss with Lupin. "What do you know about Aurora Virgo?"

Lupin gave a slight choke and splutter on the tea he had been drinking, before turning to Harry with a feigned expression of ignorance.

"Who?"

"You know who she is, and that she was killed at the end of the last war," Harry said haughtily. "What do you know about her?"

"I see there's no fooling you," Lupin said with a small wink.

"She was friends with Sirius, wasn't she?" Harry pressed.

"Yes, she… was friends with Sirius."

"And?"

"And… well, he was very attached to her. I think because her family was a representation of what he stood for – to be a pureblood and not get caught up in the prejudice. They became close. I'm sure you understand that having a close-knit group of friends doesn't mean you are always together, and it does not stop you from befriending others?" Harry nodded. "Well, Aurora was Sirius' confidante outside the Marauders."

"They were just friends?" Harry asked, feeling as though there was something more.

"Yes and no," Lupin said indecisively.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, confused.

"Well – as far as I understand, they were never involved romantically. Not at all. However…"

"Yes?"

"They did marry."

"_What?_"

"That was James's reaction, too," Lupin chuckled.

"But – you said they weren't romantic – Sirius never told me he had a wife – "

"They weren't romantically involved, Harry. Sirius married her to invoke protection charms over her. I don't know if you know this – but to dedicate yourself to someone for life creates very strong magical bonds. And also, the Virgos were infamously anti-Voldemort. Having the name 'Black' on paper and for introductions was much more suited to safety.

"We all thought it was a rather rash decision, because it meant a lifelong commitment to Aurora, and it would prevent him from marrying for love in the future. But that's how Sirius was, wasn't he? Rash, impulsive. He had never considered marriage before; he wasn't really the type for it. And, being young and not all too interested in a romantic commitment, he married Aurora to protect her, because if nothing else, he was a loyal friend. As you must realise, it sadly turned out not to matter. Not only because Aurora was murdered, but also because he never had the opportunity to fall in love, anyway."

"And – the Aurors murdered her, because they thought Sirius was a Death Eater?"

"And because she refused to give him up, and she wouldn't give evidence he was a Death Eater – not that it mattered since they locked him up, anyway. She made the mistake of fighting back; and, they saw that as hostile actions and killed her. Killings like Aurora's are why Amelia Bones isn't authorising murder of Death Eaters unless it becomes a matter of self-defence."

"But the Sphinx Militia are doing it anyway," Harry muttered.

"And they are being regarded as criminals by the Ministry," Lupin replied simply.

Harry's thoughts wandered back to Sirius, and to Aurora. He would have known her, he thought, had she not died. _She must have been a great person, for Sirius to have been so loyal._

"Was Aurora a Gryffindor?" he asked casually.

"A Slytherin," Remus said with a smile, which became a small laugh at Harry's shocked expression. "They aren't all bad, Harry."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said, reminded of Siobhan. "Speaking of Slytherins and friends outside our usual circles… do you know Siobhan Murphy?"

"Yes, she was a student," Lupin said with interest. "A cheeky little Irish girl, isn't she? Very smart though."

"Yeah, that's her alright."

"Harry Potter, befriending Slytherins, now?" Lupin said with feigned astonishment. "And what else happened this year?"

"Ron and Hermione broke up," Harry said glumly, and quickly changed the subject, not wanting to discuss his friends at that moment. "And… I've decided not to become an Auror. I want to be a professor, instead. I'm going to go away a few years, do some studying, take some temporary positions, and then I'll return to Hogwarts and take the Defence Against the Dark Arts post."

"I'm sorry about Ron and Hermione," Lupin said in earnest. "Though, I like the decision to become a professor. It's admirable. You do know, your father – "

"Taught Defence Against the Dark Arts, yes," Harry said with a smile. "Professor McGonagall told me. I never knew before… And my mum was an Unspeakable."

"Yes – she was rather annoying about it, too," Lupin said. "We'd ask her what she'd been up to at work, and she'd put her nose up in the air and say 'You know I can't say, so I suggest you stop asking.' Then she'd smile at us mischievously and ask what we'd 'wasted' our day doing."

Harry laughed, hanging on to ever word of Lupin's anecdote of Lily Potter, a familiar ache inside him as he wished once more to have grown up with his parents, and to have known and loved them.

"I'd like to visit Godric's Hollow," he said quietly. "I think… it would give me something to connect with."

Lupin eyed him tentatively, but said nothing.

"Can you take me there?" Harry asked. "Not now, but… sometime?"

"I'm afraid I can't," Lupin replied sadly.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"It's still protected by the Fidelius Charm. I can visit it, as can Dumbledore, or Hagrid, or anyone else who was told where it was by Peter. I think because you only lived there as an infant, and have not lived there for many years… you can't possibly see it."

"Unless Pettigrew tells me," Harry said, feeling his face grow heated. A moment ago, the thought of visiting Godric's Hollow had been a fond musing, something he was only considering, and had not made up his mind. Now, however, it was something he was being deprived of, something hidden from him by the man who was responsible for their deaths.

"Harry – Peter is in prison – "

"Then I'll go see him.."

"I don't think…"

"Pettigrew owes me his life. The least he can do is let me see the home I shared with my parents. Or what's left of it after he allowed it to be destroyed."

"And you really want to see that?"

"He is holding control over my parents' home, and he has no right to!" Harry said, growing indignant. "Perhaps I want to restore it and live there myself one day.. I'm going to see Pettigrew. And then I want you to take me to my home."

"Harry – "

"If Sirius were still alive, he would support me in this, Remus," Harry said, unconsciously using the man's first name. "But he's gone. And so are my parents. But I have memories of Sirius, I have his home, his portrait, my Firebolt. And I have you. I have nothing but a map and a cloak to know my father, and nothing of my mother's. Godric's Hollow is one of the few things that remain, and it's where I belong."

He was standing up now, straight shouldered, his jaw set with determination. Remus, still seated at the table, looked up at him, and gave a slight sigh.

"Of course, Harry. Not only do I have no right to deny you, I don't think I have reason to, either. You'll have to forgive me and my reservations. When it's safe, I will take you to your Godric's Hollow. To your parent's house. To your home."


	30. Chapter 30: Father's Blessing

_A/N: In case you haven't noticed (I'm sure nobody has, lol), this is the **100th** chapter of my two combined stores. So much confetti and celebration is in order :D_

_Thanks to allof you who have stuck with this story, I appreciate your readership very much, and hope that you enjoy the final chapters!_

Chapter 30: Father's Blessing

"When it's safe?" Harry repeated, not quite sure what Lupin might mean.

"Harry, it is understandable that you want to visit Godric's Hollow," Lupin sighed. "Understandable to the point of predictability."

"You're talking about Voldemort. You're saying that he'll be expecting it."

"Precisely. And, unlike Diagon Alley or Hogwarts, and other places the Death Eaters are positive you'll show up – it's not so well protected, there are not hundreds of other people surrounding you. For all we know, Voldemort is keeping an eye out on Godric's Hollow, because if you show up there, you won't be so well guarded – you will be vulnerable to attack."

"I suppose the Order's already thought about that, then?" Harry said, more hopeless than derisive. "You've all had a little chat and have decided my parents' house isn't safe… because you knew, eventually, I would ask."

Lupin nodded, and Harry furrowed his brows in frustration.

"Well, I want to at least see Pettigrew. Even if I can't go until… until Voldemort is destroyed – I want to know that I can."

Remus nodded once again. "I'll take you before you return to Hogwarts."

Harry thanked him. Suddenly he had all the more incentive to seek Voldemort and destroy him. Unlike the recent attacks, deaths and near-misses, this did not press upon him, instead it spurred him on. It was one more aspect of his life controlled by his fate, and he was growing tired of living under lock and key. The only question left was when Harry would be ready to face the dark wizard. He did not yet have faith in his own abilities, and wasn't sure he would be powerful enough for the task anytime in the near future. It sapped him of his courage and left only fear. As such, Harry knew he was certainly not ready to face the Dark Lord. Not yet, at least.

Though the constant presence of Order members did well in keeping the war near the surface of Harry's thoughts at all times, he found the next few days at Grimmauld Place to be fairly peaceful and enjoyable. He spent one afternoon laying in the sitting room with Katie in his arm's while they watched Bill with his ear pressed to Fleur's stomach as he listened for sounds of the new life growing within her.

As the days passed, however, another dark cloud settled directly above Harry's head. Katie was still unaware of Siobhan's presence at the Bell house. Although Harry knew it was better he tell her before she found out herself, he had not been able to bring himself to disturb his quietly happy holidays, for fear of Katie's reaction which he knew would be negative, and feared would be somewhat violent.

But by the time Tuesday arrived, Harry was sure it was only luck that had allowed him to procrastinate so long, and so he decided it was best to just have it over and done with, rather than risk being on the wrong end of _'… and when were you planning on telling me this?'_

He left his bedroom that morning and went down to the kitchen. It was nearly ten, so most people had left, leaving only Katie and a drowsy looking Ron at the table.

"How d'you feel about going to your house today, to give Hermione a visit?" Harry asked, casually pouring himself a cup of tea.

Though he looked in danger of falling into a stack of toast in his half-asleep state, Ron's attention quickly snapped to Harry, and he sent him a look that asked '_What are you doing?"_

"Sounds good. I've been meaning to stop by and collect some things, actually," Katie said, taking a sip of her orange juice. "And I've missed Hermione. It's odd… that she hasn't come by yet."

"Yes. _That._ I wanted to talk to you about that."

"About Hermione?"

"Good luck, mate," Ron said, finishing his tea with one last swig and quickly making his exit.

"About the Hermione hasn't stopped by yet," Harry clarified, pushing away his annoyance at Ron's unsubtle departure. "She has company."

"Oh?" Katie said. "Who?"

"Shvn," he muttered quickly.

"_Who?"_ Katie repeated, now looking at Harry suspiciously.

"Siobhan – Siobhan is staying with Hermione."

Katie fell quiet. It was a frightening silence. She appeared to be calculating something, though Harry knew it was just for effect.

"Siobhan - who kissed _you_, my _fiancé_ – is staying with Hermione at _my_ house?"

Harry nodded.

"Oh, well… everything works itself out then…"

"H-how is that?" Harry asked, surprised but not comforted by this unexpected response

"Well, it's convenient. We can visit Hermione, and I can _murder Siobhan_ in just one trip…"

Katie stood up suddenly and pulled on her robes.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked Harry, who remained stationary at the kitchen table.

"To visit Hermione, yes…" Harry said, standing up and following her as she headed for the door. "But – can we rethink the second part?"

"_Why_, might I ask, is she staying at my house? Hasn't she got her own home?"

"She does, but her mum just died a few months ago, and her dad is in Azkaban," Harry explained. "And Hermione – who knew _nothing_ about the kiss – invited her to stay for the holidays. She asked Libby and everything…"

Katie made a sound of frustration. "She still shouldn't _be_ there…" she muttered.

"Katie," Harry said, moving towards her and taking hold of both her hands, "can you just forget about the kiss? Siobhan is a good person – though that might not be obvious at first – and I want the two of you to get along."

"And why is it so important to you?"

"Because she's my friend. When Ron and Hermione are busy, or when they're battling each other… I still have someone to talk to."

Katie frowned, and gave a reluctant sigh.

"Well, I won't _kill_ her," she said haughtily. "But it doesn't mean I have to like her."

"I suppose that will do for now," Harry grinned. "Let me get Ron, and we'll leave."

After summoning Ron, who had been hiding in the bedroom with a forced serious expression as he awaited to hear of Katie's reaction, Harry pulled on his jacket and the three of them stepped outside the house and quickly Apparated to the street where Katie lived. Their breath was visible in the cold winter air, and Harry noticed that Katie was exhaling at a much faster rate than the himself or Ron; they were also having trouble keeping up with her.

"Calm down…" Harry told her in a comforting whisper. "I thought we weren't killing anyone today…"

They reached the front door and Katie quickly opened it for them.

"Hello?" she called. "Anyone home?"

"Katie!" It was her older sister, Libby, who answered, and she rushed down and the two sisters greeted one another with an embrace. "How are you?"

"I'm grand," Katie said. "Have you heard from…"

"No," Libby replied regretfully. "I'm really starting to worry."

There was a sad silence, which Ron tried to cover with a forced cough.

"Um… where's Hermione?" he asked.

"Upstairs with Siobhan," Libby answered, and Harry felt Katie's hand tense. "I'll get them for you."

Harry, Ron and Katie went into the sitting room to wait; Katie sat very stiffly and had a dark frown on her face. A minute later, Hermione came into the room and greeted them all happily.

"Where's Siobhan?" Katie asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Oh…" Hermione said, and looked at Harry. "I wasn't sure if…"

"Yes, Harry told me," Katie said. "It's alright… she can come out from wherever she's hiding."

"I'll… just go find her," Ron said, seeming very eager to pop out of the room for a moment.

"I hope you're not mad," Hermione said.

"No, don't worry about it…" Katie sighed. "How's your holiday going?"

"It's lovely," Hermione said. "Very relaxing, and it's nice to see my mum and dad again. And… Charlie's around a lot, too… visiting Libby…" she added with a grin.

"Ah, yes," Katie said, smiling also. "We were wondering where he was always running off to."

"Have the two of you announced your news yet?" Hermione asked.

"No – waiting for the right time…" Harry replied.

The door opened and two heads of red hair entered. Siobhan looked thoroughly relaxed, but Harry could see a hidden anxiety in her green eyes.

"Hello Potter," she said, avoiding Katie's eye

"Hey Siobhan," said as warmly as possible, given how uncomfortable he felt.

"Katie, nice to see you again…"

Katie looked conflicted as to whether or not to respond. After a moment's consideration, she cleared her throat distinctively and gave a small nod.

"And you, too."

"Ron, can I talk to you outside?" Hermione asked in a rather squeaky voice.

"Huh?" Ron asked rather dumbly. "Oh – um, sure…"

The two left, leaving the pseudo-love triangle alone in their discomfort.

"Can we try to act normal?" Harry asked with frustration.

"What are you talking about?" Siobhan asked.

"Oh, give it up!" Katie said. "You know very well what's going on…"

"Really?" Siobhan said, raising her left brow at Katie. "Well, what I see is my friend – the first one I've ever known, might I add – sitting beside the woman he loves, the only woman he has eyes for, and who he would do anything for. And I see that, for some reason, she's uncomfortable with my presence. And it seems to be causing him frustration, on top of everything else that he's carrying around."

Katie flushed, but did not back down. "For _some_ reason? You kissed him!"

"You can't possibly feel threatened by that, can you?"

"No – but it doesn't excuse it!"

"Do you make a habit of not forgiving acts that have no consequences?"

"No. Nor do I make it a habit to befriend people who have no respect for other people's relationships."

"I have all the respect in the world for you relationship," Siobhan said quietly, glancing down, and then back to Katie with a significant look. "It's the first time I've ever witnessed true love."

Katie faltered, and her mouth hung open as she searched for words that weren't there.

"It was just a kiss," Siobhan told her. "I didn't mean anything by it."

There was a knock on the door, interrupting whatever Katie might have responded with, and Hermione poked her head in meekly.

"Sorry to intrude," she said shakily. "But… we've just got a message from Mrs Weasley. Katie – your dad is at Grimmauld Place."

When Harry, Katie and Libby arrived at Headquarters, they were breathless. The confrontation with Siobhan had been quickly pushed aside at the news of Christopher Bell's reappearance, and the two had quickly left with Libby– Ron opting to stay behind with Hermione and Siobhan.

They found Mr Bell, ragged and unshaven, in the kitchen amongst other Order members – Mrs Weasley, Lupin, Alex, Charlie and Bill included. The atmosphere was grave, some people looked very angry indeed.

"Dad!" Katie and Libby exclaimed in unison, rushing to embrace him.

"Where have you been?" Katie asked, tearful.

"I – had to leave after what happened. We all left – I didn't know if you'd reported me."

"Of course we wouldn't report you!" Katie answered.

"It doesn't mean _we're_ not going to," a man in the corner said.

"Dalloway – nobody's reporting anyone," Alex said firmly. "_As long_ as we're not forced to. And what that means, Christopher, is that you must give your word that you will not return to the Militia."

Mr Bell didn't respond, but shifted his eye uncomfortably to his daughters, who stood waiting for his response.

"Dad – tell me you're not going back?" Katie said with trepidation. "You – you can't possibly…"

"And why not?" Libby interrupted. "What's wrong with what the Militia is doing?"

"They're _killing_ people, Libby!" It was not Katie that answered, but Charlie. "You can't really think that's justified – no matter what the cause."

"We've done more than the Order has," Mr Bell said quietly.

"What – gotten masses of civilians killed?" Katie charged angrily. "The _Order_ is doing plenty, and not at the cost of more innocent lives. You didn't see the wards of St. Mungo's after what happened at Krum Stadium, Dad… it was horrifying. And it's on your head."

"Katie…" Harry said softy, taking hold of her, for she looked as though she might break down at any moment; he felt her body trembling.

"The Militia have been classified by the Ministry as criminals, Christopher," Lupin said calmly. "If nothing else, you must leave to save yourself from imprisonment."

"I'm sorry Remus, I'm not in the practice of giving up my principles to protect myself against unjust laws."

"And what about your daughters?" Harry said. "Do you think they want to see you go to prison?"

"Speak for yourself, Harry," Libby said. "If my father makes the choice to do with his right, then I will support him in that. And so should my sister."

"Don't talk to Harry like that," Katie snapped. "And what dad is doing isn't _right._ It's murder. The Sphinx Militia have no right to decide who gets to live and who gets to die. Lucius Malfoy made that decision for mum, and for Mr Weasley, and we hate him for it, don't we? What makes this any better?"

"The Militia's targets are _criminals…_"

"Murder is murder. The Militia kill without provocation, it is not self-defence, it is deliberate, and cold-blooded. And it does nothing but stir the Death Eaters into killing more people for revenge."

"Katie…" Mr Bell began, but Katie cut him off again.

"I won't see you go to jail for this, Dad. I need you here," she cried. "I need you to give me away…"

"Wh-what?" Mr Bell asked, looking confused. He was not the only one who seemed to have gotten lost on Katie's last sentence; everyone in the kitchen was eyeing Katie with perplexity.

"I – I need you to walk me down the aisle," she stammered, and she looked at Harry. "I need you to give me away."

"I still don't…"

"Harry and I are getting married," she said finally, lifting up her left hand, the ring on which was now visible to all of them. "We're engaged."

Mr. Bell stared at his daughter, as did Libby, both were speechless.

"I need you, Dad, to stop this," Katie's plea continued. "I don't want you to go to prison, I don't want you killed. I need you – _we_ need you."

Her 'we' did not refer to herself and Libby, but to herself and Harry. Mr Bell's eyes finally rested upon the green-eyed young man, who flushed awkwardly.

"I – I'm sorry I didn't ask your permission…" Harry spluttered.

"No… no," Mr Bell reassured him. "No… don't worry about it."

Everyone was quiet. In the corner of his eye, Harry could see Mrs Weasley bubbling with excitement. It was clear she was having difficulty restraining her desire to run up to him and make a big fuss over the two of them. Mr Bell exhaled loudly.

"My little girl is getting married," he said in disbelief.

Katie smiled at him through tears.

"Does that mean you're going to stop this nonsense?" she asked.

"Yes," he sighed. "Yes, I'll stop."

At this, Katie beamed, and ran up to hug him – and the rest of the kitchen rejoiced. Mrs Weasley rushed up to Harry and gave threw her arms around him.

"Oh, you're all grown up," she sobbed. "My little Harry… engaged. Oh – I was your age when Arthur and I – "

Her words trailed off into something incomprehensible, and Charlie and Bill managed to shake Harry's hand despite the fact that she was still clinging on to him. Over Mrs Weasley's shoulder, Harry could see Libby embracing Katie with a huge grin. After a few minutes, Mrs. Weasley finally let go to envelope Katie, and Harry was approached by Libby and Mr Bell.

"Take care of my little sister," Libby said, giving him hug and a kiss on the cheek. "And I'm sorry about earlier – perhaps I was out of place…"

"Don't worry about it," Harry said, swallowing hard as he felt Mr Bell's eyes on him.

"Well, Harry…" the older man said to him. "I have to say I'm surprised at the… suddenness of this."

"Oh – er… we're not getting married straight away. You don't need to worry that we're rushing – "

"I'm not worried," Mr Bell said with a smile. "I told you before that I trust you with my daughter. I still mean that. I have to admit… it's a little frightening to see Katie having grown up so fast. Seemed like just yesterday she thought all boys were menaces. And now she's engaged…"

"I'll take care of her, Mr. Bell…"

"I know that. After all… what happened with Bellatrix Lestrange that night – that was you, wasn't it? You've seen to it that they can't hurt Katie…?"

"Yes, sir. I don't intend on letting anyone harm her. I love her too much for that."

"Then, Harry," Mr Bell said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "you have my blessing."

"Thank you, Mr Bell."

"And perhaps it's time you stopped calling me 'Mr Bell', now that we're practically family. It's Chris…"

"Yes… Chris…" Harry replied, hoping that one day he might find using the name less uncomfortable.

And then, Harry felt a familiar hand take his. He looked to Katie's smiling face and took her in a kiss, not caring that the whole room was watching, but rather wishing it was the whole world. A secret love had been romantic in it's moments, but Harry suddenly understood the meaning of the phrase 'shout it from the rooftops'.

"I love you," he told Katie, smiling stupidly.

"I love you, too."

He kissed her again, knowing that he was going to marry Katie, and die old and happy by her side. And nobody, not even Voldemort himself, was going to stop him.


	31. Chapter 31: The Special Times

_A/N: Sorry for the slow update. Between finding time and finding inspiration, I've been coming up short._

_I get a lot of questions in reviews – ones that I can't answer too easily, for a few reasons. For one, I'm rather forgetful and don't remember to check the reviews for questions before I update, and I don't really want to clog my update with incredibly long A/N's either. And it's either that or find your emails through your pennames, and email you all separately – which is also time consuming, and I'm very likely to forget. Sometimes the questions are submitted under anon reviews and I have no way of contacting the question-asker. But it's much quicker and more easily organised to reply to emails. So:D If you have a question or a comment or a 'hello' you can email me (my email is in my profile - let me type underscores and such, so it's much less complicated in the profile)__or you can IM me (**phoenixblack711)**. _

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 31: The Special Times**

As Christmas approached, much of the wizarding world still remained grim due to harsh, biting winds and an uninterrupted flow of news concerning the war. Even at Grimmauld Place, where the decorations were vibrant and plentiful, the gloom settled in. Despite both the engagement announcement and expected addition to the Weasley family, it was the first Christmas without Arthur or Ginny, as was it painfully close to the first anniversary of the night Arthur was murdered. And for Katie, it was the first Christmas without her mum.

Most of the inhabitants of the house were prone to fits of despondency, but at one time or another there was someone determined to keep everyone in good spirits, and so the magic of the holiday season was not entirely lost.

The day before Christmas Eve, Mrs Weasley announced she had arranged for them to stay at the Burrow for the next two days. The news was received with mixed feelings – the Weasley family certainly missed their home, but it also held many reminders of what was lost and how it was taken. Mostly, though, everyone seemed very joyous about visiting the Burrow for Christmas, and it was in an almost euphoric mood that Harry visited Diagon Alley with Katie so they could finish the last of their Christmas shopping.

The shop lined streets were not as busy as they usually were during the holidays, but were certainly livelier than they had been as of recent. There was an obvious presence of Ministry officials and Aurors, looking carefully up and down the streets as though they were ready to draw their wands at the slightest sign of trouble. But ther was also the refreshing sight of excited children and the merry sounds of rosy-cheeked young witches and top hat donned wizards singing Christmas carols

The rooftops were covered in freshly fallen snow, and the cobblestone streets were lined with icicle laden Christmas trees, inhabited with glowing faeries and adorned with glittering golden baubles.

"Mistletoe," Harry said, pointing just above Katie's head.

"Really? –" Katie made to glance upwards, but Harry caught her lips first and drew her body close to him. Her warmth was comforting in the cold air. Harry heard a small girl's giggle amidst the wind that whistled passed his ears.

"Mmmm," Katie sighed, pulling back an inch, her eyes still closed, and adding reluctantly, "We have shopping…"

"Just Hermione left," Harry said, leaning his face towards her again "We'll get her a book. Easy."

"What about Siobhan?" Katie asked, stiffening only slightly as she forced the name past her lips. "She'll be coming to the Burrow, along with Hermione…"

"Oh," Harry said uncomfortably, blinking in surprise; "Um, yeah – I should get her a gift, too, I s'pose."

"What are you going to get her?" Katie asked casually.

"Er – I think we could get her something at Flourish and Blotts, while we get Hermione's gift. She – likes to read."

"Alright – that's our last stop then," Katie said. "And then I guess we can stop at the Leaky Cauldron for a drink – wait, I don't see any mistletoe…"

Harry only grinned mischievously before tugging her hand as he headed for the bookshop.

* * *

The Weasley family, along with Harry and Katie, arrived at the Burrow late-morning on Christmas Eve; they were accompanied – as was usual – by Order guards. 

They found the house already decorated, sparkling coloured lights wrapped around it from the foundation to the highest floor, as though it were an odd sort of Christmas tree. Once inside, they picked up scents of cinnamon and nutmeg which lead them into the kitchen, which was all set for Mrs Weasley to start cooking.

"I came earlier to make some preparations," Mrs Weasley told them.

"I came, too," Fleur said happily. "To 'elp."

"Yes, dear," Mrs Weasley said distractedly, as she began racing around, looking overwhelmed at the joy of getting to cook in her own kitchen again. She reassured the others that she needed no assistance, but would call if she did, and so they left the kitchen to amble about the rest of the house.

Thought Katie wasn't behaving fussed about the impending arrival of Siobhan, throughout the day Harry had developed a nervous habit of glancing at his watch every few minutes and then peering in the general direction of the front door. It wasn't until the hour hand reached the 'five' that there was a knock on the door, and Mrs Weasley rushed to greet Hermione and Siobhan.

"Hermione, dear – how lovely to see you! How are your mum and dad?"

"They're doing fine, Mrs Weasley," Hermione said with a broad smile.

"And – this must be Siobhan…" Mrs Weasley said, turning to the red-headed girl who was standing, obviously a little uncomfortable

"Yes," Siobhan said awkwardly, and her glance drifted to Harry as though he could give her a hint of what to say next. "Um… It's lovely to meet you, finally. Harry's told me so much about you."

"Has he, now?" Mrs Weasley said happily, and her eyes also danced quickly in Harry's direction. "Nothing bad, I hope."

"No, of course not," Siobhan answered.

"Well, I have to get back to the kitchen… I have a whole batch of mince pies to make for tonight…"

"Do you need some help?" Hermione asked automatically.

"No, dear, you just relax with the others…" Mrs Weasley answered, before returning attention to her cooking and baking, leaving everyone in a slightly uncomfortable silence as looks were shared between Siobhan and Katie.

"It's nice to see you again, Katie," Siobhan said first, earning an appraising eye from Katie, who finally gave a reluctant huff.

"You too, Siobhan," she said, with a rather sincere (but very small) smile.

After a few hours, everyone had settled into the sitting room, where they sat rather quietly. Harry noticed a few people – Katie, Ron and Charlie included – looking rather distant, as though recalling memories of their loved ones long lost. Even still, everyone seemed rather peaceful, and Harry closed his eyes as the sounds of carols floated softly across the room from the wireless and the scents of Mrs Weasley's baking filled his senses. It was a rare, treasurable moment of calm for all of them, and it rocked them to sleep right in front of the flickering flames of the brick lined hearth.

The next morning, they all woke up looking rather ragged, having slept in their clothes and in less than comfortable positions. Only Hermione had bothered to change before going to sleep, and was dressed in blue pyjamas and a red jumper. Mrs Weasley had joined them, and was seated in Mr Weasley's old armchair, curled up with her head bobbing over the side of her shoulder.

Charlie, Ron, Bill and, surprisingly, Fleur were snoring, while Fred and George were already up, sorting through the gifts that were jumbled together underneath the tree.

Harry shook Katie awake, and her eyes opened slowly with an accompanying yawn.

"Merry Christmas," Harry said with a grin.

"Merry Christmas," she replied sleepily, laying a kiss on his cheek.

"Here Katie," Fred said, tossing a package towards them, "this one's yours."

They all began tearing into the presents. Harry opened a few to find a new hand-knit sweater – dark green with a 'H' on it – from Mrs Weasley, a bottle of Re'em blood from Hermione ("For physical strength," she told him), and a bag of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products from Fred and George. As he opened his fourth package, which turned out to be a commemorative Golden Snitch signed by the England National Seeker, there was a knock on the door.

Hermione, being the only one not trapped by a mound of gift wrappings (she had folded hers and placed it neatly beside her), stood up and walked to the door to see who it was.

"You're going to answer the door in your pyjamas?" Ron asked with a grin.

"Oh, who could it possibly be," she answered, opening the door and turning to face a rather tall young man, whose lightly freckled cheeks were flushed red with the cold.

Hermione's mouth hung open for a moment before voicing a delayed "…Hello."

The young man at the door looked the pyjama-clad Hermione up and down, his eyes lingering a moment on her bushy hair, which was wilder than usual, before glancing into the room with the rest of them.

"Hello. Is Siobhan Murphy here?" he asked.

"Who?" Hermione asked blankly, almost as though she hadn't actually heard him at all. "Oh! Siobhan…"

Hearing her name, Siobhan looked up from the first pages of the book Harry had given her, and to the stranger standing in the doorway.

"Liam?" she said in surprise, before her face broke into a huge grin. "Liam!"

She stood up and waded through the paper-littered floor, rushing towards 'Liam' and throwing her arms around him. Hermione blinked and shook herself out of her trance, glaring at Ron when she caught him snickering madly.

"How did you know I was here?" Siobhan asked Liam.

"Well, I found Christopher Bell's house – but the girl there said you'd be staying here… so I though I'd drop by and say Happy Christmas."

"I'm so glad you did – bloody hell, you've grown another inch since I last saw you!"

"Yes, I believe I have," Liam said.

"Siobhan, dear," Mrs Weasley said, pulling a blanket tighter around her. "Perhaps you should ask your friend in, and close the door."

Liam looked to Siobhan for instruction, and she nodded slightly – he stepped in and she closed the door behind him. The others all shared their own questioning glances, before looking back to the pair of curly red heads.

"You're… Siobhan's brother..." Harry said suddenly.

"Yes, I am," Liam confirmed.

"Everyone – this is Liam," Siobhan said, still smiling much more widely than usual. "Liam… this is Potter, Katie, Ron, Hermione, Mrs Weasley, Fleur, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George," she said, gesturing to each person in turn.

"I didn't even know she knew our names…" Fred whispered to Harry.

"And she even got Fred and me right," George added.

"Hello, everyone," Liam said with a nod.

At that moment a ball of orange fluff crawled from underneath a piece of flashing red and gold wrapping paper and walked up towards Liam, purring audibly as it brushed against the young man's legs.

"And who is this?" Liam said, looking fondly at the cat.

"That's my cat – Crookshanks," Hermione said, her cheeks slightly pink as she spoke to Siobhan's brother.

"Hello there, Crookshanks," Liam said, crouching down and scratching behind the cat's ear.

"Liam, please sit down, I'm about to get us all some tea," Mrs Weasley said invitingly.

"Oh, no – I should get going. I wouldn't want to impose," Liam said politely, still looking at down Crookshanks. At this, Harry noticed, Siobhan's face fell slightly.

"Oh, you wouldn't be imposing at all!" Mrs Weasley said. "I'm sure Siobhan would love to spend Christmas with her brother – I gather you don't see much of each other?"

"He lives in Ireland," Siobhan said quietly.

"Very well than, you must stay," Mrs Weasley insisted. "I won't have it any other way."

Again, Liam looked to Siobhan questioningly, and she nodded.

"Alright then," Liam agreed.

Siobhan gave a pleased grin, and Hermione dashed upstairs, muttering something about changing out of her nightclothes.

Mrs Weasley went into the kitchen to make tea, accompanied by Charlie. The rest of them returned to opening the rest of their gifts, and Siobhan and Liam chatted animatedly in the corner. Hermione returned, no longer in her pyjamas. Harry was just biting into a chocolate frog Katie offered him from her stocking when Charlie came in with a roll of parchment.

"Harry, this just arrived for you," he said, handing it to him. "From Hogwarts."

Harry unrolled it quickly, to find the familiar scribble of Hagrid's handwriting.

_Harry,_

_Happy Christmas! You'll find your present outside, in the Weasley's back garden. Sorry for the delay, but it took a bit of doin' to get her there safely._

_Hagrid_

_P.S. And, the law says you have to perform a Disillusionment Charm on her once in a while. Statute of Secrecy an' all. _

"Hagrid says – he sent me a present, and it's out back," Harry told the others, looking down at the writing inside the card. "… 'it took a bit of doin' to get her there safely.'"

"Her?" Hermione repeated, bewildered.

"That can't be a good thing," Ron said nervously, taking noticeable movements towards the front of the house and away from the back door.

"What d'you think?" Harry asked with a chuckle. "Perhaps he sent me a leftover Skrewts? Or better yet - one of Aragog's granddaughters."

Ron shot Harry a look of annoyance mixed with terror; the resulting facial expression was rather amusing and Harry gave another warm laugh.

"Calm down, mate – I really don't think he'd send me something dangerous, especially since none of the Order members seem concerned about a rampaging beast on the premises…"

"Well, let's go see what it is," Charlie said with an excited grin, and they entire group, beckoned by curiosity, moved towards the backdoor.

Harry was first into the snow blanketed back garden, and Hagrid's gift was very hard to miss. Two order members were standing next to what appeared to be a winged horse. It was grey, and – a relief for Ron – very gentle looking.

"Oooh," Hermione cooed. "It's a Granian."

"A Granian?" Harry said, approaching the creature, surprised when Liam strode along side him.

"They're incredibly fast," Liam told him. "Beautiful creatures. I have a whole stable full back on the estate."

"Is it – okay to…touch her?" Harry asked unsurely

"Oh, I doubt she'd harm you," Liam said, still looking at the winged horse with great admiration.

Taking Liam's word, Harry put his hand out and stroked the horse gently. She leaned her head closer to him encouragingly.

"A Granian like that will come in mighty useful," Liam said.

"Hagrid said she answers to the name Clarimonde," one of the Order members told him.

Harry nodded, looking into the Granian's dark eyes. Liam was right, she certainly was a beautiful creature.

"Nice to meet you, Clarimonde," Harry said with a grin, and the horse neighed in response, sounding very happy to meet her new owner.

* * *

The rest of the day passed very enjoyably. Harry took Hedwig outside to meet Clarimonde, and other than a small amount of apprehension on the owl's part, they seemed rather friendly. Liam, on the other hand, proved to be rather unsocial. Despite attempts at conversation by Hermione (which Ron no longer seemed amused by, but rather jealous of), Bill, and Mrs Weasley, he didn't seem too keen on talking. Fred and George aimed a few jokes in his direction, without much more than a weak smile – which was very unusual since most people who knew the Weasley twins agreed they were quite the comedians. The only one who seemed to get more than a nod our headshake out of him was Charlie, who managed to strike up a conversation about dragons. 

Dinner was as exquisite as was usual from Mrs Weasley, and by the time the plates were cleared, everyone was satiated and wearing some kind of head adornment they had won from a Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes brand Christmas crackers (the most amusing being the strangely familiar giant lion's head they had spent ten minutes bribing Siobhan to actually wear). Everyone returned to the sitting room, to sit in front of the warmth of the fireplace and enjoy their gifts and one another's company – all except Liam who asked Harry if he could go outside to see Clarimonde, maybe take her for a ride.

"Oh, yeah – of course," Harry said, flashing a friendly smile, hoping to get some kind of response in return, and failing.

"Thank you," Liam said rather formally before popping out the back door.

Harry nestled into the cosiness of one of the couches with Katie, and sighed at the familiar warmth of the Burrow and the Weasley family. He looked over at Ron and Hermione and was pleased to see them talking and laughing very comfortably. Maybe things were finally going back to normal…

"Where's Liam?" Siobhan asked, coming down from the bedroom she had been staying in.

"He's out. I think he took Clarimonde up for a short flight…" Harry said.

"Oh – I'll go outside and see if I can find him…" she said, summoning her cloak from the rack next to the front door.

"You shouldn't go alone," Hermione said. "It's dark, and cold."

"Oh, I'll be fine…" Siobhan replied.

"Here, I'll come with you," Ron said with a smile, also summoning a cloak.

"Alright then, hurry up," she said.

"I already have my cloak on," Ron answered, pulling his second sleeve on and gesturing at Siobhan, who was still holding her own cloak. "How about you hurry up…?"

Siobhan rolled her eyes and walked towards the door as she pulled on her dark green cloak, Ron following her outside. Harry turned to Katie.

"You know, I still haven't given you your gift yet," he said quietly.

"I noticed," Katie said with a grin.

"C'mon," he said, standing up and tugging her hand, guiding her upstairs.

They reached Ron's bedroom, and Harry strode over to his bed, Katie closely behind, and found the small package that was tucked safely in one of his robe pockets.

"Happy Christmas," he said, handing it to her.

She smiled at him and opened the package.

"Oh, it's beautiful – " Katie said with an awe-inspired sigh, holding up a blue neck ribbon with elaborate silver embroidery and a small silver teardrop.

"It's… blue," Harry said awkwardly.

"I can see that," Katie said with a giggle,

"Well – there's a Muggle tradition for weddings," Harry explained. "I asked Ron, and he said he'd never heard of it… but the bride is supposed to wear something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue… I thought this could be your 'something blue.'"

"You want me to wear this… when we get married?" Katie asked.

"Er… yeah," Harry said. "At least, I though – I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to…"

"No, no – oh, I'd love to. It's just – wow. It's so real, isn't it?" Katie asked. " 'When we get married…'"

"Yeah," Harry said, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her. "But I think it has a nice ring to it, don't you?"

"Definitely," Katie agreed.

"Now, we should probably get back downstairs, or else Mrs Weasley will think we're up to something."

Katie raised her eyebrow, grinning mischievously, before agreeing reluctantly.

"Yes, I suppose we should," she sighed, and they left the room, hand in hand, and headed for downstairs – but were stopped by a muffled sound just above them.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"It – sounds like someone crying…" Katie said, looking concerned. "Should we go see if something's wrong?"

Harry nodded, and instead of proceeding down the steps, they turned and went upward, stopping outside the door with the muffled sobs – which turned out to be Mrs Weasley's room. Harry knocked apprehensively, and a few seconds later, Mrs Weasley opened her door, looking rather red-faced.

"Y-yes, dear?" she asked.

"We…er… we heard you…" Harry said, stopping himself from uttering the word 'crying'. "And, we were worried."

"Oh, me?" Mrs Weasley said. "I'm just… upset. The first Christmas without Arthur, and without Ginny. It's – hard. But don't you worry about me, dear. I'll have a good cry, and I'll be fine."

Harry's heart ached for her, and he felt Katie squeeze his hand.

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do for you?" Katie asked softly.

"I'm sure," Mrs Weasley said gently. "I'm just going to have a liedown, and think about Arthur and Ginny. I miss them, that's all. I promise if I need someone, I'll let you know."

"Oh – okay," Harry said somewhat hesitantly, but he knew from experience that Mrs Weasley probably just needed some time to herself.

"Thank you for checking on me, though," Mrs Weasley said, and she gave them both hugs before ushering them off. "Make some hot chocolate for everyone, will you?"

The returned downstairs and headed into the kitchen to get mugs of hot chocolate as Mrs Weasley had asked, and delivered them into the living room, where they were received with great welcome.

"Have the other three not come back in yet?" Katie asked, looking for Liam, Siobhan and Ron.

"No," Bill said. "Don't know what's taking them."

"I'll go get them," Harry said, and he headed out the back, stopping dead at the sight that greeted him.

"Ron – Siobhan?" he asked breathlessly.

Quickly, the two of them parted lips. They had been standing under a tree, kissing.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, mate," Ron said casually, and pointed upwards towards the tree branch, where some familiar looking leaves hung. "Mistletoe."

"You're telling me you just happened to walk under some mistletoe and have a quick, tradition upholding kiss as I stepped outside?"

"Liam's taking his time coming down, so we were just standing talking – I realised there was mistletoe above us – and yes, you just happen to have fantastic timing," Ron said defensively. "What's the problem?"

"What about Hermione?" Harry spat, not noticing that Siobhan shrank further into the shadows of the tree.

"First of all, Hermione and I are not together, Harry," Ron answered. "And second of all, it was just a kiss. You know how that goes, don't you?"

Before Harry could respond, Liam and Clarimonde landed softly on the snow covered ground, and looked around curiously as he brought her to a freshly conjured shelter and tied her inside.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," Siobhan answered quietly, walking briskly back inside, Liam following in her wake.

"What's the matter with you?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Harry said uncomfortably. "Sorry – I know it shouldn't even matter to me if that kiss was about more than… mistletoe. But – it does. I just… can't get used to this whole thing – you and Hermione not together."

Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder for a moment, and looked at him seriously.

"Get used to it," he said honestly, before walking past Harry, towards the house after the others.

"Any chance it was… more?" Harry asked, turning around to face Ron.

Ron gave a little smile.

"Can't say I didn't enjoy it," he replied. "Is that alright with you?"

"Yes… of course," Harry said. "But… let's get inside. It's freezing out here – and you have hot chocolate waiting for you inside."

"Well, why didn't you say that in the first place?" Ron said with a laugh, and they returned to the warmth of the Burrow.


	32. Chapter 32: Prisoners

_This chapter contains an excerpt from Harry Potter & The Prisoner of Azkaban_

**Chapter 32: Prisoners**

The Burrow was once again empty of inhabitants. Hermione, wanting to return to her parents, had left Christmas night, Liam and Siobhan departing alongside her. Everyone else had remained through Boxing Day before reluctantly packing their things and leaving the familiar warmth of the Weasley's household and returning to Grimmauld Place.

There had been a bit of confusion about what exactly to do with Clarimonde, but Mrs Weasley assured Harry that the Granian would be comfortable inside the house if they made a few magical alterations to one of the rooms. It would only be for another week or so, as Clarimonde would return with Harry at the end of the holiday. The Granian would stay with Hagrid, which meant Harry could see her as often as he liked.

For the most part, things were peaceful. Harry was glad to not have to deal with the defeated romance of his two best friends, the new attraction that Ron now shared with Siobhan, or the tension between the latter and his fiancée. As far as he was concerned, the situations amongst his friends and the repercussions that came with were growing far too complicated, and he was ready for it all to settle soon.

Of course, Harry's world was always far from calm and simple, and the approach of New Year's bore with it less than happy occasions, the anniversary of Arthur Weasley's death being one. For Harry, the nearing-end of December also brought upon him a trip to the Gringotts Prison System and a confrontation with Wormtail.

Eventually, the day came upon him. The feeling was rather surreal as he reassured Katie he did not need her to come along, and readied himself to depart alongside Lupin (who had scheduled the visit and would be accompanying Harry, as promised). The forthcoming meeting with his parents' betrayer filled Harry with a determined fire, contrasting sharply with the mournful gloom of the Weasleys, and despite a slight churning feeling deep within him, he felt ready for the day's task.

The journey to Gringotts was a quick one, and Harry and Lupin spoke very little as they made their way. There was nobody about the quiet street of Diagon Alley, and most of the snow beneath their feet looked fresh and untouched. It was somewhat eerie, and Harry felt a shiver run through his spine that had nothing to do with the winter chill.

There was a nice rush of warm air against their faces as they moved through the doors of the bank. The bank hall was not quite as forsaken as the outside street, but was still rather empty except for a few goblins and official looking witches and wizards. Harry wasn't sure of where they were to go, but Lupin simply said to take a seat and they would be called when it was time.

Sure enough, after only a few minutes on a sturdy wooden bench, a call came from the back corner of the bank.

"The quarter-to-four trolley to the Gringotts Prison System is preparing for its descent. All those with appointments, please come this way."

Harry wasted little time in heading in the direction of the silver haired wizard in blue robes who was summoning them.

"Mr Potter, I presume," the wizard said automatically, glancing at Harry's scar.

"Yes," Harry replied as the wizard waved a buzzing golden Secrecy Sensor from his head to his toes, around and back again.

"And your name?" the wizard asked Lupin.

"Remus Lupin, but… hold on a moment." Lupin gave a questioning look to Harry. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No," Harry responded firmly. "I want to see him alone – and besides, you have your own history that could interfere. I need to take care of my own business today."

"Very well, then," Lupin said fairly, and he nodded to the Ministry guard who was waiting to escort Harry to the vaults.

"Ogblott" he called, and a goblin hastened forward grumpily

"Vault?" he asked.

"Three thousand ninety eight," the wizard answered dryly.

"Ano'er one, eh?" Ogblott said, raising his brow at Harry. "You're the secon' one this hour…"

Harry wasn't sure what to say, so he gave a rather uncomfortable smile to the goblin, who had already looked away and was leading them down the stone passageway towards the small cart that would take them into the depths of Gringotts.

The three of them climbed promptly inside the trolley, and many twists, turns, bumps, and sudden drops later, they pulled to a stop at their destination. Harry saw that a young woman in a hooded cloak was standing on the platform of the vault entrance, seemingly waiting to depart. She stiffened when she saw him get out of the cart, and despite the shadows that concealed her face, he recognised her quickly.

"Siobhan?"

"Harry." Her voice seemed to catch on an intake of breath when she spoke his name – his first, rather than his last, Harry noticed.

"What – why are you here?" he asked in bewilderment.

She looked at him, her mouth hanging open wordlessly; her eyes were distracted, and she looked upset, as though she were holding back a flood of tears. She was clutching a stack of parchment in one of her hands, and Harry saw them trembling in her grasp.

"I was visiting someone," she said finally, and it was almost a whisper, before she pushed past him and climbed into the cart alongside the Ministry guard who was escorting her. Harry stared for a moment, watching the cart take off down the rickety track.

"Mr Potter?" the silver-haired wizard said. "Are you ready?"

"Er, yeah…" he said, removing his gaze from the tracks and shaking the sudden shock of seeing Siobhan. He was given another once-over with Secrecy Sensor by one of three Aurors standing by while two goblins guarding the entrance ran their fingers along the vault door in unison. The door opened, and Harry was gestured forward by the silver-haired wizard who had been escorting him from the bank hall.

"And you are you here to see today, Mr Potter?" the wizard asked as they entered the vault – which turned out to be a two levelled hall, cells lining each side.

"Peter Pettigrew," he muttered, looking around at the numerous cells. For a single moment, he thought he caught sight of a familiar looking man glancing down at him from a cell on the second level, and hatred burned inside of him at the memory. It seemed, however, that what he had thought to be a head of long blonde hair was only a trick of light; in another instant, it vanished.

He turned his attention back to the wizard, who had lead him about halfway down the passage before stopping and gesturing to a cell containing a stout, balding man. Harry fixed his eyes upon Pettigrew, who blinked in surprise and averted his own gaze nervously.

"Here you are, Mr Potter. You will have twenty minutes."

"I won't be that long," Harry muttered, but the man didn't respond and instead continued explaining the protocol.

"You'll be provided with a seat and a Privacy Charm. "The Charm will remain active for the duration of your visit, and other inmates will be unable to hear or see either of you."

Harry nodded silently and, after a few waves of his wand, the wizard walked away leaving the two of them alone.

"Harry – I… was not expecting you," Wormtail coughed.

"I need something from you," Harry said coldly. "I'm not here to try and force you to relive your past mistakes, or make you feel guilt for what you've done to me – thought I'd very much like to, I don't have time for things like that."

"What do you need, Harry, my boy?" Wormtail said tremulously. His eyes glanced up to Harry's face for split-seconds at a time.

"First, I need you to stop referring to me by my first name," Harry stated, and resentment swelled inside him. "And, second – you were my parents' Secret-Keeper. The only way I can rest eyes on Godric's Hollow is if you tell me the secret."

Wormtail was quiet for a moment, and he looked at Harry shrewdly. There were calculations going on behind his tiny, watery eyes – he appeared to be weighing his options or chances.

"Perhaps, Har – Mr Potter," he said after a few moments. "Perhaps if I tell you, you could show me a kindness and – "

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. The wretch of a human being was asking for something in return of what didn't belong to him to begin with.

"I'm not giving you anything!" Harry replied, furious. "You betrayed my mum and dad, helped return Voldemort to power, and held Ron and me hostage – you don't deserve anything!"

"Maybe it's not what I deserve, Mr Potter, but if it's the only way for you to see your parents' home – "

"Yes, my parents' home My home. Not yours," Harry retorted. "I suppose you were sorted into Gryffindor for your _nerve_ rather than your courage. I'd always wondered about that, myself."

Wormtail winced at the barb against him, but tried begrudgingly to continued. "Mr Potter – " he began again, but Harry cut him off.

"Not only is this not your secret to keep, but I saved your life, Wormtail," Harry reminded him. "In more ways than one, you _owe_ me this."

And then, quite suddenly and without resistance, Wormtail spoke.

"James and Lily Potter were hidden in the town of Godric's Hollow. They lived at Number Seven, Cathair Mhór Áit."

Harry blinked in surprise – the words had simply tumbled out of Wormtail's mouth. From the look on the other man's face, it appeared he hadn't been expecting the confession either.

"Well then," Harry said simply. "I'm done here."

Without another word or glance, he walked away from Wormtail's cell, feeling as though something long missing within him had finally been restored.

* * *

"How did it go?"

"It was fine – I got what I went for…"

"He told you, then?"

Harry nodded, and replayed his encounter with Wormtail in his mind. It had been odd, how suddenly the man had yielded to his request. Harry suspected that there had been a magical influence involved. Words of Dumbledore's from four years previous echoed in his mind, reinforcing his belief that there had been more to the exchange than a weakness within Pettigrew.

_When one wizard saves another wizard's life, it creates a certain bond between them …This is magic at its deepest, its most impenetrable, Harry. But trust me … the time may come when you will be very glad you saved Pettigrew's life._

"Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry shook himself from his contemplations and turned to Katie, who was looking at him with great concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just – I was thinking…" Harry told her.

"When are you going?" Katie asked him. "To Godric's Hollow, that is…"

"I can't go until after… Until after I defeat Voldemort," Harry said. "The Order has good reason to believe Voldemort has his eye on Godric's Hollow, and it's not safe to show up there."

"All the more reason to destroy him," Katie said firmly. "And you can do it, I know you can."

He gave her a fearful but sincerely grateful smile.

"I'll rest easier when I know I _have_ done it," he said quietly.

Katie leaned over and rested her head against his chest, tucking herself into the warmth of his body; his arms wrapped naturally around her.

"I'll rest easier, too," she admitted. "But for now, I feel safe knowing that when the time comes, you _will_ see to the end of him."

"When I do, I want to live there," Harry told her. "In Godric's Hollow. With you."

"I should hope 'with me'," Katie teased, before raising her eyebrow at him in mock-suspicion. "Unless you're planning on running off with Siobhan?"

"No, you won't need to worry about that," Harry grinned, appreciative of Katie's comfortable attitude in mentioning Siobhan. "Though, speaking of Siobhan…"

Harry's mind rested on the other interesting incident of the day, and Katie watched him expectantly waiting for him to continue.

"I saw her today – at Gringotts," Harry recollected. "She was down in the prison vaults, she'd been visiting someone."

"Her dad?" Katie asked.

"I completely forgot about that," Harry sighed, and his curiosities fell at ease. "Yeah, you're right. She looked really upset."

"I could imagine," Katie said sympathetically. "I'd hate to have to see my dad in a place like that…"

She trailed off, and Harry knew she was still worried about his involvement in the Sphinx Militia, whether or not he had decided to leave. If he was ever exposed, he could risk being sent to prison; it was a horrible thought.

"You're dad's not going to end up in there," Harry said consolingly.

"We can't know that," Katie said shakily. "Lately, I've been wondering. How much did he do when he was with them? Do you think he – ?"

"No," Harry said firmly. "You're dad isn't a murderer. He was angry, but I don't think he ever killed anyone."

"How can you be so sure?"

"How can you be so sure I'll defeat Voldemort?"

"Because I love you," Katie answered with affirmation.

"And sometimes that matters more than the lack of a good reason," Harry said resolutely. "Give your dad the same benefit of your love."

* * *

The next day, Harry and Katie gave the Weasleys some time to themselves and went to the Bell house for most of the afternoon and evening. Though Harry was feeling much more at ease about his fiancée's feelings towards a Siobhan, he still felt some slight trepidation about how things would go as they crossed the threshold of the house.

Hermione greeted them each with a hug, but Siobhan stood awkwardly in the shadows avoiding Harry's eyes. Katie noticed, and gave Harry a significant look before kissing his cheek and steering Hermione into the other room with quickly concocted conversation about bridesmaid dresses.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked carefully when the door snapped shut behind the other two girls.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Sioban replied solidly.

"Well – just yesterday… in the prison vaults," Harry said awkwardly.

"May I ask how I'm supposed to pretend we didn't see each other, if you're going to bring it up in such a straightforward manner?" she asked with annoyance.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, blinking in bewilderment. "I didn't… er…"

No words came to him, and they stood in silence for an awkward moment, before Harry made another attempt.

"I assume you were there seeing your dad," he said as sensitively as he could manage.

Siobhan's confident front dropped, and she looked at him in slightly confused surprise, bewildering Harry even more.

"You were there seeing your dad, weren't you?" he asked.

She appeared to consider him for a moment, before dropping her gaze to the floor guiltily.

"No, I wasn't." The words barely escaped her throat.

Harry was torn between the embarrassment of his false assumption and a new biting curiosity as to who her business had been with. Before he had a chance to ask, she spoke again.

"But I can't tell you why I was there," she said, finally looking him in the eye. "I won't lie to you, but I can't possibly tell you the truth, either."

"Why not?" Harry asked, and almost immediately realised his stupidity. Siobhan, however, was merciful.

"It's complicated," she said with a sigh. "But, I can't tell you – I can't tell anyone. It's a secret that burdens me every day of my life, but I have to deal with it on my own. Please just tell me you'll understand, so we can leave it at this?"

Harry took a deep breath, before uttering words that he might have spoken regretfully were they not to Siobhan. There was an odd sense of honesty about her secrecy, and he felt he could trust her completely, even if he could never fully know what was going on inside her head or what had happened in her past.

"I understand," he said softly.

"Thank you, Harry."


	33. Chapter 33: A New Resolve

_A/N: Sorry it's taking so long - past month I've been nearly dead from work. It will be speedier next time, I promise :D Thank you for sticking with me, I feel like this one is taking forever. :D_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 33: A New Resolve**

"Our primary concerns are still the Ministry, St Mungo's, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. I'm directing most of my Department's attention toward security – several Aurors on patrol twenty-four hours a day at the preceding locations, as well as on call Aurors available to Apparate anywhere in the country – or world, should that be necessary. As you all know there are also at least two or three Order members placed discreetly at all of these locations.

"Training programs are being accelerated – we're trying to expand the work force as quickly as possible. Aurors and Healers are our primary concern, of course. This week the Ministry approved six promotions within each Department, and twenty new assistants were hired throughout. Additionally, we are trying to see who we can recruit for the Order. It takes a bit more time, since we have to be very careful with whom we allow into our ranks, but we've got our eyes on a few more hopefuls.

Harry listened intently as Kingsley Shacklebolt opened the Order meeting with his debriefing – it seemed that so much more was happening than he had even considered: Government concerns about money and taxes, Muggle relations and foreign Ministry affairs, resources, which animals could be best utilized. The list was endless.

He took a quick glance at the others in the room. Among them were Bill, Charlie, Remus, Alex, Tonks, Moody and a dozen others. None of them paid him any unusual attention, even though he wasn't exactly a regular at these official Order meetings. Well, even though he'd never attended a single one. He'd decided, however, that it was about time, and nobody had made any protests to his request to be allowed attend.

"Aside from all of that, we do have one new order of business. It could be considered a matter of urgency, though that could very well depend on your opinion of the issue at hand."

His dark eyes scanned the room for the different reactions of the Order members, some of them leaned forward intently, others looked nervous. A few raised their eyebrows at him as though they believed something was either urgent, not urgent - or perhaps in between – but certainly not up to individual opinion.

"We've received intel that the Death Eaters have managed to create a weapon known as an AMP – Anti-Magical Pulse Wave. For ages it's been a concept based purely on theory. It's really more of a legend than anything else, actually. Most wizards have agreed that it would be nearly impossible to achieve."

"_Nearly_ impossible? Then there's no proof that the Death Eater's haven't figured it out," Harry pointed out, already sensing that this _was_ an urgent matter. "What does it do?"

"It sends out a wave of energy that disables all magical activity. It works as '_Priori Incantatem'_ might on almost all spells and charms in effect and prevents new spells from being cast. In addition, potions, transfigured items, magical items - just about anything with magical properties right down to your chocolate frogs – go haywire. They stop working, become neutralized, malfunction, combust, explode and so on…"

Here, Kingsley stopped and eyed them all seriously.

"We think they can manage to get a working signal to disable magical activity within a one or two mile radius of the pulse. It's clearly only a weapon to be utilized against witches and wizards – it would be entirely ineffectual against Muggles. So, we're assuming they're planning on launching a full-scale attack – on a significant group or area in _our_ world."

"But where?" Bill asked thoughtfully. "And, what good would it do them to disable magic if they want to attack us? Unless they've discovered some way to set restrictions on the wave's effect…"

"No. That would be far too difficult," Kingsley answered. "The fact that they might have managed to develop it at all, if they have, is impressive. We were actually thinking they'd set it off in the vicinity of St Mungo's. They wouldn't even need to attack personally – magical life support will be disabled, for one. And any patient with potions in their system, well, let's say those who die will be the most fortunate."

"Or they could just attack us with Muggle tactics," Harry offered, receiving quite a few blank stares in return. "It makes sense, doesn't it? The other side will be completely unprepared, and the can move in with Muggle weapons and wipe the place out."

"Wouldn't that be a bit besides the point of their agenda?" asked a scruffy young wizard in one corner.

"You think they actually care?" Harry said, a little angrier than he intended. "They could be at some Muggle weapon manufactory this second, killing the workers and taking everything they can carry. Having a good laugh while they're at it, too…"

"Potter makes a good point," Kingsley said with a nod.

"You can't be taking that idea _seriously_…" the scruffy wizard spoke up again.

"Why not?" Kingsley said sharply. "We need to defend ourselves against every possibility. We could simply devise an emergency plan for only St Mungo's in the event the building is attacked. But say Potter's right, and they're willing to use Muggle weaponry to achieve victory. If that occurs, however unlikely _you_ might find the idea, we need to be prepared. And, in future, you might want to give anything Potter says a bit more consideration – he's faced You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters on more than one occasion, and has a fine idea of what they are and are not willing to do."

The wizard ceased his protests, staring open-mouthed at Kingsley for a moment before slumping back in his chair.

"Fair enough," he said honestly, and he gave a respectfully apologetic nod to Harry.

"Alright then – that said, we have a lot of work to do," Kingsely said, and already people began to gather their things. "We've already recognized the usefulness of Muggle combat, and as a result a good few of you have been trained, but we're going to have to require every Order member be well trained at all non-magical forms of defence and combat. I'll see what I can do at the Ministry as far as getting Aurors to do the same."

"Shouldn't be hard," Charlie said with a wink as the other Order members nodded and began to scatter. "You're only the head of the Department."

"The Ministry hasn't sanctioned the use of Muggle combat or weapons since it was founded," Kingsley said gravely. "I'm worried it might take more than a wave of my wand."

"Well, we'll at least have Hogwarts covered," Alex said, walking up to Kingsley. "I'll bring word back to Albus and make sure the school's defences are ready, should anything dreadful happen."

"Good – I'm still most worried about St Mungo's, though. An AMP directed towards the hospital will be a disaster in itself… follow-up attack or not.

"Do you think it would be safer to close the hospital and set up smaller, clinics throughout the country?"

"Safe probably, but incredibly difficult and much more expensive," Lupin said. "And then they'd need the time to set up each clinic, help the patients with zoning, and actually move the current in-hospital patients."

Unsure if he was still part of the conversation that was now only Lupin, Alex and Kingsley standing in something like a huddle, Harry stepped forward.

"Maybe you could tell all the patients that they'd be safer at home," he suggested. "If they only need potion treatment, they could just take it themselves. And you could have Healers assigned to certain towns to check on patients who need more care. I mean… I don't know how many Healers you have, and I suppose it would be kind of hard if people don't have a specific place to report to…"

"But it would help save a lot of lives," Alex said, smiling at Harry and turning back to Lupin and Kingsley. "Anybody that we could transfer to home treatment would be one more person in better safety."

"And we can still set up a few smaller clinics for people in more sever condition," Lupin added. "So they can be under twenty four hour watch."

"Not a bad head you have on your shoulders, Potter," Kingsley said with a nod as he picked up a stack of parchment on the kitchen table. "Now, I've got to get back to the Ministry – maybe put some of our ideas into action. Stay safe."

Lupin, Alex and Harry said goodbye to him as he left, and just as the door snapped shut behind him, it opened again and in came Mrs Weasley.

"How did the meeting go?" she asked kindly.

"It was… eventful, I'd say," Alex told her with a glance at Harry and Remus. "And Harry's presence certainly proved useful."

Mrs Weasley smiled. Though she was still conflicted about Harry's participation in the Order of the Phoenix, she had accepted that he was now a young man and was not only old enough to know what was going on, but to make his own decisions.

"Well, I'm going to start on dinner now," she said. "You're welcome to stay, of course."

"No – we have to be going," Remus said regrettably. "It seems there's always something to do nowadays."

"Hasn't there always been?" Mrs Weasley answered.

"Maybe," Remus answered. "But this year, it's felt like more…"

They all murmured in agreement.

"Well, the year is almost over," Alex sighed. "Only one more day to go…"

"Yes," Remus said, and looked at Mrs Weasley softly. "Are you planning anything Molly? To ring in the New Year?"

"Oh, I think we'll just spend some time together," she said quietly. "Keep an eye of the clock, set off some of the twins' sparklers at midnight. There'll be dinner on New Year's too, can't forget that. Bill will be bringing home the goose tonight…"

Her words trailed off somewhere far away, and her eyes seemed to follow them as they fainted in the distance. There was a quiet moment before she looked back at the three of them and spoke again.

"Arthur brought home the goose, last year."

Something flickered in her eyes, and Harry felt his stomach tighten. He didn't know how to respond, and it seemed Remus and Alex were at a loss, too.

"I'm sorry," Mrs Weasley said, choking slightly. "Perhaps it would be best not to say things that force you all into an uncomfortable silence…"

"Molly…" Remus protested.

"No, no," she said, wiping a tear from her watery eye. "Don't you worry about me, I just miss him, that's all…"

"We all do," Harry said tenderly, and Mrs Weasley gave him a smile.

* * *

The following day was New Year's Eve, and Harry went with Katie to her house for the evening, leaving the Weasleys to their own celebrations. 

"It's already getting hard," Harry grumbled as they went in the front door and he helped Katie off with her winter cloak.

"What is?" she asked quizzically.

"Well, I have the Weasleys and you have Libby and your dad – and we have to see both sets of families, don't we?"

"We don't _have_ to, Harry," Katie said with a chuckle. "We _want_ to."

"Er… yeah, that's what I meant," he grinned.

"How's my favourite son-in-law-to-be?"

Harry spun around to see Christopher Bell grinning at him from the kitchen doorway – he looked as if he'd had a few drinks.

"Er… Hello Mr Bell," Harry said awkwardly.

"Thought I told you to call me Chris?"

Harry just nodded and smiled; Katie smothered her giggles in his shoulder as she tugged him into the kitchen, pushing past the intoxicated Mr Bell.

Inside they found Hermione, her parents, Libby and – off to the side of the long table, observing everyone else dully – Siobhan.

"Life of the party, that one," Harry remarked to Katie.

"I heard that, Potter," Siobhan called with a smirk.

"Do you hear _everything?_"

"Always."

Harry rolled his eyes and he and Katie took seats at the table next to her; Hermione joined them quickly.

"Hello Harry," she greeted, giving him a hug. "Katie… both doing alright?"

"Fine, thanks," Harry said, already interesting himself in a handful of sweets from a bowl set on the table.

"How're the Weasleys?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Oh, they're fine," he said quietly. "Just having a quiet evening, y'know…"

"Tomorrow's the anniversary of Mr Weasley's murder, isn't it?" Siobhan said. It didn't really sound like much of a question, more like the confirmation of something she already knew.

"Yeah," Harry said, eyeing her curiously.

"Must be awful," she muttered, not looking at any of them, but at her fingernail as it scraped against the wood of the table. "To have someone close to you murdered."

At this, Katie glanced up sharply. Harry saw a glimmer of the pain and loss she'd carried since her mother's death that year.

"Yes, it is," she murmured.

"The same man killed your mum, too," Siobhan said, making eye contact with Katie. "I know, I'm sorry."

"Yes, _he_ did," Katie said despondently. "Lucius Malfoy is a vile cold-blooded sadist… I hate him."

"And you're justified in that," Siobhan said sadly.

"Maybe we should forget about Malfoy tonight," Hermione said as sensitively as she could. "He's locked away now, and he's part of our past, not our future."

The all nodded in agreement with Hermione's statement, and Katie conjured four glasses. They each took one and held them in a toast.

"To the New Year," Harry said.

A murmured echo of his words and a clink of glasses followed, and they drank to a new year with resolution that it would be pass with more joy and less grievance than the one before.


	34. Chapter 34: Grey

Chapter 34: Grey

It was a dim and dreary morning that signaled the end of the holidays and the return to Hogwarts. Harry blinked behind his glasses through the haze of sleep and fog that clouded his vision as he tugged his trunk along behind him.

So far, the New Year had not been a horrid, it was not filled with despair; there were no terrors to report. It was far from wretched – but it was though they lived their days with bated breath, in a fear of what was going to come. Moments of joy were short-lived, not because they were interrupted with news of grievance or bloodshed, but because nobody seemed to have the energy to remain in high spirits. Cheer was simply another chore that not many felt up to taking on.

Somewhere behind him he heard the dragging footsteps of Ron and the lazy click of Siobhan's heels. Hermione was leading the pack, but even she was lacking her usual 'back to school' enthusiasm. Harry thought that, perhaps after seven years, she'd finally been worn out.

And to his side, was Katie, walking with her hand in his and gripping their last precious minutes as they entered King's Cross station. One by one, everyone in the group slid inconspicuously through the brick wall to Platform 9 ¾, which they found to be the most desolate it had been in all their years boarding the scarlet Hogwarts Express.

Most students had boarded the train rather than dawdle around on the platform; those who still remained were hugging their parents farewell and double checking their trunks in the anxiety that they'd left something behind. It was quiet, colourless.

"It's depressing," Ron sighed, glancing around at their fog coated surroundings.

"This being the last time we travel to school?" Hermione asked, biting her lip. "Or the fact that everything seems…"

She trailed off, at loss for a word to describe the tense and dreary atmosphere.

"…grey," Siobhan said, with a shudder.

Harry frowned but said nothing. Everything felt as though it was deteriorating to a dark end. His life felt like an abundance of pointless motions he had to go through, each dragging more energy from his being until he was left with little desire to get out of bed each morning, or at all. This morning represented everything he felt within him. A grey fog blanketing everything, all the senses, obscuring perception. Harry wanted to let the fog take him, he wanted to sleep. He wanted to stop right that moment and refuse to keep moving.

But instead, he turned to Katie and laid a kiss on her cheek, whispering a soft 'see you soon,' in her ear. Her hand let go of his reluctantly, and he turned to board the red train that awaited them. The other three followed in his lead.

When they arrived at the school, Harry could see improvements were being made to the practical security of the castle; small things that might go unnoticed to the unwary senses of the passing student, but significant changes. Suits of armor were wielding sharpened weapons. The swords were held with the hilt facing up, as though to be easily grasped by a wanting witch or wizard. More doors had intricate Muggle style locks, and hidden corridors and passageways – well known to students and professors – were dressed up to remain less conspicuous to someone not familiar with the layout of the building.

Every professor walked with clear destination, each on their own mission, not a moment of leisure time. McGonagall stopped in the hallway for a quick but serious exchange with Alex, before both headed in the direction of Dumbledore's office.

Classes were taken seriously by everyone. They arrived, they sat down, and they did the work, wasting no time. Snape was the only professor who kept control of them until the end of the hour – all the other teachers either left them to their own devices or sent them about their business once the lesson and class work was complete.

"They're preparing…" Harry said as they sat down to dinner the first evening back, fresh from procuring a thick, red cordial of fire-flowers during their Herbology lesson.

"For _what_?" Hermione asked, looking quizzically at Professor Flitwick who was panting from doing sprints up and down the Quidditch pitch with a few other staff members.

Until that point, nobody had asked Harry what had been discussed at the Order meetings, and there hadn't been an opportunity to bring the specifics up. They all knew the war had reached a boiling point, that everyone was wary of an attack, all living in the shadow of the eve of an unknown battle. But not even Ron or Hermione had any idea about the possibility of a fight without magic of any sort.

"The Order thinks the Death Eaters might have an AMP," Harry started to explain, and Hermione's eyes automatically widened in disbelief. "I take it you've heard of them?"

"Yes – oh, but they can't have produced one, Harry… they're pure myth…" She didn't seem to be telling him this, but attempting to console her own fears.

"What's an AMP?" Ron asked, looking between the two of them with heightened curiosity.

"It's… a device that neutralises all magical activity," Hermione told him. "And anything it doesn't defuse has… dangerous reactions."

"So…" Ron said, his eyes darting in a few different directions as he brought the pieces together, "…we have to fight without magic, then? We have to fight like Muggles."

"Basically, yeah," Harry said. "And I bet they're going to start preparing us, too…"

"Or they already have," Ron said thoughtfully. "I was wondering why McGonagall insisted on having us Transfigure those books into vicious birds… I guess to put us on the defensive."

"Those were quail, Ron," Hermione said with a small snort.

"Every one of those things attacked me…" Ron grumbled, his ears turning a slight pink.

Hermione chuckled at him and Harry grinned – not just at Ron's misfortune, but at the pair of them, talking comfortably, smiling. It was refreshing, and it was familiar.

But it was short-lived. Harry felt a small twist in his stomach as Blaise Zabini approached the three of them at the Gryffindor Table and sat down next to Hermione, giving her a small smile that touched nothing but his lips.

"Blaise, hello," Hermione said warmly, getting a bit flustered as she cleared her throat and turned away slightly from Ron and Harry.

"They were fine," Blaise answered in a dusky voice, as though trying to remain both inaudible and impartial to emotion while Hermione's friends were around. Dropping his voice lower again he leaned towards her, "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Yes, that would be lovely," she answered happily. Turning to Ron and Harry she gave an awkward smile. "I'll… talk to you later, then?"

Harry nodded with as supportive a facial expression as he could manage and Ron made a choked sound of assent, before Hermione walked out through the doors of the Great Hall, the Slytherin at her side.

"So – are they – do you know if – " Ron attempted to ask.

"I don't know – what about you and Siobhan?" Harry asked, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"What about me?"

The sound of Siobhan's voice was laced with her trademark smirk and accompanied by the motion of her taking a seat next to Harry, looking at him expectantly, knowing she had caught him in a less than friendly mood.

"Nothing," Ron said, not glowering at his best friend as might have been expected, but sounding tired. Harry looked down at his food and prodded it with is fork; Ron turned back to Siobhan. "Do you – would you like to go for a walk?"

Harry's head shot up at this, and he saw a self-conscious blush creep across Ron's freckled features. Siobhan shrugged and with a half grin answered, 'Alright, then.'

They left the hall, just as Hermione and Blaise had, and Harry remained seated, alone. A small surge of frustration rushed through his body and he stabbed his fork into the meat with violent force, glaring at his dinner as though it had taken something from him.

In the corner of his eye, he spotted Luna watching him with curiosity, and when he turned to face her she gave him a sympathetic smile. He returned it with a fierce look, before standing up and defiantly leaving the table for his dormitory.

It was still very early, but he wanted to be in his bed, asleep, before any of his friends got back from their 'walks'.

* * *

The night was silent and Harry slept soundly. His dreams were cloudy and obscured, and when he woke up in the darkness with a pounding headache, he could not remember a single detail from the wanderings of his unconscious.

The sun had not yet risen, but some sounds of morning had already begun to stir outside. Harry sat up with a yawn and decided to pull himself out of bed early – he had slept enough already.

Ron was passed out on his four poster bed, his mouth hanging open, his various limbs tangled in his sheets, both of his hands and both of his feet sticking off the mattress. Harry gave a small snort of laughter at the sight, and consciously noted he was no longer feeling cold over the events of the previous evening.

Though, he thought, it would be better if there were no bitter emotions to notice the absence of to begin with.

Once again feeling a bit disheartened Harry heaved a sigh and looked at his dresser drawer, where he knew his journal lay waiting. He considered writing to Katie only for a moment before deciding he wasn't up for it, and didn't want to bother her first thing in the morning anyway. It wasn't as if he had anything of much importance to say…

Peering out the window onto the grounds, he saw the massive shadowy figure that was Hagrid walking across the grass with Fang. Harry had not yet had the chance to see Hagrid and thank him for Clarimonde, and thought it would be a good idea to visit his Granian where she was currently staying on the grounds while he was at it.

And so, pulling on his trainers, Harry donned a cloak for warmth and left his dormitory to travel downwards through the castle and out the Entrance Hall onto the grounds that were just meeting dawn.

He glanced around quickly and even in the dim morning light it was easy to glimpse Hagrid still trudging through the dewy grass. Having spotted him, Harry took off in a sprint after the half-giant and, catching up to him, offered an enthusiastic 'Morning, Hagrid!'

"Blimey, Harry!" Hagrid said with a bit of a jump that caused the ground just beneath to give a small quake and shaking slightly the younger, smaller wizard's balance. "Gev' me a bit o' a scare, there… Wasn' really expectin' anyone teh be out on th' grounds this early…"

"Nice to see you, too," Harry replied with a grin.

"Ah, sorry – yeah, it's good teh see yeh as well, Harry," Hagrid said with one of his beaming smiles that reached his small dark eyes.

"How is Clarimonde?" Harry asked.

"Ah, she's great – fine creature, in't she?"

"Yes, beautiful," Harry said, amazed to be in agreement with Hagrid on the subject of 'fine creatures.' "Thank you, I love her… though, I think Hedwig might be a bit envious."

"Ah, it was nothin'," Hagrid said, and in the light of the rising sun, Harry could see his cheeks turning ruby. "An' I do get to look after her an' all, while yer at Hogwarts, so I did get somethin' out o'it, din't I?"

"I s'pose," said Harry, still very grateful to his friend for the gift.

"D'yeh want teh giv' her a visit?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah, I was hoping – "

Harry cut off when he saw a frazzled McGonagall running up to the pair of them, still dressed in a nightgown, her black hair flying out of a messy bun.

"Hagrid – the staff is gathering… there's been some dreadful news," she said breathlessly. She looked a bit overwhelmed, and she blinked a few times when her eyes rested on Harry. "Mr Potter, you should get back to your dormitory."

"What's happened?" Harry demanded, more worry in his voice than impatience, worried that there had been an attack somehow related to the Anti-Magical Pulse Wave. He thought of St Mungo's first, and of Katie. He didn't know how many of their plans for emptying the wards of the hospital had gotten underway. "What's wrong?"

McGonagall didn't seem to attempt to think of a reason not to divulge the news to him, but told him quickly, her voice shaking.

"Early this morning there was an attempt made on the life of Minister Bones," she said without hesitation, quickly adding, "She's alive, not seriously harmed. But – she had high security; one of her Ministry guards was killed. And, they could try again…"

She trailed off and stood up straight and tried to ease her nerves.

"Hagrid, we must go back to the castle, Professor Dumbledore wants to speak to all of us," she said steadily.

"Alrigh' Professor McGonagall," Harry said in a gruff and serious tone, making his way back towards the castle.

"And Mr Potter," McGonagall said, looking at him."

"I'll go back to Gryffindor Tower," he said with a nod of understanding, and then he turned and followed in Hagrid's wake.

As he made his way through the silent stone corridors, Harry heaved a sigh. The morning served as a cold, hard reminder that the world had not stopped turning, and they were all still at war. As stagnant and icy as the waters of their daily life might seem, the other side could drop a stone at any moment, disrupting the closest thing to calm they could grab hold of, sending ripples of terror through them all.

And Harry was growing weary.


	35. Chapter 35:The Fall

Chapter 35: The Fall

What had been silence had turned to whispers.

The Ministry was weak, vulnerable to attack. The Aurors weren't capable of protecting the wizarding community. Death Eaters were lurking behind ever corner and in ever shadow. Some were even voicing regrets about the recession of the Sphinx Militia's involvement in the war. Anybody fighting against Voldemort, anybody who could give them all a sense of security – anything was better than this.

Since the grave announcement of the assassination attempt on Minister Bones, the student body of Hogwarts had been stirred. A few older students seemed rebellious about the abilities of the Ministry if they couldn't even protect the Minister of Magic herself. Younger students had only grown more uneasy – many of the first years seemed to look nauseous at all times.

Everyone in general felt that it was something to talk about, as discussion of horrible incidents is usually preferable to petrified silence.

And as for Harry, he felt trapped. The walls of the castle were protecting him, he knew, but they were keeping him from fulfilling the prophecy, and imprisoning the rest of his world in the fear which so constantly gripped them, and the violence and death that continued to tear apart their lives.

And worst of all, there had been no official warning about the possibility of the Death Eater's new weapon. If the Ministry knew anything, they didn't want to risk the opposition realising how much they had learned. So, Harry let himself be the source of rumours within Hogwarts, telling his closest friends first, and nudging them to tell others. He didn't know how many people had heard it, nor did he know how many even believed it, but he felt it was the best he could do.

He threw himself into his lessons – the ones that pertained to battles and dueling, at least. Charms and Defense against the Dark Arts were his top priorities, and while he had no interest in concocting potions, he found himself spending hours pouring over textbooks researching curative antidotes and strengthening brews. Even Professor Snape couldn't give him low marks on the essays he had been turning in.

Ron and Hermione were there for him in the only ways they could be. Ron nicked food from the kitchens when Harry skipped dinner. Hermione brought a pillow and cover to him almost nightly where he passed out in the common room and cleaned ink from his face in the morning when he fell asleep on freshly written essay. And on days when he grew frustrated with himself for not doing enough, not learning fast enough, when he collapsed with misery, they comforted him with words of support or just a silent nearness. Whichever it was he needed.

Through their journal, Katie wrote him long letters daily, but Harry found that he had stopped writing back. He gave only what he could muster – short messages of 'I love you,' and 'I worry about you,' and 'I want to be in London, with you,' – as often as he could. It was what he felt, but he could only hope that it was enough to comfort her.

The days grew colder, and the grounds turned white from flurries of snow. Nobody ever had reason to go outside the castle anymore, but Harry did so often – for a small sense of freedom, and to visit Hagrid and check in on Clarimonde. Sometimes he went with Ron and Hermione, but most often he slipped away when they were occupied with homework – N.E.W.T's were fast approaching and not even a war would distract Hermione from something of such grand academic importance.

One morning in early February, Harry woke up shivering in the morning chill. He'd overslept, as nobody was left in his dormitory, but found that he didn't mind much. History of Magic had been on the timetable for that morning – he could afford to miss a tedious lecture. Hermione had been going over famously duels and battles, and that was the only history he was finding useful these days, as it had practical worth to him.

He climbed unwillingly from his warm covers and quickly pulled some socks over his cold feet. He knew breakfast was over, but was consoled with the fact that the house-elves would be more than willing to give him food should he ask. Though, as he stood up he saw a trip to the kitchens was unnecessary – a cup of tea, a stack of toast and a bowl of orange slices rested on a wooden table at the end of his bed, next to them a piece of lines paper with Ron's rushed handwriting.

_You looked like you needed a lie in – hope this breakfast suits you. It's charmed to stay warm until you wake. See you lat_

Harry smiled and sat back down on his bed to eat his breakfast, glancing at his watch to see that he had a good half-hour before Charms. It was nice to relax for a moment, to breath. He had to fight the urge to lie back down in his covers and forget about getting up at all, but knew that he shouldn't. And so, after finishing his breakfast, he stood up, his book bag slung over his shoulder, and headed towards Professor Flitwick's classroom.

There was something stale about the cold air in the hallways, and Harry was feeling a chill that had nothing to do with the low temperature. His stomach was unsettled, but he didn't suspect Ron of doing something funny to his tea, either.

But that's the way it was nowadays – there was always something creeping under his skin and alarming his suspicions. Harry actually grinned for a moment as the words of Alastor Moody rung clearly in his mind, '_CONSTANT VIGILANCE.'_

'Harry!'

He turned to find Ron waving him down, Hermione was catching up with him looking annoyed. The three of them met in the middle of the hall.

"How's Sleeping Beauty?" Ron asked with a grin.

"Well rested," Harry answered, stretching a bit, before turning to Hermione who was standing with her arms crossed and her brows furrowed grumpily. "And what's with you?"

"Nothing…" she said, heaving a frustrated sigh.

Ron rolled his eyes and mouthed '_Blaise.'_

"We're not even really… 'together'," she said irately. "Why does it matter if I spend time with Ron?"

"With me?" Ron said, choking on his words. "Is that what he was in a huff about?"

"He's being foolish," Hermione continued. "I mean – yes, we used to be together – but now we're just… well, we… we're not…"

She trailed off and looked purposely away from the tall red-head. Harry wasn't sure whether to politely avert his eyes or watch them as they finally realised how stupid they were being.

"We're not _what_?" Ron asked accusatorily – though there was softness in his voice. And a slight desperation.

"Never mind," Hermione sighed. "Let's go to class."

Ron fell obediently silent but spent the first half of class looking depressed. Harry tried to focus his attention on the Wind Charm they were being instructed on, but his friends were distracting him. Not only was Ron utterly miserable, but Hermione looked like she was trying too hard to pay attention – and in the back corner of the room, Harry saw Siobhan who wasn't even pretending to care. He had noticed she had been very withdrawn since the end of holidays – Ron was the only person she seemed to open up to nowadays. And even that was on rare occasion.

Harry refocused just as Flitwick asked them to take out their wands and try it themselves. Hermione quickly pointed her wand at a textbook and whispered the incantation, and a gust of air swirled about the room, focusing on her chosen object and whipping it in to the air and out threw the window.

Professor Flitwick clapped excitedly as Hermione quickly Summoned the textbook back.

"Excellent, excellent Miss Granger!" he exclaimed. "Perfect control! Just wonderful…"

Hermione smiled weakly, and did not even try again. Harry set about trying but had no real success. He suspected that the sensation of moving air he was feeling was only the collective vain attempts of students trying to enhance the effect of their spells by blowing at their targets.

"Harry – you're not saying the incantation correctly."

"You haven't changed at all since first year, have you?" Harry asked with a grin. Hermione ignored his comment and further instructed him.

"It should… be hushed. It should flow, almost like the wind itself." She took out her wand to demonstrate again, but as she pointed her wand and let the spell pass from her lips, nothing happened.

"That's new," Ron said with a smirk.

Hermione stared at her wand, puzzled, as though someone had replaced it with an ordinary stick while she wasn't looking, and she tried again.

Again, nothing happened.

Harry looked around – nothing was moving. Nobody was casting any Wind Charms. His stomach twisted in fear.

"That's odd…" Hermione said, perplexed.

Now there was a sound of air rushing past Harry's ears, but he knew it wasn't a Wind Charm. It was the sound of panic. He lifted his wand above a scrap of parchment, fearing the worst, and muttered something simple…

"_Wingardium Leviosa_."

Swish-and-flick.

Nothing.

His stomach no longer felt knotted; it had fallen right through his body. He could almost feel the lack of magic in the air. Harry had never before realised how tangible it was, but now that it was gone, its absence was as obvious as a scarcity of oxygen.

"Professor Flitwick – an AMP has been set off," he said mechanically.

His words rang in a tense silence, and he knew in that moment his warnings had reached the ears of at least everyone in that particular classroom. They were all frozen in fear.

"Everyone – grab the closest thing you can find to a weapon," Flitwick squeaked, his small voice filled with horror. "Mr Finnigan – bolt the door. We are to stay in this classroom until we get instructions otherwise from Professor Dumbledore."

"How is he supposed to – " Hermione began, but paused when she saw the small black device gripped in the dwarfed professor's hand. "Is that a _walkie talkie ?"_

"Precisely, Miss Granger," Professor Flitwick replied.

"If there's no magic in the building, electricity will work," Harry said quietly, feeling a surge of respect for Dumbledore's cleverness.

"But – if everybody's locked in their classrooms…?" Ron asked. "The Death Eaters – they have to be here… who's going to fight them?"

"Dumbledore has a plan, Mr Weasley," Flitwick said with a sigh. "I regret to say I don't think we'll be asked to remain here much longer. But until we know what we're up against, its better the students are protected behind locked doors than out trying to make a run for the Entrance Hall."

"I don't want to stay in here," Harry said. "I shouldn't be _locked up _."

"Mr Potter, Professor Dumbledore gave specific instructions," Flitwick said sympathetically. " – all students need to remain – "

"I am _not _just one of the students. I am part of this."

Everyone in the room watched him, entranced and curious, gripping their 'weapons' anxiously and looking fearful.

"We are all part of this, Harry," Hermione said firmly. "It's our war, too. And if anything, _you_ can't afford to get hurt by a group of worthless Death Eaters. Not when there's Voldemort to worry about"

"You don't think they have it in their plan to pick me up and bring me back to Voldemort, then?"

"Of course they're planning it!" Ron cut in. "Which is exactly why you need to stay the bloody hell out of it."

Harry glared at the pair of them. He knew what they were saying made sense, but he couldn't imagine how it was fair to anyone that he should be locked away in a secure classroom when other people were preparing to fight a battle and sacrifice themselves to protect him.

A hand laid itself upon him, and he turned to see Siobhan looking at him intently. There was something soothing in the calm of her light green eyes as she spoke softly to him.

"Potter – it would be very noble of you to run off to battle and risk your life for the cause, but it would be selfish. Too many people care about you, and need you to live," she paused a moment and then added with a smirk. "I don't think Katie would ever forgive you…"

Harry resigned himself to silence and took a seat.

"We don't even know if anything's happened, yet…" Seamus said.

"But it will," Harry replied, and his words were echoed with a loud explosion somewhere outside.

Hermione started and clutched Harry's arm.

Another explosion – and the castle shook.

"What the hell is that?" Ron asked, his eyes wide with fear.

"_—fessor Flit—ck," _a raspy, static-filled sound came from the black device in the Professor's hand. "_You may _– _lease the students – this time." _

Everyone stared at the radio in a confused state of terror. It wasn't entirely clear if they were missing a very important word in the static.

"_Professor Fl—ick, You may relea—the students at this time." _

This time the message was significantly clearer.

"Okay, then," Flitwick piped, running up to the door. "Arm yourselves – be very, very careful. Remember there is _no_ magic. Dumbledore instructed that, when he sends the message, students are to make their way to the Entrance Hall and out of the castle. You get out of the castle, and you run to Hogsmeade, you arm yourselves with your wands, and you keep going until you can use magic. You all have your Apparating Licenses – you will Apparate once you are back in magical air, but no sooner. If you Apparate before you get out of the AMP's range, you'll be splinched. There will be wizards and witches summoned to assist the younger students, so don't worry about them."

He took a deep breath before unbolting the door and opening it for them.

"Now, run!"

They took off down the corridor, and were soon met with masses of other students. He saw the changing staircases filled with classmates, all trying to make their way down to the ground floor. He didn't see any Death Eaters, or any signs of a violent battle. He felt a small hope that they'd been caught and chained up and locked away in a room –

_BANG._

There was a torn yell of pain from below, and several people screamed.

"Keep moving!" a voice bellowed, and Harry recognised it as Snape's. And he moved down further down he saw that something was indeedgoing on. The Entrance Hall door was smoldering and crumbling as if it had been blown open by a very powerful cannon. A few professors and Order members had moved forced off a team of Death Eaters into the Great Hall so that the students could pass out of the castle. Harry saw Death Eaters fighting to get past the line of wizards and witches to the students – and he could see crumpled bodies on the floor.

"Potter – keep moving…" Snape hissed, catching up to him.

But Harry could not obey him. He stood frozen at the picture of a Muggle battle.

_BANG. _

The bangs were the sounds of Hagrid's huge sledgehammer of a weapon hitting against the stone floor and walls so that others could pick them up and throw them at the enemy -- Hagrid tossing people aside when he wasn't busy chipping away pieces of the castle. In the ranks of the stone throwers he caught sight of mousy brown hair framing the face of Nymphadora Tonks, and beside her the bright red of Charlie and Bill Weasley. In the thick of the battle, he saw the gleaming silver of a sword and the swishing purple robes of Dumbledore himself. A magnificent shield was protecting him from the attacks of Death Eaters who had brought an arsenal of daggers, arrows and swords.

He watched as Remus Lupin ran inside, grasping the sword from the hold of a nearby suit of armor and rushed to the aide of his fellow soldiers, quickly slicing through the air and into the flesh of a black cloaked enemy. Blood poured from the Death Eater's wound as he fell to the ground in a horrifying scream.

"Harry…" Hermione pleaded, and she tugged him. He tried to run, but there was a horrible feeling inside him. As though he was abandoning family, friends and protectors. He knew Ron, Hermione and Siobhan were right – he could not fight this battle. But it felt not only difficult, but wrong to run away from it.

And then Harry saw something that made him scream.

A swish of a purple robe was cloaked in the deep red of blood as it fell to the demolished stone flooring of the Great Hall.

A shield fell with a clang to the ground and resonated shrilly as it was followed by the metallic clash of a sword.

Shining white hair…

..the thin body of an old man…

Thud.

"NO!"

"Potter!" Snape hissed.

"DUMBLEDORE!"


	36. Chapter 36: Bloodshed

_A/N: Pretty short chapter -- a continuation of Chapter 35, mostly._

_Oh, and all of this was planned before HBP -- you can hold my own sins against me, but I'm not taking credit for JK, too! _

_hands over chapter and hides from still-angry readers_

**Chapter 36: Bloodshed**

"POTTER!" Snape hissed "MOVE! _Now _!"

Harry could only barely hear Snape over the roar of his own fury. Dumbledore was lying on the stone floor of the Great Hall, blood pouring from an open wound. Harry broke into a run, pushing past frightened students and leaving Snape's hand to grasp at the departing sleeve of his robes.

"Dumbledore!"

Images ran past Harry's eyes, blacks and blues and reds, and his ears filled with sounds of anger and pain, and the clinks and clashes of metallic weaponry. He dropped to his knees next to Dumbledore's body -- there was no life left in him. He'd let out his last breath, his wounds had stopped seeping blood. He was gone.

"Harry – yer goin' teh get yerself killed!'

Dumbledore's body was cast in the shadow of Hagrid's giant figure as moved himself between Harry and the Death Eaters – Snape was one step behind him, grasping at Harry's wrist and ripping him from the floor.

"_Fool _," he spat. "Perhaps you have no regard for your own safety, Potter, and it pains me to say it, but the rest of the world still needs you. Do try to put off any more suicidal attempts at bravery until you've done your duty."

Harry would have argued back, or at least glared at him, but he couldn't will himself to respond in any way. He was only barely aware of the violent grip on his arm as he let himself be dragged away, the realization pounding in his head

_He's gone._

_Dumbledore is gone._

_Gone._

He tried to gain his footing as Snape tugged him along briskly. Just outside the exit of the Great Hall he could see the distinctive figures of Ron, Hermione – and even Siobhan – who had stopped against the current of fleeing students. Their gazes fixated on the scene before them, their expressions painful.

And then, their eyes widened. Hermione opened her mouth to scream, but it was Lupin Harry heard shout…

"Severus!"

In that moment, Harry's lack of sensation shattered and he felt the blood pounding through his veins again as he remembered he was in the heat of a battle. Snape let go of his wrist and spun around to find a Death Eater lunging at the pair of them – it appeared that Snape was unarmed, and made no move to retrieve any concealed weapon as the cloaked attacker raised a pointed dagger against him.

Harry thought of the shard of glass in his pocket that he'd taken from a smashed terrarium in Flitwick's classroom, and quickly made to reach for it – but Lupin's sword came down, slicing through the flesh of the Death Eater's forearm. The man screamed and grasped hold of his wounded; his dagger fell to the ground and Snape quickly picked it up, sneering at the fallen foe.

"Harry, get out of here!" Lupin roared.

Harry glared around in frustration. Albus Dumbledore was lying dead on the ground and the Great Hall was being torn apart – he was in the midst of it all, and he was being told to run away.

"Potter, do as you are told!"

Harry heaved a sigh of frustration and, pushing back his instinct to fight and looking away from blood soaked robes of the Headmaster, he ran.

"Goin' somewhere, Potter?" a voice yelled viciously – Harry felt a sharp pain in his leg and fell forward, hurting his palms as he broke his fall against the stone ground. He looked at his leg – someone had flung a dagger at him, and it had stuck right into his flesh. He winced, and tried to stand back up, but there was a swish of black before his face and he was apprehended, held down by a Death Eater.

'You're goin' to the Dark Lord, you ar'" the voice growled in his ear, dragging him across the broken stone as Harry struggled and tried to break free of this grasp. It was no use unless he could get himself to his feet – and the dagger was still planted firmly in his leg.

Lupin caught sight of them, and striking down another attacker, turned and ran for Harry and the Death Eater.

"Harry!" he yelled, causing Snape, Charlie and Tonks all to turn around.

"REMUS!" Charlie yelled – but it was too late… Lupin's face contorted in pain, and he fell – two arrows sticking from his back. Charlie rushed to his side. "Tell me they weren't weren't silver… tell me they weren't bloody silver… Tonks, I need your help!"

"But -- Harry!"

"I'll get him," Snape growled.

Harry kicked and fought – the Death Eater couldn't get a proper hold on him, and none of his allies were able to break the ranks of the Order.

"You hold still, or I might jus' hav' to 'urt you…" the Death Eater snarled.

"And you haven't done that already?" Harry snapped back.

"Believe me, sonny, I could do you much worse 'an that…" he hissed dangerously. "Jus' you wait 'n see wha- "

His words were cut off as a hand grasped the back of his head, and a dagger slit across the front of his throat. Snape.

"Get up, Potter, and MOVE!" he ordered angrily.

Slipping a little on some of the blood that trailed from his leg, Harry managed to pull himself up – adrenaline was pumping through his body, he couldn't really feel the wound at that moment. He tried to pull the dagger out of his leg, but Snape stopped him.

"It's stopping the bleeding," he said as he followed him back out of the Great Hall – there were only a few students still in the castle. Ron, Hermione, and Siobhan among them.

"Harry – Dumbledore… is Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, trembling. "And Lupin?

"Miss Granger, it will be you next if you don't get a move on!" Snape said angrily.

Harry turned around to see Snape's snarling face – and then, the glint of metal caught his eye. A Death Eater, another one had gotten past the hold, he was running right for them. Seeing Harry's face, Snape spun around –

"I'll get you, Potter!" the Death Eater growled maniacally.

"RUN!" Harry shouted, and he and his friends ran for the doors of the castle. He felt for the shard of glass in his robe pocket – but his leg crumpled under him. He was losing too much blood.

"Harry!" Ron stopped to pull him up, but Harry could feel nothing but the dead weight of his leg. He heard Ron hiss at Siobhan and Hermione – "Leave! I have him!"

The Death Eater was right on him, a long blade in his hand – Harry saw he had black eyes and an unshaven face, and thought this would be the man to turn him over to Voldemort, perhaps after maiming him or removing a limb or too.

"Harry, get up. You have to get up, mate," Ron said desperately, and he hoisted Harry's arm over his shoulder, dragging him into a standing position. Harry tried to stand on his free leg, but they weren't moving very fast, and he wasn't sure he could hold up like that for a second longer. The black-eyed man was right behind them – Harry heard the sound of his blade slicing upwards through the air – then another swish as he brought it down swiftly….

And then the sound of a man having his flesh sliced open.

Harry felt himself drop to his knees – he reached for the blade stabbing his lower leg and pulled it out; more blood flowed freely.

He turned, and saw Snape – lying with his back to the ground, a deep wound laying beneath his ripped robes.

"Look at that – died to protect you, he did… and here I thought he was on our side."

The Death Eater gave a sick smile, but it vanished as Harry flung the dagger at him, embedding it in his arm – he dropped his sword and cursed in pain. Ron lifted Harry up again, and Harry found it slightly easier to hold his weight on the wounded leg. They both moved as quickly as they could from the castle, Harry tried to glance back, catching a small glimpse of Bill Weasley apprehending the Death Eater who had attacked them.

"Don't look back, Harry," Ron said in a deadened voice. "You don't want to look back."

"Dumbledore… Lupin…

"We don't know they're dead – don't look back…"

Harry didn't look back – he turned his blurring gaze forward, but inside his mind, something came back. A memory from someone else's mind…

_There was a terse moment, in which Dumbledore seemed to be allowing Snape to come to a conclusive decision. _

"I won't," he replied callously.

"But you will, Severus. You have seen it prophesied yourself; you must protect him. Despite what you might feel right now. You will_ protect him…"_

"Snape. ..Ginny prophesied…" he murmured. "Snape's duty… protect me. The others – Charlie, Tonks, Bill, Alex…"

"Don't look back, mate…"

His robes were dripping with blood – his own, and that of Dumbledore's. He was getting lightheaded.

"… Dizzy – I feel dizzy."

"If you faint, I'll carry you," Ron promised. "But, I need you to keep going as far as you can, Harry."

"Katie – love her. Tell her."

"Harry, you're not going to die, stop being overdramatic," Ron said with a forced laugh.

"Hermione… love her, too. And your mum, thank her. Siobhan... Ginny. Tell Ginny…"

And everything went black.

* * *

It was night when Harry awoke, he was in a bed. He could hear other people asleep in beds around him, and he assumed he must be in a hospital ward of some kind. What he was most aware of, though, was the touch of a soft and familiar hand holding his.

"Katie…" he smiled sleepily.

"Harry," she sighed in relief. "You're awake."

"Mmm…how long have you been sitting here?"

"Oh…only a few hours."

"How many is 'a few'?"

"Sixteen."

Harry laughed fondly at her and kissed her hand.

"You lost a lot of blood, Harry," she said softly. "We gave you a Blood Replenishing Potion the moment Ron brought you back – but, we were afraid…"

Her voice wavered, and she took a deep breath before continuing.

"They're closing the school – the Great Hall is destroyed. And… because of the AMP, spells and charms will have to be recast, and – well, Hogwarts needs a lot of work."

Harry nodded, and then suddenly, he remembered the blood…

"Dumbledore."

Harry wasn't cognizant of much, but he heard Katie swallow hard. He heard her give a choked sob.

"He's gone, Harry."

Harry felt something cold swallow him – it was confirmation of something he already knew. Dumbledore had fallen.

"Did… is everyone else alright? Is… Lupin? Snape?"

"Lupin is fine. He was hit with arrows – they were flint, not silver. So, he's fine – not a mark on him, actually…" her voice trailed off.

"Snape?" Harry repeated.

"… He – he was killed," Katie stammered.

"It's my fault," Harry said hopelessly. "I should have just ran… he kept telling me to run. I should have listened – he shouldn't have died to protect me."

"It's hard for you to run, Harry," Katie told him. "You care too much."

"I won't have to run next time."

Katie gripped his hand, but was hesitant to respond.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Next time… it's on my terms. Next time, nobody will be there to get hurt. Next time, I'll finish it."


	37. Chapter 37

_Despite the recent closure of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, the Ministry of Magic wishes to encourage all fifth and seventh year students to proceed with their O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. level exams. Course materials will be made available by owl to those who wish to continue studying their O.W.L. and N.E.W.T level subjects; course instruction will be the duty of parents/guardians or any other consenting qualified witch or wizard of the parent/guardians' approval.._

Testing locations are yet to be revealed, but will be available to students within the week of the test. This information is to remain undisclosed until that time for safety purposes.

The following Hogwarts professors are available to offer further help/instruction via owl to inquiring students/parents:

Prof. Alchemina — Defense Against the Dark Arts _  
Prof. McGonagall —_ Transfiguration_  
Prof. Flitwick —_ Charms_  
Prof. Hagrid —_ Care of Magical Creatures_  
Prof. Sinistra —_ Astronomy_  
Prof. Vector —_ Arithmancy_  
Prof. Nequam-_Ancient Runes_  
Prof. Binns —_ History of Magic_  
Prof. Sprout —_ Herbology_  
Prof. Trelawney —_ Divination_  
Prof. Firenze —_ Divination_  
Prof. Bagley —_ Muggle Studies__

questions pertaining to the Potions_ course may also be addressed to Professor Alchemina._

Thank you, and take care in this time of war.

**Minister of Magic**

Amelia Bones.

**Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Minerva McGonagall.

**Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Alexandria Alchemina

"Blimey — Alex got Deputy Headmistress?" Ron said, reading from a piece of parchment identical to the one Harry held in his own hands.

"Looks like," Harry said, feeling torn.

He couldn't think of anyone more able for the job, of course, but her assuming what was once Professor McGonagall's position was just a forceful reminder of the reasons why.

It was a strange and horrible thought, that Albus Dumbledore was no longer the Headmaster at Hogwarts. It was the only way Harry had ever known Hogwarts exist…

… then again, Hogwarts didn't really exist anymore.

The Ministry had ordered that the premises be vacated, allowing Professors only enough time to collect the students' belongings into their trunks and gather their own personal affects. The AMP had worn off and so, aided by magic, it only took a few days to get everyone's things sorted out and sent off.

Now, the Great Hall lay in ruin. The castle and its grounds were barren, desolate — more alone than they had been in a thousand years.

It would never be the same, Harry knew, for even when the school reopened — not until the war had ended, for certain — it would be scarred with the blood-stained broken stone and nightmares of the past. Years would pass and the wounds would fade, but the castle had changed. Harry would never return as a student, he would never again catch the Snitch for Gryffindor, nor would he sit with Ron and Hermione in their favourite set of armchairs, warmed by the common room fire. He would never again sit at his house table with a plentiful feast before him, waiting to see the twinkle in the blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore as he spoke to them from his place at the centre of the staff table.

"So, are you going to send off for your N.E.W.T stuff, then?" Ron asked.

"Why bother?" Harry replied tonelessly, tossing the parchment aside.

"Don't let Hermione hear you saying that."

"Saying what?" Hermione's voice piped up as she and Katie entered the kitchen of Grimmauld Place to find the boys sitting disheveled over their breakfast plates.

"Just that I don't see the point in taking my N.E.W.T's," Harry said uncaringly. "Got enough to worry about, really."

"Oh, and I expect after you run off and kill Voldemort, you can sit back and live a hero's life while I go to work every day?" Katie pointed out, her eyebrow arched threateningly.

"Alright, alright," Harry said with a yawn and a bit of a grin. "I'll send off for all the course stuff. And you know — if you really think it's that important, maybe you should be my teacher. You're a qualified witch, after all. And should I misbehave, I can't think of anyone I'd rather serve detention for —"

"Harry!" Katie snapped quickly, blushing and trying her best not to laugh.

"So, we're still doing our N.E.W.T's then?" Hermione asked, sitting down at the table and opening up the third envelope that had arrived, identical to the boys' and addressed to her. "That's a relief, I must say."

"Relief," Harry said dully. "That's one word for it, I s'pose."

"Oooh, Alex has been made Deputy Headmistress," Hermione noted. "She'll be wonderful…"

Harry heaved a loud sigh, not wanting to go back to his previous train of thought, and focused his thoughts attentively upon his stack of toast, deciding he very much enjoyed the taste of butter. He tuned out Hermione's babbling and stared off into the empty space of the kitchen. He noticed Katie's eyes lingering on him with concern in the midst of her trying to pay attention to Hermione, but she let him be. He was only interrupted when Mrs Weasley entered the kitchen with a scroll of parchement, which she gave to him.

"This just came for you by owl, Harry," she said.

Harry unfurled it with little interest, but gave a small smile as saw how it was addressed and quickly realizing who it was from.

_Potter,_

After being in the midst of an attack, I find that sitting alone at home by myself is the epitome of boredom. Liam visits me from time to time — his school in Ireland also closed down after what happened at Hogwarts — but has things to do at his own estate, and can't be here as often as he would like. That's the real reason for this — life is dull, and I need some entertainment. But, on the more polite front, I thought I'd repay all of you for your hospitality over the holidays, and invite you, Katie, Hermione and Ron to stay with me for a few nights.

I know that many people have concerns for your security — the simple fact that I have no idea where this letter is actually going is evidence enough - but I can assure you the castle is safe, as my brother insisted I be well- protected after the circumstances of my mother's death. Also, I noted there were personal guards at the Weasley's home last Christmas; you may feel free to bring those along if you wish.

I understand if you decide to decline, but I thought I might as well write and ask.

Yours truly,  
Siobhan Murphy

He looked up at Katie first, a little hesitant to ask her if she would be willing to go.

"Who's that from?" she asked.

"Siobhan," he said as casually as possible.

"What does she want?"

"Actually — she invited the four of us to come stay with her for a few days," he told her, then adding his own thoughts, "Sounds nice, I think — I'd love to get out of this place. I feel like I can't breathe, locked up here all the time."

"If that's how you feel, we could always go to my house," Katie suggested.

"We _do_ always go to your house," Harry said, feeling slightly impatient. "Besides, Siobhan invited us. And she's there all alone most of the time…"

"Except for her servants, no doubt," Katie said, rolling her eyes.

"I wouldn't consider servants good company. If she even has any. Look — I'll put it simply: I want to go. Do you want to go, or not?"

"Sure, fine," Katie said tonelessly, shrugging and pouring herself some tea. "Whatever you want."

Harry gritted his teeth, and then turned to Ron and Hermione. "And what about the two of you?"

Ron paused a moment, still looking uncomfortably at Harry and Katie, but shook himself and nodded. "Yeah, I'm all for it."

"And I'll go, too," Hermione said, then added quietly, "Do you — um… do you think her brother will be there? Liam, isn't it?"

"Er, Harry said, glancing back at the letter. "He might be. She said he's there from time to time. Why?"

"I was just wondering," Hermione replied innocently, taking a sip from her teacup.

"Alright then," Harry said, standing up. "Since we're all going — I'll just write her back and tell her we'll be there."

"You do that," Katie said, standing up herself. "And I should get to work."

She strode across the kitchen, stopping to give Harry a small peck on the cheek. Before she could walk away from him, Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him, laying a soft kiss on her lips.

"Have a good day, love."

A week later, the four of them packed some of their things and Apparated to the location Siobhan had given for her home. They found themselves looking upon a beautiful stone castle at the centre of rolling green hills. It was not as grand as Hogwarts, certainly much smaller, but it was impressive in its own right.

Siobhan's welcome was more polite then warm. She was modest to the point of insecurity when showing them into the castle. She had particular trouble with Hermione, who was full of marvel and awe.

"Do you know a lot of the history?" she asked, surveying everything with wide eyes.

"Yes, actually," Siobhan said. "I've read all about it, we keep some records and books in the library."

"In the_ library_?" Hermione repeated gleefully. Ron, Katie and Harry all snorted with laughter.

"Yes," Siobhan said, she smiled a bit, as though pleased with this particular part of her home, but averted her eyes from the group. "Would you like to see it?

"Oh, yes," Hermione replied fervently.

Siobhan led the way, and Harry could not help but notice as Ron walked next to her, placing a hand on the small of her back. A little ripple of annoyance rushed through Harry's veins, but he bit is lip and tried to ignore it.

That evening, they retired to the guest rooms, Harry and Katie with one for themselves. It was a lovely lush room. The bed had a magnificent looking frame, and was clothed in white blankets, soft to the touch. Harry and Katie each changed into bedclothes before curling up in the warm bed.

"You were right," Katie said peacefully. "It's nice to get away. Especially since we don't know how much longer this is going to last…"

Harry sighed.

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine. I just wish I knew how much longer all this was going to last, too."

He kissed her on the cheek and whispered '_Nox_'. The light disappeared from the room, and Harry closed his eyes, hearing nothing but Katie's calm and steady breaths.

The castle was chilled with a later winter draught the next morning when Harry woke up. Katie was still sleeping peacefully, and the last thing he felt like doing was waking her and getting up from the warmth of the bed. He watched Katie fondly for a few minutes before finally nudging her awake and muttering that they should get up - after all, it would hardly be polite to stay at someone's home and lay in bed all morning.

He pulled on one of his Weasley jumpers and put slippers on his feet, not wanting to walk across the cold stone, and he and Katie headed down to the breakfast table. Upoin sitting down, he was surprised to find that the morning had arrived along with a visitor: Liam.

"Morning," Harry said. "Nice to meet you again."

Liam just curtly and continued eating.

"He has such a lovely manner of speaking, doesn't he?" Katie whispered in Harry's ear with a giggle. Harry smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Could we not snog at the table?" Ron complained.

"Oh, like you were any different with Herm–" Harry's mind was snagged by a jagged edge of the memory that no longer was. He quickly swallowed his words, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Did you sleep well?" Siobhan inquired politely.

"Oh, wonderfully," Katie replied with earnest. "The bedroom was lovely."

"I'm glad," Siobhan said, smiling. There was something so formal about her airs, and it was more evident than ever that, despite her different views on purity, Siobhan had certainly heeded her pureblood upbringing. It felt rather odd to Harry to consider that she was very much like the Malfoys or the Blacks. Her world was certainly different than his own.

Hermione was the first to finish breakfast. She excused herself and disappeared, Harry assumed to the library. Liam was not long after her, excusing himself to go for a walk on the grounds.

"Your brother's not very social, is he?" Katie asked, and Harry noticed she was being genuinely friendly with their hostess.

"No, he doesn't talk much," Siobhan said, then adding with a smirk. "Though, you might consider him to be highly sociable in the physical aspect."

"Oh," Katie said, her eyes widening in surprise. "Well, that's… interesting."

She gave a small giggle, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Come on you, let's walk around for a bit," he said, standing up and tugging her arm.

"Maybe I don't want to," Katie teased.

"It's Valentine's Day," Harry said. "We should go for… er… a 'romantic stroll'. I plan on making this Valentine's much nicer than last…"

"Shouldn't be hard, since we weren't speaking this time last year."

"I was hoping you wouldn't remember."

Katie raised her eyebrow.

"Come on," Harry said with a laugh.

"Fine," she sighed, then turned to the two left at the table. "See the two of you later."

They walked along the corridors of Siobhan's home, looking at the paintings lining the walls. Most were of stern looking ancestors, all scowling at them as they walked past. There was a rather frightening depiction of a banshee, who looked as though she was howling horrifically. It had, thankfully, been silenced.

"Erm, Katie?" Harry said after a while.

"Yes?"

"Where are we?"

"Oh. I — I don't know, actually," she said with a laugh. "But, it's a small castle. I'm sure we're not lost."

"For long, at least."

They walked down the end of the hall, looking for something familiar.

They found it, but not in a painting or a doorway — in Ron and Siobhan, who were pressed up against the wall, their lips locked. Aggravation surged through Harry again, though this time it felt like a flare rather than a ripple.

"Excuse us," Harry said loudly.

"Oh, Harry," Ron said, spinning around quickly. He grinned. "Sorry, didn't see you there."

"How could you have?" Harry said bitterly.

Ron furrowed his brow looking confused, and unsure of how to respond.

"What's the matter with you?"

Siobhan shifted uncomfortably and seemed to shrink into the shadow.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Harry spat.

"Like hell you are," Ron said, getting annoyed himself. "Tell me what's the matter."

"I'm sorry — I can't pretend it doesn't bother me anymore," Harry snapped.

"What?"

"You're not supposed to be with Siobhan — "

"Harry…" Katie warned, pulling at his sleeve.

"And you know what? It's me she fancies anyway, not you…"

Siobhan tensed up, glaring at Harry. She flushed a bit and looked away.

"First class you are, Potter," she muttered before turning and storming through the door to the left and snapping it shut behind her.

"Harry, just stay out of it, will you?" Ron said in a tired voice, before stalking off in the opposite direction.

"What's wrong with the lot of them?" Harry grumbled, turning to face Katie.

"What is wrong with _you_?" she snapped. "Why do you care so much?"

"Ron loves Hermione — "

"But he's with _Siobhan_."

"Oh, do you see the two of them behaving like a proper couple? They're just snogging…"

"It's what they want then for Merlin's sake, let them have it. Not everyone gets engaged when they're seventeen, Harry. Most people don't."

"But it's _not_ what they want."

"No! It's not what _you_ want. And I'm starting to think it's less about Ron and Hermione and more about you and Siobhan."

They came out like words long wanting to come forward, in a breathless torrent. Katie's eyes dropped downwards uncomfortably for a moment. Then she looked back at Harry helplessly.

"You didn't say 'you're supposed to be with Hermione,' you said he's not supposed to be with Siobhan," Katie said tersely. "Do you have feelings for her?"

"Katie, stop being — "

"Do you?"

"I'm not going to say I don't care about her. She's my friend…"

"Are you attracted to her?"

"No, of course not." As he said it, he felt his stomach turn uncomfortably. "I love you."

"If you we weren't together, would you be interested in her? Would you be with her, right now, were it not for me?"

"But I _am_ with you."

"If you weren't."

Her bottom lip was trembling. Harry looked at her, unable to answer. He didn't want to be with Siobhan, it was the truth. He was sincere in his commitment to Katie, and wanted nothing else than to keep his promise and marry her, and protect her forever. But an uncomfortable feeling settled in the base of his spine — if he wasn't with Katie, would he be with Siobhan, instead? Would he have kissed her back on Halloween? Would he be with her right then? He swallowed hard as he realised what the answer was.

"Harry…?"

"Why does it matter?" he asked quietly.

Katie wiped her cheek with her hand, cleaning away a tear Harry could not see, and gave a small, cold and hardened laugh.

"I suppose that's my answer, isn't it?"

"Katie — " he beckoned as she made to walk away from him, though he had no idea what he could possibly say to her after what he'd just practically admitted to.

"Happy Valentines Day, love," she said bitterly, storming away.

Harry watched her retreat, then looked to the door, where the other girl he'd pissed off was hiding away. He gave a loud sigh, not sure that what he was thinking was a good idea, but realising that he owed Siobhan an apology, and that it wasn't fair to deprive her of it because of his fight with Katie.

He hesitated by the door for a moment, for taking a deep breath and turning the handle, hoping desperately that Siobhan not had heard any of his exchange with Katie. His heart was pounding, and it was like jumping from a very high tower. He entered and closed the door quietly behind him, walking slowly into the room, not saying a word until he finally schlumped into an armchair next to where Siobhan was sitting, stony silent.

"Hey…" he muttered.

"Hey."

There was a tense silence.

"Listen — I"m a right git."

"I agree."

"Well, I can't say you're not supportive."

"Potter, I apologise if I'm in the way here — but you should know, it's not me that's keeping Ron and Hermione apart."

"I know…" he replied, not really wanting to bring up what Katie had accused him of, and pleased to latch on to the other excuse for the earlier fight.

"And, I don't really think Ron and I were exactly made for each other. We're just lonely. Don't get me wrong, I like him. Quite a bit. It's nice to have someone, just for a little while, to make myself forget…"

"Forget what?"

"My past," Siobhan sighed. "… and my future."

Harry just looked at her sadly. He knew if he asked what the truth was, she wouldn't answer. But he knew it had to be something awful, something that she was never going to bring herself to tell him.

"I don't live for the same things you live for. I have no war to fight, or a life to make when everything is said and done. I only have a heartache and a past full of memories that torture me, yet that I would never want to forget. That, and a flickering hope that one day I will be happy again… that I will have a reason to fight or a person to love. Just something to live for."

She sighed, and then looked back up to him.

'Ron and I don't have any serious romantic intentions, Potter," she stated simply. "We're both in love with other people.'

'Who…?'

'And it's not you, don't worry," Siobhan said, a bit of a smile finally snaking onto her face.

The slight twist of guilt ebbed away, and was replaced by a torrent of curiosity. But he didn't ask. She wouldn't tell him.

"Ron's still in love with Hermione?" he asked instead.

"Of course he is," she answered with a laugh. "Though, I honestly don't know if they'll be together again, Potter. I know from experience that some problems just can't be worked out. And, this is up to them. And, they might be more inclined to find their way back to each other if you stayed the hell out of it."

"Thanks a lot," Harry said dryly.

"Anytime."

Harry's eyes lingered on the shape of her lips for a moment, and it occurred to him he'd very much like to kiss her once more. He knew he couldn't though. Nothing in the world was worth losing Katie, assuming that, in his utmost stupidity, he hadn't done so already.


	38. Chapter 38: Contemplation and Indecision

Chapter 38: Contemplation and Indecision

Though Harry hardly dared to believe the morning could get any more dreadful, he quickly realised that the worst was not over when he went back to the guestroom and found Katie putting her things back into her travel bag.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm certainly not staying here," Katie said in a stuffy voice, not turning to face him

"You can't_ leave_ – "

"I'll do whatever I bloody well want to!" Katie snapped, turning on him fiercely. "You have feelings for someone else – and you know what, I could've understood that, I could get over that. But not this, Harry."

"What? What's wrong? What do you want me to do?"

"You know, if I fancied someone else, I'd probably try and stay away from him most of the time. I wouldn't go out of my way to be around them…"

"Katie – "

"You, though, you even asked me to be nice to her, begged me to make an effort to like her. Because 'it would mean a lot' to you. And then you go off and get annoyed with Ron, because apparently if you can't have her, nobody else can."

"The solution is not leaving, Katie. You do want to _fix_ this, right?'

"I'm not staying here," she said quietly, turning back to her things again. "I don't want to see her – or you – right now. I'll go back to my house. I'll see you again when you figure out what's more important to you."

"I'm not going to choose between the two of you," Harry said.

"You're not going to choose me over her, you mean."

"Well, I certainly wouldn't choose her over you – but it doesn't matter because she's not asking me to do that."

"In that case, I apologise for being so demanding," she replied sardonically, waving her wand over her belongings, which vanished quickly. Then, she turned to Harry with a somber expression. "I'll see you later, Harry."

He didn't protest any more, but heaved a frustrated sigh as he watched her exit the room. Running his hands into his hair, he collapsed onto the bed hopelessly, not quite sure what to do. At that moment he didn't need to see Siobhan, or Ron for that matter. But he wasn't quite ready to pack his bags and say he was leaving, either.

He settled, indecisively, for lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling, letting his thoughts battle each other unproductively. Sometime later, there was a soft knock on the door, jerking Harry from that place half way between consciousness and dreams.

"Who is it?" he murmured, standing up and staggering towards the door with a yawn.

"It's Hermione."

He opened the door and adjusted his glasses at the blurry sight of a Hermione's head of bushy hair, which was messier than usual even with his vision back in focus. She was flushed in the cheeks and panicked looking.

"What happened?" she asked quickly.

"Where were you?"

"I was out on the grounds – tell me what happened. Ron is in a foul mood and Siobhan is just sitting in an armchair in front of the fireplace staring blankly."

"We all got in a bit of an argument," Harry grumbled.

"About?"

"Nothing. Just… Siobhan and Ron and … me."

"You're just a fountain of information, you know that?"

"What? That's what we fought over!" Harry snapped. "Siobhan and Ron and me. And… jealousy, I don't know. I really don't want to talk about it."

Hermione didn't say anything, but gave him a calculating look.

"Katie left," Harry said finally. "She's upset. So, she went home."

To this, Hermione nodded. "Alright, I understand now. And I'm guessing you don't want to discuss it, because then you'd have to acknowledge what this is all really about?"

"Look, I already acknowledged whatever it is that this is 'about', alright, Hermione? Katie and I already fought over it, and now she's gone because she can't stand to look at me and she can't stand to be here. So, if it's alright with you, I'd really like to just drop it."

"Are you staying, then?" Hermione asked. "Is Ron?"

"I don't know. Are you?"

"I'm having a good time," she admitted quietly. "I'd like to stay."

"Then stay," Harry said. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I doubt Katie will think much of me lingering around here, though. I guess I'll just tell Siobhan I need to leave and hope she understands."

"Does she know what happened with you and Katie?"

"Not exactly, no," Harry muttered.

"What about Ron?"

"He thinks I'm just mad at him because the two of you aren't together," Harry explained awkwardly. "Basically, he told me to mind my own business."

Hermione bit her lip and looked away guiltily.

"Ron and I don't belong to each other anymore. He has just as much right to be with Siobhan as I have to…" she trailed off.

"Blaise, yeah," Harry said distantly. "Look, I'm just going to go ahead and pack my things, say goodbye to Siobhan and go home. But, you should stay, Ron probably will, too. I just can't."

"Alright, I'll leave you to it, then."

With that, Hermione left him and headed back out into the corridors of Siobhan's home. Harry turned back into the room and started gathering the things that he had brought with him, his heart beating guiltily in his chest and thinking that with Voldemort still on the loose, romance should be the least of his worries.

Days went by with no sign or word from Katie. Not that Harry truly expected her to show up, but he approached every knock on the door with a subconscious hope that she was on the other side.

He thought a few times of going to see her at her house, but never did. He still wasn't sure what to say to her, and had a sure feeling that if he showed up, things would get better before they got worse.

He would wait. He wouldn't go to her until he'd prepared himself, thought it out, until he'd figured out what he could possibly say to her to fix this.

In the meantime, the Prophet told stories of 'sheer terror' that the Death Eaters were inspiring. Voldemort was rarely mentioned, but everyone knew it all connected back to him. He was growing more powerful in Dumbledore's absence, and the community was at a loss of who to turn to, who would protect them in his place.

Harry could hardly bear to read it, but he forced it upon himself nonetheless. Some days he thought about just picking up and going into battle, but could never wrap his mind around the reality of doing it. In all the years of rash decisions of heroism, he'd always had something push him into the fight. Now, sitting at a wooden table with a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits, danger evident only in the black type of the newspaper, it was easy to see why taking sudden flight would be foolish.

But the responsibility weighed on his thoughts, crushing him. What began to worry him most was that he had no idea what could possibly happen to cause him to raise his wand to the duel. He was afraid of what it might be, but couldn't see a rational reason for him to move without provocation.

He lapsed into constant contemplations, thinking of all the possibilities and never feeling the ability to realise them. He stayed in bed into the afternoon, lapsing back into dreams over and over again and only rising when his stomach wouldn't go without food anymore. Then he would get up and go to the kitchen for tea and toast, where he always found Ron with a table full of books, studying for the N.E.W.T.'s. Now and then, Hermione would be there with him, also studying, though her stacks of parchment and books were three times as numerous.

Ron had been a bit quiet the first few days after his harsh exchange with Harry, but they'd both moved past it. Harry suspected that Hermione had discussed it with him, and found it a little disheartening that they'd learn to cooperate about being apart.

One afternoon as Harry pulled himself from bed at a particularly late hour, he found Hermione and Ron at the kitchen table conversing in low tones. They fell silent as Harry entered and looked to him expectantly.

"I really hate it when people do that," Harry grumbled, sitting down and conjuring a goblet of orange juice.

"Do what?" Ron asked cluelessly.

"Stop talking when I come into a room," Harry said bluntly.

"Oh. That."

"We're concerned about you, Harry," Hermione started. "You need to be doing something."

"What would you have me do?"

"Study for your N.E.W.T.'s. Go see Katie. Find a way to defeat Vol – " she stopped and turned away, biting her lip.

"Nice to now how you really feel, Hermione," he muttered.

"That's unfair," Hermione replied firmly. "You have so much responsibility – to yourself and to others – and you're letting days just pass you by. It's been two weeks since you've seen the woman you're supposed to marry, and she's at home crying because she thinks you have feelings for someone else."

"She's been crying?" Harry asked, feeling a pang of worry mixed with guilt.

"Of course she has, Harry," Hermione said. "She's upset."

"I don't know what to say to her that I didn't already say."

"And what did you say?"

Harry stopped to think of the argument he'd had with Katie. He couldn't remember a single thing he'd said to comfort her. All that came to mind was her accusations and his helplessness, along with his remark that he wouldn't choose between her and Siobhan.

He heaved a sigh and buried his face in his hands.

"I just don't know what to say to her that will make this better."

"Well, you should figure it out soon. Because this is killing Katie. And the worst part of it is, I really think she'll wait forever for you if that's what she has to do."

"Why do you believe that?" Harry asked hopelessly.

Hermione's brown eyes flickered to Ron.

"Because that's what I would do."


	39. Chapter 39: Facing Destiny

Over the next few days, Harry continued to go through the motions. Pulling himself out of bed, sometimes before noon, scowling at himself in the mirror and reading the Prophet's daily report of murder and torture. He didn't bother to shower, and he avoided conversation with anyone and everyone. He took to staring at the wall, running spells over in his mind, and now and then daydreaming scenarios for his reunion with Katie. But nothing ever made sense. The spells that he'd learnt felt useless, and every time he dreamt up a new way to win Katie back, he convinced himself that the perfection of his vision guaranteed it was one more way it would never happen.

Hermione's words reverberated in his thoughts, nauseating him with guilt and bringing his teeth to his lip so to bite back the urge to tear up.

And there was no sanctity in his dreams, which became visions of his fear and trepidation. Katie was driven further away with each passing moment of hesitation, until she was gone. All that was left was nightmares covered in the blood of the bodies that were the result of his inaction. And in the end, Voldemort loomed, more powerful than ever, an impossible nemesis.

Nothing made sense. There _were_ no solutions.

He needed something to push him into the fight, but there was nothing to be done, nothing to be said, that hadn't already been.

It was a dull and dreary morning, when Harry sat alone in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, that reinforcements arrived.

"We're not losing our hero, are we?"

Harry, stopping the nothing that he was doing, turned around slowly.

"Lupin."

His voice was toneless and throaty, as it had been a while since he'd properly made use of it. Lupin offered him a weak, but concerned smile.

"You're back from Manchester? I didn't know you were coming."

"I came because I've heard you're not doing well. And you certainly don't look it either."

"Oh. And who's the sneak?"

"Nobody's been a sneak, Harry. Everyone's very concerned. Alex, Ron, Hermione, Molly… Katie."

"You've heard from Katie?"

"She's one of the several that has written to me, yes. She's worried about you, Harry. I think she's hurting without you, and she's upset and she's angry. But she knows this isn't you. She knows you should have at least made a vain attempt at reconciliation by now."

The corner of Lupin's lip twitched slightly, and Harry gave a small snort at laughter.

"You have a good woman, there, Harry," Lupin added. "Furious with you, but still scared for you."

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "I don't need to be told how brilliant she is. I know that. That's not what's stopping me."

"What is?"

"I'm an idiot."

"Ah. That old roadblock."

"I don't know. I think I'll be able to fix things with Katie. I'm scared of what it will be like if I don't. But, I know that if I fail I can keep trying. That's… not what I'm afraid of."

"What are you afraid of, Harry?"

"Voldemort."

Lupin was quiet, and Harry focused intently on a knot in the wooden table, attempting to steady his voice as he continued.

"If he catches me, and I don't escape, or I don't win – that's it."

"Harry, do you realize how powerful a wizard you are? Do you realize the age and experience of the enemies you've faced, and come out victorious? Do you remember, at the age of fourteen, facing Voldemort in his current form, and getting out alive? And now, all the things you've learned to do, all the power you've developed…"

He trailed off and Harry looked up at him, waiting.

"He is human now, Harry. He can be destroyed. And I believe that you can do it."

"There's the slight problem of me being terrified out of my mind."

"You don't like fear, Harry. It makes you feel weak, I know this," Lupin said thoughtfull. "But that's why you're a Gryffindor, Harry. Because you feel fear, and you do what is right nonetheless."

Attempting to push back the lump that was rapidly forming in his throat, Harry nodded and looked away quickly. He felt guilt creep into his veins again, at Lupin's faith in him despite his recent neglect of everything that was important.

"I did have another reason for visiting," Lupin said, clearing his throat and reaching into the pocket of his blue robes. He offered a scroll of parchment to Harry along with a smile. "I think it's something that should belong to you."

Harry took it curiously and, unfurling it, found the parchment to be a map.

_The Towne of Godric's Hollow_

His eyes widened as he took in the map, its small village square, resting within a small valley of the hills that made the land. There were winding roads that lead to small clusters of homes in some areas, and isolated houses in others. Harry looked over every inch of the scroll, every black inked inscription; he knew what he was looking for.

_Cathair Mhór Áit._

He found the words written in script along a twisting black line, a few sidestreets away from the centre of the town. He looked at the numbers of the homes spaced out along the road, until his eyes rested on number seven. The place where Lily and James Potter had lived. The place where his parents gave their lives in return for his own.

"I still can't go, can I?" Harry asked quietly. "Because it's one place he knows he can single me out and take me down."

"Just be patient, Harry."

Harry ran his hand across the parchment.

All his life, Harry had waited to take action. He had needed an immediate problem to take immediate action. The stone was going to be stolen, Ginny was going to die, he was lured into the Shrieking Shack, he was forced to enter the Tri-wizard Tournament, Sirius was in danger, he was kidnapped to the headquarters of the Death Eaters. Something always pushed him.

Voldemort was no longer an immediate problem. He was an ongoing terror, and every day he was responsible for something terrible. Harry was just pushing through, hoping that one day it would get better.

He had done it once before in his life.

He had spent ten years bearing the grunt of the Dursleys abuse. He had behaved, he had let Dudley beat him up, he had remained friendless. He had resigned himself to living that hell day in, day out, hoping it would get better. Hoping that something would end it.

He had been rescued that time.

He could not wait this time.

Not for something that might not happen.

Something that would probably never happen. A savior that would never come.

_He_ was the savior, this time.

_I know what I have to do._

_ hr _

Harry took a deep breath outside Katie's door. His heart was beating in his throat and he was thinking that perhaps he should have faced Voldemort first.

He'd undergone a decent transformation within a few hours. For one, he had showered and as a result smelled much more pleasant. More importantly, he'd found his goal again. Lupin's visit, his words, the map, the reminder of what his parents had died for – it had all renewed his focus.

When Katie answered the door, Harry's heart fell a little. She looked tired, there were dark circles under her eyes, and her hair was tied back into a frizzy ponytail.

"Harry…"

Her tone was unreadable and Harry just looked anxiously back at her.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

She nodded and let him in, closing the door when he'd stepped in and then turning to face him, her arms folded.

"You look tired," he said quietly.

"It's busy at St Mungo's these days," she said darkly.

"It must be awful."

"It is."

There was a tense silence, interrupted by a loud cough in the kitchen.

"Er – wou – would you coming back to Grimmauld Place with me? I want to talk to you."

"We can't talk here?"

"My room, in Grimmauld Place, is where I proposed to you," Harry muttered awkwardly. "I was just…"

Katie visibly repressed a small smile, and nodded.

"Let me grab my cloak."

She summoned her cloak and the left the house, strolling down the street quietly. Harry felt better just having her close; he wanted to reach out and take her hand, but he wasn't quite ready to feel her pull away from him. He waited, and he took a deep breath as the Apparated with a crack and reappeared at Grimmauld Place.

The continued their short walk, still in silence. When they reached the door, Harry opened it and gestured for her to go through. Katie looked towards the floor as she entered, and a strand of hair fell from behind her ear. Harry watched it float towards her face, thinking about how beautiful it was, and knowing she would wait a minute before tucking it back in place.

They went upstairs, to his room, and Katie stood looking at him, expectantly.

"Alright, then, here we are."

"Yeah," Harry said, suddenly at a loss for words.

"Harry – it's going to take more than a romantic setting to fix this."

"I know. But, this is where I wanted to do this."

He paused, nervous.

"You know I love you, Katie."

"Yes, of course I know that. And – " she sighed, and replied reluctantly "I love you, too."

"I'm sorry. I know I've made some mistakes here," Harry said. "Katie, I really have no idea what it is I'm doing. I don't think -"

"Well, you've got one thing right, at least," Katie scoffed bitterly.

"- but I know what I feel, and it's because of what I feel that I'm with you."

"And what about Siobhan? You said if you weren't with me…" she trailed off hopelessly and looked away.

"First of all, I didn't say that."

"You didn't deny it."

"I know. I'm sorry, again, I'm an idiot. But -- it doesn't matter what I would do if I'd never met you, or if you weren't part of my life, or I wasn't with you. Because we did meet, and you are a part of my life and I _am_ with you.

"I know enough about prophecy and destiny to believe there's truth to it. And I honestly believe that this is the way it was meant to happen – you and me. That world where I'm not with you? It doesn't exist, Katie. And it's never going to.

Katie's lower lip trembled in a hidden smile and she lifted her hand quickly to wipe away a tear trickling down her left cheek. Harry took a deep breath and moved closer to her, taking hold of her hand.

"Right now, destiny is telling me I'm meant for two things: to be with you, and to defeat Voldemort. I am _choosing _to take these paths. But I can't go after him until I know that I still have you…" He hesitated. ""Do I have you?"

Katie closed her eyes for a moment, sending more tears streaming down her face, and nodded slightly. Her eyes open again and looking earnestly into his, she grasped his hand firmly.

"You still have me, Harry."

hr 

It was dawn when Harry stood at his window the next morning. Katie was sleeping soundly on his bed. He didn't want to wake her. He wanted her to sleep as long as she could on this day.

He was already fully dressed, and he hadn't even tucked his wand away but was holding it readily. He had potions in his pockets. And a note that he'd written, tucked safely against his heart, but hoped desperately it wouldn't be necessary.

He looked at Katie once more, a smile on her face. She looked happy, and at peace, and it took him a minute to tear his eyes away and make his way through the door.

The house was completely still, everyone was still asleep at this hour.

He was not planning on sneaking out unnoticed, however. First, he woke Ron up and pulled him reluctantly to the kitchen. Hermione arrived on the dot – Harry had sent her an owl the night before, asking her to be there. The three of them stood in the kitchen, Ron and Hermione bewildered and tired, Harry sturdy and collected.

"Harry – what the _bloody hell_ am I doing awake at five am?" Ron asked.

"I wanted you both to know before I left," Harry explained quietly.

"Left?" Hermione asked, confused. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Godric's Hollow," Harry answered. "And I'm going to wait there. If the Order is right, and I imagine they are, Voldemort will learn that I am there. If he shows up, then we will know that today is the day that fate has chosen for us to fulfill the prophecy."

Ron's jaw dropped, and Hermione stared.

"Harry – you can't – "

"Are you sure about this, Harry?" Ron asked seriously.

Hermione gasped and looked at Ron – "You can't encourage this!"

Harry nodded.

"I'm going now. Please don't try to stop me. Don't call the Order, don't wake anyone to tell them where I am. Don't send a rescue mission. This is my choice."

"Harry – "

"You can tell Katie what I'm doing, but only when she wakes. And don't tell anyone _where_ I've gone."

"This is _insane,_" Hermione cried.

"I woke you to tell you, because I trust you. I want you both to know where I've gone, and knowing that you're both supporting me is going to make this easier for me."

Hermione just mouthed wordlessly, and her tears had begun to pour.

"Hermione," Harry said softly. "I'm ready for this. Or as ready as I ever will be."

"I – I know you're capable Harry," Hermione said, faltering.

"Would you have me wait? You know I have to do this, and you know it has to happen. Do you think I'll be any more capable a year from now? Or what, five years? How many people will have died by then?"

Hermione seemed to be nodding and shaking her head at the same time.

"Take care of each other for me," Harry said, trying to hide his voice catching in his throat.

"Harry, mate – " Ron started.

"I'll be back in a few hours."

With that – he left the kitchen. He left Grimmauld Place. He took out his map and looked at his destination, taking a deep breath.

And then, Harry Potter went to face his destiny.


	40. Chapter 40: An Act of Mercy

_A/N: There will be a short epilogue quite soon, but other than that: This is the final chapter. Enjoy! Thank you allll sooooo much for sticking with this._

**Chapter 40: An Act of Mercy**

The dawn had broken as Harry circled high above green forest and winding brooks that sparkled in the sun's reflected rays. He was looking down at the same twisted roads and grouped homes that he'd seen on the map of Godric's Hollow. It seemed that shapes and turns of the village had sprung to colour and life from the parchment he was holding firmly in his steady hand.

Shrouded beneath his Invisibility Cloak, he was atop Clarimonde, who was hidden by a Disillusionment Charm. He had been too nervous to Apparate directly to his parents' home. He had wanted to know exactly where he was going, exactly what his surroundings would be. He wanted to see it all.

More than anything, he wanted the peace of being in the air. It wasn't a broom, but flying on Clarimonde was just as freeing. He wanted to experience it — perhaps for the calm, or perhaps out of the fear that it would be his last chance to feel it.

His eyes rested on his destination, and with a deep breath, he began his descent. Number Seven, Cathair Mhór Áit had not been visited since Harry was rescued from the ashes almost seventeen years previously, or so it seemed from its state of neglect. Harry's courage faltered as he took in the sight of it, charred and crumbling; anyone would know something horrible had happened here. The garden was barren of life and the brick of the one-storied house was blackened, as though by fire and smoke. There was an atmosphere of terror, and of sadness. Harry could smell death in the air, despite the horrors having long since occurred. His stomach churned, not from sickness, but from anger.

Clarimonde made a soft, comforting sound as he dismounted her and looked around. He gave her a soothing hush and led her off to the back of the house, where he tied her up behind some trees where, if Voldemort showed up, she was more likely to remain hidden. He patted her neck and then, drawing his wand, looked tentatively at the back door to the house.

Number Seven.

His parents' home. His own home.

He didn't know whether he should go in or not. He didn't know if that was even something he was ready for. Looking up at the sky, where dark clouds were gathering, he weighed his options. He had not come here to visit the past — he could do that later, after. But, if something went wrong, if he didn't succeed, he would never have another chance to see the place he lived the first year of his life.

_That's not how you need to be thinking, Harry,_ he told himself. Nodding firmly, he sat down, in the dry dirt, his back against the wall of the desolate house. He ran his hand along the front of his robe, across his chest where the parchment was folding inside his pocket. He twirled his wand in his hand, and darted his eyes constantly at his surroundings. He had nothing to do but whisper incantations under his breath, and so that's what he did. It was like waiting to take an exam, only with less butterflies and more pure fear. Harry decided that when he came out of this, he really shouldn't have to take his N.E.W.T's. A small grin split onto his face as he thought of Hermione's reaction to such a suggestion.

He remembered her words — that his actions were insane. Honestly, sitting there, waiting to see if Voldemort would show up for a spontaneous duel to the death, he could see her point had been fair. He'd probably be going home in a few hours, feeling like a moron for sitting in the dirt of his parents' back garden and waiting for a fate that never arrived.

He contemplated which would be worse: if the corrupted soul of Tom Riddle stayed away, torturing him longer, keeping their inevitable battle at bay. Or if he showed up, and instead of falling defeated at Harry's wand, claimed victory over him. The more Harry considered his actions, and his plan, his secret tucked away inside his robes, he considered the prophecy. Harry had begun to fear that Dumbledore had not told him the whole truth about the meaning of the prophecy. That it was meant to be interpreted differently. That instead of Harry defeating Voldemort, Voldemort was mean to destroy him.

And that was when the wind whistled a haunting tune in his ear, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to raise. Harry shuddered and scanned the clearing that was the back garden.

_"You're foolish, boy," _the wind whispered._"But not stupid. You knew I would find you here."_

Harry stood up, tall and ready, his wand drawn.

_"Are you really ready to face me, boy?"_

"I don't have time for games, Voldemort."

There was a hiss, followed by the horribly familiar high-pitched, cold laughter, and the wind whipped around Harry's body faster, his black hair flying about madly. He could hear nothing but the sound of his own heart pounding in his chest, and he gripped his wand. There was a swish of black cloak as Voldemort materialised before him, still laughing cruelly.

His eyes glinted with red insanity as he smiled leeringly at Harry, who looked upon him fiercely. This was the battle he had been preparing for his entire life, even before he knew who Voldemort was. Everything led up to this.

"So, today is the day you have chosen to finally accept your fate and let me kill you. How noble, Mr Potter."

"I don't have time for your arrogance, _Lord."_

Harry did not want to hesitate, he did not want to indulge Lord Voldemort in witty banter, and be the subject of arrogant jeers and insults. He was not going to walk around in circles as the tension built, he was not going to play this on Voldemort's terms. Without further deliberation, Harry threw his energy into his wand.

"_Poenaferus."_

Unsurprising to Harry, Voldemort's reaction was quick. But not quick enough. Having been caught unawares, he did not completely block the spell. He let out an angry shout of pain as he faltered slightly, his knee bent, as though bowing, while he gasped for breathe.

"There'll be no need to bow to me, Tom," Harry said, and Voldemort glared at him.

_"Crucio — " _

"Protego!"

Harry cast the Shield Charm knowing well it would not protect against the full blow of a Cruciatus Curse — particularly one as powerful as Voldemort's. Harry shuddered as a short but searing pain rippled through his body, but did not let it delay him in his next attack.

_"Alsius Flamare!"_

This time, Voldemort evaded the spell completely, whipping around with lightning speed and reappearing several feet away from path of the jet of blue light.

"You had a good start, Harry, my boy — but you got lucky," he sneered condescendingly. "Now, you will know what it is like to be at my mercy."

"You don't possess mercy," Harry spat.

"Then perhaps you should be more concerned," Voldemort said sinisterly. "_"Crucio!" _

"Chaos Protectum!"

Harry felt his energy drain significantly as he held his wand on the more powerful defensive spell, a black void of a wall between him and his nemesis. It swallowed the Cruciatus, and Harry gave a dark laugh.

"Is that the only spell you know, Tom?" Harry said, as he came around the other side of it and strode towards Voldemort.

"The most effective," he replied. "I could resort to the Killing Curse, but I want to see you suffer, first. I want to see you writhing on the ground, screaming, crying and begging for me to end your worthless life."

He was furious, and was making poor attempts to hide his frustration as he paced before Harry, like a predator having trouble catching his prey. Suddenly, and unexpectedly, he disappeared in another swirl of his black robes — Harry didn't have a chance before he heard the cry behind him.

_"Crucio."_

It was a callous, arrogant snarl, and Harry was on the ground, bolts of pain shooting through every limb, ever part of his body. His eyes were shut, in some meager attempt to keep the pain out, but he could feel Voldemort looming over him, bearing down on him with his wand.

It stopped.

The pain ebbed away…

"That's more like it," Voldemort murmured. "_Crucio!"_

Harry attempted to roll over before the second curse hit him, but was not fast enough. The pain riveted through his body again, and he could hear himself screaming sickeningly. Voldemort tortured him longer than the previous spell, before finally relenting.

"And now, Harry, do you wish to beg for mercy? Do you wish to plead for your life?"

"You're not going to let me live, so why should I give you the satisfaction?" Harry said through gritted teeth

"You make an excellent point," Voldemort agreed softly. "Shall we just get on with it then?"

"I think so," Harry said, kicking Voldemort's legs from under him and crawling back to his own feet.

"You ignoble cheater," Voldemort roared.

"That was for the Muggles," Harry said with satisfaction. "And _this_ is for Dumbledore —_ Lacertergro."_

Harry let the incantation cross his lips as he brought his wand down, slicing the air like a blade, knowing as he cast the spell that he was successful. The spell caught Voldemort's arm and ripped through his robes, his skin, and there was a burst of the vivid colour of blood as it spurted from his flesh, causing the dark wizard to snarl.

It was his wand hand.

_"Accio!"_

Voldemort grasped unsuccessfully as his yew wand slipped from his blood covered fingers and glided softly to Harry's waiting hand. Harry felt a shiver as he realized the magnitude of what he held —

And then he broke it cleanly in half.

Something indescribable fluttered through him, and he looked back at Voldemort, who was staring in disbelief.

_"Poenaferus."_

Voldemort cried out in pain at the short but fiercely painful effect of the spell, and Harry shortly followed it up with another weakening blow.

_"Lacertergro!"_

This time, the slash was down his pale grey neck and through his chest. Voldemort breathed harshly as his wounds bled uncontrollably.

Harry could feel the anger and fury coursing through his own blood. He could feel his heart beating with a sense of long awaited vindication, with the victory of the battle. The wizard who had caused him so much pain was lying helpless before him.

_Vigil Tenebrae,_" he muttered, holding his wand on the fallen wizard, circling him, watching him what he knew was a moment of darkness, blindness. "This is what you deserve. That nothing that surrounds you right now, while all your nightmares close in on you? That's hell, and that's where you belong, Voldemort."

"You unworthy, dirty-blooded -"

"I have more magical blood than you," Harry cut him off. "My mother was a witch — Muggleborn or not. Your father was a Muggle. You have no right to punish anyone for their circumstances of birth. And you're not going to ever again."

"You have not beaten me — "

"I have your wand, which is broken and useless anyway, and you are at my mercy as we speak. You are bleeding, blinded and trapped in a state of your own fears."

"If you've won, boy, then why are we still here, conversing about morals and blood purity?"

Harry blinked. This was it, Voldemort was at his mercy. All that was left to do was…

He took a deep breath, lifting his wand and releasing the waking blindness he held over Voldemort. He stood for a moment, boring into Voldemort's red eyes with his own green ones.

"What are you waiting for, Harry?" he taunted.

_Avada Kedavra, just say it._

The words did not seem to want to cross his lips. He looked at the evil being that lay before him, gasping for the smallest breath of air, bleeding profusely, seemingly unable to even move.

Voldemort was weak. Voldemort was human. Voldemort didn't need anyone special to vanquish him. He didn't even need to be killed — he could be captured and forced to live a lifetime of misery for all he had done.

And Harry Potter wasn't a murderer.

"I can't kill you."

Wrong, it was all wrong. He couldn't kill. This wasn't going to happen like this. He didn't even know if saying the words would do a damned thing. Harry felt an overwhelming nausea engulf him as he realized his fears about the true meaning of the prophecy were right.

Harry lowered his wand slightly, faltering.

There was a blur. Voldemort's hand waved, and Harry felt his wand slip from his hand. There was a mirthless laugh, and Harry fell formless to the dirt.

"How did you really think this would end?" Voldemort wheezed, having trouble even standing up."

_He's weak… _

… but he's the one with the wand now.

And Voldemort would not hesitate to kill him.

"Any last words, Harry Potter?"

"I have a secret," Harry said quietly, the darkness of his own failure closing in on him, but not yet in control.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed, "What is this secret?"

_…BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT…_

Harry thought of the parchment in his pocket. On it, he had written to Katie. It was a goodbye letter. But that was not all. He had torn a page from his notebook, and charmed it. Every action, every spell, every word, every sound, it was all transcribed onto that single piece of parchment. Everything that happened from the time he left Grimmauld Place.And upon his death, Katie would know everything that happened between Harry and Voldemort. Everything that happened — every spell, every word, every action, it had been recorded. Recorded where it would be read by those who were not there.

Harry looked at Voldemort, directly in the red of his eyes.

"If - when you kill me, everyone will know what took place here. They'll know that you were taken down by a seventeen-year-old, that the only reason you were spared was because Harry Potter didn't have it in him to kill."

Harry took a deep, shuddering breath, and consoled himself with the hope that Katie would know that the man she loved was not a killer, even if he was not necessarily a hero either.

"They won't be scared anymore. They'll come after you, and they'll destroy you. And there's nothing you can do to stop it. The power I had wasn't to kill you, after all. It was to let everyone else know that you are _not_ invincible."

Voldemort gave a soft, mirthless_ chilling_ laugh and twirled Harry's wand in with his long fingers, which were covered in his own blood.

"Harry Potter, you are a fool, and I am not afraid of your baseless threats," he murmured. "You should have known you could not beat me. Those who come after you will learn the same."

Harry closed his eyes; he choked back tears at the thought of Ron and Hermione, and everything he had been through with them since he was eleven. He thought of those lost — Dumbledore, Snape, Ginny, Mr Weasley, Sirius, his parents — and wondered if he would be seeing them shortly. Finally, his thoughts grasping hold of Katie, her smile, the taste of her lips and the warmth of her embrace, he opened his eyes and looked directly at Voldemort, who was pointing Harry's own wand at him.

_AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER…_

"You're wrong."

_"Avada Kedavra."_

_…FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES._

* * *

Back at Grimmauld Place, Katie was sobbing as Ron wrapped his arms tightly around her and Hermione held her hand. The Weasleys had risen and were grouped in the kitchen, white-faced and shaking.

"Tell us where he went," Bill said exhaustedly for the hundredth time.

"No," Ron said in a hollow voice, staring blankly ahead.

"You've let your best friend go to his death, what is wrong with the two of you!"

"Bill, stop it," Mrs Weasley said, her lip trembling.

"He's been gone for three hours," Hermione said weakly.

"He's still alive," Mrs Weasley said. "He's still alive, I know he's still alive."

They all looked at her, and the quickly turning away, all trying to decide if they believed her, all wondering if she even believed it herself.

Hermione broke into choked sobs, and quickly tried to stifle them again. She was not going to cry. She had to stay strong. There was hope, still.

She looked at Ron, and their eyes met in a silent prayer.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes.

Everything was deadly silent.

The sky was no longer cloudy, but crystal clear.

He couldn't feel anything. His body was numb.

And then, there was a soft nudge against his leg. He looked to see who was touching him, but saw nobody —

No. There was something there. There was a movement.

"Clarimonde…"

She was still Disillusioned. Harry sat up, confused, and his body was no longer numb. Instead, it ached.

He looked around and found that he was still in Godric's Hollow. Still in the barren back garden of his parents' home.

And Voldemort's immobile corpse was on the ground only three feet from him.

Utterly bewildered, Harry jumped to his feet, ignoring the dizziness that overcame his body. He looked across the ground, stained red with blood. His eyes rested on the wand that had been snapped in two, and at his own wand lying next to Voldemort.

He was dead.

Harry needed to call the Order. Grabbing his wand, he didn't need a happy thought to conjure the form that would take his message to Grimmauld Place.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_

The silver stag that was Harry's protector flew quickly from the wand and was quickly out of sight. The only thing to worry about now was the fact that he'd never summoned the Order by Patronus before. He'd only heard about it in the meetings…

His worries were needless, though, because in a few minutes, Remus Lupin Apparated next to Harry, who was on the ground again, staring at Voldemort's lifeless form.

"Harry — what happened?"

"I don't know."

"Is he — "

"He's dead. Yes."

* * *

It did not take long for the celebrations to commence. Less than an hour after Harry had woken up and left Godric's Hollow with Lupin, he saw fireworks in the skies. He realized that everyone must have heard that Voldemort was dead, and unlike Harry, did not have any questions. They did not care what had happened, or how it had happened.

However, as Harry was led to the demolished, but slowly recovering, castle of Hogwarts, everyone who met him did so with silence. He could not tell if it was anxious, fearful or reverent. He didn't much care at that particular moment.

"I want to see Katie," he said. "And Ron and Hermione. I need to see them."

"We're going to Dumbledore, first," Remus said quietly.

"What?"

"His portrait. It's been smiling at us mysteriously all morning."

"You think his portrait was charmed to know something about this?"

"Yes."

Harry's mind whirled as he traveled across the warmly familiar grounds, along one of the many paths paved by centuries of students. They walked in through the Entrance Hall, now without doors, and Lupin led him to the Professor McGonagall's office. Or, what had once been Dumbledore's.

"Mr Potter! Oh, goodness, is it true?" Professor McGonagall only stopped short of tackling him as he came through the door. "What happened?"

"That's what we're here to find out," Lupin said quietly, and he turned to look at a portrait newly added to the wall.

"Hello, Remus," Dumbledore said politely.

"Voldemort has been defeated, sir," Lupin said quietly.

"I heard as much," the painted professor said happily.

"We just don't know what happened," Harry blurted out.

Dumbledore smiled softly at Harry, and looked to Professor McGonagall.

"Can I speak with Harry alone for a few minutes?"

"Yes, of course," she said, still flustered, and she ushered Lupin out of the office.

"Do you mind telling me what happened?" Dumbledore asked when they had left.

"Er, why do I think you already know, sir?"

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Because I do. And because I told you before that I could not tell you the truth, and you — the courageous young lad that you are — accepted that."

"Well, can I know now, please?" Harry said with a tired sigh.

"Am I right in assuming that you did not hit Lord Voldemort with a Killing Curse, Harry?"

"Yeah. I had him… I had the chance, but I couldn't do it."

"You spared him."

"Yeah."

"And in doing so, you formed a blood debt."

The words rang importantly in Harry's mind, and while he still hadn't a clue what it meant, Harry suddenly felt realisation dawn.

"You know about these debts, Harry," Dumbledore continued. "They are very powerful, very deep magic. When you spared Voldemort's life, he fell into your debt. In turn, as he tried to take your life — which I shall assume he did, otherwise we would not be here discussing this — you were spared and the magic took Voldemort's body and soul instead."

"And he used my wand," Harry muttered quietly. "It was my wand that killed him."

"Right you are. Just as it was intended by the prophecy, I believe."

"I thought… I thought maybe you'd misinterpreted out of misplaced hope, or maybe you lied to me, so I didn't know the truth…"

"What did you believe the truth to be?"

"When I realized — or assumed — that Voldemort wasn't going to die at my hand, I thought the prophecy meant it to end the other way around. For me to die at the hand of Voldemort. And that the 'power I had that the Dark Lord knows not' was the journal parchment, that had written down all that had happened between us, and that would tell the world that he wasn't truly invincible.

"And I shall forgive you for that, Harry."

Harry swallowed hard. Everything began adding up.

"If you had told me what it was I had to do, it would have been wrong. The magic wouldn't have worked, because I would have spared Voldemort's life for the wrong reasons."

"And so, you were left to go into battle without knowing. believed that when Voldemort killed you, it was still the end for him, because you had proven him weak. You were willing to sacrifice not only the glory of being the hero, but your own life. You showed love, mercy, and bravery, and Voldemort showed nothing but arrogance and hatred. That is why you are here and he is gone."

Harry nodded, and didn't form words because he couldn't really figure out what was left to say. So he just kept nodding.

"Go back to your friends, Harry. Voldemort has been vanquished."


End file.
